


Até o destino precisa de ajuda

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Muggle Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 121,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: [Tradução de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda"]Ela é uma mulher jovem e louca que deseja ser artista e ostenta a filosofia de ser "uma alma livre".Ele é um arquiteto um pouco mais velho, inteligente e disciplinado que gostaria de ter uma família, mas acha que o seu momento já passou.Por uma série de circunstâncias (das pessoas ao seu redor), terminam tendo que conviver debaixo do mesmo teto e para o cúmulo, da pior maneira imaginada por ela, como marido e mulher.Como será a sua vida depois disso tudo? Se tratarão como dois desconhecidos ou, com o tempo, surgirá algo mais profundo?Porque às vezes até o destino precisa de ajuda.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hasta el destino necesita ayuda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640408) by everard21. 



Remus John Lupin era um jovem como qualquer outro, era alto com compleição magra, cabelo castanho e olhos cor de mel que iludiram a mais de uma garota. Quando mais novo, casou-se com uma mulher que conheceu pouco antes que terminasse o colégio. Ele a amava muito, mas não importou o quão fortes eram os seus sentimentos, não valiam de nada quando a relação era unilateral. Em uma terrível noite, o jovem descobriu que era o único que respeitava os seus votos matrimoniais como deveria, o que levou ao fim do casamento e fez com que o castanho caísse em depressão ao descobrir-se enganado. A situação era ainda pior por seus amigos (especialmente uma ruiva) sempre terem o advertido de que algo não lhes agradava na mulher e que ela não era boa para ele.

Um dia depois que seu divórcio saísse, recebeu uma ligação incomum e uma oportunidade de afastar-se do país e de tudo o que o afligia. Tal oportunidade deu-se graças a um antigo professor e amigo seu, Albus Dumbledore, o idoso também era amigo de Igor Karkaroff, um importante empresário búlgaro. E, em uma visita deste a Londres, Dumbledore o convenceu a ver alguns planos que tinham sido desenhados por Remus.

Cabe salientar que o jovem Lupin tinha estudado arquitetura, se desempenhado tão brilhantemente em seus estudos que rapidamente começou a ser considerado uma grande promessa para sua área de atuação. De fato, o próprio era quem levava o projeto de construção de sua própria casa, um lindo lugar onde pretendia viver feliz com sua esposa. Obviamente, depois da traição, o projeto ficou parado e inacabado, já que não tinha mais o entusiasmo de terminá-la.

Apesar disso, quando Igor analisou os planos do então jovem arquiteto, ficou fascinado com o seu trabalho. Um dia depois disso, entrou em contato com Lupin para fazer uma dessas propostas que só acontecem uma vez na vida. Karkaroff desejava construir na Bulgária um grande edifício de negócios onde ele e outros empresários pudessem trabalhar e fechar acordos, e solicitou a ele que se encarregasse do desenho e da construção.

Para o castanho isso parecia quase impossível, não só significaria afastar-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas também seria o seu primeiro trabalho profissional, e se entendia bem, o edifício seria visitado por uma grande quantidade de pessoas importantes. Se realizava bem o trabalho, poderia consagrar a sua carreira como arquiteto. Como pode-se imaginar, aceitou imediatamente a proposta, o problema seria explicar a seus amigos.

No princípio, quando contou a situação, pensaram que era só uma tentativa dele de escapar de seus problemas, mas depois tiveram que entender o importante que era tanto para ele quanto para a sua carreira. Não puderam fazer nada além de aceitar e apoiá-lo em suas decisões. Ainda assim, não saiu livre das "negociações", teve que prometer ligá-los pelo menos uma vez por semana para que soubessem como estava. Chegaram inclusive a ameaçar ir até a Bulgária atrás dele se não o fizesse — sabia perfeitamente bem que a ameaça de James era vazia, já que Lily nunca o deixaria ir tão longe, mas daquele maluco de Sirius Black poderia esperar qualquer coisa.

No dia de sua partida, todos estavam no aeroporto para despedir-se e desejar-lhe uma boa viagem. O voo não demoraria muito e supunha-se que seria o próprio Karkaroff que o buscaria quando o avião aterrissasse. Estava sentado no seu assento correspondente, sentindo como o meio de transporte tomava altura e um estranho pensamento chegou à sua mente. Ao parecer sentia-se mais triste e melancólico por afastar-se daquele grupo de loucos e de sua querida amiga do que por ter-se inteirado da infidelidade da mulher que acreditou amar. Em uma tentativa de buscar lógica em seus sentimentos, lembrou-se de que eles sempre estiveram do seu lado, especialmente depois da morte de seus pais naquele fatídico acidente quando tinha apenas 15 anos. Lembrando as maravilhosas pessoas que chamava de amigos, passou o resto do voo com um sorriso em seu rosto.

A construção do edifício de Karkaroff contou com uma grande quantidade de recursos e de mão de obra, tudo de alta qualidade, pelo que a construção demorou em torno de três meses. O dia da inauguração reuniu importantes personagens da política e dos negócios, e foi o próprio Igor quem deu a Remus o reconhecimento por seu magnífico trabalho. O edifício de sete andares era espetacular e visitado por dúzias de pessoas ao dia, tal como era previsto. Uma grande quantidade de trabalho começou a chegar ao arquiteto, desde pontes até grandes complexos habitacionais. A paixão e o talento do homem parecia não ter limites e ele desfrutava que seu trabalho fosse apreciado.

Aos seus agora trinta e dois anos de idade, já era conhecido em toda a Europa como um dos mais destacados arquitetos, mas nada se consegue sem algo em troca. A fama e o reconhecimento de seu trabalho o obrigaram a viajar por muitas partes da Europa, afastando-se do contato de seus amigos. E as longas e cansativas horas de trabalho o afastaram da possibilidade de conhecer alguém com quem pudesse estar e inclusive formar uma família. Apesar de ter muita energia e de não estar tão velho quanto acreditava, pensava que essa fase da sua vida já tinha passado.

Fazia quase meio ano que estava no norte da Escócia em seu último trabalho quando reencontrou-se com uma velha amiga, Hollie Carter. Ela era parecida com Remus em diversos sentidos. Ela era magra de pele bronzeada com o cabelo castanho e olhos cor de mel, iguais aos dele, inclusive já chegaram a pensar que eram irmãos ou algo assim. No entanto, eles não tinham nenhum parentesco desse tipo. Tinham sido companheiros de escola e por um tempo namorados, mas não demorou muito para entenderem que simplesmente não combinavam como um casal, então terminaram amigos. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam, já que a jovem deixou o colégio para terminar os estudos em uma instituição na América, atualmente trabalhava como administradora e representante legal de Caroline Tonks.

Durante esses seis meses que passariam em seus respectivos trabalhos, aproveitaram para pôr as conversas em dia. Foi durante um jantar que a mulher lhe perguntou o porquê não retornava a Londres com ela, onde vivia havia quase quatro anos. Essa era uma proposta que tinha escutado durante seis longos e intermináveis meses, a única pessoa mais teimosa que ela era o seu amigo Sirius, o que sempre o fez perguntar-se o porquê de nunca ter acontecido algo mais entre os dois. Depois de escutar a proposta pela milésima vez, e de ter considerado, decidiu que era hora de retornar ao seu lar.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks era uma jovem alegre e divertida de vinte anos. Para muitos, excessivamente alegre e divertida, pois de alguma forma foi influenciada por seu querido primo. De alguma forma, Sirius Órion Black deu um jeito de meter na cabeça da pobre e inocente garota a ideia de ser uma alma livre sem correntes nem compromissos.

Quando era mais nova, era muito comum que fosse visitada por sua avó paterna, Caroline Tonks. Ela era uma mulher amável, mas com um temperamento forte. Talvez por essa razão se dava tão bem com Andrômeda, ao contrário dos velhos estereótipos de sogra e nora, pareciam amigas de longa data. Assim como a família Black, tinham certas ideias e modos de pensar, como por exemplo que só certas pessoas eram dignas de estar com eles (pessoas de linhagem). Os Tonks tinham a filosofia de que tudo se conseguiria com trabalho duro e que depois viria a recompensa. Seu filho, Ted Tonks, seguia essa filosofia muito veementemente e essa era a razão pela qual não tinha tocado nem uma moeda da fortuna que seu pai e seu avô tinham formado. Tampouco poderiam dizer que viviam mal, de fato tinham o suficiente para o indispensável e algum luxo.

Nymphadora cresceu rodeada de ternura e afeto, tanto de seus pais quanto de sua avó, de seu primo e dos amigos dele. Ainda se lembrava das ocasiões em que a visitavam e ela brincava com eles (especialmente com um deles). Não foi até que terminou a sua educação básica que perceberam o quão perigoso era deixar Sirius com alguma criança influenciável. Quando chegou a completar a maioridade e que decidisse a sua profissão, ela decidiu que não precisava mais ir à escola, pois queria ser artista. Seus pais ficaram impressionados e preocupados por essa decisão, mas a única coisa que conseguiram foi uma briga quando tentaram convencê-la. Ali foi quando a jovem demonstrou o temperamento que tinha herdado tanto de sua mãe quanto de sua avó.

No final, não puderam convencê-la do contrário e ao escutarem a sua filha dizer que era uma "alma livre", pensaram imediatamente em seu primo. Ela não procurava a quem lhe devesse, mas sim a quem lhe cobrasse, e foi desde esse momento que contrariou a tudo o que podia.

Com o passar dos anos, conseguiu moradia em um apartamento em Londres que compartilhava com outras duas garotas. Quem as conhecesse um pouco, saberia que elas não tinham uma simples relação de amizade, era algo mais profundo. Essa foi a razão pela qual Dora se aproximou delas, porque pensou que seriam pessoas que poderiam entender melhor o estilo de vida que queria levar. Com o tempo, sua amizade cresceu até tornarem-se inseparáveis.

Dora seguia a quase todos os estereótipos de um artista, seu jeito desajeitado e às vezes esquecido ajudava nisso, mas enquanto ainda não entrava no mundo da arte, conseguiu trabalho em uma galeria. Pelo menos assim poderia estar em contato com seu mundo e pagar a sua parte do aluguel.

Nem mesmo o destino pensaria em cruzar o caminho dessas duas pessoas, mas teve alguém que sim pensou e se encarregou de pôr as cartas na mesa para que suas vidas se entrelaçassem.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Retorno a Londres

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Retorno a Londres.**

A viagem foi longa e cansativa, tinham embarcado em um avião que chegaria a Londres passadas onze horas da noite. Antes de partir, Remus tinha falado com Lily por telefone, dizendo que depois de anos retornaria a Londres. Por pedido seu, lhe disse o número do voo e a que horas chegaria. A mulher parecia impressionada por isso, inclusive perguntando onde ele ficaria quando chegasse. Ele disse que, como fazia tempo que não vivia em Londres, iria para um hotel e que no dia seguinte poderiam se encontrar.

A primeira coisa que o castanho¹ notou ao descer do avião foi que o aeroporto tinha mudado bastante desde a última vez em que esteve ali. É claro que isso foi havia muitos anos, quando realizou a sua primeira viagem até a Bulgária. Passou pela verificação de segurança e dirigiu-se até o terminal, onde as pessoas chegavam e iam, mas, quando chegou, percebeu que entre todas as diferenças do lugar, uma coisa não tinha mudado.

Na frente dele, esperando ansiosamente estavam James, Lily e Sirius. Pelo visto a ideia de se encontrarem no dia seguinte era demais para eles. Quando o viram chegando, imediatamente o chamaram para que fosse juntar-se a eles — mesmo que fosse óbvio que o faria. Deu um aperto de mãos em James, Sirius o abraçou pela cintura e o levantou um pouco do chão, e Lily por sua vez lhe deu um carinhosos abraço antes de bater no seu braço.

— Isso é por não ter nos ligado nos últimos anos — esclareceu a ruiva com um sorriso.

— Desculpe-me, Lily, mas das últimas vezes eu tive muito trabalho e mal tive tempo para mim — explicou-se o homem.

— Então não esteve em alguns bares, conquistando lindas e jovens garotas para passar algumas horas de prazer? — perguntou Sirius — Que decepção, Aluado.

— Que um de nós faça isso já é o suficiente, Almofadinhas — retrucou — Mas, sério, não era preciso que viessem.

— Como que não? — desta vez foi James — Nosso melhor amigo volta depois de anos e não estamos aqui para recebê-lo? Isso é quase um crime — exagerou o moreno — Além do mais, Lily nos contou que ficaria em um hotel.

— Bom, sim, não tenho casa aqui em Londres, então...

— Nem pensar — falou muito seguro — Nós temos uma casa grande e pode ficar em um dos quartos, e não, não aceitamos um "não" — deixou claro.

— Não quero incomodar.

— Que nada, Remus — assegurou Lily — Se é como o nosso irmão, para nós será um prazer. Além do mais, o quarto já está pronto — acrescentou com um sorriso.

— E diga-me, querido Lupin, já esqueceu dessa maldita, infiel e ingrata filha da...? AI! — gritou depois de sentir um enorme beliscão dado por Lily antes que terminasse a sua frase.

Não era o momento nem muito menos a forma de tocar naquele assunto. No entanto, o que aconteceu depois os deixou pasmos, já que a razão do castanho foi diferente do que a que esperavam. Tinha soltado uma sonora gargalhada.

— Parece que continua tendo a sensibilidade de uma pedra, Sirius — claramente estava esperando algo assim de seu velho amigo.

— É uma lástima que continue sendo o mesmo inútil de sempre — falou uma mulher que acabava de chegar.

— Hollie! — gritou Lily entusiasmada — Que prazer te ver, amiga! — aproximou-se dela.

— Digo o mesmo, Lily — abraçaram-se afetuosamente antes que a castanha virasse na direção de Sirius — Você — uma única palavra que foi sentida como uma afiada faca — deixe de perturbar a Remus e comporte-se como o que é: um adulto!

— Claro, olha só quem fala, Carter — disse em voz baixa, mas a mulher o escutou.

— O que está insinuando? — a garota reclamou, enquanto aproximava-se dele e segurava com agressividade a sua orelha.

A cena intrigou muito a Remus, que não entendia nada. Sabia que a sua relação não era exatamente das melhores, mas não lembrava que se dessem tão mal. Virou o olhar para James que, com um sorriso, sussurrou " _Depois te conto_ ".

Depois desse incidente, saíram do aeroporto levando Hollie consigo. Diferente de Remus, ela tinha um apartamento em Londres, então antes de chegarem à casa dos Potters, deixaram-na no meio do caminho. Durante todo o trajeto, tanto ela quanto Sirius mantiveram um silêncio quase mortal que não rompeu-se até que deixaram-na em frente ao seu prédio para que pudesse descansar da viagem.

Conduziram mais um pouco até a residência dos Potters e foi ali onde Remus pôde notar que as coisas mudaram bastante. A pequena casa que até então tinham Lily e James não era nada comparada a agora. Tinha três andares com um espaçoso jardim da frente bem cuidado, um pátio com piscina — embora tenham lhe dito isso depois — e uma garagem para dois carros. Assim que desceram do carro, Lily mandou Sirius para casa — claro que ele não queria ir, mas no final reclamando e insultando despediu-se de todos, subiu no próprio carro que estava estacionado na frente e desapareceu de vista.

Depois de oferecer um rápido jantar, que ele aceitou, levaram o castanho até o quarto de hóspedes que tinham no segundo andar. Era um quarto simples sem muita decoração, mas com o indispensável. Lhe deram as últimas recomendações da casa, como a gambiarra que tinham que fazer para que o banheiro do andar funcionasse, lhe deram boa noite e o deixaram em paz para que se acomodasse.

* * *

O sol começava a sair e o céu claro dizia que seria um domingo muito agradável, o relógio marcava às 7h40 da manhã quando o castanho abriu os olhos. Tinha adormecido ao redor de uma da manhã, mas isso não representou um problema. Já tinha passado períodos em que só dormia duas ou três horas por causa do seu trabalho, sentou-se no canto da cama e espreguiçou os braços para terminar de acordar. Decidiu que antes de mais nada, iria tomar um banho. Pegando as suas coisas, foi até o cômodo que tinham lhe indicado na noite anterior. O verão estava por começar, então a temperatura estava cada vez mais alta, não se incomodaria em tomar uma ducha com água fria.

Assim que trocou de roupa e com o cabelo ainda úmido, desceu até o primeiro andar, onde Lily Potter já estava preparando o desjejum, aparentemente ela tinha levantado antes dele.

— Bom dia, Lily — a cumprimentou.

— Bom dia, Remus. Dormiu bem? — lhe perguntou a mulher.

— Sim, obrigado, Lily. E Harry? — perguntou curioso.

Nunca tinha visto pessoalmente o jovem Potter, mas tinham conseguido tornar-se amigos as poucas vezes em que se falaram.

— As férias começaram há pouco tempo, ele e seus amigos viajaram para uma praia na América. Voltarão pouco antes do início das aulas — ela explicou.

— Então foram de férias sozinhos por dois meses — elucidou — E você permitiu?

— E você conseguiria impedi-lo?

— Tem certeza. Apesar de tudo, ele herdou o temperamento de vocês dois — os dois riram.

— É verdade. Por sorte, herdou a minha personalidade. Não imaginou o que teria feito se ele tivesse puxado ao pai — voltaram a rir — Falando nisso, que horas são?

— Oito e meia — respondeu, olhando para o relógio.

— É melhor que eu vá acordar o meu marido — comentou enquanto enchia um copo com água para depois subir as escadas.

A imaginação de Remus ativou-se ao ver a cena e começou a formular algumas teorias do que aconteceria a seguir. Minutos depois, uma das teorias confirmou-se. Desde o andar de cima, deu para escutar um grito e, para que não restassem dúvidas, momentos depois pôde contemplar como o seu amigo chegava à cozinha com o seu cabelo de tonalidade azeviche² tão molhado quanto o seu.

Quando o homem entrou na cozinha, o primeiro que notou foi que Remus também tinha o cabelo molhado. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que sua esposa o acordou da mesma forma que a ele, mas logo descartou essa teoria. Lily só tinha essa consideração com ele e com Sirius, só que com o último ela não usava um copo, mas sim um balde. E em algumas ocasiões também usou uma megafone quando ele acordava de ressaca depois de uma noite de bebedeira.

Lily pôs algumas torradas, suco de abóbora, salsichas e alguns ovos em cima da mesa para que pudessem tomar o café da manhã. Não fez muita comida porque pensou que Sirius não estaria presente, qualquer um que o conhecesse saberia que ele não acordava até mais ou menos duas horas depois. Durante o desjejum, Lupin os pôs a par de sua vida até o momento em que reencontrou com Hollie, todo o trabalho e suas conquistas.

— Não duvido, amigo — disse James em algum momento — Sua fama chegou até aqui, até eu pude acompanhar o seu trabalho. Como pode imaginar, agora sou eu quem comanda a construtora que meus pais me deixaram, e modéstia à parte é uma empresa muito próspera e produtiva.

— Verdade? — perguntou Remus, lembrando-se das vezes em que conversaram sobre negócios.

— Estou te dizendo — assegurou.

— Bom, isso sem dúvidas é melhor do que a opção que tinha Sirius — comentou — Sabe, essa história de ser sócio de um bar de strippers.

Os dois gargalharam, mas Lily bufou, irritada.

— Ele também trabalha comigo, o que me leva a... — James ficou sério — Se decidir ficar em Londres, eu poderia te oferecer um emprego na construtora, assim poderia ter um trabalho mais estável e poderia investir melhor o seu dinheiro do que se hospedando em hotéis. Sem mencionar que finalmente os marotos estariam trabalhando juntos novamente.

— Sem mencionar os benefícios que teria sua construtora por ter um muito importante, brilhante e renomado arquiteto na folha de pagamento — acrescentou o castanho, inflando o peito e utilizando o mesmo tom presunçoso de seus amigos.

— É, além disso — ironizou James.

Remus nunca foi o tipo de pessoa arrogante, era uma faceta que só mostrava quando estava com os amigos.

— Não sei, James. Por um lado, eu quero, mas antes eu teria que conseguir um lugar para morar, não posso ficar para sempre no quarto de hóspedes — então lembrou de algo — Por acaso não sabem o que aconteceu com a casa que eu estava construindo quando... Bom, quando estava casado.

O casal trocou um olhar antes que um deles respondesse.

— Sinto muito, Remus — respondeu Lily depois de um tempo — A única coisa que sabemos é que pouco tempo depois o terreno e toda a estrutura foi comprada por alguém, mas não sabemos por quem. Sentimos muito mesmo. Investiu tudo o que tinha e agora é como se tivesse perdido.

— Não importa, Lily — ele tentou fingir não importar-se, embora doesse um pouco — Não é como se eu esperasse que a casa estaria esperando esse tempo todo.

— Mas anime-se, homem. Agora tem mais dinheiro, pode comprar ou construir a casa que quiser — a mulher olhou com seriedade para o esposo, não era tão insensível como Sirius, mas em algumas ocasiões, não media as suas palavras.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Lily em um tom preocupado.

— Sim, Lily, não se preocupe — respondeu, sabendo que não se referia à casa, mas ao motivo pelo qual abandonou o projeto — Não me incomoda tanto é só que... ainda não pude encerrar esse ciclo.

Com esforço do casal, continuaram a conversa por um tempo mais.

Longe dali, uma jovem de cabelo rosa despertava de um desses sonhos estranhos que às vezes tinha. Encontrava-se deitada em sua cama, pensando que nesse dia teria que ir à casa de seus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Fazia um tempo que não conseguiam evitar brigas por causa da sua escolha de profissão. Esticando os braços para alongar os seus músculos, preparou-se mentalmente para enfrentar esse novo dia.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Planos para uma reunião

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 2 - Planos para uma reunião.**

No quarto de um apartamento em Londres, encontrava-se uma jovem com o cabelo pintado de rosa que não tinha ânimo para levantar-se. Sem vontade, levantou-se de sua cama e dirigiu-se até o banheiro, que era compartilhado com as outras duas garotas. Nesse momento, elas já deviam estar levantadas — geralmente, a de cabelos rosa era a que mais dormia das três —, então também já deviam ter tomado banho. Pondo-se debaixo do chuveiro, concluiu que era uma das melhores maneiras de começar o dia. Quando terminou, escolheu as roupas que usaria para depois ir até a sala de jantar onde as outras duas lhe esperavam.

Essas amigas eram Susan Jones e Julia Simmons. Susan era uma garota de estatura mediana, cabelo loiro e olhos de um tom verde. Era muito alegre, mas um pouco introvertida, usualmente era a mais focada e a que punha ordem dentro do grupo. Julia, por outro lado, tinha o cabelo preto com olhos castanhos. Sua natureza era extrovertida e era a que geralmente desencadeava o caos. Apesar da grande diferença de personalidade, tinham tornado-se grandes amigas desde muito tempo, e atualmente podia-se dizer que sustentavam uma relação.

— Bom dia, Dora — cumprimentaram-na em uníssono.

— Bom dia, Julia, Susan. Como dormiram hoje? — perguntou.

— Bem, obrigada, Dora — respondeu Susan — Vai ver os seus pais hoje, certo?

— Sim, outra maravilhosa refeição seguida de uma emocionante briga.

— É assim só porque você quer.

— Sim, eu já sei que está do lado deles.

— Não é questão de lados — disse Julia — Não estamos dizendo para não seguir os seus sonhos, mas essa sua teimosia... Olha, tem cursos para quem quer ser pintor, começa um e se reconcilia com os seus pais.

— Mas eu sempre fui boa no que faço. Não vejo necessidade de fazer um curso — ela rebateu.

Não lhe agradava a ideia de submeter-se a um horário, já tinha que suportar a rotina da galeria.

— Em outras palavras, continuará igual — concluiu Julia — Só não traga alguém pra casa porque está estressada.

— Eu conheço as regras — ela sentou-se à sua frente na mesa.

Essa advertência era porque às vezes a garota de cabelo colorido tinha o costume de convidar algum conhecido para "liberar o estresse" na cama, outro hábito herdado de seu primo Sirius.

As três desjejuaram entre conversas e recomendações das garotas. Eram jovens de mente aberta e entendiam os desejos de Tonks, mas também podiam entender o lado de seus pais. Elas sabiam que sua amiga entendia que não lidava com a situação da melhor maneira, mas a sua teimosia e orgulho falava mais alto do que a razão, mas pouco a pouco estavam convencendo-a a mudar de atitude. O que desaprovavam era essa ideia absurda que tinha com as relações, elas tinham passado por muito para poder estar juntas, pelos problemas com os seus pais e os preconceitos da sociedade, mas agora que estavam juntas não mudariam nem um segundo de suas vidas por nada no mundo. A sua relação era o mais valioso que tinham e era isso que queriam que ela compreendesse, que um relacionamento com uma pessoa amada era o mais maravilhoso do mundo e não uma prisão com algemas como ela dizia.

Quando o relógio marcava quinze para o meio dia, Tonks despediu-se de suas amigas e saiu para pegar o transporte público. Seus pais viviam a uns quarenta e cinco minutos de casa, então aproveitou o tempo para refletir sobre as coisas. Talvez suas amigas tinham razão no que diziam, mas depois de quase seis meses de brigas pelo mesmo assunto, não sabia como dar um passo para trás. Teria que tentar, mesmo que a relação com os seus pais não tivesse se deteriorado tanto, não podia dizer que era a mesma coisa. Queria que tudo fosse normal de novo, especialmente naquele momento, já que nas últimas vezes que foi visitá-los notou que a sua mãe estava com a saúde mais frágil.

Assim que chegou à porta de casa, criou coragem e tocou na campainha. Não muito tempo depois, Andrômeda Tonks apareceu, esboçando um sorriso radiante ao ver de quem se tratava. Como de rotina, a guiou até a sala, onde se reuniriam com Ted, lhe perguntariam como esteve na última semana, se aconteceu alguma coisa, se estava comendo bem e coisas assim. Depois passariam para a refeição semanal, onde continuariam falando sobre qualquer banalidade, mas depois da comida viria a parte incômoda. A parte em que diriam o quão preocupados estavam com ela e criticariam a sua decisão. Não importava o quanto tentassem, no final sempre acabariam elevando a voz; Esperava que dessa vez fosse diferente.

— Bem — começou Ted, sentando-se na sua poltrona favorita, ao lado de sua esposa — Como está o trabalho na galeria?

— Bem, papai. Sempre chegam pinturas interessantes — respondeu ela com um sorriso, era um bom começo.

— Só pinturas? Não chegam pessoas interessantes também? — Dromeda insinuou.

— Não para o que está insinuando — respondeu seca, era como dar um passo adiante e dois para trás — E agradeceria se falasse de um só assunto.

— Entre a sua escolha de carreira e a sua vida amorosa, não sabemos qual escolher — sua mãe defendeu-se.

— Escolhe a primeira, mãe — aconselhou — porque a segunda não existe. Não quero me amarrar a nenhum tipinho — disse com certo desdém na voz.

— Continua querendo ser pintora, certo? — falou Ted.

Nenhum dos dois temas terminava bem, mas a discussão de trabalho era sempre menos agitada do que a de sua situação emotiva.

— Sim, bom... — pensou por um momento — Julia me disse que poderia continuar essa carreira, mas me inscrevendo em uma escola ou algo assim — aventurou-se a dizer, mesmo que a ideia não a agradasse muito.

— Não é o que eu esperava — disse seu pai com sinceridade —, mas seria uma opção melhor do que a que tem planejado.

— Sabia que cedo ou tarde suas amigas a fariam recobrar a razão — comentou Andrômeda — Sempre me pareceram muito sensatas.

— E enxeridas — acrescentou com um meio sorriso, talvez dessa vez não saíssem brigados —, mas não é pelo que me dizem. Eu só queria que a nossa relação melhorasse.

— Por que diz isso? — Dromeda estranhou.

— Bom, nos últimos meses temos brigado muito e, francamente, tem me preocupado, mamãe.

— Do que está falando, filha? — perguntou, enquanto levantava-se para aproximar-se dela.

Logo sentiu uma tontura e teve que apoiar-se na mesa de centro que estava próxima, tinha sentido-se fraca de repente.

— Disso — aproximou-se de sua mãe — Deveria ver um médico.

— Não é nada, filha. Estou bem, é só passageiro — nesse momento, a jovem pôde ver de onde saiu a sua própria teimosia.

— Te digo uma coisa. Se for para a consulta, eu vou reavaliar a minha carreira — propôs, mas antes que chegassem a um acordo, escutaram o som da campainha e Nymphadora foi ver quem era.

Parada no batente da porta de entrada, encontrava-se uma jovem castanha que era muito conhecida e querida pela família Tonks, então foi mais do que óbvia a sua reação quando abriu a porta e viu de quem se tratava.

— Hollie!

— Nymph! — gritaram as jovens antes de abraçar-se.

— Vamos, entre — insistiu, levando-a até a sala — Olhem quem voltou da Escócia — gritou para os pais.

— Hollie — disseram surpresos — Mas quando voltou, menina? — continuou Dromeda, aproximando-se para cumprimentá-la.

— À noite. Queria tê-los avisado, mas não tive tempo — explicou a castanha.

— Não teve tempo? — impressionou-se Ted e então disse com um tom de deboche — Espero que minha santa mãe não esteja te explorando outra vez.

— Um pouco — confessou, mas sem parecer incomodada — De fato, quando disse que vinha, pediu que lhes passasse um recado.

— E o que é, querida? — perguntou Andrômeda.

— Bom, na verdade é uma petição — começou — Caroline quer fazer uma pequena reunião e queria saber se podem organizar aqui na sua casa, disse que se encarregará de tudo, só precisa do lugar.

— E recolher o lixo que os convidados deixarem — acrescentou Dora com ironia.

— É, isso também.

— Uma reunião? — perguntou o senhor Tonks, curioso — Por qual motivo?

— Isso não me disse, mas devem conhecê-la melhor do que eu — disse ao homem — Só que dessa vez terá mais um convidado — a olharam com curiosidade — Então, durante a minha viagem a Escócia, encontrei-me com um velho amigo e ele voltou comigo.

— E quem é esse amigo? — perguntou Dromeda, curiosa.

— Remus Lupin — respondeu.

Os senhores Tonks lembraram-se no mesmo instante. Sim, era aquele jovem que costumava visitá-los, era o único dos três garotos que de verdade cuidava da sua filha. Nymphadora, porém, não lembrou. apesar do nome ser familiar.

— Não lembra dele? — perguntou Hollie ao perceber a sua expressão.

— O nome é familiar, mas não — confessou.

— É um amigo do seu primo. Quando vinham te visitar, o obrigava a se vestir de príncipe e você era a princesa, e aí vocês iam brincar — claro, por isso o nome era familiar — Seu "príncipe do olhar dourado" como você dizia.

— Tá, tá, eu me lembro, eu me lembro — a interrompeu, constrangida.

— Minha mãe te pediu a reunião antes ou depois de saber sobre o Remus? — perguntou Ted — Porque não acho que ela não saiba.

— Depois — respondeu ela — Em uma das ocasiões que falei com ela para contar como estavam as coisas, comentei que o encontrei e a avisei que ele voltaria comigo para Londres.

— Então a reunião pode ser para dar-lhe as boas-vindas — raciocinou.

— Talvez — pensou em voz alta —, mas conhece a sua mãe. É impossível saber o que pensa.

Todos riram porque em parte estava certa.

Conversaram um pouco mais sobre os preparativos. A reunião aconteceria no próximo sábado e inclusive Caroline — a mãe de Ted — iria, era uma senhora de idade, mas a enchia de alegria estar próxima de sua família. Obviamente as amigas de Dora também estariam convidadas, assim como os Potters, Remus e, para o desagrado de Dromeda, seu primo Sirius. Pensaram também em convidar os Weasleys, mas eles tinham as suas próprias reuniões familiares, e depois decidiriam quem mais poderiam chamar.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, já era hora que as garotas voltassem para as suas casas. Muito cortês, Hollie ofereceu-se para levar Dora de carro para a sua casa. No meio do caminho, a mulher percebeu que não tinha terminado de falar sobre o médico com sua mãe. Não achava que lhe passava algo, mas tinha um estranho pressentimento, algo no seu interior dizia que o que estava acontecendo era mais grave do que pensava. Teria que insistir mais para que aceitasse fazer alguns exames. Hollie poderia ajudá-la, além de Julia e Susan, talvez entre as quatro pudessem convencê-la. Era uma pena que não poderiam conversar sobre isso até o próximo sábado por estarem muito ocupadas.

Quando chegou em casa, Tonks procurou as suas amigas, que certamente deviam estar na sala. Elas costumavam passar as tardes dos finais de semana vendo filmes quase todo o dia. Filmes românticos, de comédia, ação, épicos, de terror — mesmo que quase não gostassem —, mas dessa vez estava passando um filme de fantasia que recentemente tinham comprado. Era sobre uma escola de bruxos.

— Está bom o filme? — ela perguntou.

— Shhhh! — elas reclamaram, concentradas na tela.

Negando com a cabeça, Nymphadora foi até a cozinha, esquentou um pouco de comida para jantar e foi reunir-se com Julia e Susan para terminar de ver o filme. Depois de um tempo, quando os créditos apareceram, as jovens levantaram-se, alongando os músculos, e Dora aproveitou para levar o seu prato para a cozinha.

— Como foi a reunião familiar? — indagou Julia quando Dora voltou.

— Não chegou batendo a porta, então não deve ter sido tão ruim — opinou Susan.

— Foi tranquilo — ela confessou — Em parte porque segui os seus conselhos — olhou a Susan, que demonstrou satisfação — e também pela chegada de Hollie.

— Então voltou da Escócia? — apesar de ser mais velha do que elas, tinham se tornado amigas — Deveria falar para nos reunirmos um dia desses — propôs Julia.

— Tarde demais — disse Tonks — Minha avó pediu a casa dos meus pais para uma reunião — elas lhe olharam expectantes — E, sim, estão convidadas — elas comemoraram — Antes que me esqueça, preciso da sua ajuda.

— Para quê? — perguntou a morena.

— Convencer minha mãe a ir ao médico.

— Vocês sempre discutem a mesma coisa — debochou Julia — Óbvio que são família, as duas são igualmente teimosas.

— Julia! — a loira repreendeu-a.

— Não, ela tem razão — disse Dora —, mas é importante. Ela parecia pior hoje e uma hora ficou tonta.

— Pode ser algo sério, mas não se preocupe, nós vamos te ajudar — assegurou Susan com um sorriso.

— Não tenha dúvidas disso — Julia acrescentou — Mas, mudando de assunto, por que sua avó quer fazer uma reunião assim do nada?

— Não sabemos. Meu pai acha que é para dar boas-vindas a um velho amigo — comentou.

— Para Caroline Tonks fazer isso, deve ser alguém importante — opinou Julia — Não é um velho amante da sua avó que...

— Meu Deus, Julia! Você diz cada coisa — exclamou Tonks, escandalizada — Minha avó não é assim. Além do mais, ele tem a mesma idade da Hollie.

— Então ela gosta dos novinhos, não é?

— Julia! — exclamou com mais força.

— Vamos relaxar e mudar de assunto — Susan intrometeu-se — Quem é?

— Não tenho ideia — disse, sincera — Pelo que meus pais disseram, ele costumava nos visitar, mas eu não me lembro muito dele. É um amigo do meu "tio" Sirius, é o seu completo oposto — explicou antes que pensassem algo errado.

— Então não é tão louco quanto o seu tio? — perguntou Julia.

— Pelo que eles dizem, era muito responsável e o único que cuidava de mim quando era criança.

— Então não lembra de nada? — perguntou Susan.

— Lembro de um cara que era legal comigo, que me ajudava a me vingar do Sirius quando ele aprontava comigo, lembro que tinha olhos como... — sua mente começou a se distrair — como cor de mel. E o seu cheiro era como se eu cheirasse livros e chocolate, me reconfortava quando eu chorava porque estava com dor ou medo e ele me abraçava...

Não se deu conta, mas conforme falava, o seu olhar foi se perdendo e acabou olhando para o chão. Quando levantou os olhos, pôde ver as suas colegas de apartamento olhando surpresa, como se não acreditassem no que viam. Um sorriso enigmático surgiu em seus rostos, era bem parecido com o sorriso traquina de Andrômeda Tonks.

— Que foi? — perguntou, sem entender a sua reação.

— Que bom que quase não se lembra — respondeu Julia — Até nos descreveu o seu cheiro — e então começou a rir.

— O que tem de engraçado? — perguntou, incomodada.

— Não liga pra ela — respondeu Susan, que pensava a mesma coisa — Não sabe o nome dele?

— Sim, Hollie me disse. Remus Lupin — ela respondeu.

— Remus Lupin? — repetiu a sua amiga — E não sabe como ele é fisicamente ou...?

— Isso importa por quê? — perguntou Julia — Tá pensando em me trair?

— Claro que não, boba — respondeu Susan — É só curiosidade.

— Não, não lembro nada disso — disse Tonks —, mas em uma semana o conhecerão. Agora vamos dormir.

As três foram para os seus respectivos quartos e prepararam-se para ter uma boa noite de sono, mas em seu quarto, Susan não podia tirar esse nome da cabeça. Ela já tinha ouvido falar de um R.J Lupin, que era bem famoso em alguns cantos da Europa. Mas quais as chances de ser a mesma pessoa?


	4. Capítulo 3 - Pondo-se em dia

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 3 - Pondo-se em dia.**

Domingo, belo domingo. Dia de tranquilidade e paz, um dia em que as pessoas costumam aproveitar para o relaxamento e introspecção, ou pelo menos deveria ser. Para o azar do castanho, parecia que o domingo era o dia ideal para perturbá-lo e levá-lo para o outro lado de Londres.

Não fazia muito tempo desde que terminaram de desfrutar de um dos deliciosos cafés da manhã de Lily Potter. Tinham sentado-se na sala, conversando e lembrando dos velhos tempos quando, sem aviso prévio, a porta da frente abriu-se e um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos irrompeu de forma nada silenciosa na casa. Chegou com o argumento de que já que os marotos tinham se reunido depois de tantos anos, era hora de tomar o dia e fazer um esquenta. Sem esperar por uma resposta — porque sabia de antemão que seu amigo negaria por completo —, pegou Remus pelo braço e o tirou da casa. James Potter levantou-se do sofá, pegou as jaquetas dele e de Remus e seguiu os amigos com a desculpa de que ia vigiá-los. Uma vulgar e ofensiva mentira, já que Lily sabia perfeitamente que quem punha ordem no grupo era Remus, ele sempre foi o mais sensato.

O itinerário de Sirius Black não estava tão planejado como se poderia pensar, de fato só estiveram perambulando por alguns parques que costumavam frequentar, passaram um tempo observando uns centros comerciais, vendo tudo sem comprar nada, mas sobretudo estavam conversando e pondo em dia a vida de cada um. Qualquer um que os conhecesse, diria que era uma atitude não comum deles, mas Sirius só estava os distraindo, levando-os de um lugar para outro, já que a sua principal diversão não abria até as sete da noite. Essa era a hora mágica que Sirius esperava com ânsias. Fazia um tempo que queria levar os seus amigos para a farra e nem se importava que tivessem trabalho no dia seguinte.

Estavam terminando de comer algo tranquilamente em um restaurante quando o alarme do relógio de Sirius começou a apitar. Imediatamente o homem levantou da cadeira, chamou o garçom pedindo a conta que nem sequer viu, tirou várias notas — que esteve guardando para aquele dia —, que claramente era mais do que deviam pagar, dizendo apenas "fique com o troco", pegou os seus amigos e os levou dali praticamente arrastando-os, deixando para trás os pratos com comida pela metade e um garçom muito feliz. A hora mágica que estava esperando finalmente tinha chegado e agora a única coisa que o separava da diversão era o tempo que demoraria para chegar.

O clube que Black os levou era um particularmente novo, mas tinha aceitação de muitas pessoas, a prova disso era que não se passaram nem quarenta minutos desde a abertura e o lugar já estava praticamente lotado de pessoas — em sua maioria, jovens. Muitos dançando no ritmo da estrondosa música, as luzes fracas e lâmpadas de neon, outros no bar pedindo bebidas e outros mais espalhados por todo o lugar tentando flertar com alguém. Sem dúvidas um paraíso para Sirius Black, não era de se estranhar que em um momento investiu dinheiro para que o abrissem. Sem perder mais tempo, o moreno se dispôs a entrar na bagunça para buscar umas bebidas, sem importar-se que seus dois acompanhantes estivessem tão incômodos. Um porque se a esposa descobrisse, poderia se despedir da ideia de ter outro filho ou filha, e o outro porque se sentia muito velho para esses lugares.

— Vamos, seus estraga prazeres! Unam-se à comemoração! — ele reclamou ao ver a falta de entusiasmo e, segurando-os pela gola de suas camisas, os carregou por todo o lugar até o bar.

— Não sei como pensou em nos trazer aqui, Almofadinhas! — reclamou o castanho, levantando a voz para que o escutasse.

— Tranquilo, Lupin, só relaxa. Não é, James? — pediu ajuda a seu amigo, que o olhou de forma repreensiva.

— Dessa vez eu estou do lado do Remus — lhe assegurou o moreno.

— Ah por favor! Por que está tão preocupado? Olha, já deu o bom exemplo para Harry, então divirta-se! — disse, sabendo o que ele pensava.

— Para você é fácil falar — respondeu, aceitando que era justamente o que estava pensando.

Para Remus, sempre foi surpreendente esse detalhe neles. Era verdade que os três eram amigos, mas esses dois em particular pareciam que podiam ler a mente um do outro. Sabendo que isso não terminaria rápido, percorreu os poucos centímetros que faltavam para chegar até o bar e pediu quatro doses ao barman. Um para ele, outro para James e dois para Sirius. O motivo era que quanto mais rápido se embebedasse, menos consciência teria e poderia ir embora mais rápido, principalmente se caísse inconsciente como já aconteceu antes. Quando chegou com os quatro copos cheios de bebida estranharam o copo extra, mas então James entendeu a estratégia e começou a fazer a sua parte.

— Ei, Lupin, por que a dose extra? — perguntou Sirius quando o viu chegar.

— Ele tem razão, Aluado — apoiou James — Não vê que o nosso amigo aqui já não tem idade para essas coisas? — acrescentou, pondo a mão no ombro de seu amigo.

— Quê? — gritou o moreno ligeiramente ofendido.

— Só queria evitar uma ida extra — disse o de olhos cor de mel —, mas tem razão, acho que exagerei. Acho que vou devolver...

— Sim, é melhor, não acho que almofadinhas possa nem com um deles...

Não terminou de falar, já que o mencionado cansado do que diziam pegou os dois copos e os bebeu como se fosse água, depois afastou-se para buscar mais e foi então quando souberam que o peixe tinha mordido a isca.

Quarenta minutos e uma garrafa e meia de whisky depois (aproximadamente), Sirius deixou de dar atenção para os amigos e uniu-se à multidão que dançava. Enquanto ele se perdia entre as pessoas, os dois homens procuraram um lugar para sentar em uma mesa solitária, impressionados com o quão rápido que o seu amigo os abandonou.

— Só espero que não faça nenhuma loucura — comentou Remus em algum momento.

— Não se preocupe, homem, estamos falando de Sirius Black. Ele pode se virar sozinho — ele tentou tranquilizá-lo — Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar para desmaiar?

— Não tenho ideia. Algumas vezes, funcionou com o que ele já tomou — explicou — Realmente não quer estar aqui, certo?

— Sabe como é Lily. Não me perdoaria se me descobre em um lugar como esse — disse James com certo receio — E você? Sei que não é a sua praia, mas mesmo assim está solteiro. Por que não se diverte um pouco?

— Passei muito tempo me dedicando ao meu trabalho, sempre sozinho, então não sei como agir — explicou-se o Lupin — Além do mais, estou muito velho para...

— Ei! Isso não é verdade! — reclamou, seriamente ofendido — Ainda é muito jovem!

— Por que se ofendeu tanto por...? Ah, óbvio — acrescentou, entendendo a sua atitude — Dizer que estou velho quer dizer que você está velho.

— Exatamente — confirmou o moreno, cruzando os braços.

Era uma resposta óbvia. Depois de tudo, nem Potter nem Black aceitariam facilmente a ideia de que estavam ficando velhos, e como todos tinham a mesma idade praticamente, sentiu-se ofendido. Depois de um tempo sem ver o amigo, Remus considerou que era um bom momento para esclarecer uma dúvida que surgiu na noite anterior. Estava a ponto de perguntar a James sobre isso quando o moreno saiu da multidão e dirigiu-se até a mesa, acompanhado por quatro mulheres muito jovens, lindas e aparentemente tão bêbadas quanto ele.

Assim que estiveram em frente a eles, o homem encarregou-se de apresentar a todos adequadamente. As mulheres com certo descaramento e paquera os cumprimentaram, enquanto eles prometiam a si mesmo torturar o seu amigo como devido, rapidamente todas pegaram cadeiras. Duas delas ficaram com Sirius, uma foi diretamente com James que mostrou na mesma hora a sua aliança de casamento, algo que não importou a jovem, inclusive sugeriu com um sorriso atrevido que fizessem um trio, a última ficou junto com Remus fazendo-o mil e uma insinuações.

Passaram algum tempo (e também mais algumas doses) e a cena não dava sinais de que mudaria. O moreno estava como peixe na água, lembrando a todos o porquê era um conquistador. O moreno não sabia como livrar-se da mulher ao seu lado, já que ela se mostrava muito interessada em conhecer Lily para que formasse um trio. E o castanho, por outro lado, era o que melhor levava a situação, era óbvio supor, já que tinha muita experiência com pessoas bêbadas. Na época de escola, os seus amigos não pareciam saber o que significava "beba com moderação".

Pouco a pouco, o álcool começou a fazer efeito e Black começou a cair no sono. Assim que notaram, os dois amigos rapidamente se levantaram-se com a desculpa de que precisavam levar o seu amigo, já que estava bêbado demais. Com dificuldade, afastaram as suas duas acompanhantes, que no final voltaram à festa. James deixou a insistência companheira grudada às costas de um cara para ver depois como se beijavam. A garota de Remus foi por conta própria, dizendo entre seus delírios que "só estava procurando por diversão, mas se quisesse um relacionamento, ela ficaria com ele para sempre". Um pouco assustado, despediu-se e junto com James, levaram Sirius arrastado do lugar.

Depois de um longo dia, podiam ver a casa dos Potter à frente. Antes de chegar, passaram no apartamento de Sirius para deixá-lo lá, ou para ser mais exatos, o deixaram no chão do apartamento. Sirius Black se encontrava praticamente inconsciente, ou até em estado de coma. Quando chegaram em casa, abriram a porta e praticamente o deixaram cair sobre o tapete da entrada, acabou com a boca babando no chão, sua cintura estava flexionada de um jeito que estava com a bunda para o alto, seus braços inertes às laterais mantendo um perfeito equilíbrio. Depois de terem certeza de que ele não sufocaria, pegaram as suas coisas e foram embora. Era uma vingança pelo que aconteceu. Quando cruzaram a porta da casa de James, foram recebidos por Lily, que os deu um forte abraço.

— Espere aí — disse enquanto abraçava o marido e o cheirava — Isso é perfume de mulher? — perguntou desafiadora.

— Hã... — o homem ficou tenso.

— James Charlus Potter, onde diabos se meteu? — lhe perguntou com sua doce e tenra voz que era capaz de acordar aos mortos.

— Lírio, eu... — disse com a voz baixa, encolhendo-se.

— Nada de lírio! Responda-me agora mesmo! — ela retrucou.

— Se me permite — interviu Remus com precaução, recebendo um olhar furioso por parte da ruiva e um olhar agradecido do moreno — Eu posso explicar tudo.

E então começou a relatar tudo o que aconteceu depois que Sirius os tirou de casa de manhã, como terminaram no clube, da teimosa e bêbada mulher que não deixava James em paz apesar dele ter reclamado — o mencionado agradeceu-o por esse detalhe — e de tudo até que chegaram até a casa de Sirius, deixando-o jogado no chão.

— Bom, não posso dizer que eu esperava mais dele — disse a mulher já mais tranquila.

James não podia estar mais aliviado de ter recuperado o amigo. Potter sabia muito bem que a sua fama de mulherengo não o ajudaria em nada naquele momento, mas o seu amigo, em troca, o sério, responsável e concentrado Remus John Lupin era uma história completamente diferente. Só ele tinha a capacidade de tranquilizar o suficiente a fúria de Lily para evitar um massacre épico.

— Mas ainda assim, de manhã vou falar com Black — acrescentou a mulher.

— Está bem, mas posso pedir um favor? — lhe perguntou.

— Qual?

— Não seja muito amável com ele.

Isso fez o casal esboçar um sorriso.

— Não se preocupe, eu não serei — assegurou a ruiva com um sorriso maligno — E você! — dirigiu-se a James com uma voz fria e ríspida, fazendo-o sobressaltar — Vai tomar um banho, está fedendo.

Sem perder um segundo, o homem saiu disparado até o banheiro. Não era boa ideia perturbar mais a mulher do que já estava, já tinha tido muita experiência com seus ataques de raiva, e não queria passar por isso outra vez.

Depois de acalmar a fúria de Lily, e que James tomasse uma ducha, desfrutaram de um tranquilo e rápido jantar antes de dormir.

— Já que estamos aqui, queria perguntar algo — disse Remus quando terminou de comer.

— Todo ouvidos — replicou o seu amigo.

— O que aconteceu quando estive fora? O que eu vi no aeroporto... O que aconteceu entre o Sirius e a Hollie?

— É complicado — começou a explicar Lily — Aconteceu no último natal. Estávamos aqui celebrando como de costume, as crianças corriam e se divertiam, a comida estava uma delícia e estávamos tomando conta para que ninguém passasse da conta — virou-se para o marido — Durante um tempo, Hollie tinha voltado a Londres e ela e Sirius começaram a passar muito tempo juntos. Eles sempre foram parecidos, então se davam bem. Não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas no dia seguinte eles acordaram na mesma cama.

— Isso não pode ser bom — disse Remus.

— O problema não terminou aí — James incitou a esposa a continuar.

— Hollie fez um teste de gravidez e deu positivo — ela proferiu de uma só vez.

— Quê? — ele perguntou espantado.

— É o que eu disse. Quando foi contar a Sirius, ele nem esperou que ela falasse. Esse idiota já disse que tinha sido um erro e que era melhor que esquecessem do que aconteceu. Começaram a discutir até que Black soltou a cartada.

— Aquela besteira de "alma livre"? — chutou Remus.

— Exato — ela confirmou — Então Hollie se irritou, lhe deu um tapa na cara e foi dali dizendo que ele nunca seria uma pessoa confiável e muito menos um pai responsável. Decidiu que cuidaria do filho sozinha, mas depois que fomos ao hospital, descobrimos que era falso positivo.

— Então ela nunca...? — arriscou Remus.

— Não, nunca esteve grávida, mas ficou desapontada com Sirius, foi ali onde começou. Até hoje ele não sabe o porquê de ela ter ficado tão estressada, ela nos pediu para que não contássemos a ele sobre o falso positivo.

— Sempre soube que essa filosofia estúpida lhe daria problemas — ele pegou o seu copo de suco para dar um gole.

— É mais do que isso — lhe disse a mulher — Lembra-se de Andrômeda?

— A prima de Sirius?

— Sim. E a sua filha?

— Como não vai lembrar, se sempre que a visitávamos estava com ela. Mais de uma vez tememos que estivesse ensinando coisas indevidas... — murmurou James.

— James! — eles reclamaram ao mesmo tempo — Sim, eu lembro de Nymphadora — continuou Remus, não era difícil lembrar da menina que sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Bom, ela herdou a filosofia do primo.

— Quê?

— É isso. Ela tem a mesma filosofia de vida livre e sem correntes, ela quer ser pintora.

— Mas isso não é tão ruim — saiu em sua defesa.

— Não, mas ela saiu da escola. Diz que é boa o suficiente e que não precisa de mais disso — retrucou Lily.

— Mas não falaram com ela? — perguntou aborrecido.

— Tentamos, mas se nega a nos escutar — respondeu — Já sabe como os Blacks são teimosos.

— Tem razão. A sua mãe não é exatamente diferente nesse ponto — ele aceitou —, mas temos que fazer algo. Não é ruim que siga os seus sonhos, mas está seguindo o caminho errado.

— Já vamos pensar em algo. Bom, Andrômeda tomou um certo rancor de Sirius por causa disso, e com motivos, já que decidiu transformar a sua prima em sua aprendiz.

Negando com a cabeça, continuaram conversando um tempo mais para que fizessem um pouco da digestão. Quando terminaram, levaram os pratos até a cozinha para que James os lavasse, já que era a sua vez. Remus ficou com ele para ver o quanto que o seu amigo mulherengo foi domesticado, enquanto a ruiva ia até o seu quarto. Quando tudo estava limpo, os dois homens foram dormir. Quando James ia até o seu quarto, Lily apareceu em sua frente vestindo uma camisola preta que deixava pouco para a imaginação.

— Bem, boa noite, Remus — ela o deu um abraço fraternal — E você também, James — também o abraçou, permitindo-o sentir o cheiro de seu perfume.

Rapidamente, a mulher entrou em seu quarto seguida de perto de seu marido, mas quando estava a ponto de entrar-se, a porta foi fechada na sua cara com violência e escutou o som da fechadura trancando-se. Nesse momento, os dois entenderam, era a vingança de Lily para James. Era óbvio que não dormiria ali naquela noite.

Remus viu a cena com um sorriso no rosto. Não pôde evitar pensar como as mulheres eram capazes de manipulá-los com tanta facilidade. Foi até o seu quarto, sem deixar de admirar o quão perversa e brilhante era a sua amiga. Antes de fechar a porta do quarto, o amigo o alcançou.

— Ei, Remus — James o chamou — Poderia me ajudar, irmão?

— Claro, amigo.

Entrou no quarto, pegou a primeira almofada que viu e a jogou em cima do amigo, antes de fechar a porta com a mesma força que Lily.

— Isso foi pelo que eu disse sobre Nymphadora? — perguntou o moreno do outro lado da porta.

— É claro.

Abatido, o homem desceu ao primeiro andar, pegou um lençol do armário e se dispôs a passar a noite no sofá que, devia confessar, conhecia muito bem. Ficou tão impactado que esqueceu-se completamente que o quarto do filho estava desocupado.


	5. Capítulo 4 - A reunião

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 4 - A reunião.**

Na segunda-feira seguinte, James levantou-se muito cedo para ir até a construtora Potter. Como de costume, chegou cumprimentando a todos os seus funcionários e pondo-se ao dia nos assuntos a tratar. Algumas horas depois, Sirius Black chegava na construtora, não era surpresa para quase ninguém que chegasse para trabalhar tão tarde, o que era surpreendente era o par de óculos escuros que cobriam grande parte do rosto, e que estivesse mancando. Nas poucas vezes em que ia trabalhar de ressaca, levava um par modesto de óculos escuros que apenas cobriam os seus olhos da luz, apesar de não gostar de esconder o seu "belo rosto", mas dessa vez era diferente. Muito cedo, Lily tinha ido "acordar" ao homem, o que resultou em alguns hematomas e um olho roxo escondido pelos óculos.

Foi ainda mais estranho quando o moreno entrou no escritório de Potter, já que logo depois que entrou escutou-se a estrondosa gargalhada de seu chefe, que aconteceu depois que Sirius tirou os óculos e mostrou a ele as consequências do dia anterior. Lily Potter podia ser tão perigosa quanto o próprio Bin Laden.

A quarta-feira chegou e Remus já estava cansado de não fazer nada. Não lembrava de ter tirado férias desde, bom, desde nunca. Sempre tinha algum trabalho em mãos e quando terminava, passava para outro, e mais outro. Era desgastante sim, mas esses três dias ociosos estavam o enlouquecendo.

No meio da manhã, farto da situação, pediu emprestado o carro de Lily para dar uma volta. Ela não se negou a dar as chaves, mas antes pediu que ele evitasse ir a _aquele_ lugar. Com um leve aceno, saiu de casa, foi até o carro, arrancou e começou a percorrer pela cidade. O primeiro que fez foi visitar uma velha loja que costumava frequentar ante que fosse até a Bulgária. Levou uma surpresa ao ver em seu lugar uma confeitaria aberta e tão cheia como ele lembrava-se. Entrou para abastecer a sua reserva de chocolate e cumprimentar a velha dona, que o reconheceu imediatamente, já que sempre foi um cliente frequente.

Estacionou o carro em uma rua e caminhou quase sem rumo pela cidade, só detendo-se para comer quando ficou com fome. Quando terminou, perguntou-se o que mais poderia fazer, mas sua mente insistia em uma ideia que não o deixava tranquilo. Dirigiu-se até onde tinha deixado o carro e, entrando nele, pôs-se em marcha e conduziu até o lugar onde Lily Potter o pediu para que não fosse.

Sem muita pressa, chegou a uma zona cheia de casas, passou lentamente por todo lugar até que encontrou finalmente o seu objetivo. Deteve o carro, pois à sua frente encontrava-se a casa que algum dia começou a construir para ele e sua esposa. Desde fora pôde notar que o seu desenho era um pouco diferente das outras casas, então lembrou que quando abandonou o projeto, deixou para trás os planos e as indicações para a edificação. Sem dúvidas compraram o projeto assim como a casa e terminaram a construção seguindo a sua ideia original.

Tinha dois andares, um lindo jardim tanto na parte de trás quanto na dianteira, os arbustos e o gramado, uma tinta branca cobria a casa, as janelas e a porta estavam perfeitamente limpas e bem cuidadas. Essa era a casa que tinha desenhado para viver feliz com sua esposa e agora outra pessoa estava desfrutando, sentiu-se um pouco triste por isso, mas já não importava.

— Olá — cumprimentou uma mulher que passava por ali — Não está pensando em roubar a casa, ou está? — perguntou divertida ao ver como o homem observava fixamente o lugar.

— Hã? Não! É claro que não! — respondeu um pouco apressado.

— Então por que está olhando a casa com tanta intensidade? — ela sondou, curiosa.

— É uma história complicada. Digamos apenas que faz algum tempo investi tudo o que tinha para poder viver aqui, mas não consegui — disse com o tom um pouco melancólico.

— E o que aconteceu? — voltou a perguntar.

— Coisas pessoais — respondeu simplesmente — Desculpe-me, mas não acho que seja bom espalhar os meus problemas.

— Não se preocupe — ela deu de ombros, mesmo que quisesse saber — Na verdade é uma pena, a casa é linda demais para que ninguém viva nela.

— Ninguém? — o castanho impressionou-se — Mas está bem cuidado.

— É porque uma vez por semana chega uma equipe de limpeza para mantê-la — explicou a mulher — Parece que a dona contrata para mantê-la em bom estado, mas não vive aí — virou-se para a casa — Muitos fizeram ofertas para comprá-la, inclusive meu esposo e eu, mas recusou todas — voltou o olhar para Remus — Se tanto quiser, poderia tentar, talvez ela decida vender — terminou de dizer antes de afastar-se.

Remus ligou o carro e começou a dirigir. Não gostou que por algum momento pensassem que ele era um ladrão, mas a conversa foi muito esclarecedora e uma grande quantidade de dúvidas invadiram a sua mente. Quem tinha sido esse comprador misterioso? Gostou tanto assim de seu projeto para que o seguisse à risca? E se fosse assim, então por que não morar na casa que deve ter custado um bom dinheiro? Mas o mais estranho de tudo era que mantivessem a casa em um bom estado, mesmo que não estivesse habitada e se recusassem a vender. Talvez essa mulher metida tinha razão em uma coisa, talvez deveria tentar recuperá-la.

O fim de semana tinha chegado, e com ele a alegria de ir à reunião que daria Caroline Tonks na casa de seu filho Ted. Foi uma surpresa quando Hollie chegou de visita com os Potters na tarde de quinta-feira, seu objetivo era convidá-los e pedi-los que dessem o recado a Sirius, pois ela não queria vê-lo se pudesse evitar. Outra coisa que ocorreu no mesmo dia foi que Remus decidiu aceitar a proposta de trabalho de James, parecia já certeza que ele ficaria em Londres. Ele ficou encantado e disse que já tinha tudo pronto, só precisaria finalizar alguns detalhes e na seguinte segunda-feira o apresentaria aos outros funcionários.

Mesmo que a comida e a bebida fossem por parte da mãe de Ted, Lily pensou que seria falta de educação chegar de mãos vazias, então antes de sair preparou uma torta de melaço para a sobremesa. Combinaram com Sirius de ir juntos a casa dos Tonks às onze da manhã sem atrasos. Se dependesse de Remus e dos Potters, sairiam com quinze minutos de antecedência, por isso precisaram planejar-se em cima do atraso certeiro de Sirius. Às onze e quinze o moreno chegou, simplesmente subiram no carro do casal e saíram na hora planejada.

A casa de Ted e Andrômeda Tonks não tinha mudado nada naquele tempo, a única diferença ligeira eram as diferentes plantas do jardim que certamente Dromeda tinha cultivado. Atravessaram a grade e começaram a caminhar até que viram como a porta principal se abria e a dona da casa saía para recebê-los.

— Lily! — exclamou a mulher, aproximando-se da mencionada.

— Olá, Dromeda — respondeu a saudação da mesma forma, dando-lhe um abraço.

— James, tão galante como sempre — disse, dirigindo-se ao moreno quando separou-se de sua esposa.

— E você tão amável como de costume — lhe devolveu o elogio e ao abraço que lhe dava.

— E olhem quem está aqui — virou-se para Remus e sem perder tempo, deu-lhe um soco no braço — Isso foi por ter sumido por tanto tempo — explicou, enquanto ele esfregava a região dolorida — É uma alegria que tenha voltado — concluiu, abraçando a ele também.

— É bom estar de volta, _senhora_ Tonks — pôs ênfase no senhora.

— Remus, se minha memória não me falha, eu te disse que...

— Que não goste que te chamem de senhora — ele terminou — Sim, eu me lembro, Andrômeda.

— E você — dirigiu-se a Sirius com a voz cortante enquanto o fuzilava com o olhar, fazendo o homem retroceder um passo.

— Trouxe torta de melaço — interviu Lily antes que começassem a discutir.

— Obrigada, Lily, mas não devia ter se incomodado — pegou a travessa de suas mãos — Mas entrem, já chegaram quase todos, só faltam minha filha e suas amigas — comentou, entrando na casa e sendo seguida pelos convidados.

Como dito, praticamente todos os convidados já tinham chegado. O senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam ali com os seus dois filhos mais velhos, Bill e Charlie, pois Percy tinha trabalho no Ministério e o resto estavam na América junto de Harry. Caroline Tonks também estava ali, conversando com algumas pessoas mais velhas que tinham sido convidadas pessoalmente por ela, entre elas encontrava-se Albus Dumbledore, quem cumprimentou Remus com um sorriso quando o viu.

Hollie andava de um lado para o outro, ajeitando e dirigindo as pessoas que tinham contratado para levar o jantar, era quase como uma reunião de natal, mas sem ser natal. Inspecionaram com um olhar e perceberam que a única pessoa que não estava na multidão era Ted Tonks, supuseram que devia estar em alguma parte da casa, pois Andrômeda disse que só faltava Nymphadora e suas amigas.

— Bom dia, garoto — disse Dumbledore, que afastou-se do grupo para cumprimentar ao seu antigo e exitoso aluno.

— Bom dia, professor — cumprimentou o castanho com um sorriso, enquanto os seus amigos afastavam-se — Como esteve nos últimos anos?

— Oh, muito bem, jovem Lupin — respondeu — Dedicando-me a instruir jovens mentes, mas esquecemos disso, gostaria de saber o que tem feito de sua vida.

— Nada em particular, professor. Desde a Bulgária, tive muito trabalho.

— Sim, até eu pude ver a sua promoção no mundo — comentou o diretor de uma forma estranha — Em parte, fico alegre por seu sucesso, mas por outro me arrependo de ter mostrado seus desenhos a Igor.

— Arrepende-se? — não entendia o que queria dizer com isso.

— Escutei tudo sobre o senhor, jovem Lupin — começou o idoso — Tudo, menos algo referente a sua vida pessoal. Preocupa-me que essa oportunidade que lhe dei tenha lhe afastado deste caminho, por não ter enfrentado os seus problemas de frente...

— Não se preocupe, professor — retrucou imediatamente — Estar solteiro foi consequência de minhas escolhas...

— Mesmo assim. Espero que apesar de todo o seu sucesso profissional, possa encontrar também com sorte o amor — o castanho riu de uma forma meio depreciativa — E também espero ter vida suficiente para poder educar ao menos um de seus filhos — terminou de dizer para depois afastar-se.

Os anos tinham passado, e Albus Dumbledore continuava sendo o mesmo de sempre. Certamente a sua experiência com sua — maldita, cachorra, filha da — ex-esposa não tinha o afetado tanto a ponto de não querer tentar ter uma família, mas na verdade sentia-se tão velho que acreditava que a sua hora já tinha passado. Era verdade que durante esses anos várias mulheres aproximaram-se, mas muitas só queriam casar-se com o conhecido arquiteto, e outras eram tão jovens que poderiam ser suas filhas — ou era assim que ele pensava. Não lhe incomodaria conhecer alguém e ter uma família, mas era mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

— Remus John Lupin — escutou uma voz de homem atrás dele — Depois de viajar por toda a Europa, agora retorna a Londres.

— Olá, Ted, quantos anos — respondeu Remus, virando-se.

— Suponho que minha esposa já te repreendeu por não ligar.

— Sim, já fez — assegurou, voltando a esfregar o braço.

— Não poderiam esperar menos dela — comentou em meio a um sorriso — Bom, deixando isso de lado, queria falar contigo sobre um assunto complicado — disse em um tom de voz baixo — Poderia vir comigo até o escritório para ter mais tranquilidade — o olhou com curiosidade, mas concordou.

Os dois homens subiram até o segundo andar. Remus ainda não tinha cumprimentado a todos, mas a forma que falava Ted dava a entender que era um assunto importante. O escritório encontrava-se em um cômodo bastante amplo, tinha uma mesa, várias estantes cheias de livros e duas poltronas verde escuras. Remus dirigiu-se a uma delas, que dava costas para a porta, assim como o senhor Tonks indicou, enquanto ia até a poltrona de frente.

— Bom, aqui podemos falar mais tranquilamente — disse, tomando assento — Sinto muito ter te tirado assim da festa.

— Não importa — respondeu Remus, sem dar importância — Suponho que deve ser algo importante para que aja assim.

— É claro que é — assegurou o homem — Já voltou há uma semana e sei que esteve na casa dos Potters — ele assentiu — Não sei o quanto sabe sobre a situação da minha filha, Nymphadora.

— A escolha de carreira? — aventurou-se ele.

— Sim, pelo visto Sirius...

— Pôs ideias na cabeça dela — completou.

— Ótimo, vai ser mais rápido do que pensei — alegrou-se Ted, acomodando-se na poltrona — Escuta, como pai eu me preocupo com ela, e queria me assegurar de que ela ficará bem. E é por isso que quero pedir sua ajuda — isso o surpreendeu — Suponho que tem ideia do quão teimosa que pode ser Nymphadora e se não a convencermos, pelo menos queremos que esteja melhor preparada, já sabe que ela deixou a escola — ele assentiu — E, bom, basicamente queríamos ver se pode fazê-la reconsiderar. O que me diz?

— Pois... — pensou um momento — É claro que pode contar com o meu apoio, eu mesmo pensava em falar com ela por conta própria — confessou.

— Bom, isso é reconfortante.

— Só tem algo que não entendo. Por que vir tão diretamente me pedir ajuda?

— Bom, você sabe o que está acontecendo, mas talvez não saiba que a única pessoa que pode fazer Nymphadora mudar de ideia é você.

— Quê?

— Sim. Escute, durante toda a vida ela foi mandona, agitada, teimosa e tudo isso, e só houveram três pessoas a quem ela escutava e obedecia, e que poderia até fazê-la desistir de sua teimosia. Eu, Andrômeda e você.

— Tem razão em dizer que não sabia — tentou brincar, mas a seriedade do homem deixava claro que estava falando sério.

— É a verdade. E considerando que nem eu nem minha esposa conseguimos resultados, você é o único em quem podemos confiar.

— Isso parece um pouco dramático, não acha? — comentou Lupin — Mesmo que você esteja me dizendo, eu não acho que vou consegui-la fazer mudar de ideia.

— Eu entendo, mas escuta, as amigas de minha filha ajudaram a preparar o terreno. Da última vez que nos visitou, parecia mais interessada em aprender de uma forma diferente a pintura, me refiro a buscar um curso — especificou — Não é muito, mas é alguma coisa, não terá tanto trabalho.

— Falaremos sobre isso quando chegar a hora — respondeu Remus depois de um tempo — Além do mais, já te disse que de qualquer forma ia falar com ela.

— Sabia que podia contar contigo.

— Contar com ele para quê, papai? — escutou-se a voz de uma jovem desde a porta que foi aberta subitamente.

— Nymphadora! — assustou-se o senhor Tonks.

— Não será algo a respeito do que quero fazer na vida, não é? — o homem abaixou a vista sem saber o que responder — Papai, eu já te disse...

Começou a caminhar, mas por desgraça ou por obra do destino, tropeçou. Tropeçou no quê? Não se sabe, já que não tinha nada no chão que pudesse atrapalhar a sua caminhada. Por sorte isso aconteceu quando Remus tinha levantado-se da cadeira, então ele deu a volta a tempo de segurar aquela jovem em seus braços. Era um alívio os reflexos do homem, pois apesar do susto, pôde evitar que ambos caíssem no chão.

Nem cinco minutos. Não levava nem cinco minutos na casa de seus pais com suas amigas e ela já queria beijar o chão. Quando chegaram, foram recebidas por sua mãe que a cumprimentou alegremente, mas quando perguntou por seu pai, ao não vê-lo, a mulher disse a filha que talvez estivesse no escritório. Então foi até o segundo andar, já que queria cumprimentá-lo antes de qualquer pessoa e chegou à porta a tempo de escutar as últimas palavras da estranha conversa.

E agora estava no braço daquele "desagradável" desconhecido que não tinha que se intrometer na sua vida, mas o estranho foi que depois de sua reação inicial começou a perceber um sutil cheiro de chocolate, que por algum motivo lhe acalmava e lhe trazia recordações de quando era apenas uma menina. Era algo agradável, então lembrou-se. Lentamente levantou o olhar para encarar finalmente o desconhecido para comprovar se sua suposição estava correta, e talvez reclamar por meter o nariz onde não era da sua conta, mas ao vê-lo ficou simplesmente sem palavras. Esse rosto era tão familiar quanto desconhecido, foi só quando olhou em seus olhos que suas dúvidas dissiparam-se. Esse olhar doce e brilhante.

— Remus — disse com o pouco ar que tinha.

— Olá, Dora — sim, era ele. Era como a chamava — Prazer voltar a te ver — disse, ainda com os braços ao redor da sua cintura.

— Remus! — repetiu com um sorriso imenso, cruzando os seus braços em suas costas para abraçá-lo com força. Esse pequeno acidente não parecia ter acontecido, essa felicidade que não sabia de onde vinha era tão forte que esqueceu-se de tudo — Hollie disse que tinha voltado — disse com o rosto no peitoral do homem.

— Sim, faz uma semana — respondeu.

— Eu fico feliz — acrescentou, separando-se um pouco, mas sem separar os seus braços que agora estavam em sua cintura — Com certeza meu primo ficou muito feliz.

— Já pode imaginar — disse Remus com ironia — Eu pessoalmente gostaria que se alegrasse menos.

Ela riu, conhecia bem seu familiar para ter uma ideia do que pode ter acontecido.

— E diga-me, exatamente que traumas o fez passar para comemorar a sua volta? — perguntou divertida antes de ser interrompida.

Ted pigarreou.

— Dá para notar que estão bem confortáveis — ele disse, indicando que ainda estavam abraçados.

Assim que a ficha caiu, afastaram-se completamente envergonhados.

— Mas já terão tempo para conversar, agora é melhor descermos antes que sua mãe se irrite.

A dupla foi a primeira a sair do escritório enquanto que o senhor Tonks fechava a porta atrás deles. Não voltaram a se falar até que chegaram no primeiro andar. Quando Ted avistou a sua esposa, foi dar-lhe um abraço e comentou em um sussurro que depois queria conversar com ela. Não era má notícia, já que ele sorria, mas ainda era estranho. De longe, o homem viu como Remus e Tonks separavam-se para ir falar com os seus respectivos amigos.

Enquanto pensavam que era muito bom o retorno desse homem em suas vidas, não tinham ideia de que logo sua relação seria bem diferente de uma simples amizade.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Conversas e velhas recordações

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 5 - Conversas e velhas recordações.**

Nymphadora, Susan e Julia chegaram à casa dos Tonks com um "elegante" atraso de tempo. Tudo graças à garota de cabelos cor de rosa que não sabia o que vestir e por terem tido que voltar três vezes porque esqueceram de algo. Não era porque elas eram amigas que não passaram o caminho inteiro reclamando da sua falta de disciplina.

Como todos os convidados, foram recebidas por Andrômeda no momento em que pisaram sobre o seu jardim. Cumprimentou as três com um afetuoso abraço e convidando-as para entrar, pegou o bolo que as garotas tinham comprado a caminho de casa e se uniram à celebração. De canto de olho, puderam ver todos os convidados da festa, muitos conhecidos, como Charlie.

— Ei, mamãe — disse Dora antes de qualquer outra coisa — Papai não está aqui? — lhe perguntou.

— Acho que está no escritório, filha — respondeu — Acho que está com... — mas não pôde terminar a frase porque a sua filha já tinha se afastado.

A garota subiu até o segundo andar e dirigiu-se diretamente ao escritório de Ted. Quando chegou à porta, pôde escutar o final da estranha conversa. Suspirando exasperada, entrou no cômodo, intrometendo-se na conversa. Foi uma grande surpresa quando descobriu quem mais estava além de seu pai, tanto que até esqueceu-se de sua frustração, ainda mais porque a jovem literalmente "caiu em seus braços".

Quando voltaram à reunião, tanto Remus quanto Tonks sentiam-se um pouco estranhos e envergonhados. Não é como se tivessem feito algo de errado, só sentiam-se estranhos. A jovem foi até as suas amigas, que estavam conversando com Charlie, e o homem foi cumprimentar aos Weasleys. Os jovens conversavam sobre as suas vidas desde a última vez em que se viram e o castanho escutou novas reclamações por ter desaparecido por tantos anos, e Molly também disse sobre como estava muito magro e que tinha que se alimentar melhor.

Em um momento da conversa, Remus afastou-se do resto para pegar algo para beber da mesa. Caroline pôde observar o que estava fazendo e pensou que era o momento de aproximar-se. Lentamente também afastou-se de seu grupo acompanhada de Hollie. Desde que a idosa descobriu do retorno de Lupin, queria ter falado com ele de um assunto que seria de seu interesse.

— Um prazer voltar a vê-lo, jovem Lupin — o cumprimentou quando aproximaram-se.

— Caroline, é um prazer vê-la de novo — ele respondeu cortês.

— Pelo visto os anos não vão em vão — comentou, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

— É inevitável envelhecer, não é?

— Muito certo, mas ainda assim o tempo foi amável contigo.

— Obrigado, mas discordo.

— Pois deixe-me dizer que está enganado, acredite. Se eu tivesse uns anos a menos...

— Senhora!

— Vovó!

Escutaram-se duas vozes, uma de Hollie que estava ali ao seu lado e a outra de Nymphadora, que tinha acabado de aproximar-se com as suas amigas.

— Tonks, querida neta, como está? — Caroline virou-se para ela.

— Bem — respondeu simplesmente — Mas que tipo de comentário foi esse?

— Ah vamos, querida. Não vai me dizer que não é um homem atraente.

Tonks gaguejou, corando notavelmente diante da vista de todos, especialmente de uma mulher idosa. Fosse pela idade — pois idade traz a sabedoria — ou por sua intuição feminina, pareceu ver algo mais ali do que se poderia ver a simples vista.

— Parece que minha presença está sobrando. Se me permitem, vou falar com meu filho. Hollie, pode ficar aqui e falar com eles — disse Caroline antes de afastar-se deles.

— Sua família é muito interessante, Tonksy — comentou uma garota.

— Não faz ideia, Susan.

— Tá, tá, você disse que nos apresentaria — reclamou a outra.

— Ah sim. Remus, elas são Julia e Susan, minhas melhores amigas e companheiras de apartamento.

— Olá — elas o cumprimentaram.

— Prazer, senhoritas — lhes respondeu — Têm as mesmas ambições de Dora?

— Claro que não — disse Julia no mesmo instante — Estudo publicidade, gosto dessas coisas.

— E eu estudo administração. Sabe, meu pai tem uma companhia e provavelmente em algum momento eu a herdarei — explicou Susan — Pra dizer a verdade, eu queria de conhecê-lo pessoalmente — as garotas a olharam com curiosidade — Meu pai e eu viajamos por muitas partes do mundo por causa do seu trabalho. Algumas vezes visitamos a Bulgária a negócios e um dos melhores lugares que estivemos foi o edifício de Igor Karkaroff. Acho que foi o senhor que desenhou, certo? — então todos entenderam a sua empolgação.

— De fato foi o meu primeiro projeto profissional — relatou o homem com orgulho.

— Sim, sim, é muito bonito — disse Julia, sem dar importância — Bom, eu não tenho uma história tão profunda para me apresentar, mas eu só queria conhecer o cara que enlouqueceu essa rosada aqui.

— Julia! Eu não estou louca! — reclamou a mencionada.

— Não minta. Na outra noite que nos contou sobre ele, estava bem alegrinha.

— É verdade, até eu notei — apoiou Susan.

— Até nos descreveu qual era o seu aroma — lhe lembrou.

— Garotas!

— E olha que sua avó tem razão. Se eu não estivesse com a Susan, também tentaria seduzi-lo — alfinetou a jovem.

— Julia! — gritou Tonks.

— Então vocês são um casal — disse Remus para desviar o assunto.

— Sim, faz mais ou menos dois anos — respondeu Julia com um sorriso.

— E as suas famílias... — não sabia como fazer a pergunta, não queria passar a imagem de ser preconceituoso nem nada do tipo.

— O pai da Susan levou numa boa, ele me trata como se fosse da família, mas os meus pais... Bom, já pode imaginar.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se por sua intromissão.

— Eu também, mas fazer o quê — concluiu com um sorriso para disfarçar um pouco de sua dor.

— Vai dar tudo certo. E vocês se amam, não é? — ambas assentiram — Isso que importa.

— Obrigada, Remus — disse Julia, abraçando-o — Realmente é uma grande pessoa.

— Sim, já terminamos? — interrompeu Dora sem saber o porquê, isso deixou-a incomodada por algum motivo.

— Ui, calma, ciumenta. Não vou roubá-lo de você — e todas (exceto Tonks) riram diante do comentário.

— Você realmente não mudou nada — disse Hollie, que tinha se mantido à margem da conversa.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Dora, para a sua própria desgraça.

— Já se esqueceu? — perguntou em um tom divertido e travesso — Então, garotas, há alguns anos, quando Remus e eu éramos estudantes, nós namoramos — começou a explicar — E ele costumava vir visitar com os amigos, e como eles também eram meus amigos, eu também vim algumas vezes. E antes que Remus e eu terminássemos, porque na verdade o que sentíamos era mais amizade do que outra coisa, essa demoníaca fez da minha vida um inferno.

— O que ela fez? — perguntaram as amigas intrigadas.

— Ela punha pimenta na minha comida quando eu não estava olhando, jogava pó de mico nas minhas roupas, me atacava com balões de água, entre outras coisas que eu realmente me esqueci.

— Sério? — voltaram a perguntar, vendo a sua amiga que estava cada vez mais vermelha por lembrar disso tudo.

— Quando eu fiquei cansada, puxei ela para uma conversa e perguntei o porquê agia assim comigo, não é? — ela virou-se para a garota de cabelo rosa com um olhar malicioso — E ela disse que não gostava de mim, que me odiava porque eu estava roubando o seu "príncipe do olhar dourado" — terminou com um tom teatral enquanto passava seu braço pelos ombros de Remus para não deixar dúvidas de quem ela falava.

As amigas começaram a gargalhar incontrolavelmente. Tonks não podia estar mais envergonhada, era verdade que se lembrava alguma coisa sobre isso, mas nunca imaginou que tinha sido tão atrevida a ponto de dizer tudo aquilo.

— Isso é digno de você, amiga — Susan comentou quando as risadas diminuíram.

— Susan!

— É verdade, quando você quer uma coisa, você fica uma fera para conseguir.

— Julia!

Entre gargalhadas, as três mulheres afastaram-se, deixando Dora a sós com Remus. Tudo o que disseram tinha acontecido havia muitos anos, mas ainda assim a jovem não podia evitar sentir vergonha. Nem sequer atrevia-se a levantar o rosto e olhar para o castanho.

— Remus, eu... — começou a falar ainda com o rosto baixo — Bom, tudo o que disse Hollie...

— Não se preocupe, eu sei como é a Hollie — ele interrompeu — Além do mais, nessa época, eu e você passávamos muito tempo juntos, era um amigo importante para você e até certo ponto o seu comportamento foi lógico — acrescentou, tentando animá-la, mas não conseguiu.

— Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito — ela desculpou-se.

— Teria que se desculpar com a Hollie e não comigo — Tonks ficou mais vermelha ainda — Mas — ele pôs a mão em seu queixo e a obrigou a vê-lo — já deveria saber que ela só contou aquilo como vingança, para te constranger. Você deveria se animar e não deixá-la te ver envergonhada.

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Era verdade que tinha esquecido de muitas coisas de quando era criança, mas outras conseguia se lembrar. Entre elas lembranças de quando esse mesmo homem os visitava, ele sempre soube perfeitamente como lidar com o seu primo bagunceiro, e seus conselhos para vingar-se de suas brincadeiras sempre foram úteis, não tinha razão para o seu conselho não funcionar dessa vez.

— Obrigada, Remus — lhe disse antes de abraçá-lo.

Quando se separaram, Remus a observou com mais cuidado. Sem poder evitar, levantou o braço e acariciou uma mecha do cabelo da jovem que estava um pouco comprido. A garota viu o que fazia, mas o sorriso não sumiu de seu rosto.

— Não lembrava que tinha o cabelo dessa cor — comentou brincando.

— Só percebeu agora? E era de se supor que eu fosse a desligada — os dois riram.

— Eu tinha notado, mas não tive oportunidade de falar contigo — ele justificou-se.

— Bom, todos acham que foi uma loucura — ela contou, enquanto pegava a mesma mecha de cabelo — Até Sirius me criticou. Mas eu gosto, apesar de todos me olharem como se fosse anormal.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Ficou ótimo, tem tudo a ver contigo — Remus assegurou — E quanto a Sirius, ele só te criticou porque tentou ficar de bem com a sua mãe.

— É, acho que tem razão — ela respondeu rindo — Então, agora me dirá o que o meu primo fez para comemorar a sua volta?

— Já deve ter uma ideia do que foi, mas vou te contar...

Assim começaram uma amena conversa onde as risadas não faltavam, seja pelas ações do moreno que era narradas claramente pelo homem, ou pelas divertidas observações e comentários da jovem sobre o relato.

De todos os convidados, nenhum tinha os olhos fixos ou estava tão atento à conversa dos dois quanto Caroline Tonks. Ela tinha dito que iria falar com o filho, mas na verdade tinha sentado-se em um lugar onde podia ouvir e ver o que diziam esses jovens. O que queria falar com o jovem Lupin podia esperar, pois ela tinha escutado de sua amiga e funcionária a forma que sua neta defendeu a relação com esse homem quando era só uma menina, e com o que acabava de ver, não existia a menor dúvida.

Chegou a hora do jantar, puseram um par de mesas no jardim de trás, os convidados tomaram seus assentos enquanto Andrômeda, Lily e Molly começaram a servir os pratos. Andrômeda encarregou-se pessoalmente de servir no prato de Sirius uma quantidade inferior de comida do que a dos outros. Aquilo não satisfaria o seu apetite, mas diante do olhar da mulher, não atreveu-se a pedir por mais.

Era impressionante quanto tempo podia durar o rancor da senhora Tonks em relação ao seu primo, este não deixava de dizer que era um exagero de sua parte, mas internamente se arrependia de ter conversado com sua prima sobre o quão maravilhosa era a vida sem uma coleira. Nunca pensou que a sua filosofia lhe causaria tantos problemas.

Quando terminaram de comer, cortaram e repartiram os bolos que tanto Lily quanto Susan e Julia trouxeram. Novamente os grupos voltaram a se formar, mas desta vez Susan, Julia e Hollie encurralaram Andrômeda, afastando-a de todo o tumulto da celebração para falar em particular.

— Ei, garotas, o que houve? — perguntou a senhora Tonks — Estão estranhas.

— Desculpe, Andrômeda — Susan foi a primeira a falar —, mas queria falar sobre algo importante em particular.

— E o que é? — perguntou um pouco preocupada com o tom de voz.

— Sua saúde — respondeu a loira.

— Dora nos contou sobre o que tem acontecido — continuou Julia — E como tanto mãe quanto filha são teimosas, nos pediu ajuda para que te convencêssemos.

— Garotas, não é para tanto...

— Não é — falou Hollie — Minha mãe dizia a mesma coisa, uma tontura, um momento em que se sentia fraca, uma simples dor, para minha mãe não era importante.

— São mal estares comuns — retrucou Dromeda.

— Mas têm uma causa, e pelo menos para a minha mãe foi uma muito grave — abaixou um pouco a vista, não gostava de falar sobre o assunto — Depois de uns meses, minha mãe ficou doente, e esses "mal estares comuns" eram causados por um câncer — todas olharam-na impactadas — Infelizmente, ela descobriu muito tarde, o tumor já tinha feito metástase e o único que podia fazer era mantê-la confortável até que morresse.

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Sabiam que sua mãe tinha falecido, mas não sabiam como.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito.

— Eu sei, Andrômeda — assegurou, limpando uma lágrima traiçoeira — Mas o ponto é que não pode levar as coisas na brincadeira. Se não tem nada, só perdeu algumas horas, mas se não for assim, poderia estar salvando o resto da sua vida.

Andrômeda refletiu sobre as palavras da mulher. Não podia negar que tinha razão no que dizia, mas o que tinha não podia ser tão grave. Ou sim? As dúvidas começaram a inundá-la, perguntando-se o que poderia fazer. Finalmente olhou para as garotas e respondeu.

— Está bem. Segunda eu vou para o hospital fazer os exames.

As três sorriram.

Com a sua missão cumprida, voltaram para a festa e dispersaram-se. Hollie foi para perto de Caroline, Andrômeda foi com o seu marido, que estava falando com os senhores Weasley; Remus, Sirius e os Potters estavam juntos, e Nymphadora conversava animadamente com os garotos Weasleys. Quando a garota viu suas amigas, deixou os irmãos e foi falar com elas.

— E então? — perguntou Dora quando aproximaram-se.

— Sua mãe aceitou ir ao hospital na segunda — Susan lhe deu a notícia.

— Que alívio — exclamou, exalando tranquilidade — Obrigada.

— Foi a Hollie — disse Julia — Ela quem a convenceu, nós nem dissemos nada — concluiu com um pouco de irritação, já que queria ter discutido um pouco.

No final, foi um dia tranquilo. Quando terminou a reunião, os mais próximos do casal Tonks os ajudaram a ajeitar o lugar. Guardaram algumas coisas e jogaram o lixo em três sacolas grandes que deixaram em um canto. Depois de deixar a casa aceitável, um a um foram retirando-se para as suas próprias casas para poder descansar e começar um novo dia.


	7. Capítulo 6 - As desgraças não vêm sozinhas

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 6 - As desgraças não vêm sozinhas.**

Alguns dias depois da reunião, um homem alto de pele escura e voz firme entrava no lar de Caroline Tonks. O homem respondia pelo nome de Kingsley Shacklebolt e desde algum tempo era o advogado que se encarregava dos assuntos legais da senhora Tonks. Quando chegou ao quarto da idosa mulher, pôde vê-la recostada sobre sua cama com Hollie sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Qualquer um que a visse, perceberia o quão cansada estava, mas apesar disso, a expressão de seu rosto era diferente, era como o rosto de uma criança animada que estava a ponto de fazer uma travessura.

Caroline havia chamado a Kingsley e a Hollie por algo de extrema importância para ela. Depois de uma pesquisa conversa lhes deu instruções a cada um. A verdade é que parecia uma completa loucura o que a mulher estava pedindo-lhes. Depois de um momento de discussões, onde Caroline praticamente os obrigou a prometer que cumpririam o que lhes tinha pedido, prosseguiram com o motivo pelo qual chamaram a Kingsley. Naquele dia, fariam a elaboração de um documento cujas as primeiras palavras costumavam ser sempre as mesmas:

_Eu, Caroline Tonks, em pleno uso de minhas faculdades mentais..._

* * *

A segunda depois da reunião tinha chegado, e na casa dos Potters reinava a algazarra. Como James tinha dito anteriormente a seu amigo, tudo estava arranjado para que começasse a trabalhar com ele e Sirius — que tinha chegado a casa cedo — na construtora, era curioso o quão seguros eles estavam de que Remus aceitaria a oferta de emprego.

Os três homens saíram rumo ao trabalho. James já tinha informado com antecedência aos seus funcionários de uma reunião geral que se realizaria, onde estariam presentes todos os setores. Todos estavam estranhando, apesar do senhor Potter não fazer o tipo de chefe tirano, não era do tipo que fazia esse tipo de reunião com todos os seus funcionários, devia ser algo de extrema importância.

Ao chegar à construtora, James e Sirius fizeram presença em frente a todos, e depois de um discurso previamente escrito, pediram a seu amigo para que se apresentasse diante de todos para que conhecessem o novo integrante da sua família. Uma salva de palmas escutou-se pela sala, todos ali conheciam bem o seu trabalho e muitos que o admiravam estavam empolgados por tê-lo com eles, além de que isso traria muitos benefícios para a construtora em muitos aspectos. Depois da apresentação, todos voltaram aos seus afazeres, enquanto que o James em pessoa mostrou a Remus o escritório que ocuparia e qual seria a sua secretária, que não perdeu tempo em começar a flertar com ele.

O terceiro dia do castanho em seu novo trabalho estava terminando, ainda não tinha aplicado a sua experiência e conhecimentos, pois nesses dias só estava pondo-se em dia com os projetos da empresa. Mesmo que seus amigos dissessem que não era necessário, ele não deixava de lembrar-lhes o importante que era o que estava fazendo, parecia que ainda estavam na escola.

Era quarta-feira de tarde, o sol ainda não tinha se posto e era hora de ir. Remus decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade e depois iria para a casa dos Potters. Ele gostaria de ficar um momento a sós para relaxar e, por que não, abastecer sua reserva de chocolate. Foi à confeitaria com o carro emprestado de James, estacionou em um lugar próximo e entrou. Cumprimentou amavelmente à dona e foi diretamente onde estavam os chocolates. Ao chegar na estante, percebeu que não era o único cliente. De costas para ele, estava uma linda mulher que reconheceu sem precisar ver o seu rosto. Quantas jovens de cabelo rosa poderia haver em Londres? Aproximou-se para cumprimentá-la, mas ao chamar sua atenção, a garota reagiu de forma inesperada.

— Poderia me deixar em paz, seu infeliz... — ela gritou irritada enquanto dava a voltar — Remus! — exclamou surpresa e arrependida quando descobriu de quem se tratava — Desculpe-me, não estava falando de você.

— Não se preocupe — ele respondeu quando recuperou-se do susto — Mas o que foi isso?

— Tive um péssimo dia — respondeu simplesmente, voltando o olhar para a estante — E, para relaxar, vim comprar algum doce — esclareceu.

— Procurando algum específico — ele afirmou ao notar que ela examinava minuciosamente as opções.

— Só o maior que eu puder pagar. Não tô com muita grana agora — ela explicou.

— Eu também vim comprar. Se quiser, pega alguns e eu pago — Remus ofereceu.

— Não, Remus, não posso deixar que me dê...

— E quem disse que era um presente? Depois você me paga — a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não aceitaria de outro jeito.

— Que cavalheiro — a jovem comentou um pouco debochada — Bom, sendo assim, eu aceito — e começou a pegar barras de diferentes marcas e tipos sob o olhar divertido dele.

Depois que o homem escolhesse o que levaria, foram até o caixa para pagar. Dora não gostou que a atendente os confundisse com um casal, era só o que faltava para acabar com o seu dia. Saíram da confeitaria e andaram por algumas ruas até chegar a um parque próximo, onde buscar um banco para sentar-se.

— Sente-se melhor? — perguntou o Lupin quando a garota terminava a segunda barra de chocolate.

— Um pouco — respondeu de boca cheia.

— Por que estava tão alterada? — quis saber.

— Bom — começou a explicar depois de engolir o chocolate — Hoje foi um dia normal na galeria. As pessoas chegaram, viram os quadros e de vez em quando compravam. E, veja, desce alguns dias um cara tem ido, via todas as obras, mas não comprava nenhuma. Pouco antes de fechar, o tipo se aproximou de mim, disse que tinha me visto há vários dias e que eu era linda. Ele era bonito, mas, sério, eu não tava interessada.

— Foi isso que te estressou? — estranhou Remus, parecia pouco para deixá-la tão irritada.

— Não. O que me irritou foi que depois de dizer que não estava interessada, ele continuou insistindo, até me seguiu por duas quadras dizendo as suas baboseiras — ela relatou — No final, eu gritei que não estava a fim, dei um chute nos países baixos e continuei o meu caminho.

— Ai — comentou com uma fingida expressão de dor.

— Depois disso foi até a confeitaria — continuou, mas sorrindo pela sua reação — e foi quando você chegou.

— Pessoalmente, acho que exagerou um pouco com o chute — opinou cautelosamente.

— Ele procurou por isso. Quando uma mulher diz "não" é não — a jovem defendeu-se — Além do mais, preferia morrer antes de namorar com alguém, eu sou...

— Uma alma livre e sem correntes — completou Remus — É, eu sei. Também sei que abandonou os estudos.

— Já te contaram — interrompeu Tonks com certa irritação na voz — Por que tanto interesse na minha vida? Aposto que foi a minha mãe que te contou. Claro, de mim ela fala para todo mundo, mas sobre o que tá acontecendo com ela...

— Dora, acalme-se — ele disse — Sim, me contaram, mas não foi a sua mãe, foi Lily. Escuta — ele segurou a sua mão quando ela bufou — Imagino que seja muito chato, mas nós só nos preocupamos contigo. Eu gosto de você, todos gostamos de você — acrescentou ao perceber o quão errado podia parecer o que tinha dito — Não pode nos culpar por isso.

A mulher de cabelo rosa escutava as suas palavras, mas era como se fosse um murmúrio longínquo. A verdade era que sua atenção estava focada naquele estranho e agradável formigamento que surgiu quando o homem pôs a mão em cima da dela.

— Eu sei disso, Remus — moveu o braço, desfazendo o contato —, mas é que estudar pintura parece um desperdício.

— Já ouviu falar de Charity Burbage? — ele perguntou rapidamente.

— É claro que sim — afirmou Tonks — Foi uma grande e reconhecida artista em toda a Europa, as pinturas dela foram vendidas por milhares de dólares e...

— E o que faz atualmente? — a interrompeu.

— Tem uma escola para jovens artistas — ela respondeu —, mas é muito difícil de entrar. Eu pensei tentar uma vez, mas...

— Gostaria de conhecê-la pessoalmente? Que ela avaliasse a sua arte?

— Óbvio que sim, mas não posso me aproximar dela. Nem mesmo a minha avó, que tem contatos, a conhece.

— Eu sim — disse de uma vez.

— Você o quê? — Tonks o olhou impressionada.

— Eu a conheço.

— Mas como?

— Faz tempo. Antes que eu ganhasse reconhecimento, me deu algumas aulas particulares por recomendação de Dumbledore. Depois que ela decidiu fundar a escola, pediu para que eu desenhasse um projeto, não foi algo profissional, foi mais um favor pelo que me ensinou. Acho que ninguém sabe disso — explicou o Lupin — Ainda tenho contato com ela. Se quiser, posso falar com ela para que te faça uma prova.

— Isso seria maravilhoso, Remus! — disse, ou quase gritou, animada — Mas agora eu não posso — reconsiderou — Primeiro preciso saber o que tem de errado com a minha mãe.

— Ela está doente? — perguntou preocupado — Já é a segunda vez que diz isso.

— Não temos certeza. Segunda fui com minha mãe ao hospital para que fizesse alguns exames, tive que ir porque ela continuou dizendo que não tinha nada de errado com ela — ela revirou os olhos ao dizer isso — Hoje mesmo pediram para que ela voltasse para fazer mais alguns exames. Bom, nessa situação é um pouco difícil me concentrar na minha arte.

— Entendo — ele esfregou o seu ombro — Então vou esperar que pense, e me avise sobre a sua mãe.

— Não se preocupe. Se ela se mete na minha vida, vou fazer a mesma coisa — Tonks sorriu.

— Certo, então vamos — Remus levantou-se do banco e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

— Aonde? — ela estranhou.

— Deixei o carro de James estacionado aqui perto, te levo em casa e depois...

— Oh! Não precisa, eu posso ir de ônibus.

— Nada disso. Eu não vou ficar tranquilo te deixando no ponto. Além do mais, não somos amigos? — ele rebateu.

— Mas não precisa se incomodar.

— Dora, a situação é a seguinte — começou — Nós dois queremos fazer coisas opostas e nenhum vai dar o braço a torcer. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa: se não me deixar te levar para casa, então eu seguirei o ônibus até você descer, seja onde for. Então o que me diz?

A mulher olhou a sua expressão séria. Ele cumpriria com a palavra.

— Está bem — rendeu-se depois de um tempo, cansada — Te concederei a honra de me levar ao meu apartamento, mas nada de dar em cima de mim, hein? — o último disse brincando.

— Posso tentar, mas não vou prometer nada — ele seguiu com a brincadeira.

Para a frustração de Tonks, a volta para casa foi muito melhor assim, já que ele dirigia tranquilamente e sem parar a cada esquina, como os ônibus. E além disso, tinha também a amena e divertida conversa que iniciaram falando de banalidades, inclusive um pouco sobre a vida pessoal um do outro.

O mais duro golpe para o orgulho da garota foi quando chegaram na porta do prédio onde morava, pois uma parte dela estava tão cômoda ao seu lado que não queria despedir-se. Saiu do carro, despediu-se com um aceno de mão e ficou na entrada até que viu o carro dar a volta na esquina e perder-se de vista.

O fim de semana tinha chegado e, como de costume, Nymphadora Tonks estava passando o dia na casa de seus pais. Todo o ambiente tinha melhorado desde a vez em que aceitou mudar um pouco os seus planos futuros. Estavam conversando e rindo alegremente sem saber que logo o clima voltaria a pesar.

Escutou-se a campainha soar pela casa e curiosos foram ver quem era. Quando abriram, puderam ver Hollie parada com uma expressão difícil de decifrar, ela apenas pediu permissão para entrar. Os Tonks ficaram inquietos, não era uma atitude natural dela, algo grave devia ter acontecido. Sentaram-se todo s na sala e, levantando a vista desde que entrou, lhes deu a notícia: Caroline Tonks tinha falecido.

O impacto foi grande, principalmente para Ted. A castanha lhes contou como naquela manhã a faxineira de Caroline a encontrou inerte na cama, parecia ter falecido em algum momento durante a noite. E para aliviar um pouco a dor, disse com o rosto da mulher refletia uma imensa com um leve sorriso. Deixou esse mundo com tranquilidade, alguns diriam que foi um presente da morte por uma vida bem vivida.

Segunda pela tarde, foi o funeral da mãe, amiga, sogra, avó e maravilhosa pessoa que foi Caroline Tonks. Seus conhecidos e familiares estiveram presentes no enterro. Os Tonks, os Potters, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore e mais de uma dúzia de pessoas estiveram ali para dar um último adeus. A cerimônia foi modesta, mas elegante, como ela teria gostado que fosse. Alguns dos convidados disseram algumas palavras antes de deixar a mulher repousar em seu último recinto.

Pouco a pouco, todos foram retirando-se do cemitério, e ninguém sentia mais dor do que os Tonks, principalmente porque naquele momento tinham mais uma dificuldade para superar. Horas antes, Andrômeda tinha ido ao hospital pegar os resultados dos exames, que apontavam que ela estava com câncer de ovário.


	8. Capítulo 7 - O testamento de Caroline Tonks e suas consequências

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 7 - O testamento de Caroline Tonks e suas consequências.**

A notícia da delicada situação de Andrômeda Tonks espalhou-se com incomum rapidez. Apenas dois dias tinham se passado desde o funeral de Caroline e da trágica descoberta, e todo mundo já sabia. Durante essa semana, ela e seu marido estiveram indo ao hospital para saber o que fariam a seguir.

O médico que pegou o seu caso lhes assegurou que tinham sorte, já que tinham detectado o tumor na primeira etapa, então suas chances de recuperação aumentavam. Ele lhes disse que marcariam uma cirurgia o mais rápido possível para remover as células cancerígenas da área infectada, e também comentou que esse tipo de doença tinha alto índice de reincidência, então recomendou a mulher que seguisse um tratamento para evitar que isso acontecesse. Eles aceitaram sem pensar duas vezes, fariam o que fosse preciso para que ela ficasse bem.

O fim de semana chegou e Nymphadora estava com seus pais em casa, estavam revendo o que teriam que fazer a partir daquele momento.

— Então está tudo bem, certo? — perguntou a jovem pela décima vez.

— Sim, Nymphadora — respondeu a sua mãe cansada — O doutor disse que descobrimos a tempo.

— Viu, mamãe? Eu disse que tinha que fazer exames.

— E pelo visto não vai deixar de me lembrar.

— O principal aqui é a operação — interviu Ted para evitar uma discussão — Depois disso, estará em tratamento e sob uma dieta que terá que seguir à risca.

— Soa complicado — comentou sua filha.

— Mas temos que fazer — disse o homem — O problema será o dinheiro — ele observou uns papéis — Nosso seguro pode cobrir a operação, mas não acho que possa pagar o resto do tratamento. Teremos que usar o seguro o máximo que pudermos e o resto dos gastos será do nosso próprio bolso.

— Isso quer dizer que esses tratamentos são muito caros? — perguntou com preocupação Dora.

— Já veremos como resolveremos isso, querida — interviu Dromeda, tentando tranquilizá-la.

— Eu poderia ajudar a pagar — ofereceu-se a garota sem hesitar.

— Obrigada, filha, mas você apenas consegue se manter. Não podemos pedir que...

— Não exagere, mamãe. Não é como se eu estivesse na miséria.

— Quanto dinheiro tem no momento?

Não podia responder.

— Viu? Deixe que nós nos encarregaremos disso.

— Mas... — queria dizer que ela queria ajudar, mas foi interrompida pelo som da campainha.

Deixando os papéis de lado, Ted levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi atender a porta. Desde a sala de estar, podiam escutar os murmúrios de uma conversa, parecia que a pessoa que tinha chegado era um homem. Depois de um tempo, Ted voltou para as mulheres acompanhado de um cara de pele escura.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou o homem com sua voz profunda — Senhora Andrômeda e senhorita Tonks, suponho.

— Sim, somos nós — respondeu Dromeda, enquanto sua filha revirava os olhos irritada — A que devemos a visita?

— Vou me apresentar. O meu nome é Kingsley Shacklebolt, sou advogado e estou aqui para ler o testamento e a última vontade de Caroline Tonks — ele disse — Normalmente, citaríamos os beneficiários, mas por pedido da falecida, me atrevi a apresentar-me em sua casa.

— Oh, não se preocupe, quer beber alguma coisa? — Andrômeda ofereceu.

— Agradeceria, senhora Tonks.

Depois de servir uma xícara de chá, o advogado pegou a sua maleta e tirou o documento onde estava escrita a última vontade de Caroline Tonks. Kingsley começou a leitura.

— Eu, Caroline Gertrude Mawson Tonks, em pleno uso de minhas faculdades mentais, declaro que minha fortuna e os frutos do trabalhos do que me precederam serão repartidos a meus três amados parentes que restam. Primeiro, a meu filho, Ted Tonks, deixo-lhe a casa da família, onde vivemos por tantos anos com seu defunto pai, espero que a cuide e conserve com o mesmo afeto com o que lhe dei.

— É claro que sim, mamãe — murmurou Ted.

— A minha querida amiga e nora, Andrômeda Tonks, lhe deixarei a louça e talheres de prata da família, são antiguidades que em mais de uma ocasião elogiou e sei que os cuidará, não só por seu valor histórico e monetário, mas por seu valor sentimental.

— É claro que cuidarei, sogrinha — comentou a mulher com um meio sorriso.

— E, por último, a minha amada neta Nymphadora Tonks — a garota bufou com a menção de seu nome — lhe deixarei o resto de minha herança. Os carros, a conta bancária e uma linda propriedade localizada no número 125 de Cromwell Road Bristol — isso deixou os Tonks impressionados, praticamente a converteu em sua herdeira universal — Tudo isso será seu, sempre e quando cumprir com certas condições — todos prestaram atenção — Nestes momentos em que a morte aproxima-se, não posso evitar me preocupar com o destino daqueles que deixo para trás, especialmente minha querida neta. Portanto, a fortuna será sua se e apenas se, a não mais tardar de três semanas desde o momento de meu falecimento, encontre-se dentro do sagrado sacramento do matrimônio.

— O quê? — gritou a garota — O que diabos quer dizer com isso?

— Quer dizer que, se não estiver casada antes de três semanas da morte de Caroline, não poderá reclamar a sua herança — explicou Kingsley.

— O quê? — voltou a gritar sem poder conter-se enquanto levantava-se irritada da sua cadeira — Como pode pedir que me case para ter acesso à herança? Tem certeza de que ela estava com plenas faculdades mentais quando mandou escrever isso?

— Nymphadora! — reclamou sua mãe por sua imprudência.

— Não, mamãe! Não é possível isso! No que diabos estava pensando a minha avó para...

— Nymphadora, basta! — exclamou seu pai — Deixe que o advogado continue.

Apesar da frustração, a jovem obedeceu ao seu pai, voltando a sentar-se.

— Além do mencionado — continuou Kingsley, como se nada tivesse acontecido —, minha neta deverá manter o matrimônio por um tempo mínimo de dois anos, nos quais terá que viver com seu marido debaixo do mesmo teto, independente de qual seja. O detentor do documento (neste caso, eu) terá o poder de supervisionar que tais condições se cumpram. Pelo tempo antes mencionado, se entregará à minha neta uma quantia considerável de dinheiro mensal e só ao término dos dois anos poderá dispor da fortuna em sua plenitude. A propriedade pode ser usada para se viver nela, mas de forma alguma poderá ser vendida, alugada ou demolida até o cumprimento total das condições antes mencionadas. Caso nenhuma das condições se cumpra, autoriza-se ao detentor do documento a dispor da fortuna como considerar melhor — um arrogante e estranho sorriso surgiu em seu rosto — Sei que não será de agrado de minha neta, mas asseguro que encontro-me completamente lúcida e gozo completamente de meus cinco sentidos — a mulher realmente a conhecia — E, apesar da cólera que deve sentir neste momento, sinto em meu coração que é o correto. Despeço-me de todos até o momento em que voltaremos a nos ver que, espero, seja daqui a muito muito tempo.

— Isso é uma completa loucura! — retrucou Tonks, cuja frustração não tinha diminuído — Como me pede isso?

— Filha, acalme-se — disse Andrômeda.

— Como quer que me acalme, mamãe?

— Bom, pelo visto têm alguns assuntos a resolver — disse Kingsley, ganhando a sua atenção e guardando suas coisas — Nesse caso, me retiro. A partir de segunda poderão dispor de seus pertences — dirigiu-se a Ted e Andrômeda, enquanto punha-se de pé — e eu disporei do resto da fortuna.

— Espere aí — disse a mulher de cabelo rosa — Como assim "disporá" da fortuna da minha avó?

— A senhorita deixou clara a sua postura — começou o homem de forma altiva — Não têm intenções de casar-se, o que claramente é uma violação das...

— Quem disse que não vou me casar? — rebateu irritada a garota pela arrogância do advogado, tanto que não pensava coerentemente, sendo levada por sua irritação.

— Até onde sei, a senhorita não tem namorado nem nada do tipo, e segundo o tempo limite estabelecido por Caroline, só tem duas semanas para realizar a união matrimonial. De verdade espera que eu acredite que poderá cumprir com as condições?

— Claro que sim! Eu tenho alguém especial e não será problema nos casarmos em menos de duas semanas — respondeu imediatamente.

— Mentira.

— Claro que não.

— Não acho que tenha um namorado, só quer ter posse do dinheiro.

— Pois está enganado! — disse mais irritada pela insinuação — E se quiser, posso apresentar ao meu futuro esposo quando quiser — desafiou-o sem pensar.

O homem olhou-a cuidadosamente antes de voltar a falar.

— Muito bem — tirou um cartão de seu casaco e o entregou à mulher — Na próxima segunda-feira no meu escritório, uma e meia da tarde. E seja pontual, senhorita Tonks.

Dito isso, pegou a sua maleta e saiu da sala com andar firme.

Passaram alguns momentos os quais ninguém que presenciou a discussão se recuperou da surpresa. Quando todos assimilaram bem o que tinha acabado de acontecer, começou-se uma nova discussão.

— Enlouqueceu, Nymphadora? — reclamou Andrômeda, que foi a primeira a recuperar a fala — Como pôde dizer essas coisas?

— Eu não aguentei, mamãe. Esse tom arrogante que usava me tirou do sério — defendeu-se a jovem — Além do mais, vocês também queriam que eu me casasse, ou não?

— Sim, filha, mas com o homem que amasse e não com qualquer um que encontrar por aí — explicou Ted.

— Não será qualquer um, papai — reclamou — Além do mais, terá uma data limite.

— Isso não nos agrada nem um pouco, Nymphadora — assegurou Andrômeda.

— Escutem, eu sei que isso não é o melhor, mas já está feito. Além do mais, esse dinheiro vai nos ajudar a pagar o seu tratamento, mamãe — lembrou-a.

— Mas, filha... — o seu olho encheu-se de lágrimas.

— Eu vou ficar bem, mamãe, não se preocupe — disse Tonks — Só deixem que eu me encarregue disso.

E sem dizer mais nada ou esperar por uma resposta, saiu do quarto e foi até o banheiro do segundo andar porque precisava de um lugar tranquilo para pensar. Era verdade que algumas vezes tinha dito e agido sem pensar, e que isso tinha lhe trazido alguns problemas, mas o que acabou de fazer... Era um nível completamente diferente.

Depois de pensar um pouco, sentada sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário, pegou o seu celular. Começou a buscar pela lista de contatos do telefone o número de Charlie Weasley. Talvez ele poderia ajudá-la nessa farsa, se o pressionasse um pouco e "esquecesse" de comentar alguns detalhes. Discou para o número ainda pensando que sua avó tinha enlouquecido, mas o que não sabia era a brilhante estratégia que esta tinha planejado.

Muito longe dali, em uma linda casa, amigos desfrutavam uma tarde relaxante depois de comer, como de costume. Sirius tinha ido a casa de Lily e James Potter para comer, a novidade era que Remus também estava com eles. Encontravam-se passando o tempo, assistindo a um interessante filme quando alguém tocou a campainha. De má vontade, James foi forçado a ver quem era. Minutos depois voltou para a sala acompanhada de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Hollie Carter.

— Hollie! Que surpresa ter nos visitado — Lily cumprimentou a sua amiga, levantando-se para recebê-la.

— Bom, tinha algo importante para fazer, mas não vou me demorar muito — olhou na direção de Sirius — O ambiente está mal frequentado.

— Mas nos diga, a que devemos a sua visita? — perguntou James, antes que seu amigo pudesse responder à provocação.

— Para falar a verdade, vim falar com Remus — ela respondeu.

— O que quer falar comigo? — perguntou o mencionado.

— É um assunto um pouco delicado — a mulher sentou-se em frente a ele — 125 de Cromwell Road Bristol te soa de algum lugar?

— A casa que comecei a construir antes de sair do país — Remus respondeu simplesmente para a surpresa dos outros — O que tem ela?

— Bom, não sei o quanto você sabe sobre o que aconteceu com o lugar depois que foi embora.

— Parece que foi comprada e terminada seguindo o projeto original — disse imediatamente — Pelo que escutei, a dona não vive ali, mas mantém em um bom estado.

— Como sabe disso? — perguntou Lily impressionada.

— Outro dia fui vê-la e...

— Remus, pedi para que não fosse ali — a mulher o repreendeu, percebendo quando foi que o fez.

— Esse foi seu erro — disse Sirius — Não devia ter pedido, devia ter mandado — acrescentou antes de ficar calado pelo olhar sério da ruiva.

— Bom, nesse caso, posso te dizer mais — os olhares fixaram-se em Hollie — A proprietária da casa é, ou melhor, era Caroline Tonks.

— O quê? — foi a pergunta que todos fizeram.

— Ela soube sobre o que aconteceu com a sua casa, e comprou o lugar e o projeto — relatou — Como deduziu, ela mandou que terminasse seguindo as suas indicações, esperava algum dia que voltasse e pudesse devolvê-la.

— Bom, sem dúvidas foi muito amável da parte dela — comentou Lupin.

— Mas por que não disse nada a Remus enquanto tava viva? — perguntou Sirius.

— Isso eu não sei — respondeu Hollie.

— Mas o que acontece com a casa agora que ela...? — quis saber James.

— Não sei. O melhor é que Remus fosse falar com o advogado dela. Pode ir na segunda umas duas da tarde. Pelo que eu saiba, ele estará no seu escritório esse horário. Bom, se não tiver algum imprevisto.

— Acho que é o melhor — respondeu Lupin depois de pensar um pouco — Com quem tenho que falar?

— Kingsley Shacklebolt. É um homem alto de pele escura, o reconhecerá facilmente.

— Está bem, então ali estarei — disse, recebendo um papel com o endereço do escritório do advogado.

Depois da breve conversa, a castanha despediu-se dos presentes e eles continuaram a assistir o filme de onde pararam.

A noite chegou, e também o momento em que Nymphadora teria que voltar para o seu apartamento. Como em outras ocasiões, chegou batendo a porta de entrada e murmurando coisas difíceis de entender. Tanto Julia quanto Susan tinham visto isso acontecer antes, pensavam que tinha tido outra discussão com seus pais, então ficaram surpresas quando ela lhes contou sobre a visita do advogado, o testamento de Caroline e o que pensava fazer.

— Uau, a sua avó era uma mulher perigosa — comentou Julia.

— Não parece certo isso do falso casamento — Susan expressou a sua preocupação.

— Mas é preciso, amiga.

— Não necessariamente — retrucou Julia — Poderia reclamar a herança por meios legais, mas claro, isso demoraria uns meses...

— Não posso esperar tanto — retrucou Dora — Com a doença da minha mãe, o dinheiro vai ser muito útil, assim eu posso ajudá-la. Além do mais, não vou deixar tudo para esse advogadinho de quinta.

— Tá tornando algo pessoal, amiga — apontou Susan — Olha, há várias opções, mas não vê por causa do seu orgulho e raiva.

— É a solução mais fácil, não é?

— Nisso tem razão — concedeu Julia, recebendo um olhar mortífero de sua namorada.

— Viu? Não se preocupem, tenho tudo sob controle — disse com mais segurança do que sentia.

Para evitar que o interrogatório continuasse, decidiu ir ao seu quarto. Os dias seguintes seriam muito pesados e teria que descansar. Recostou-se sobre sua cama, esperando que seu sono chegasse quando o seu celular apitou. Era Hollie que estava perguntando como estava, inevitavelmente acabou contando-lhe toda história a ela também.

* * *

Segunda-feira de tarde, Remus Lupin saía cedo de seu escritório depois de pedir permissão, algo que poderia se considerar inútil, considerando que seu chefe sabia perfeitamente bem que teria que sair mais cedo. O castanho tinha planejado falar com o tal Shacklebolt para resolver a questão da casa, chegou ao endereço que Hollie tinha lhe dado quando foi vê-lo outra noite. Chegou em cima da hora, pediu informação na recepção sobre o escritório que se encontrava no terceiro andar, e subiu de escada esperando encontrá-lo em seu escritório, mas quando chegou na porta aconteceu algo que ninguém esperava e que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Depois de várias horas de petições, súplicas e chantagens, Nymphadora tinha conseguido convencer a Charlie que a apoiasse nessa "pequena" mentira e fingisse ser seu namorado diante do advogado, o que o ruivo não sabia era que depois teria que fingir ser seu marido por dois anos completos, mas a garota sabia que no momento em que o dissesse isso, ele recusaria. Claro que no final teria que contá-lo tudo, mas precisava resolver esse assunto de uma vez por todas, depois lidaria com sua descontentação.

O problema era que ela chegou quinze minutos atrasada e depois de dez minutos, o maldito ruivo não dava sinais de que apareceria. Claramente se encontrava desesperada, Kingsley já tinha lhe dito que tinha surgido um compromisso de última hora e que não podia perder o seu tempo, que ela teria que ir embora. Lhe disse algumas vezes que o melhor a se fazer era que se esquecesse da herança, mas ela não deixaria a discussão com tanta facilidade e não deixava de repetir que logo chegaria o seu noivo.

Só faltavam cinco minutos para as duas e não poderia segurar o homem por muito tempo, a jovem estava a ponto de surtar, sua atuação estava dando errado antes mesmo de começar. Então de longe pôde ver um homem de cabelos castanhos subindo as escadas, era alguém muito conhecido para ela, e o desespero apoderou-se de sua mente. Surgiu a ideia mais louca que teve em toda a sua vida. O homem parecia caminhar em câmera lenta na direção em que estavam, apenas um par de passos os separava. Era agora ou nunca.

— Querido! — exclamou a mulher, deixando a sua voz o mais doce possível.

No mesmo instante, Remus Lupin levantou o olhar e pôde ver Tonks na sua frente, ao lado do homem alto que reconheceu como o advogado. Avançou os últimos passos que faltavam, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, a jovem enlaçou o seu pescoço e o beijou.

A surpresa foi tanta que o homem ficou pasmo, sem poder se mover. Fosse pela surpresa dele ou pelo desespero da mulher, nenhum dos dois pôde sentir essa pequena descarga elétrica que percorreu os seus corpos no momento em que uniram os lábios.

— Demorou séculos, o que aconteceu? — Tonks perguntou quando separou-se dele, com o mesmo tom doce.

Kingsley pigarreou atrás deles para chamar a atenção.

— Sinto muito — ela virou-se em sua direção — Senhor Shacklebolt, esse é meu namorado e futuro esposo, Remus John Lupin.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Vai se casar com quem?

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 8 - Vai se casar com quem?**

Uma nuvem de expectativa surgiu na metade do corredor daquele grande edifício. Tonks não podia acreditar que tinha dito a aquele homem que se casaria com Remus, isso não era o que ela tinha planejado, mas já tinha sido dito. Por sua parte, Lupin não entendia absolutamente nada. Tinha mil e uma perguntas na ponta da língua, mas por causa de sua surpresa, não era capaz de fazer nenhuma. Kingsley tratava de olhá-los de forma inquisitiva, mas um curioso e imperceptível brilho estava em seus olhos, assim como um leve sorriso que não pôde ocultar a tempo do casal, fazia parecer que isso era justamente o que queria que acontecesse.

— Seu futuro esposo — repetiu Shacklebolt, retomando o seu tom arrogante — Isso é verdade, senhorita Tonks?

— É claro que sim — retrucou ela — Estamos muito apaixonados e logo vamos nos casar — assegurou, tentando parecer convencida do que dizia.

— Muito bem — respondeu Kingsley — Eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com vocês dois — a mulher ficou nervosa, se ele os interrogasse, arruinaria tudo — Mas, como eu já disse, tive um imprevisto e preciso ir — ela respirou aliviada, tinha se livrado por aquele momento — Estarei esperando o convite do casamento, senhor Lupin e futura senhora Lupin — depois de dizer isso, deu a volta e afastou-se deles.

Apesar das dificuldades, tudo tinha saído bem... Mas então Nymphadora pensou no que tinha acabado de fazer, praticamente tinha comprometido esse homem que nada tinha a ver com a rede de mentiras e farsas. Ela sabia o quão tranquilo e amável era a pessoa ao seu lado, mas também era alguém honrado e justo, com ele não poderia usar as mesmas ameaças que usou com Charlie. Sentia-se preocupada com o que passaria agora e mais ainda, preocupava-se com a reação de Remus, com o que ele pensaria dela.

O silêncio em que os dois tinham mergulhado foi interrompido por som de passos apressados e respiração ofegante que escutaram-se às suas costas. Quando eles viraram de costas, puderam ver como um homem ruivo chegava até onde eles estavam, exausto e apressado.

— Olá, Nymph. O que aconteceu? — perguntou na sua tentativa de recuperar o fôlego — O quê? — voltou a perguntar, ao perceber o olhar assassino da mulher que se pudesse matar...

— Posso saber o que diabos aconteceu contigo? — gritou a mulher irritada.

— Calma! Por que está tão irritada? — defendeu-se, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

— Acho que todos precisamos de uma explicação — exclamou Remus com voz severa, recuperado da sua imensa surpresa.

Como nenhum deles tinha mais o que fazer no prédio, decidiram ir a um lugar próximo, onde poderiam ter mais privacidade para conversar e esclarecer toda essa confusão. Quando chegaram a uma lanchonete, pediram refrigerante para cada um deles e enquanto esperavam que chegasse, Tonks mantinha o olhar abaixado, sem atrever-se a olhar para eles. Remus não tirava os olhos dela, perguntando-se o que tinha acabado de acontecer e exigindo silenciosamente uma explicação. Charlie era o que menos tinha a ver com o problema, então observava confuso para o casal.

— Muito bem, Nymphadora — disse Remus com o mesmo tom de quando receberam as bebidas — Diga o que está acontecendo. A verdade.

A de cabelos coloridos pegou o seu refrigerante e bebeu um gole, estava tão arrependida de ter metido o castanho em seus problemas que sequer reclamou de ter usado o seu nome. Respirando fundo, explicou o mais detalhadamente que pôde o que tinha acontecido no outro dia, do testamento de Caroline, das condições exatas para reclamar a herança e da sua mentira ao advogado.

— E agora eu não sei o que fazer — concluiu.

— Eu não acredito! — comentou Charlie, impactado — Você me pediu para te ajudar a enganar um cara dizendo que éramos namorados, mas não disse nada de dois anos de casamento.

— Se eu tivesse te dito, não teria aceitado — defendeu-se inutilmente, até ela sabia que essa justificativa era estúpida — Além do mais, o que diabos aconteceu contigo? — decidiu passar para a ofensiva — Por que chegou tão tarde?

— Não foi culpa minha! Eu ia chegar na hora — ele contou —, mas na metade do caminho, o meu carro quebrou sem motivo. Tentei chamar um guincho, mas isso ia demorar muito tempo. Estava a ponto de pedir um táxi quando Hollie passou por ali e viu o carro, contei a ela onde ia e ela se ofereceu para me levar, disse que passaria aqui por perto mesmo, então eu aceitei. Pensando bem, ela fez uns comentários que eu não tinha entendido, agora eu entendo do que ela tava falando.

— Não duvido — disse a garota — Ontem a noite, Hollie me ligou para perguntar como estava e eu contei tudo para ela — explicou — Mas se ela te levou, por que se atrasou tanto?

— Hollie passou um sinal vermelho, a polícia nos parou e ela saiu para falar com o oficial. Não sei o que aconteceu depois, elas começaram a discutir, sabe como ela é quando se estressa. Quando se acalmaram, ela voltou a dirigir, mas já era duas da tarde quando chegamos — terminou de contar — Parece até que o universo conspirou contra mim.

— E agora eu meti o Remus nessa história — a jovem lamentou-se.

— E não te incomodou me meter nessa história? — reclamou o ruivo, ainda irritado.

— De qualquer forma — interviu Lupin —, não acho que é uma boa ideia. Eu sei que não quer perder o que a sua avó construiu, mas deve ter outras formas de conseguir.

Dora olhou-o com seriedade, era o tipo de atitude que esperava vindo dele. Só lhe restava uma coisa: implorar.

— Por favor, Remus, eu sei que não tem nada a ver com isso, mas me ajude com isso — pediu.

— Não acho que é certo. Além do mais...

— Já conversei com minhas amigas, Remus — começou — Poderíamos pedir a herança por outros meios legais, mas isso levaria meses. Esse dinheiro vai ajudar a cobrir os gastos do tratamento da minha mãe, já que o seguro não vai cobrar tudo, a forma mais rápida de conseguir a herança é essa.

— Conseguirá em dois anos — enfatizou o homem.

— Mas a mesada será suficiente para ajudar os meus pais.

— Mas estar casados por dois anos só para isso...

— Não vai ser tão ruim assim, dois anos passam voando, por favor, Remus — deixou o seu olhar o mais doce que podia.

O homem viu os olhos suplicantes de Tonks. Realmente não queria participar daquela loucura, teriam que falar com calma sobre o assunto e procurar a melhor solução, mas tinha algo na expressão dela que não podia ignorar, algo que o induziu a responder.

— Está bem, você venceu — aceitou, não muito seguro, mas enchendo-a de alegria e fazendo com o que o abraçasse.

— Que sorte que estava lá — comentou Charlie, como se não estivesse interessado.

— Até certo ponto sim — respondeu Remus — De fato, ia conversar com Shacklebolt.

— Sério? — ela estranhou — Por que ia falar com esse tipo? — disse de forma depreciativa — Algum assunto da construtora?

— Não, assunto pessoal. Queria saber a situação de uma casa que comecei a construir há um tempo.

— Uma casa? — Tonks tomou o seu refrigerante.

— Sim, sua avó a comprou faz tempo. Número 125 da Cromwell Road Bristol — ao escutar isso, a jovem engasgou.

— Número 125 da Cromwell Road Bristol? — ela repetiu quando recompôs-se — Essa casa tá na minha herança!

— O quê?

— Ela deixou essa casa na minha herança, a mencionou especificamente.

— Isso poderia ser um problema — comentou Charlie, conseguindo a atenção do casal — Suponho que Remus foi ver se poderia consegui-la de volta — ele concordou — Isso sem dúvidas é um problema, já que se está na herança, não poderá vendê-la nem dispor dela até completar os dois — então entenderam o que queria dizer.

— Nesse caso, não tem outra opção — exclamou Tonks, vendo como oportunidade de reforçar a sua ideia — Eu terei o fruto do trabalho da minha avó e Remus terá sua casa, é quase como um negócio.

— Um negócio muito estranho — acrescentou Lupin — E quando seria o falso casamento?

— Teria que ser em menos de duas semanas — os dois olharam surpresos para ela — Eu não tinha contado essa parte?

— Não, isso é um problema.

— Nem tanto. Os meus pais já sabem o que eu planejo, apesar de que não sabem que eu vou me casar contigo — ela refletiu — E também deveríamos contar ao meu primo e aos Potters, já que vão estar envolvidos, talvez seja incômodo.

— Por que não reúnem a todos essa noite? — propôs Charlie — Assim contam a todos ao mesmo tempo e não terão que repetir várias vezes. E, bom, podem até aproveitar para começar a planejar o casamento — terminou com um tom zombeteiro.

— Parece bom — apoiou Dora, levantando-se de seu lugar — Também vou levar Julia e Susan, elas também já sabiam, não sei se poderia esconder delas, de qualquer forma. Remus, vamos — segurou com firmeza o braço do homem — Quanto mais rápido terminamos, melhor — o fez levantar-se com um puxão.

— Mas... — disse o ruivo.

— Você fica aí — ela reclamou a ele — Você vai pagar a conta, é o seu castigo por ter se atrasado.

Dito isso, começou a empurrar a Remus para fora do lugar, obrigando-o a deixar o ruivo pagar a conta.

Como Charlie sugeriu, decidiram que o melhor seria juntar a todos para falar sobre o assunto. Ela iria buscar as suas amigas no apartamento e Remus iria atrás de Sirius, James e Lily, que descobririam de uma forma ou outra, além de terem decidido chamar Hollie, que seria um grande apoio. Decidiram encontrar-se na casa dos Tonks aquela tarde, que não esperavam tantas pessoas.

No horário combinado, Remus e seus acompanhantes chegaram pontualmente, foi uma verdadeira surpresa para Andrômeda vê-los ali sem terem avisado. Perguntou se algo tinha acontecido, mas como todos estavam tão confusos quanto ela, olharam para Remus, esperando por uma resposta. Ele simplesmente disse que logo explicaria tudo. Não muito depois, Hollie chegou sem ter ideia do que acontecia — ou pelo menos é o que demonstrava a todos. Meia hora depois, Dora e suas amigas entraram em casa, novamente Andrômeda as recebeu sem entender nada. As quatro dirigiram-se para a sala onde Ted e o resto aguardavam.

Sem perder tempo, a mulher pegou uma cadeira e foi sentar-se do lado de Lupin, o que pareceu estranho para todos os presentes que estavam em frente a eles. Qualquer um que visse a cena, pensaria que era um tipo de julgamento e que o casal era réu.

— Boa tarde a todos — cumprimentou Dora — Devem estar se perguntando o que estamos fazendo aqui.

— Você acha? — perguntou Sirius com deboche.

— Sirius, comporte-se! — Andrômeda o repreendeu — Nymphadora, explique-nos.

— Em primeiro lugar, mamãe, não me chame de Nymphadora — ela reclamou — Em segundo, antes de explicar, vocês devem saber de uma coisa — dirigiu-se ao primo e aos Potters.

Novamente a garota falou sobre a herança e sobre as condições que Caroline lhe deu, parecia cansada de repetir a mesma história duas vezes no dia, e agradeceu mentalmente pela sugestão de Charlie de reunir a todos para não precisar repetir outra vez.

— Essa mulher estava um pouco louca.

— Sirius! — reclamaram Andrômeda, Lily e Hollie.

— Que seja — Dora não deu importância — A questão é que com a doença de minha mãe, vamos precisar de dinheiro extra, já que o seguro não cobre tudo.

— Se é assim, podemos ajudar — disse Sirius no mesmo instante, sem importar-se que estavam brigados, ela continuava sendo a sua prima favorita.

— Sabe que não deixaríamos que fizesse isso — respondeu Ted — Isso não é problema seu.

— Como não é? É minha prima!

— Mas não seria certo te pedir isso — dessa vez foi Andrômeda quem respondeu — A nenhum de vocês.

— Mas...

— Silêncio — Dora o interrompeu — Não é só por isso, Sirius. Não posso perder tudo o que a nossa família construiu. Se eu não cumprir com as exigências, tudo se perderia, inclusive a casa de Remus.

— O quê? — perguntaram todos.

— Há algum tempo, antes do projeto da Bulgária, comecei a construir uma casa aqui em Londres, por problemas pessoais não terminei o projeto — explicou Remus, falando diretamente aos Tonks e as amigas de Dora — Parece que depois disso Caroline comprou a casa e terminou seguindo o projeto original. De tarde, fui falar com o advogado para ver a situação e descobrimos que a casa é parte da herança de Dora — então todos entenderam.

— Genial! Então pode vendê-la! — disse Sirius animado.

— Não é tão simples, Almofadinhas — respondeu com tranquilidade o castanho — Lembra que ela não pode dispor dos seus bens de nenhuma forma se não cumprir com as condições?

— Em outras palavras, você e minha prima estão fudidos.

— Sirius! — o repreenderam Lily, Andrômeda e Hollie.

— Enfim, como decidi cumprir com as condições, pedi que Charlie Weasley me ajudasse a enganá-lo — os que não sabiam da história, a olharam com surpresa, mas os seus pais e o resto dos que prestavam a olharam julgadores — Hoje de tarde falaríamos com o advogado e o apresentaria como meu futuro marido.

— Sim, ele me comentou quando o vi — disse Hollie.

— Sim, e graças a você chegou tarde.

— Me desculpe — ela desculpou-se — Mas a polícia que me parou estava errada, eu não passei nenhum sinal vermelho.

— Do que estão falando? — perguntou Lily.

— Hollie foi levar o Charlie para o encontro porque o carro do garoto quebrou, mas brigou com a polícia no meio do caminho — explicou Remus.

— E com o temperamento que tem... — comentou Sirius.

— Sirius! — reclamou a mulher, olhando-o em advertência.

— Enfim, graças a isso, perderam muito tempo e não chegaram a tempo — concluiu o castanho.

— Então isso quer dizer que não pude apresentar o seu futuro marido — disse Sirius debochado — Bom, de qualquer forma, Nymphadora Weasley não seria um nome bonito.

Ao perceber isso, todos ficaram pensativos. Parecia que o plano da jovem não tinha dado certo, se quisesse fazer algo teriam que pensar em mais alguma coisa, talvez por isso estavam todos reunidos, mas Andrômeda não pôde evitar perceber como sua filha inclinava a cabeça, essa atitude não era comum.

— Tem mais alguma coisa nisso tudo, Nymphadora? — perguntou a mulher imediatamente, fazendo sua filha concordar.

— Bom, tem outra coisa que precisamos dizer — disse Tonks, ganhando novamente a atenção de todos.

— E o que é, Nymphadora? — exigiu uma explicação a sua mãe, séria.

— Vocês precisam entender, eu estava nervosa, parecia que estava dando tudo errado e então no último segundo... Bem...

— No último segundo, eu cheguei — terminou Remus, levemente corado.

Todos estranharam a reação do homem, não entendiam que relação tinha ele com toda aquela confusão, mas depois de pensar um pouco, alguns deles — a maioria, na verdade — puderam chegar à resposta sem problemas.

— Não pode ser — foi Ted que falou — Então vocês dois...

— Ai, filha — disse Andrômeda — Reagiu por puro impulso, não foi? — ela sabia como sua filha costumava agir quando estava sob pressão.

— Quem diria — Susan impressionou-se — Mas vocês... Estão bem com isso?

— Como não estariam? Vai estar com o seu príncipe — Julia debochou de sua amiga.

— Esperem um segundo! — exclamou Sirius — Do que diabos estão falando?

— Vocês dois — lamentou-se Lily, ao perceber que seu marido concordava — Realmente não entenderam? — eles a olharam esperando por uma resposta — Diz você ou eu? — dirigiu-se a Tonks.

— Eu... — começou a garota um pouco constrangida — Eu apresentei Remus como meu futuro marido.

Seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho quanto o do homem quando terminou de falar, essas palavras saírem da sua boca só tornava tudo mais real. Todos olharam entre si sem saber como reagir, no final o silêncio foi rompido pelas gargalhadas de James Potter e Sirius Black.

— E o que deu em vocês? — perguntou Lily, um pouco irritada, não achava que era um bom momento para rirem.

— Remus... um... anjo — começou a dizer Sirius entre gargalhadas.

— Tradução? — exclamou exasperada a ruiva, olhando para o seu marido.

— É que... — ele respirou fundo para se tranquilizar — Nós sempre dissemos que terminaria se casando com alguém mais jovem que ele. E Sirius disse que ele seria um papa anjo — voltou a rir.

— Calem a boca, seus idiotas — reclamou Remus, irritado, mas também corado de vergonha — Não é desse jeito!

— Não, mas ainda assim vão se casar — retrucou Sirius — Assim são as coisas, futuro priminho — e os dois amigos voltaram a gargalhar.

Depois que se acalmaram, continuaram falando sobre os prós e os contras do plano, tentavam — mas sem fazer muito esforço real — buscar outra solução para o problema, mas no final não conseguiram nada e acabaram falando dos detalhes do apressado casamento. Não fizeram grande avanço, só combinaram que Andrômeda, Julia, Susan, Hollie e Lily ajudariam com a noiva e algumas partes da cerimônia, e Sirius e James ajudariam a Ted e a Remus a preparar o resto das formalidades. Mesmo que fosse apressado, decidiram festejar no sábado à tarde para que Andrômeda pudesse estar presente, já que segunda seguinte tinha a sua cirurgia marcada. Talvez não era o casamento que queria para a sua filha, mas ainda queria estar presente.

— Bom, já está tarde — comentou Remus depois de um tempo, tinha sido um dia agitado e muito estranho para ele, e ainda faltava a pior parte — É melhor irmos.

— Remus tem razão — apoiou Hollie, pondo-se de pé — Mas ainda não vai se livrar de falar sobre o casamento — ela avisou, fazendo alguns rirem.

— Tudo certo, temos umas coisas para falar para essa daqui — disse Julia, referindo-se a Dora.

As mulheres foram as primeiras a despedir-se e sair da casa, depois disso os Potters e Sirius fizeram o mesmo para esperar a Remus fora da casa.

— Então nos veremos logo — comentou o castanho, abatido a Ted e Andrômeda.

— É o que parece — comentou Ted — Quem diria que as coisas terminariam assim.

— Nem me fale.

— Não se preocupe, Remus — disse Andrômeda — É verdade que não dá para voltar atrás, mas lembra que qualquer coisa estamos aqui para ajudar.

— Me ajudaria se me dessem um refúgio. James e Sirius vão ficar insuportáveis.

— Se quiser, tem o quarto de hóspedes — ofereceu Andrômeda e então brincou — Não quero que digam que tratamos mal o nosso genro.

Remus apenas olhou para ela com alguma censura, mas era verdade, sem importar as circunstâncias seriam parentes logo. Despediu-se e então foi ao encontro dos amigos. Não tinha vontade de suportar os seus comentários e deboches, mas também sabia que se não lidasse com isso agora, seria pior depois, já que teriam mais tempo para pensar no que fariam. O melhor era não postergar o inevitável.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Conversas e preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 9 - Conversas e preparativos.**

Julia conduzia o seu carro pelas ruas da cidade o mais rápido que podia para não ser multada ou sofrer um acidente, tinha grande urgência em chegar ao seu apartamento. Sua amiga, a senhorita "sou uma alma livre", se casaria em menos de uma semana e o fato de que não fosse um casamento convencional a fazia sentir-se mais animada. Susan, do seu lado, não estava em melhor estado, por alguma razão sentia-se muito animada e tinha a mesma pressa para chegar. Já Tonks não queria chegar nunca, sabia o que viria e não a deixariam escapar tão facilmente daquela vez.

Quando chegaram, estacionaram o carro e subiram ao seu andar correndo apressadamente, a de cabelo rosa sendo arrastada atrás delas, tinham pegado as suas mãos e não a soltariam até terem a certeza de que não escaparia. Entraram no apartamento e deixaram a garota em uma cadeira enquanto sentavam-se na frente dela, observando-a.

— E então... — Susan rompeu o silêncio.

— Está tarde, é melhor...

— Sente-se, Dora — disse Julia com firmeza — Então, vai se casar com o seu príncipe do olhar dourado.

— Por Deus, Julia! — exclamou, sabia que diria algo assim.

— Vamos, Tonks — interviu Susan — Tem que admitir que é uma situação curiosa. Quero dizer, depois de tanto se negar a ficar com alguém, agora tem que fazer à força e com a sua paixonite de infância.

— Ele não é minha paixonite de infância — reclamou, um pouco corada.

— Claro, só era a pessoa que mais admirava, e por quem quase deixou traumatizada uma pobre mulher porque achou que ela o roubaria de ti.

— Tem que admitir que é verdade, rosinha — apoiou Julia — Mesmo que não saiba ou não queira admitir, tem algo entre vocês dois. E agora o destino resolveu os juntar sob as mesmas cobertas.

— O quê?

— Digo, sob o mesmo teto — riu dissimuladamente.

— Está muito enganada, garota! — lhe assegurou Tonks — Estaremos legalmente casados, mas entre nós não existe nada disso.

— Mas existirá.

— É claro que não! — exclamou a jovem.

— É claro que sim! — retrucou Susan.

— Por que vocês têm tanta certeza disso? — perguntou um pouco exasperada por sua insistência.

— Vejamos, amiga, vamos refrescar a sua memória — começou a loira — Quantas vezes trouxe um homem para casa?

— O que isso tem...?

— Quantas, Nymphadora? — exigiu que respondesse.

— Não sei. Algumas vezes, suponho. O que isso tem...?

— Se minha memória não falha, os trouxe porque estava estressada com o seu trabalho na galeria ou quando não conseguia terminar uma pintura. Certo? — ela concordou — Então levava aos homens ao seu quarto para "liberar" o estresse fazendo "isso", ou estou errada?

— Não — respondeu um pouco corada — Mas o que tem a...?

— Ai, como é tansa! — exclamou Julia, exasperada — O que a Susan quer dizer é que você vai acabar fazendo "isso" com Remus.

— Não, impossível.

— Não pode prometer que nos próximos dois anos não vai se sentir estressada, nem que sentirá vontade de fazer — a jovem a olhou diretamente nos olhos, certamente não podia prometer isso — Não seria bem visto que uma mulher casada se envolvesse com alguém que não é seu marido, e se esse advogado descobrir, todo o seu esforço será em vão. Portanto, a única opção para liberar o estresse seria o Remus.

— Não, não é verdade — interrompeu Dora — Eu tenho certeza de que posso me controlar, tem outras opções que...

— Pode se enganar o quanto quiser, mas nós três sabemos que no final não vai resistir — assegurou a garota — Só tenta usar a cabeça e se protejam, ou vão acabar encomendando um filho.

Nymphadora viu o sorriso debochado de suas amigas. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, era verdade o que estavam dizendo. Sem dúvida, em mais de uma ocasião, sentirá desejo e o único que poderia saciá-los seria Remus. Mas não podia fazer algo assim, não podia chegar e pedir de uma hora para a outra para que a ajudasse a "liberar o estresse". O que ele pensaria dela se fizesse isso? Por outro lado, Remus era um homem, e ele também devia ter suas necessidades. Além do mais, debaixo das roupas que sempre usava parecia ter um bom corpo, não estava nada mal o que tinha tocado quando o abraçou na reunião da casa de seus pais e ela certamente seria capaz de satisfazê-lo se a oportunidade aparecesse.

Sacudiu a cabeça para tirar essas ideias da sua cabeça, a fogueira já era muito alta para que ela ainda jogasse lenha. Essa seria uma das dificuldades que teria durante esses dois anos, mas ela resolveria quando surgisse, ou era o que esperava.

— Bom, deixando claro isso — Julia lhe passou o telefone — Amanhã cedo ligará para a galeria e avisará que não pode ir.

— O quê? Mas por que eu faria isso?

— Combinamos com a sua mãe de ir amanhã buscar o seu vestido de noiva — lhe lembrou Susan.

— Não. Por Deus, não podemos deixar pra...

— Claro que não — disse Julia — Se casará esse sábado, mocinha, e não vamos desperdiçar nenhum segundo. Uma mulher tem semanas para procurar seu vestido, mas você só tem 24 horas. Amanhã encontraremos o vestido ideal, nem que tenhamos que percorrer a Grã Bretanha a pé.

— Vocês podem ir no meu lugar. Conhecem as minhas medidas! Eu não preciso ir.

— Nymphadora Tonks, você vai participar ativamente do seu casamento, ou eu mesma me encarregarei de te carregar pelo corredor na frente de todo mundo, vestindo apenas sutiã e calcinha — lhe ameaçou Julia, mostrando a sua irritação.

— Não faria isso.

— Tenta — ela ergueu a sobrancelha, desafiando-a.

— Está bem. Amanhã cedo direi que estou doente — rendeu-se.

Não tinha certeza se ela se atreveria a cumprir a ameaça, mas era melhor não arriscar.

James dirigia o carro com Lily no banco do carona, na parte de trás Sirius estava sentado ao lado de Remus da forma mais estranha possível, em completo silêncio. De fato o ambiente estava um pouco pesado, pois nenhum dos passageiros abria a boca. O castanho não sabia como se sentir, apesar de gostar de não estarem falando sobre a situação, o silêncio dos seus amigos podia significar que estavam tramando alguma coisa. E das grandes.

Chegaram à casa dos Potters, onde estava o carro de Sirius estacionado à frente. Sem desfazer o silêncio, estacionaram o carro e entraram na casa enquanto Sirius buscava algo no seu carro para depois ir atrás deles. Como se tivessem planejado, os homens foram até a sala enquanto Lily foi preparar um pouco de chá. Quando chegou com as bebidas, foi que tudo começou.

— Então — o moreno rompeu o silêncio — Vai se casar.

— Sim — respondeu Lupin.

— Com a prima do Sirius.

— Sim.

— A menina princesa que resgatava dos ogros — disse, lembrando uma das tantas vezes que foram visitá-la e a pequena os obrigava a brincar. Remus não respondeu nada, dessa vez, apenas desceu o olhar, envergonhado — Bom, não podemos dizer que é uma surpresa.

E começou a rir, mas mais modestamente que antes.

— Isso não é engraçado, James .

— Como não é, Aluado? — Sirius uniu-se à inquisição, quer dizer, à conversa — Quando fomos à boate, disse que estava muito velho. E que melhor forma de se sentir jovem do que casar com uma mulher 12 anos mais nova?

— As coisas não são assim, Sirius — começava a se irritar.

— Isso não muda o fato de que vai se casar esse sábado — replicou James — e vai entrar para a família do Almofadinhas.

— Nos divertiremos muito com isso por algumas semanas.

— Deixem-no em paz — Lily saiu em sua defesa — Escuta, Remus, sabemos que não é do jeito que queria que acontecesse, mas já aceitaram, então mesmo que não queira fazer isso, é muito íntegro para faltar com a palavra — tinha que aceitar que estava certa — E Dora, bom, ela é muito teimosa, já sabe como é, não vai deixar desistir nem que se arrependa — eles concordaram — O melhor que pode fazer agora é não deixar que a situação te afete e tentarem se entender.

— É verdade, Lils — apoiou seu marido — Só são dois anos da sua vida, desde que se protejam não seria um problema.

— É verdade! — disse Sirius com a voz mais alta — E lembre-se, sempre leve isso — acrescentou, dando uma pequena caixa para ele.

Remus pegou o objeto ignorando o que era, não foi até que leu o que estava escrito que se deu conta que era uma caixa de preservativos. Na mesma hora, o homem a jogou na direção do amigo, dando no seu peito.

— O que foi, Aluado? É uma ferramenta indispensável, o melhor amigo de qualquer homem — defendeu-se Sirius.

— Nem todo mundo tem a mente tão suja quanto você, Almofadinhas — reclamou.

— Ah vamos! Vai me dizer que durante todos esses anos nada de nada? — perguntou o seu amigo.

— É claro que não! Eu sempre estive dedicado ao trabalho e raramente tive tempo para a minha vida pessoal — respondeu sem hesitar.

— Isso é ainda pior, Remus — interviu James — Com tanto estresse acumulado, a explosão vai ser enorme, olhe que eu com uma semana...

— James Charlus Potter, cale a boca! — lhe repreendeu Lily, ela odiava que ele espalhasse sobre suas intimidades — Remus tem razão, nem todos têm a mente tão suja quanto vocês. E está muito tarde, então, Sirius, é melhor que você vá para casa.

— O quê? Mas apenas começou com o deboche... Quero dizer, com a conversa.

— Não interessa. Adeus.

— Mas...

— Adeus! — disse com firmeza, pondo-se de pé.

— Está bem, já estou indo!

Levantou-se de seu assento e caminhou até a porta, encolhido o tempo todo, pois sentia que se levantasse a cabeça, a ruiva tomaria como um sinal de provocação e... Bom, não era bom perturbar uma mulher irritada.

— E você, James, pro quarto!

— Sim, meu amor — respondeu imediatamente antes de ir.

— Obrigado, Lily — disse Remus quando ficaram a sós.

— De nada — respondeu, suavizando a voz — Mas, deixando de lado as insinuações, não acho que vão passar dois anos como amigos.

— O que quer dizer? — ele perguntou.

— Chame de intuição feminina. Só me prometa que não será um idiota e que vai manter o coração e a mente abertos — disse antes de sair da sala.

O castanho ficou sentado sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Queria dizer que tinha algo entre Dora e ele? Um sorriso apareceu no seu sorriso diante do quão absurda parecia a ideia. Ele sempre a viu como a prima mais nova de Sirius, como uma irmã que nunca teve, não achava que poderia vê-la de outra forma. Com isso em mente, foi ao seu quarto para descansar.

O resto da semana passou-se mais ou menos assim. Na terça-feira, Nymphadora ligou cedo para a galeria para dizer que estava doente e que não poderia trabalhar. Depois disso, ela e suas amigas tomaram café da manhã e, antes que terminassem, Andrômeda tocou a campainha para começar a sua jornada. Parecia que tinham ensaiado. Às sete da noite, ela sentia os pés inchados e um grande cansaço, segundo ela deviam ter visitado pelo menos umas cinquenta lojas para noivas, nunca imaginou que existissem tantas. Depois de comparar preços e vestidos, voltaram por um que viram em uma das primeiras lojas. Não era perfeito, mas Andrômeda garantiu que poderia ajustá-lo para o grande dia.

Quarta-feira à tarde, todos se reuniram na casa dos Tonks para compartilhar os avanços. James tinha conseguido a comida com uma velha amiga (ex-namorada) que cobrava um bom preço. Sirius mandou ajustar as suas roupas com um conhecido seu e Ted já tinha falado com o padre Mordis, um amigo da família que com gosto oficializaria o casamento. Lily e Hollie já tinham escolhido alguns modelos de vestidos para as damas de honra e só faltava que Susan e Julia dessem uma olhada. Como já tinham decidido que a festa seria na casa dos Tonks, Hollie se encarregou de chamar aos convidados, seria algo reservado, além deles só convidariam aos Weasleys, Dumbledore, alguns velhos professores e amigos próximos e, é claro, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Na quinta-feira, Remus e Tonks foram o centro de tudo, já que não paravam de perguntar o que gostariam ou não para o casamento. Chegou um momento em que a cabeça de Remus doía de tanta agitação e Dora simplesmente dizia "sim" ou "aham" sem nem ter ideia do que estavam falando. A verdade é que nenhum deles se importava com coisas tão insignificantes como que cor ou desenho de toalha teriam as mesas.

Sexta-feira parecia que seria um dia como o anterior, faltava menos de vinte e quatro horas para o casamento e o estresse começou a se apresentar. Dora conseguiu que a deixassem ir ao trabalho sem problemas. Com a confusão que estava na casa de seus pais e no apartamento, gostava da tranquila galeria com a música clássica tão relaxante. Era quase hora de fechar e a jovem lamentava que voltaria para toda a bagunça. Com resignação, pôs-se a contemplar uma pintura que tinha chegado recentemente quando alguém chamou a sua atenção.

— Boa tarde, senhorita — sussurrou o homem.

— Remus — impressionou-se em voz baixa — O que faz aqui?

— Vim te sequestrar um pouco — disse de forma brincalhona.

— E é seguro? — ela seguiu a brincadeira.

— Bom, se quiser, podemos voltar para a sua mãe. Eu escutei que ela conseguiu novos desenhos para as toalhas de mesa...

— Não! Me sequestre! — Tonks exclamou na mesma hora, já estava cansada de toda a organização — Eu sairei daqui a pouco, me espere lá fora.

E meia hora mais tarde, a galeria fechava as portas e eles caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres.

— E aonde pensa em me levar? — perguntou a jovem.

— A nossa casa — respondeu simplesmente.

— Quê?

— Bom, como uma das condições é que vivamos sob o mesmo teto, queria te propor que morássemos na casa da herança.

— Ah! A casa que construiu — ela concluiu — Mas podemos?

— Ted e eu fomos cedo ver o advogado para pegar a herança deles. Com a confusão, tinham esquecido, e sua mãe quer usar a louça de prata na festa — explicou — E, bom, aproveitei para fazer algumas perguntas. Segundo o testamento de Caroline, não pode ser vendida, alugada ou demolida, mas podemos morar nela. Tenho as chaves — ele mostrou — Se quiser, podemos ir vê-la.

— Não é uma má ideia — ela aceitou — Seria fascinante ver uma das obras do grande arquiteto — brincou.

Com um sorriso, eles foram até o carro que estava estacionado por perto. Desde que avisaram que iam se casar, não tinha tido a oportunidade de trocar nem meia palavra. Era verdade que no dia anterior estiveram juntos, mas com todos perguntando e cercando-os, apenas puderam cumprimentar-se.

— E como foi a semana?

— Apesar das circunstâncias, foi normal, eu acho — ele respondeu sem importar-se — Cada vez que estou sozinho com o seu tio, ele começa a insinuar coisas ou canta sutilmente a marcha nupcial.

— Sutilmente para o Sirius ou sutilmente para o resto das pessoas?

— Sutil para o resto das pessoas — afirmou, sabia que quando falava da "sutileza" de Sirius, queria dizer que ele gritava e fazia cartazes.

— Aconteceu algo parecido com minhas amigas — confessou a jovem — Mas sabe, quando disse que queria casar por conveniência, elas se irritaram, mas quando descobriram que me casaria contigo, aceitaram rápido, pode dizer até que aprovam.

— Sério? — Remus impressionou-se.

— Sim, notei essa mudança até nos meus pais — isso era muito estranho — Foi tudo o que aconteceu?

— Basicamente sim, pensava em ir comprar um anel de casamento, mas...

— Não, não é necessário.

— Claro que é, Dora, é parte do trato — ele assegurou com um doce sorriso — Quis comprar uma aliança, mas Lily não me deixou, disse que ela se encarregaria pessoalmente disso.

Depois disso, continuaram conversando sobre várias coisas, por isso o trajeto pareceu mais curto. Chegaram no endereço e pela primeira vez, Tonks pôde observar o lugar. Desde fora parecia uma casa enorme, sem exageros, tinha dois andares, mas uniforme. Tinha uma parte do andar de baixo que não tinha nada construído em cima, como se fossem quartos adicionais. Toda essa área tinha casas com seus próprios toques, mas sem sombra de dúvidas os detalhes da construção faziam com que se destacasse.

Atravessaram o jardim e pela primeira vez entraram na casa. O casal ficou surpreso e maravilhado, ela porque o lugar lhe fascinou e ele porque era exatamente como tinha visualizado há muitos anos.

A porta da frente dava diretamente na sala de estar, que era bastante ampla e ainda mais agora que só tinha alguns móveis. Um lugar perfeito para uma festa, pensou Dora. Remus indicou o seu lado direito onde estavam duas portas, disse que ali ficavam a cozinha e a sala de jantar.

Na frente deles, era possível notar outras duas portas que o castanho assinalou como um lugar para uma pequena biblioteca e a área de serviço. À esquerda, três portas que Remus disse serem dois quartos e um banheiro. Rapidamente, eles foram dar uma olhada nos quartos, descobrindo que estavam todos mobiliados, assim como o banheiro. Ao lado deles tinha uma escadaria que levava ao segundo andar, mas não era comum, já que em cima da sala de estar não tinha nada construído. O segundo piso só estava em cima dos quartos, da lateral e da frente da casa.

Remus decidiu revisar os outros dois quartos e o banheiro do andar, e Dora começou a passear pela parte que estava em cima da biblioteca e a área de serviço. A área nessa parte era diferente do resto da casa, parecia ser feita de madeira. De um lado, podia ter a vista panorâmica da sala e do outro estavam localizadas duas enormes janelas que davam para o jardim traseiro. Era como ter uma grande varanda dentro de casa, a mulher percorreu o outro extremo e pôde ver pelas janelas um pátio cheio de plantas e uma pequena piscina.

— Deve ter sido ideia de Caroline — comentou Remus, surpreendendo-a.

— Quê? — foi o que pôde dizer, já que tinha esquecido por alguns segundos que não estava sozinha.

— A piscina. Essa parte da casa eu não tinha planejado, fora isso, o resto da casa é exatamente como imaginei — confessou.

— Fico feliz por isso — ela sorriu — Mas me diga, o que é isso? — estendeu os braços ao chão.

— Essa parte da casa ia ser o meu escritório — respondeu imediatamente — Daqui, dá para observar quase toda a casa — começou a caminhar para o lado oposto, direto ao corrimão de ferro — Ia ser minha primeira grande obra e achei que se tivesse problemas, poderia me refugiar aqui. Ver o que tinha conseguido e encontrar inspiração.

— Mas nunca o fez — disse Tonks, ficando ao seu lado.

— Não — ele aceitou.

— É uma pena. De dia, a luz entraria por essas janelas com tudo, e esses toques como o piso de madeira, é o melhor lugar para trabalhar.

— Quer? — perguntou ao vê-la tão animada.

— O quê?

— Essa parte da casa, para ser o seu estúdio.

— Quê?

— Um lugar para você. Onde possa deixar as suas coisas e fazer as suas pinturas.

— Eu não poderia tirar esse lugar de você, além do mais...

— Depois de tantos anos, me acostumei a trabalhar em qualquer lugar. Bem aqui embaixo tem um cômodo para a biblioteca, posso pôr o meu escritório aí e você pode pintar aqui.

— Mas... — mesmo que a ideia a encantasse, sentia-se um pouco insegura de aceitar.

— Vamos viver juntos por dois anos. O melhor seria que cada um tivesse o seu lugar, para que possa fazer as coisas em paz, não acha?

— Tá falando sério? — perguntou com uma alegria contida, vendo como o homem assentia — Obrigada, Remus! Sério! Esse lugar é perfeito — elogiou, dando alguns pulinhos de alegria — E isso o que é? — perguntou ao notar uma porta ao lado do segundo banheiro.

— Ah, podemos dizer que é como um armazém ou adega.

— Adega?

— É, um lugar para guardar as coisas que não são usadas.

— Tipo enfeites natalinos ou de Halloween? — ele concordou — E suponho que o resto são os quartos e o banheiro que me falou.

— Sim, mas estão praticamente vazios, o banheiro só tem o básico — Remus lhe informou.

— É uma casa impressionante. Não entendo o porquê a deixou pela metade — disse sem pensar.

— Bom, foi um assunto pessoal — não gostava de falar sobre o assunto, mas cedo ou tarde teria que contar — Precisa saber que não é o meu primeiro casamento — ela o olhou surpresa — Quando terminei os estudos, casei com uma garota que achei que amava, pensava que era mútuo, mas não era. Antes de dedicar a construir coisas para os outros, decidi construir algo para mim. Vendi a casa que meus pais deixaram para mim e investi até o último centavo que tinha aqui, comecei com muito entusiasmo, mas no final o sonho de terminá-la não aconteceu.

— O que houve?

— Minha esposa, não achou que era necessário ser fiel, a encontrei na cama com um "colega de escola". Obviamente depois disso nos divorciamos, e como não tinha muito porque investi aqui, ela saiu sem nada. Depois disso, cai em depressão até que me indicaram para construir o edifício de Karkaroff. Achei que esse lugar ficaria só na minha imaginação, é um pouco estranho estar aqui — terminou um pouco melancólico.

Tonks o olhou com tristeza, não tinha ideia de que tinha acontecido, sem poder evitar aproximou-se dele e o abraçou com força.

— Me desculpe — disse.

— Desculpa por quê?

— Por ter te metido nisso — respondeu sem afastar-se — Outro dia escutei Sirius por acidente, disse que você queria se casar e ter uma família, isso me deixou um pouco mal, mas me sinto pior agora que me contou — uma lágrima traiçoeira escorreu — Depois dessa péssima experiência, ter que se casar sem motivo comigo, deve ser...

— Dora — o homem lhe interrompeu, fazendo com que se separasse dele — Não tem que se sentir mal. Não é porque o meu casamento anterior foi terrível que vai ser a mesma coisa. Mesmo que não nos amemos, nunca seria como daquela vez — acariciou a sua bochecha com o polegar — Você é muito diferente dela, jamais me arrependeria de estar ao seu lado, nem por um segundo.

Os olhos deles se conectaram por um momento. O mundo ao redor lentamente foi desaparecendo até que restaram apenas eles, um curioso sentimento adormecido até que só ficaram os dois. Um curioso sentimento que adormecia dentro deles começou a despertar, lentamente e sem emitir um alerta, os seus corpos começaram a se aproximar. Podiam sentir como a tranquilidade os preenchia conforme a distância entre eles se reduzia, nenhum deles tinha ideia de onde os levaria esse sentimento.

E não puderam descobrir porque um toque de celular os trouxe para a realidade.

— Desculpa — disse Remus, tirando o celular do bolso para atender — Bom, sim, Andrômeda...

Tonks afastou-se um pouco dele, dando as costas. O que foi aquilo? É verdade que sentia-se mal pelo que tinha acontecido e que por isso o abraçou, mas o que aconteceu depois... Por que sentia vontade de tomá-lo entre os braços e reconfortá-lo? Por que por um pequeno segundo considerou que seria feliz por simplesmente pôr a cabeça sobre o peito daquele homem, escutando a batida do coração enquanto a segurava pela cintura? E principalmente, o que era esse sentimento como furacões em seu estômago que nunca tinha sentido?

— Temos que ir — disse Remus, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos — Andrômeda está louca porque não chegamos ainda.

— Então literalmente me sequestrou? — perguntou.

— Bom, se considerar que não disse a ninguém o que planejava, sim.

Rapidamente desceram para o primeiro andar e saíram da casa, tendo o cuidado de trancá-la apropriadamente. Entraram no carro e começaram a viagem de volta. Na sua mente, a de cabelo rosa continuava perguntando-se sobre o ocorrido, sem ter ideia de que o castanho ao seu lado tinha as mesmas dúvidas. O que tinha sido aquele estranho sentimento que teve quando encarou os olhos da garota? Não era nada igual à amizade ou fraternidade que costumava sentir por ela, era algo mais forte, algo que não lembrava-se de ter sentido antes.

Eles não sabiam, mas naquele dia acendeu uma pequena faísca que no final consumiria toda a pólvora.


	11. Capítulo 10 - O casamento

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 10 - O casamento.**

Os dois chegaram a casa dos Tonks mais tarde do que o esperado. Essa pequena escapada foi o mais relaxante de toda a semana, mas não tinha sido autorizada por Andrômeda, que parecia a comandante que dirigia a organização do casamento. Assim que o casal entrou no lar familiar, a senhora Tonks deu-lhes uma severa repreensão pela imprudência, disse que depois que se casassem teriam todo o tempo do mundo para se perder e fazer as suas coisas em paz, um comentário que nem os amigos de Remus nem as amigas de Dora perdoaram, rindo dissimuladamente.

No final do fuzilamento, encarregaram-se de separar o casal. Remus foi arrastado para ajudar com a organização de algumas coisas que ocupariam o dia seguinte junto com Ted, Sirius e James. E Dora foi arrastada ao quarto de sua mãe por causa de Julia, Susan, Hollie e Lily porque teria que provar o vestido de noiva e dariam os últimos ajustes. Quando chegaram, Andrômeda já estava esperando.

— Muito bem, filha — começou — Eu já sei que você odeia isso, mas preciso que prove o vestido.

— Sério, mãe? Eu tenho certeza de que fez um ótimo trabalho — tentou convencê-la.

— Obrigada, filha, mas ainda tenho que ajustar a sua medida, então vista — lhe ordenou a mulher.

— Desista, Dora. É uma batalha que não poderá vencer — aconselhou Hollie.

De má vontade, ela começou a tirar a roupa para vestir o maldito vestido. Ela que nunca quis que isso acontecesse, ela que desaprovava o casamento e até o boicotava, agora tinha que se comportar como uma noiva só porque a sua raiva a fez falar demais, bem dizem que o peixe morre pela boca.

— Então — começou Julia quando ela começou a pôr o vestido — Foram ver o ninho de amor? — a provocou.

— Não é "nosso ninho do amor". Só vamos morar ali por um tempo — defendeu-se.

— E o que achou da casa? — perguntou Susan.

— Maravilhosa! — respondeu no mesmo instante — Desde o lado de fora é inusitada, mas muito linda a vista, é muito espaçosa, perfeita para festas. Tem um segundo andar que tem vista tanto para a sala quanto para o pátio. Durante o dia, vai ter uma grande iluminação e é ideal para trabalhar, Remus disse que desenhou para ser o seu escritório, mas que eu poderia ficar, se quisesse. Me sinto um pouco mal com isso, mas é realmente lindo.

— Resumindo, gostou da casa — arriscou Hollie.

— Sim, é perfeita — aceitou a jovem.

— Não estranho — comentou Susan — O trabalho que fez no edifício do Karkaroff é impressionante. Alguns toques na estrutura dão um ar diferente de uma típica e entediante empresa. Aliás, tem cama no casa ou...

— Susan, eu não vou dormir com Remus, está bem? — disse imediatamente enquanto Julia começava a rir.

— Relaxa, Dora, lembra que já discutimos sobre isso — começou Susan — Você deveria deixar de ter uma mente tão poluída — apontou para ela — Eu ia perguntar se tem cama ou se nós vamos ter que levar a que tem no apartamento. Não acho que vão querer dormir no chão.

— Era isso? — comentou Dora, um pouco envergonhada — Sim, dois dos quartos quartos estão mobiliados, vão ser os que vamos usar.

— Quatro quartos além do escritório? — Julia surpreendeu-se.

— Além de um jardim com piscina, cortesia da minha vó. Dois banheiros completos e um lugar para uma biblioteca que Remus vai usar como escritório dele — acrescentou — Depois podem ir ver, é mesmo muito linda.

— É uma pena que só vai morar lá por dois anos — comentou Susan.

— Só se ela quiser — disse Andrômeda que ajudava a filha a fechar o vestido e começava a pôr alfinetes para ajustar a medida.

— O que quer dizer com isso, mãe? — perguntou Dora.

— Nada, filha — mas ela continuou — É só que... esse casamento será como segue a tradição. Isso significa que não tem a data limite que vocês impuseram, para isso teriam que se divorciar — colocou o véu sobre a filha antes de acrescentar — E, quem sabe, talvez desses dois anos acabem reconsiderando a ideia de se separar.

A de cabelo rosa realmente não esperava por esse comentário. De verdade sua mãe acreditava que esse casamento por conveniência — porque tinha que aceitar que era disso que se tratava — poderia ter esses toques sentimentais. Virou-se para encarar sua mãe e em um rápido momento pôde ver os sorrisos travessos de todas as garotas, era como se pensassem exatamente o mesmo.

— Não acham que estão levando isso super bem quando no começo não paravam de tentar me convencer a não fazer, mas agora até parecem estar aprovando? Isso tem algo a ver com Remus ser o noivo? — perguntou a jovem, mas elas apenas entreolharam-se — Garotas! — reclamou ao não receber uma resposta.

— Vamos esquecer disso, e fique reta, Nymphadora, para que eu ajuste o vestido — interviu Andrômeda, fazendo com que ela se voltasse na direção do espelho.

Tonks tinha vontade de continuar discutindo, mas quando viu o seu reflexo no espelho, esqueceu de todo o resto. As alças do vestido branco, que antes eram lisas, agora estavam recolhidas e adornadas por vários detalhes que sua mãe mesma bordou. O decote do vestido também tinha sido ajustado, não era nem muito pronunciado nem muito puritano, poderia dizer que mostrava o que deveria ser mostrado, e no meio Andrômeda tinha posto uma modesta, mas linda rosa branca de tecido. Viu pelo espelho como sua mãe movia o tecido dando os últimos toques. Quando terminasse o vestido, sem dúvidas ressaltaria a sua esbelta figura.

Ela fixou o olhar a um canto do espelho e pôde ver um par de luvas tão brancas quanto o vestido, que cobriria boa parte de seus braços. Sem saber o porquê, os pegou e os vestiu diante do olhar curioso das suas acompanhantes. Voltou a se olhar no espelho e surpreendeu-se com o que via. Fazia muito tempo que tinha decidido evitar esse tipo de coisa de todas as formas possíveis, então espantou-se com o quão linda estava. Gostava da imagem que o espelho refletia, um doce sorriso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto pensava "talvez não seja uma ideia tão ruim".

Remus foi com os seus amigos e futuro sogro concluir alguns últimos detalhes, não era grande coisa, só separar algumas mesas, cadeiras e uma tenda que teriam que extender. Podia parecer muito adiantado, mas considerando o quão agitado seria o dia seguinte, era melhor deixar a maior quantidade de coisas prontas para não perder tempo.

— Então — começou o de olhos cinzas — Já tiveram uma amostra grátis da lua de mel.

— Sirius! — ele reclamou — Não fizemos nada do que está pensando.

— Vamos, Aluado, não vai me dizer que quando estiveram sozinhos, não sentiu vontade de arrancar as...

— Por Deus, Sirius! — o interrompeu — Você podia ter pelo menos um pouco de consideração pela sua integridade física. Não vê que o pai da Dora tá aqui? — então o maroto virou-se para olhar o mencionado que o fuzilava com o olhar.

— É... Desculpa, Ted.

— O problema não é comigo — ele assegurou, fazendo o homem relaxar — O problema será quando eu contar a minha esposa — acrescentou, fazendo a cor desaparecer do rosto de Sirius e que seus amigos rissem despretensiosamente.

— Bem feito, é o que acontece por ser linguarudo, Almofadinhas — comentou James e então virou-se para o outro amigo — Está pronto para o grande dia?

— Suponho que sim.

— Tranquilo, companheiro, não vai ser tão ruim assim — James tentou animá-lo.

— É, pelo menos a minha prima não vai te pôr os chifres.

— Almofadinhas!

— O quê? É verdade! Aquela maldita cachorra deixou o nosso amigo chifrudo.

— Melhor calar a boca e trazer aquelas mesas — reclamou Ted, igualmente irritado.

Isso era forma de trazer à tona aquele assunto?

A manhã de sábado chegou mais rápido do que de costume. O sol brilhava e nem uma nuvem desfilava pelo céu. O dia perfeito para um casamento. Por sugestão de Andrômeda, Dora e suas amigas ficaram para dormir no dia anterior, para ter certeza de que chegariam a tempo para a cerimônia e que a jovem não fugisse pelo nervosismo.

Todos os moradores da casa levantaram-se cedo, sem exceções, inclusive Dora estava acordada, embora o correto seria dizer que não dormiu. Durante toda a noite esteve dando voltas na cama. Estava irritada, desesperada, feliz, emocionada, preocupada. A cada cinco segundos, um novo sentimento apossava-se dela, fazendo com que se sentisse mais e mais confusa. E para o cúmulo, as malditas borboletas no estômago desde muito cedo. De acordo com ela, era por causa da comida, ou era o que queria acreditar.

Longe dali, na casa dos Potters, o noivo não se encontrava de melhor forma. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, nem mesmo no seu primeiro casamento sentiu-se tão agitado como agora, mas diferente de sua noiva, ele sabia que toda essa união de sentimentos podia se definir em uma única palavra: euforia. Mas assim como ela, se negava a acreditar nisso. Depois de um rápido café da manhã, Lily, James, Sirius e Remus partiram para a casa dos Tonks.

Enquanto isso, no centro do evento todos andavam como loucos, especialmente Nymphadora, pois não tinha nem acabado de comer e já a mandaram tomar um banho. Ted começou a ajeitar o que faltava enquanto as mulheres se arrumavam para o evento. Desde a janela do quarto, puderam ver como os primeiros convidados, que eram os Weasleys, chegavam. Arthur muito cortês ofereceu sua ajuda e de seus filhos ao pai da noiva para terminar os últimos detalhes, só faltava a comida e a chegada do noivo.

— Isso é uma loucura — comentou Tonks, que já estava pronta.

— O casamento ou a organização? — perguntou Susan.

— As duas coisas — ela respondeu — Não acredito que vamos fazer isso.

— A hora de voltar atrás já passou faz muito tempo — disse Julia, que trazia um prato de comida — Torradas?

— Não, obrigada.

— Você mal comeu.

— "Mal me deixaram comer", você quer dizer — defendeu-se — Mas de qualquer forma, eu não me sinto bem, tô enjoada.

— É normal, filha — garantiu Andrômeda — Eu até vomitei antes de casar com o seu pai.

— Sim, mas vocês se casaram por amor.

— Não tem tanta diferença, amiga. Lembra que tem uma linha bem tênue entre o amor e o enjoo — todas olharam para Julia com uma cara de "quê?" — Sabe, isso soava melhor na minha cabeça.

Fosse intencional ou não, isso conseguiu relaxar o clima. Foi inevitável que cada uma delas esboçasse um leve sorriso. Dora começou a caminhar pelo quarto até chegar em frente à janela, onde podia ver um pouco do pátio onde aconteceria a celebração. Se pudesse descrever o estado dela naquele momento em uma palavra, seria confusa. Confusa pelos sentimentos de nervosismo e alegria que não sabia de onde vinham. Depois de um tempo encarando o ambiente, aconteceu algo estranho, toda a cor do seu rosto parecia ter desaparecido. Estranhando, as mulheres decidiram aproximar-se da janela para ver o que tinha acontecido. Naquele momento, Remus Lupin tinha chegado, então elas entenderam a sua reação.

Tudo estava arranjado, a comida tinha chegado assim como todos os convidados. Só faltava que a noiva, as damas de honra e seus pais descessem. Na frente de todos estava Remus com seus dois melhores amigos à direita e o padre à frente, podia notar de longe o nervosismo do homem.

A música começou a soar, anunciando que o momento decisivo tinha chegado. A lenta marcha nupcial era o aviso. Sem perder mais tempo, Tonks apareceu na entrada com esse lindo vestido branco, segurando um buquê de flores de várias cores, que contrastava muito com o seu rosto pálido. Começou a caminhar pelo tapete seguida das damas de honra. A cada passo dado, mais sentia vontade de dar a volta e sair correndo, ergueu o rosto e voltou a vê-lo. Remus estava parado em frente a ela e cada vez mais próximo. Provavelmente era apenas delírio da sua cabeça, mas ele estava mais lindo do que nunca na vida. Não deixou de olhá-lo até que chegou ao fundo do corredor, ao seu lado, nem tinha percebido o momento em que chegou.

O padre começou a cerimônia e todos prestavam atenção, menos os noivos. Ela ainda não tinha saído do seu deslumbre e Remus tinha caído em um novo. Ele sempre a viu como a sobrinha do Sirius com quem sempre brincavam, ou como uma jovem que poderia muito bem ser sua irmã, com seus jeans e camisas de banda de rock, mas quando ela entrou, a viu como nunca tinha visto, como a linda mulher que realmente era. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo, mas as suas pernas não responderam, não pôde tirar os olhos dela até que chegou ao seu lado. De verdade estava a ponto de casar-se com essa belíssima mulher.

— Agora vamos benzer as alianças — disse o padre, trazendo o casal à realidade.

Lily aproximou-se com um pequeno colchão rosa onde descansava um par de alianças. O padre as benzeu e depois a mulher as entregou aos noivos para que fizessem a sua parte. No momento que Remus viu o anel, ficou abalado. O anel que entregaria a Dora não era muito grande ou caro, mas ainda assim era feito de ouro com um pequeno diamante no centro. Rapidamente, o homem virou-se para a ruiva, que com uma careta o incitou a pegar. Com as mãos tremendo — já que reconhecia muito bem aquela aliança —, o fez e o pôs no dedo da noiva. Nymphadora, que tinha percebido aquela troca, pegou o outro anel e o colocou no dedo do noivo.

— Então, Remus John Lupin, aceita a Nymphadora Black Tonks como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separe? — perguntou o padre.

— Aceito.

— E você, Nymphadora Black Tonks, aceita a Remus John Lupin como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?

— Aceito.

— Pelo poder investido a mim, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Ali estava a parte que muitos dos presentes esperavam. Lentamente o casal foi aproximando-se até que os seus lábios se uniram sob uma estrondosa salva de palmas. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam de verdade, agora estavam completamente cientes do que acontecia. Despertou novamente aquele sentimento que surgiu entre eles no dia anterior, mas era diferente, podiam sentir com muito mais intensidades, e eles sabiam disso.

Desfazendo o contato, desejando internamente que durasse mais, a cerimônia acabou. Os recém casados começaram a casar pelo corredor, conseguindo ver ao fundo como Kingsley os observava com seriedade enquanto pegava as suas coisas e se retirava. Já não tinha mais o que fazer ali.

A celebração prosseguiu o mais normal possível, exceto que os noivos não se comportavam melosos nem sussurravam entre si. Para dizer a verdade, nenhum deles sabia como se sentir. Por um lado, sabiam que era apenas uma atuação e que a maioria dos presentes sabia, então não achavam necessário fingir ser um casal de apaixonados, mesmo que uma pequena parte deles quisesse.

— Muito bem, todos prestem a atenção — James começou a falar, pondo-se de pé — Como padrinho do casamento, devo dizer algumas palavras.

— O que é muito injusto — interrompeu Sirius — porque James foi o padrinho do primeiro casamento do Lupin e, pela lei, era a minha vez.

— Supera, Almofadinhas — exclamou o moreno — O que posso dizer sobre os noivos? Eles se conheceram faz muito tempo, ainda me lembro, a segunda vez que Sirius nos levou para ver a sua priminha. Nymphadora quis brincar de princesa encantada. Como esquecer que ela fez uma birra enorme porque queria que o Remus fosse o príncipe no lugar do Sirius? Na verdade, todos fomos terríveis monstros e o Lupin era o lindo príncipe do olhar dourado — todos riram enquanto a noiva ficava vermelha, tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva — E como esquecer dos ciúmes do Sirius todas as vezes que estávamos todos juntos? É que Dora sempre queria estar com o Remus e mandava o resto de nós para o quinto dos infernos — escutaram-se mais risadas.

— Vai direto ao ponto, Potter — exigiu o castanho diante da vergonha de sua esposa e da sua própria.

— Como sempre, o bom Lupin zelando e protegendo a sua princesa — continuou o moreno — A Remus sempre dissemos que ia acabar com alguém mais jovem, nunca duvidamos, então apostamos quantos anos de diferença. Eu apostei quinze, Sirius apostou vinte, e é evidente que fui eu que ganhei, mas Almofadinhas não quer aceitar...

— Isso não é lugar para vocês discutirem isso — exclamou Remus, irritado.

— Bom, o que importa é que agora estão juntos, vão compartilhar a vida, e que a pobre coitada vai ter que suportar os roncos, a insônia, as excentricidades e as paranóias do nosso querido amigo, Aluado. Saúde aos noivos — terminou o brinde antes que o amigo fosse até ele para batê-lo ou jogasse algo em sua direção.

Depois serviram a comida e começaram com a primeira dança dos noivos. No começo, foi um pouco incômodo para eles, mas no final conseguiram se virar muito bem, pouco depois o resto dos convidados também foram dançar, com exceção de Hollie e Sirius, já que até Charlie e Bill tinham levado um par. O moreno e a castanha estavam sentados em suas mesas e de vez em quando olhavam discretamente um para o outro, logo depois desviando o olhar por medo de serem descobertos.

O casamento estava chegando ao fim, mas antes James pediu aos recém casados que os acompanhasse. Na porta de entrada dos Tonks tinha deixado um carro preto que se entendia que era um presente de James e Lily, já que tinha um laço vermelho no porta malas. Não é necessário dizer que o casal sentiu-se envergonhado e não quiseram aceitá-lo, mas no final foram convencidos, já que precisariam de um meio de transporte. Dentro do carro, no banco traseiro, tinha uma caixa de whiskey por parte de Sirius, um presente vermelho de Julia, outro de Hollie e Susan, assim como as malas com as suas roupas.

Depois que os Tonks se despedissem de sua filha, e que Dora cumprisse com a tradição de jogar o buquê — que caiu nas mãos de Hollie — eles entraram no carro e começaram a sua jornada juntos.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Primeira semana

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 11 - Primeira semana.**

Remus dirigia seu novo carro pelas ruas de Londres com sua esposa ao seu lado direto para a sua casa. Eles não consideravam necessária uma lua de mel, então pulariam essa parte — por enquanto, pelo menos —, mas tinham que ajustar algumas coisas agora que morariam juntos.

— Foi uma linda cerimônia — comentou a jovem para romper o silêncio.

— Sim, bastante animada — ele aceitou.

— Então Lily se encarregou de conseguir as alianças — ela aventurou-se.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — o castanho respondeu com um tom difícil de decifrar.

— Eu pergunto quanto custou — disse ao vento, observando atentamente o modesto, mas lindo anel que, devia confessar, gostou muito.

— Absolutamente nada — lhe revelou o homem.

— Quê? Como sabe?

— Lembra que te disse que não era meu primeiro casamento? — ela assentiu — E acho que já pode imaginar que meus pais morreram.

— Escutei algo sobre isso — respondeu um pouco inquieta, parecia que de novo e sem intenção estava abrindo velhas feridas.

— Aconteceu quando ainda estava na escola. Um acidente de carro horrível, mas mesmo assim meus pais não morreram logo. Consegui permissão na escola e no hospital para ir vê-los. Foram atendidos, mas os médicos não tinham muitas esperanças. A última vez que falei com meus pais, estavam na cama do hospital, pediram desculpas porque não poderiam mais cuidar de mim. Meu pai me disse que sempre seguisse em frente e que perseguisse os meus sonhos, e minha mãe que nunca deixasse as pessoas importantes para mim — Tonks o olhava com pena — Antes de morrer, minha mãe tirou a aliança e me deu, disse que desse para a garota certa.

— Sério? — perguntou.

— Sim. Quando decidi me casar pela primeira vez, pretendia dar esse anel, mas Lily dizia que ela não era a mulher certa, que não permitiria que eu cometesse tal estupidez. Que se quisesse me casar com "essa", teria que comprar as alianças e, para ter certeza de que eu não usaria, guardou os anéis e então eu nunca mais os vi... até há algum tempo.

— E o que aconteceu com o anel? — perguntou interessada.

Remus aproveitou o sinal vermelho para mandar um sorriso terno para ela. Algumas vezes ela podia ser bem inocente.

— Tá no seu dedo — revelou.

Tonks arregalou os olhos, desceu o olhar para a sua mão e admirou esse pequeno anel, sem acreditar no que tinha escutado. Então essa era a razão pela qual ficou tão nervoso em lhe dar o anel, não era por se casar com ela, era pelo imenso valor sentimental que representava. Mas isso queria dizer que Lily estava insinuando que ela era a mulher certa para Remus? Não, não era verdade, eles eram diferentes em muitos aspectos. Por outro lado, quando foi a última vez que a ruiva se enganou? Ela estava certa com a história da ex-mulher dele. Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar essas ideias da sua mente.

Chegaram a casa sem maiores problemas. Estacionaram o carro em frente e de uma só vez entraram, levando os presentes. Remus foi deixar as garrafas na cozinha enquanto Dora escolhia um dos quartos para usar. Quando entrou, decidiu abrir os embrulhos dados por suas amigas.

Abriu o primeiro pacote e descobriu que Hollie e Susan tinham lhe dado um lindo vestido de noite prateado com uma nota que dizia "porque sabemos que não tem um". Com um sorriso, dobrou o lindo vestido e abriu o presente de Julia, ela também tinha lhe dado roupa ou algo parecido. De fato, era um baby doll preto de duas peças que na verdade deixava bem pouco à imaginação. Segurou pelas alças e levantou a peça, notando uma nota que dizia "para a sua noite de núpcias ou para quando precisar". Ela não terminou de assimilar quando o silêncio do quarto foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Rapidamente, Tonks jogou a lingerie o mais longe possível enquanto seu rosto corava.

— Dora, quer tomar alguma coisa? — lhe perguntou Remus do lado de fora.

— Sim, só vou trocar de roupa e já vou — respondeu o mais calma que pôde.

Depois desse momento, foi atrás da peça. Essa demente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa? Por um momento pensou em jogar no lixo, mas em vez disso, jogou em uma gaveta do armário com o resto das suas roupas. Pôs jeans e uma camiseta soltas antes de sair do quarto.

Quando a garota desceu, foi direto para a sala de jantar. Assim que a viu, Remus ofereceu algumas bebidas e no final decidiram abrir uma das garrafas que Sirius lhe deu. Sentados na mesa, conversaram sobre como se ajustariam dali em diante. Lupin reafirmou a postura de deixar o escritório para Dora. Como a garota não dirigia, ele seria o encarregado de levá-la ao trabalho. Depois de uma pequena discussão — porque ele queria levá-la até lá, mas ela dizia que isso o atrasaria —, concordaram em deixar o carro em um lugar específico e uma hora tanto para ir quanto para voltar para casa.

Continuaram arranjando outros assuntos insignificantes e a garrafa de whiskey estava cada vez mais vazia. Depois de um tempo, o castanho pegou a garrafa e pôs a rolha diante das reclamações da mais nova. Ela ainda queria beber mais, mas ele dizia que já era o suficiente. Depois de um pouco mais de discussão, ela acabou cedendo, arrumaram alguma coisa para jantar e depois foram dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Remus saiu muito cedo, pois ainda tinha que recolher algumas coisas que deixou na casa dos Potters. Pouco depois, Julia e Susan encontravam-se na frente da casa de sua amiga, tocando a campainha com muita insistência.

— Já vou, já vou! — gritava a garota, que tinha sido expulsa do reino de Morfeu.

— Bom dia, amiga! — disseram ao mesmo tempo as jovens quando ela abriu a porta.

— Olá, garotas — cumprimentou, sonolenta.

— Não parece uma mulher casada — comentou Julia enquanto entravam.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— São dez da manhã, acabou de acordar, está despenteada e só usa uma camisa solta, um short e está sem sutiã — explicou.

— Bom, esse último não acho que vai incomodar o seu marido — acrescentou Susan com uma risadinha.

— E se supõe que eu sou a mente poluída — retrucou Dora — Querem tomar alguma coisa?

— Sim, obrigada, mas nada de álcool — disse a loira.

— Mas...

— Nada de álcool, Julia, ela já teve muito noite passada.

— Até parece. Remus não me deixou beber à vontade ontem — confessou às garotas antes de assinalar para que a seguissem até a cozinha.

— É uma casa impressionante — comentou Julia — Por algo assim, até eu me casaria.

— Sinto muito, mas Remus nesse momento é totalmente meu — disse com um tom arrogante de brincadeira.

— Mas só por dois anos, certo? — provocou — Depois disso, alguém pode roubá-lo.

— Bom, se eles se separarem... — acrescentou Susan.

— De novo isso? Por que nós continuaríamos casados por mais tempo? Não nos casamos por amor, e vocês sabem o que eu penso disso.

— Que o casamento é a morte e bla bla bla.

— É a verdade.

— É mentira — retrucou Susan — Além do mais, é bom pra você — ela a olhou sem entender — Quantas vezes te dissemos que não bebesse muito? Sempre se metia no quarto com garrafas escondidas e bebia todas. Mas não fez isso agora que Remus te impediu.

— Mas isso é diferente...

— É claro que é, foi o seu homem que te impediu — disse Julia — E mesmo que tenha dito de brincadeira, já aceitou que é só seu — continuou, deixando-a sem desculpas — Não se sinta mal, rosinha. Todas esperávamos algo assim, é uma das razões que ficamos felizes por se casar com ele, sabíamos que seria bom para você.

Depois disso, as mulheres se puseram a falar de várias coisas. Depois que Dora trocou de roupa, continuaram a tirar do carro os pertences que ainda tinham ficado no apartamento e ajudaram a levar, fosse pro estúdio ou para o seu quarto.

Longe dali, na casa Potter, a situação não era muito diferente. Remus chegou com seus amigos, recolheu o que fazia falta diante das insistentes reclamações de James por sua "estúpida decisão" de pular a lua de mel, "é a melhor parte de um casamento" repetia constantemente, mas era simplesmente ignorado. Guardou suas coisas no carro e agora estava conversando com o casal na sala quando Sirius chegou.

— Bom dia, mundo! — gritou como de costume.

— Sirius, sério, pra quê você tem um apartamento se sempre está os incomodando? — exclamo Lupin, referindo-se a Lily e James.

— Olha só quem fala, quem deveria estar aproveitando com a esposa em vez de estar aqui — retrucou o homem — É um desperdício que não tenham uma lua de mel como Deus manda.

— É o que eu estava dizendo — como sempre James estava apoiando o amigo.

— Calem-se vocês dois — interviu a ruiva — Foi uma decisão deles.

— Obrigado, Lily.

— Pelo menos por enquanto — ela acrescentou diante do olhar frustrado do castanho.

— Tá, tanto faz — Sirius não deu importância — Só espero que se dêem bem.

— Eu também, Almofadinhas — aceitou Lupin.

— Mas cuide bem dela — o avisou — Ela é minha prima favorita. Você é meu amigo e sei o bom que é, e apesar das circunstâncias, espero que possam ser felizes por esse tempo e se ajudem.

— Uau, isso foi consideravelmente responsável — impressionou-se Lily.

— Não é nada disso. É que se meu casamento com Dora a ajuda a amadurecer e diminui as preocupações de seus pais, então Andrômeda não estaria tão irritada e talvez poderia perdoá-lo — disse Remus.

— Ah vamos, não acho que Sirius seja tão mesquinho — disse a garota, virando-se para ele, que desviou o olhar — Não é?

— Bom, ruiva, não é que eu não sinta o que eu disse, mas tem que admitir que é bem benéfico...

— Eu não acredito nisso, Sirius Black! — reclamou a mulher.

Os outros dois riram baixo. Sem dúvidas, o amigo nunca mudaria, mas em parte gostavam dele desse jeito.

Remus acomodou suas coisas no seu escritório e Dora fez o mesmo, mas o certo seria dizer que jogou as suas coisas por todo o lugar, tinha deixado suas coisas sem importar-se em onde ficariam. Tinha pincéis espalhados por várias partes, enfim, completamente desorganizado, o mais curioso era que seu quarto estava tão desorganizado quanto.

Na segunda-feira, como previsto, aconteceu a operação de Andrômeda. Foram várias horas de cirurgia, mas no final o médico informou aos familiares que tudo tinha saído como o planejado e que não apresentaram-se maiores complicações. Tinham conseguido retirar as células cancerígenas, mas ainda assim a mulher ficaria um tempo no hospital para observação e depois poderiam visitá-la, mas com limitações.

A semana transcorreu sem maiores novidades, o tempo que Remus e Tonks compartilhavam juntos era como se fossem amigos. Começavam a conversar, a ver filmes na televisão que tinham comprado e o castanho não deixava de insinuar a garota que ela poderia ensiná-lo a cozinhar, já que não achava que sua dieta a base de restaurantes fosse muito conveniente. Em questão de seus trabalhos, cada um se focava nisso em seu próprio escritório, sem interferir no assuntos do outro. Tudo continuou assim até o sábado seguinte.

No dia anterior, Ted falou com eles por telefone para informar que a recuperação de sua esposa tinha saído melhor do que o previsto, e que o médico já tinha autorizado que recebesse visitas, sempre e quando fossem uma pessoa por vez. O casal achou a notícia incrível, embora a jovem estivesse estranhamente relutante em visitá-la.

Eram as duas da tarde de sábado e desde a manhã Dora se encontrava no escritório em frente a uma tela em branco, trabalhando em sua nova obra. Vestia uma camisa branca manchada de vários tons de pintura, macacão jeans de calças compridas e um par de tênis velhos. Em um momento, Remus subiu ao segundo andar e a observou por uns instantes antes de se atrever a falar.

— Dora, arrume-se, vamos visitar a sua mãe — ele disse.

— Sim, eu já desço — respondeu ela, mas sem se mover.

— Me escutou, Dora?

— Sim, eu já vou! — disse com mais força, sem afastar o olhar da tela.

Negando com a cabeça, o homem desceu ao primeiro andar. Entrou no quarto da esposa, procurou entre as suas coisas por alguma roupa limpa, depois disso as pôs no banheiro e voltou ao segundo andar. A mulher não tinha movido nem um centímetro e a tela continuava exatamente como antes. Novamente, Remus pediu que ela fosse se arrumar, mas ela respondeu da mesma forma. Cansado de sua atitude, aproximou-se dela, segurou-a pela orelha e começou a puxá-la.

— Remus! O que está fazendo? — reclamou Dora.

— Caminha.

— Mas...

— Caminha, Nymphadora! — repetiu com firmeza.

Sem soltar a orelha, a obrigou a descer as escadas, abriu a porta do banheiro e a fez entrar nele. Encostou a porta o suficiente para passar o braço e poder continuar segurando-a.

— Qual é a grande ideia, Lupin? — ela reclamou irritada.

— Tira a roupa.

— O quê?

— Tira a roupa. A camisa, as calças, os sapatos, tudo. Deixa apoiado no meu braço ou joga pelo espaço da porta.

— Mas — tocou na orelha — Ai! Está bem!

Sob a ameaça, a jovem foi tirando a roupa o melhor que podia. Depois que tirou a última peça, as chutou para fora do banheiro com exceção da camisa que estava apoiada no braço de Remus. Só depois disso, o homem soltou-a, fechou a porta e pegou a roupa do chão.

— A água está quente e eu já pus a sua roupa aí. Tome um banho e se vista, vamos visitar Andrômeda.

— Você não manda em ninguém! — ela gritou do outro lado, ainda irritada — Estava trabalhando em uma pintura muito importante!

— Claro que não! — ele retrucou — Eu te observei. Desde que amanheceu, estava com os olhos na tela, mas não pintou nem um traço sequer.

— É um trabalho criativo e de paciência — justificou-se.

— Só estava matando tempo para não ir ao hospital.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Claro que é. O que acontece é que não quer ver a sua mãe.

— Claro que não! — lhe contradisse — Você não entende nada!

— É claro que sim, Dora — suavizou o tom de voz — Sempre viu a sua mãe como forte, invencível, sempre como alguém que não se deixaria cair, que sempre seguiria adiante. Nesse momento, Andrômeda deve estar fraca por causa da cirurgia, mesmo que tenha sido semana passada, e tem medo de vê-la na cama do hospital, tão fraca e frágil como nunca pensou vê-la — a garota impressionou-se — Por isso, não quer ir, mas escuta: o tratamento que vai seguir agora pode evitar que o câncer volte, mas não vai melhorar a sua aparência, pode até piorar antes que melhore. Não pode ignorá-la por todo esse tempo até que se recupere, precisa enfrentar isso o quanto antes.

Um silêncio sepulcral surgiu, Tonks escutou cada palavra sem conseguir acreditar. Ela queria visitar a sua mãe e ver como estava, mas também sentia medo. Não achava que poderia descrever esse sentimento, mas se pudesse, não seria muito diferente do que Remus tinha acabado de dizer.

— Como sabe? — perguntou mais calma.

— Porque foi o mesmo que sentia quando fui ver meus pais depois do acidente — ele confessou — Agora tome um banho e se vista.

Ela já não disse mais nada. Lentamente afastou-se da porta e fez o que ele tinha mandado enquanto várias ideias passavam por sua mente.

Quando estava pronta, entraram no carro e foram ao hospital. Durante o trajeto, nenhum deles disse algo para quebrar o silêncio. O ambiente era muito tranquilo, contrastando com o desastre que estavam os pensamentos de Dora. Primeiro a confissão de um casamento falido, aí a história das alianças e agora isso. Apesar de ser um reconhecido e famoso arquiteto, tinha passado por muitas situações difíceis, e ela não tinha ajudado nada com aquela farsa.

Chegaram ao hospital, perguntaram na recepção pelo número do quarto e depois de um tempo — que foi o que demoraram para dar as informações —, pegaram o elevador para chegar ao andar indicado.

— Está nervosa? — perguntou o castanho ao ver como a garota estava inquieta.

— O que você acha? — respondeu com ironia.

— Respira fundo e tenta relaxar. Lembra que nos disseram que tudo se resolveu sem complicações.

— Tem razão — ela aceitou.

Desceram do elevador e andaram pelo corredor até chegar a porta.

— Entra primeiro — insistiu Lupin — As visitas estão restringidas a uma por vez.

Tonks respirou fundo e segurando a maçaneta, abriu a porta enquanto Remus ia sentar-se em um lugar próximo. O primeiro que pôde ver no momento em que entrou foi a cama com seus típicos lençóis brancos, pouco a pouco foi subindo a visão e ali estava. Andrômeda estava repousando na cama modestamente penteada, sem maquiagem e evidentemente fraca. Nesse momento, a garota lembrou-se das palavras de seu marido e teve que aceitar que nunca imaginou sequer a sua mãe naquele estado.

Por um momento, o silêncio reinou no lugar, então a senhora Tonks abriu os olhos e pôde ver sua doce filha. Imediatamente um grande sorriso iluminou o seu rosto e tentou erguer-se um pouco para recebê-la. Esse sorriso foi o suficiente para que a jovem se aproximasse e a abraçasse com cuidado.

— Olá, Nymphadora — cumprimentou a mulher.

— Nem mesmo deitada nessa cama desiste de usar o meu nome — as mulheres sorriram.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

— Achou que não veria a minha própria mãe?

— Não, mas com certeza queria evitar.

— Não posso dizer que não tentei — ela confessou — Mas no final Remus conseguiu me convencer.

— Te obrigou a vir.

— Sim — diante disso, Andrômeda começou a rir.

— Está bem. Desde que ele não tenha te algemado, amordaçado e te trazido em uma jaula no carro.

— Não, só me afastou do escritório e me obrigou a tomar banho e me vestir, mas não supervisionou isso de perto — acrescentou ao notar o sorriso malicioso de sua mãe.

— Muito bem, filha. Está aí fora? Quero agradecê-lo por te trazer.

— Sim, vai entrar depois de mim — ela aceitou — E você? Como está?

— Não posso me queixar. Está tudo bem, exceto essa maldita comida que servem aqui. Parece que pegaram água e conseguiram torná-la sólida, não tem gosto de nada.

— Eu te entendo — disse, lembrando-se das vezes em que terminou no hospital.

— Mal posso esperar para voltar para casa com Ted — confessou Andrômeda — Falando nisso, como está a vida de casada?

— Normal, acho. Remus me leva e me busca no trabalho. Ele faz as coisas dele e eu as minhas, às vezes conversamos durante o jantar — então ficou olhando para o nada.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntou preocupada, observando a expressão de sua filha.

— Não, nada de sério — respondeu Tonks — É só que... Hoje me dei conta da rotina em que caímos. Parece que o mais difícil ficou para Remus e...

— Quer ajudar mais em casa? — completou.

— Sim e não. Olha só o que fez para me trazer, o que me convenceu foi algo que disse — então ela contou a mãe o que aconteceu — E, bom, depois de escutar isso, eu comecei a pensar. Desde o momento em que voltou, eu escutei o grande arquiteto que é, o quão famoso e habilidoso é e tudo isso, mas sempre que conversamos vejo o quão complicada é a sua vida pessoal. Primeiro os seus pais e depois essa... que o traiu.

— Se sente mal por ele?

— Sim, me sinto mal pelo que tem passado, mas... tem alguma coisa que me faz sentir vontade de evitar que algo assim volte a acontecer. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para que essa parte da sua vida fosse tão completa quanto a outra.

Andrômeda contemplou com ternura a sua filha. Fosse por não se dar conta ou por não querer aceitar, mas esse sentimento que tinha era só o começo de tudo. Pelo que tinha escutado dela e de Ted — que tinha a visitado mais cedo —, sua relação não era nada espetacular, pois apenas se tratavam como amigos, mas talvez agora as coisas podiam mudar. Talvez não podia fazer muito deitada na cama, mas talvez uma pequena conversa com sua filha pudesse acelerar as coisas um pouco.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Charity Burbage

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 12 - Charity Burbage.**

Remus estava sentado na cadeira do hospital, esperando que sua esposa saísse do quarto onde descansava a senhora Tonks. Tinham passado vários minutos e por um momento pensou que seriam horas. Pôs-se em pé com a intenção de buscar café quando a porta abriu-se e uma mulher de cabelo cor de rosa saiu por ela. A expressão de seu rosto dava a impressão de que estava confusa ou concentrada em pensamentos um pouco difíceis de processar.

— Tudo bem, Dora? — perguntou quando ela estava próxima.

— Hum... Sim, não foi nada — respondeu — Minha mãe tá te esperando.

Depois de despedir-se brevemente, o castanho avançou até a porta e entrou no quarto. Como esperava, Andrômeda estava sentada na cama, esperando por seu novo visitante com um sorriso radiante.

— Remus, meu genro preferido — cumprimentou esticando os braços para que ele a abraçasse.

— Eu sou seu único genro — ressaltou, abraçando-a enquanto ela ria — E como está sendo ficar trancada aqui?

— No geral sim, mas o pior é...

— A comida do hospital — completou por ela — Não conheço uma pessoa que não reclame disso.

— E temos motivos para isso — ele sorriu — Muito obrigada por ter vindo, Remus, e por ter trazido a minha filha. Sei muito bem que por conta própria talvez não a veria até estar recuperada.

— Sim, eu pude me dar conta disso — Remus revelou.

— E falando nisso... Como foi a primeira semana? Segundo Ted, não tiveram problemas.

— Não, o maior problema foi hoje, mas fora isso só algumas discussões sobre como fazer as coisas. Ela é muito independente e tivemos que ceder um pouco para nos ajustar.

— Entendo. E como se sente sobre isso? — perguntou Andrômeda.

— Não sei. Acho que muito bem. E não posso dizer que me incomodo ou algo assim, nunca imaginei que ficaria com uma mulher como ela.

— Bom, mas a mulher que imaginou acabou te traindo — comentou, um segundo depois se deu conta do que acabava de dizer — Desculpa, Remus. Foi desnecessário.

— Não se preocupe, já percebi que falar demais é de família — ele não deu importância.

— Mas... Acha que podem viver assim por dois anos?

— Não, provavelmente vamos ter que mudar alguma coisa com o passar do tempo.

— E o que teria que mudar?

— Não sei, só um pressentimento — desviou o olhar dela — É algo que percebi no casamento. Essa foi a primeira que a vi... diferente. E nas poucas vezes que conversamos, não sei, comecei a sentir algo estranho, que não lembro já ter sentido, mas é agradável.

Andrômeda ficou impressionada com a confissão. Sem dúvidas, Remus também começava a sentir o mesmo por sua filha, mas era tão cego que era incapaz de ver. Os dois se mereciam. Há um tempo tinha plantado a sementinha na cabeça da filha, era o momento de fazer também com seu genro.

— Bom, suponho que em algum momento resolverão isso — começou a mulher — Por agora, só peço que cuide dela. Entendo que tem que dá-la espaço, mas terá situações como agora em que terá que ser firme com ela. Mas quando não for assim, só se deixe levar.

— Quê? — perguntou sem entender.

— Eu sei bem o quão louca pode ser a minha filha, mas muitas vezes essas loucuras são divertidas e depois de tantos anos sentado em uma mesa desenhando plantas e dirigindo pessoas, cairia bem relaxar e se divertir um tempo, não acha?

— Entendo o que quer dizer, mas...

— Só tente, Remus. Não tem nada a perder — o incitou — Tenta fingir que se divirta e talvez acaba se divertindo. E, é claro, venham me ver logo. E talvez queiram me trazer algum hambúrguer ou massa em contrabando, por favor.

Com essa última fala, os dois riram. Depois de algumas palavras de despedida e de um beijo na mão da mulher, o homem saiu do quarto até onde a esposa o esperava sentada. Sem dizer nada, juntos subiram ao elevador e empreenderam a viagem de volta.

— Remus — disse repentinamente Tonks, ao chegar no térreo — Teve muito trabalho essa semana?

— Não — respondeu curioso, era a primeira vez que perguntava algo assim.

— Estava pensando em trabalhar hoje?

— Não, por quê?

— Não sei, já que me arrastou pra fora de casa, acho que deveria me compensar — afirmou a jovem — Um sorvete seria legal — o homem a olhou atônito.

— Para mim, esse "deveria" é sinal de que não vai ser a única coisa que vai pedir — comentou antes que a porta do elevador abrisse.

— Bom, só tem uma forma de descobrir, não é? — perguntou saindo com um sorriso travesso.

O castanho achou essa atitude ainda mais estranha, mas aquele sorriso lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Era um sorriso que não podia resistir, negando com a cabeça, seguiu a garota para fora do hospital, seria uma longa tarde.

Depois de saírem do hospital, foram ao centro de Londres, estacionaram o carro e andaram por algumas ruas procurando por uma boa sorveteria para cumprir com o capricho da mulher. Quando finalmente encontraram um lugar que lhes agradasse, pediram sorvetes de chocolate, Tonks pediu que pusessem algumas nozes em cima e Remus pediu cobertura de morango.

Depois disso, andaram como se fossem turistas por um tempo até que chegaram até a confeitaria favorita e de novo ela pediu alguns "poucos" chocolates para que terminasse de perdoá-lo. Durante todo o tempo, ela não deixava de conversar e fazer brincadeiras que ele respondia sempre que podia. Era a primeira vez que estavam tão relaxados e felizes com o outro. O tempo correu e já estava ficando tarde. Antes que voltassem para casa, Remus decidiu comprar algo para fazer para o jantar, para Tonks foi a parte mais entediante do percurso, mas sabia que quando a fome batesse estaria agradecida.

Voltaram para casa quando já estava escuro, e enquanto Remus ia para a comida preparar a comida, Nymphadora meteu-se no seu quarto para esconder os doces. Tinha sido um dia interessante, graças as palavras de sua mãe.

_Andrômeda olhava para sua filha enquanto ela se perdia em pensamentos. Para ela era óbvio que sentiam algo profundo um pelo outro, mas talvez devia dar um empurrãozinho._

_— E o que pensa fazer em relação a isso? — lhe perguntou._

_— Para ser franca, não sei — admitiu ela._

_— Bom, por que não tenta brincar com a situação? — a mais jovem a olhou sem entender — Olha, depois de tantos anos, seu pai e eu ainda continuamos muito apaixonados e já sabe, mas acho que não sabe que algumas vezes nós, como posso dizer, brincamos um pouco._

_— O que quer dizer? — perguntou sem entender onde queria chegar._

_— Por exemplo, eu me sento em algum banco do parque, bar ou coisa do tipo, mas claro, como se fosse uma mulher solteira, então chega seu pai e ele tenta me conquistar como se fosse a primeira vez que nos vemos._

_— Já entendi — interrompeu Dora — Isso explica muitas coisas que vi quando morava com vocês._

_— Bem provável. Continuando, essas brincadeiras são divertidas e até um pouco reveladoras, já que tem vezes que me pergunto como que diabos seu pai me conquistou da primeira vez — sua filha começou a rir — Sério, às vezes as cantadas são tão bregas — ela riu junto com a filha — Mas o ponto é que vão ficar juntos por bastante tempo, por que não brincar um pouco? Finge que estão saindo ou age como se fossem namorados ou coisa do tipo._

_— Eu não sei, mãe. Ele poderia entender errado._

_— Talvez, mas lembra que tudo tem jeito. Tenta. Vocês vão se divertir e Remus poderia fingir que tem o casamento que queria, ou não é o que queria? — a garota ficou pensativa._

_— Sim, alguma coisa assim._

_— Tenta, quem sabe acabe se divertindo também — "e acabe gostando", mas essa parte só pensou._

_Depois disso, ela despediu-se de sua mãe e saiu do quarto com esses pensamentos em sua mente._

Depois de decidir que não tinha nada a perder, seguiu os conselhos de sua mãe. Não sabia muito bem como agir, já que nunca teve um namorado antes, mas tudo tinha acabado bem. Ela tinha se divertido e pôde notar como Remus estava mais relaxado, e gostava disso.

Abriu a gaveta do armário para guardar os chocolates e teve uma rápida vista daquele conjunto de lingerie que sua amiga lhe deu. Pegou-o por mera curiosidade e pensou "por que não experimentar?". Alguns minutos depois, estava na frente do espelho analisando o seu corpo. Certamente era muito provocativo, mais do que estava acostumada. Não deixava de repetir para si mesma que aquele tipo de roupa não era para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia negar o quão bem estava e sem poder evitar, acabou se perguntando se Remus gostaria.

Escutou batidas na porta e rapidamente segurou a primeira coisa que viu, que foi os lençóis da cama. Assustada como uma adolescente, cobriu-se com eles.

— Sim? — respondeu o mais calma que pôde.

— O jantar estará pronto em seguida — lhe avisou — É melhor não ter comido todos os chocolates.

— Eu não perdi a fome, papai — disse monotonamente.

Com uma risada, o homem afastou-se e ela pode voltar a respirar. Voltou a deixar os lençóis em cima da cama e, sentando-se na cama, começou a pensar. Tinha sido um dia muito divertido, queria viver assim do que como estiveram na última semana entediante e rotineira pelo tempo que estivessem juntos. Mas se continuava com as brincadeiras, onde acabariam indo?

Segunda-feira seguinte tudo voltou quase a normalidade. Sua rotina para ir ao trabalho continuava como sempre, mas com a diferença de que de tarde aproveitavam para fazer outras coisas. Às vezes saíam para comer, iam ao cinema ou apenas davam a volta em um parque. Essa semana também receberam uma visita de Hollie, a mulher foi para contar a sua amiga que estava tudo resolvido com a herança — o que quase tinha esquecido — e levou os documentos da conta onde depositariam a mesada. Era bem mais do que ela esperava e isso ajudou a convencer seu marido a dar uma volta de vez em quando.

Algo que também mudou foi sua relação com seu trabalho. Ela lhe perguntava sobre o que fazia na construtora e ele com muita insistência a convenceu a fazer algumas mudanças em seu escritório, não pediria que mantesse organizado porque sabia que era inútil, mas a convenceu a exibir as obras ao redor do lugar. Tonks não sabia bem o porquê insistia tanto nisso, mas não a incomodava ter suas obras à vista, mesmo as que estavam em andamento. Outra coisa que fizeram bastante foram rápidas visitas a Andrômeda no hospital, cada vez era mais fácil para ela ir por conta própria.

Sábado chegou sem maiores dificuldades, e Tonks estava ansiosa porque supunha-se que teria o dia todo para estar com Remus, mas infelizmente na sexta ele lhe disse que teria algo importante a fazer pela manhã e que não poderiam estar juntos, a convenceu a passar a manhã com as amigas e foi o que ela fez, apesar de não ser o que queria.

Eram quase três da tarde e a de cabelo rosa estava voltando para casa. A viagem de ônibus de seu velho apartamento era quase longo quanto a viagem até a casa de seus pais. Quando chegou, ficou surpresa em ver dois carros estacionados na entrada, um era deles, mas o outro não lembrava de já ter visto. Entrou em casa e pôde ver Remus sentado na sala junto com outra pessoa, que estava de costas para a entrada, mas pôde ver que era uma mulher.

— Olá, Remus — cumprimentou a jovem.

— Olá, Dora — respondeu, levantando-se — Vem, quero que conheça uma pessoa — lentamente, ela caminhou o caminho que faltava para ficar em frente à convidada — Deixe-me apresentá-la a...

— Charity Burbage — espantou-se Dora ao ver de quem se tratava, uma grande quantia de emoções apoderou-se dela, estava na presença de uma das maiores artistas de sua época — Mas o que...?

— Bom, acho que têm muito o que falar, então vou fazer algumas compras — comentou o castanho antes de pegar as chaves e sair pela porta.

— O que deu nele? — perguntou estranhada.

— Acho que já vai descobrir — comentou Burbage, pondo-se de pé — Claramente sabe quem eu sou, e Remus já se encarregou de me contar algo sobre você.

— Algo sobre...

— Sim, não foi nada de ruim, sabemos que Remus não é desse tipo.

— Mas o que a senhora faz aqui? — perguntou finalmente.

— Seu marido me convidou a vir. Em algum momento foi meu aluno e tenho grande apreço a ele.

— Sim, ele me contou.

— O mais importante é que ele queria ver que eu visse suas pinturas, o que eu já fiz.

— Ele... Você o quê? — começou a desesperar-se.

— Calma, só me mostrou o ateliê e as pinturas terminadas que tem ali, as que estavam incompletas ele cobriu antes que chegasse.

— Graças a Deus — relaxou um pouco — Mas então... Viu o resto das pinturas? — a senhora Burbage assentiu — E o que achou?

— Antes, quero saber um pouco mais sobre você — disse, voltando a sentar-se.

Por quase duas horas as mulheres estiveram conversando sobre várias coisas. Charity parecia interessar-se em conhecer a sua forma de ser e ela, que a cada segundo estava mais relaxada, respondia todas as suas perguntas, até tocaram no assunto do casamento por um momento, algo que também tinha conversado com Remus.

— O seu casamento não é nada comum — observou em um momento.

— Não, não é — Tonks admitiu.

— E não se importou com o casamento nem nada — comentou, olhando nos olhos, ela concordou — Isso explica algumas coisas.

— O que quer dizer?

— Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, agora darei o meu parecer — a garota ficou séria — A simetria e a precisão de seus traços é boa, assim como a sua combinação de cores. Posso dizer que tem muito talento, especialmente porque não teve uma tutora — ela animou-se — Ainda assim tem o que melhorar, mas pude notar algo em particular nas suas pinturas, falta algo. Não quero te desanimar nem anda, mas acho que essa filosofia que me contou te isolou de alguns sentimentos.

— Isso é importante? — perguntou com alguma preocupação.

— Olhe ao seu redor — ergueu os braços — Essa casa foi desenhada com amor, e não pode dizer que é uma casa como qualquer outra — nisso tinha razão — A forma que reflete seus sentimentos é importante, Dora, isso dá um toque especial e faz com que as obras não sejam apenas tinta sobre a tela.

— O que eu deveria fazer? — perguntou interessada.

— Deixe seus sentimentos fluírem e pare de se esconder nessa filosofia falha — ficou de pé — Primeiro de setembro começam as aulas do meu curso e, se quiser, posso te dar uma vaga entre meus melhores estudantes, aos que ensino pessoalmente — a impressão dela foi enorme — Faça-me saber o mais breve possível a sua decisão e despeça-se de Remus por mim — dito isso, saiu da casa.

Não era possível. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Não só a famosa Charity Burbage esteve em sua casa, como também criticou a sua arte e lhe ofereceu uma vaga na sua escola. Por um lado, ela não considerava que fosse algo necessário, mas por outro... Como diabos poderia desperdiçar uma oportunidade como aquela? Depois de um tempo, decidiu que essas oportunidades só aconteciam uma vez na vida e enquanto pudesse, aceitaria a oferta. Teria que agradecer a Remus por... Naquele momento, lembrou-se dele.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Lupin voltou para casa. Tinha comprado algo para jantarem além do mais importante: o necessário para preparar um chocolate quente. Sabia muito bem que a sua saída pela tangente não seria bem vista pela sua esposa. Entrou em casa e a primeira coisa que pôde ver foi a mulher parada perto da porta com os braços cruzados.

— Olá, Dora — a cumprimentou com um sorriso de lado.

A garota não o respondeu, simplesmente caminhou até onde estava, pegou as sacolas de suas mãos, as deixou no chão e então começou.

— Seu maldito covarde — começou a bater no seu braço — Outra vez agindo pelas minhas costas, e depois simplesmente foge como um bandido.

— Desculpe, Dora, mas sabia que por conta própria não faria nada — justificou-se, afastando-a um pouco.

— Mesmo assim, não é justo — acrescentou, batendo mais algumas vezes nele.

Quando se acalmou o suficiente, abraçou o seu peito, escutando as tranquilas batidas de seu coração.

— Muito obrigada, Remus — disse com uma grande sorriso.

— De nada, querida — respondeu automaticamente enquanto a rodeava com seus braços. Os dois ficaram surpresos com o uso da palavra, mas já era tarde para voltar atrás — Então aceitará?

— Claro que sim, mas da próxima vez serei eu que vou te pôr em apuros, Remus John Lupin — o avisou sem afastar-se dele.

— Mas por agora vou preparar o jantar e um pouco de chocolate quente.

— Procurando o meu perdão por meio de chocolate? — perguntou divertida enquanto separava-se dele — É um começo. Vamos para a cozinha, talvez eu não saiba fazer um ovo, mas meu chocolate quente é bom.

Ambos pegaram uma sacola e foram até a cozinha para preparar juntos a comida. Tudo correu entre brincadeiras e algum ou outro conselho de como fazer as coisas. Não era o que ela tinha planejado, mas ainda assim tinha sido um grande dia.


	14. Capítulo 13 - A Mancha de Café

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 13 - A Mancha de Café.**

Faltava menos de duas semanas para primeiro de setembro. Dentro de pouco tempo, Harry e seus amigos voltariam de viagem e obviamente estavam preparando uma pequena festa de boas-vindas na casa dos Potter, ficando subentendido que todos estavam convidados. No início da semana, Remus falou com Charity para confirmar que Tonks estudaria em seu curso, algo que alegrou as suas amigas e aos seus pais quando souberam da notícia — mesmo que se sentissem um pouco mal de estarem tentando convencê-la há meses, e aí chegou Remus e em algumas semanas conseguiu.

Durante todo aquele tempo, a garota esteve focada nessa nova parte da sua vida, mas sem deixar de pensar em uma pequena vingança seu querido esposo. A ideia surgiu na quarta-feira, quando alguns jovens foram falar com o atual dono da galeria, queriam pedir permissão para deixar alguns panfletos. Curiosa, deu uma olhada nos papéis que traziam e soube que era o momento de agir.

Na hora do intervalo, pegou seu celular e discou o número de Remus, lhe disse que tinha surgido um imprevisto e que não a buscasse, já que suas amigas iam buscá-la e depois levá-la até em casa. Quando o convenceu, desligou rapidamente e discou novamente, mas dessa vez o número de sua amiga.

— _Olá, rosinha_ — escutou do outro lado.

— Olá, Julia. Ocupada? — lhe perguntou.

— _O de sempre, amiga. Por quê?_

— Porque preciso que você e Susan passem aqui depois do trabalho.

— _O que houve? Remus ficou preso no trabalho ou...?_

— Não, eu pedi que não viessem — explicou — Preciso fazer uma coisa e não quero que saiba.

— _Não é nada de ruim, é?_

— Claro que não. Só uma travessura.

— _Isso não me acalmou._

— Só venham aqui, tá bem?

— _Okay, nos vemos em algumas horas_ — desligou a ligação.

Meia hora depois de ter fechado a galeria, a mulher estava de pé esperando que a buscassem. Levando em consideração a hora que suas amigas saíam do trabalho e o trajeto que teriam que percorrer para chegar, não deveriam demorar muito mais. A jovem observou pela décima vez seu relógio quando pôde ver um carro vermelho se aproximar. Rapidamente, abriu a porta traseira do carro e entrou.

— Rápido, anda.

— Olá, amigas, quanto tempo sem vê-las! Sim, Dora, estamos ótimas.

— Não tenho tempo para o seu sarcasmo, Julia, anda logo — a mulher revirou os olhos e pôs o carro em marcha.

— Onde vamos? — perguntou Susan.

— A uma loja de roupas — respondeu no mesmo instante.

— Nos chamou para comprar roupas? — ela estranhou.

— Sim — respondeu simplesmente.

— Acho que já estou entendendo — comentou Julia.

— Duvido. Para começo de conversa, a roupa não é para mim, é para o Remus. Olha, eu vou contar o que eu pensei.

Era tarde e na casa dos Tonks-Lupin, tudo estava pronto para o jantar, exceto pelo fato de que faltava uma pessoa. Toda a tarde desde a ligação de Dora, Remus teve um estranho pressentimento e a pequena conversa que teve com seu amigo não ajudou nem um pouco.

_O castanho estava em seu escritório na construtora. Já era costume que pedisse algo para comer e ficasse ali durante a hora do almoço revisando e corrigindo alguns planos para o próximo projeto da companhia. Sirius tinha ido levá-lo alguns números quando seu celular começou a tocar._

_— Alô — respondeu._

_— Olá, gato, o que tá vestindo? — sua esposa respondeu brincalhona._

_— O mesmo de quando saí de casa, Dora — respondeu divertido — Por que me liga?_

_— Direto ao ponto como sempre — comentou — Bom, te ligando para avisar que não precisa me buscar._

_— Quê?_

_— Eu vou sair com as meninas, elas vão me buscar e ficarei com elas durante a tarde._

_— Nesse caso, vou direto para casa._

_— Sim, por favor._

_— Elas vão te levar ou eu..._

_— Elas vão me levar para casa, não se preocupe — respondeu interrompendo-o._

_— Então nos vemos à noite._

_— Sim, tchau._

_— Tchau._

_Desligou o celular e voltou ao trabalho, ou tentou porque Sirius Black tinha escutado e não deixava de encará-lo._

_— Sim? — perguntou ao amigo que não tinha se movido, um pouco irritado com essa atitude._

_— Não vai buscar a minha sobrinha? — estranhou._

_— Não, disse que sairia com as amigas, e depois a levarão em casa — explicou._

_— E você está bem com isso? — disse um pouco mais alto._

_— Por que não estaria?_

_— Vocês estão casados e..._

_— E por isso deveríamos estar o tempo todo juntos? — reclamou — Se esse é o seu conceito de casamento, eu deveria te dizer que está bem mal._

_— Bom, talvez tenha razão, mas minha sobrinha é meio louca e... Bom, não acho que o faça, mas se o desespero for grande, ela poderia te pôr os chifres como..._

_— E acha que me dizendo isso eu vou ficar tranquilo? — perguntou com ironia — E de quem que ela aprendeu essas coisas?_

_— Ah... Bom..._

_— A situação não é a mesma — começou — É verdade que estamos casados, mas não são circunstâncias normais. Se ela quiser estar com alguém, não tem razão para que eu a impeça — terminou com segurança, mas intimamente sentiu-se irritado com a ideia._

_— É, tem razão nisso, Aluado, mas ainda não gosto da ideia que se encontre um desconhecido, indo a um hotel ou algo parecido para..._

_— Pode me passar isso? — perguntou de repente Remus, indicando uma mesa._

_— Isso? — perguntou Sirius, pegando um abre cartas de prata._

_— Sim, isso._

_— Okay — esticou a mão para dá-lo — Não sei pra quê... Espera! — afastou o braço antes que o amigo pudesse pegá-lo — Não tem cartas para abrir. Pra quê quer isso?_

_— Me dê e descubra — disse em um tom sinistro._

_— É melhor eu ir embora, não é?_

_— O que você acha?_

_Depois de deixar o abre cartas o mais longe possível do castanho, Sirius saiu do escritório o mais rápido que pôde, seus comentários evidentemente conseguiram estressar o seu amigo._

Mesmo que soubesse que o que disse era verdade, não podia evitar sentir uma pontada de irritação. Nunca foi alguém ciumento, mas tinha que admitir que o que sentiu não podia ter outro nome.

Fora de casa, começou a escutar o som de um carro e logo várias risadas de mulher. Aparentemente as garotas já tinham terminado o que quer que estivessem fazendo e agora estavam deixando Tonks em casa. Segundos depois, ela entrou sorrindo e carregando algumas sacolas pretas.

— Olá, Dora — o homem a cumprimentou quando a viu.

— Olá, Remus. Como foi seu dia? — devolveu o cumprimento.

— Muito bem, tive muito trabalho — respondeu — Nem te pergunto porque o seu sorriso já diz que foi tudo bem.

— De fato sim — lhe assegurou, aproximando-se dele — Eu vou guardar umas coisas e já volto — deu um beijo rápido na sua bochecha e foi subir as escadas.

Normalmente ele estranharia aquela atitude, mas estava concentrado demais na leve dormência onde a mulher tinha o beijado, o que o fez lembrar-se daquele sentimento.

Em seu quarto, Tonks jogou as sacolas em cima da cama, abriu-as e de dentro tirou outras sacolas com roupas que tinha comprado. Agora só tinha que desviar das perguntas de Remus. E para ter certeza de que daria tudo certo e não correr riscos, pegou o celular e discou.

— Olá, tio Sirius, preciso que você e James me façam um favor.

Sexta-feira aproximou-se inevitavelmente, assim como a grande quantidade de trabalho para a construtora. Pouco a pouco, o trabalho ia acumulando porque mais e mais pessoas surgiam com solicitações, agora que sabiam que o grande arquiteto trabalhava para eles. Era quase hora de sair e Remus estava revisando alguns papéis quando...

— Pronto para o final de semana, Remus? — exclamou Sirius, abrindo a porta.

— Lembre-se que tem reunião na minha casa e sem “mas” — ressaltou James, entrando logo depois.

— Por que sempre estão fazendo barulho? — perguntou Remus — Sim, está quase tudo pronto — a dupla comemorou —, mas vou ter que levar trabalho para casa...

— Não! — interrompeu Sirius — Não pode fazer isso.

— Por que não? Assim eu adianto, e só iria olhá-los no sábado e o resto da tarde...

— Não pode fazer isso! — disse outra vez, alarmado — E muito menos essa tarde!

— Está bem, Almofadinhas — apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira e olhou com curiosidade ao homem — O que está tramando?

— Quê? Por que eu estaria tramando algo?

— Porque sempre que age assim está planejando alguma coisa ou está a ponto de fazer uma loucura.

— Está enganado, Aluado, não planejei nada.

— Queria acreditar, mas as evidências dizem o contrário...

— Remus, sei que a atitude do Sirius é suspeita — começou James — Mas deixando isso de lado, passou muito tempo trancado entre quatro paredes, não acha que já deu?

— Pode ser que tenha razão — respondeu —, mas já estou acostumado.

— Não deveria. Se Lily soubesse, te esganaria por isso, a mim por não te tirar daqui e a Sirius só pra não perder o costume.

— Ei! — reclamou.

— Olha, o trabalho vai continuar aqui segunda, relaxa e goza da vida — recomendou — Só que, claro, não do mesmo jeito que esse daqui — passou o braço pelos ombros de Sirius.

— Ei!

— Tem razão. E seja lá o que estiver pensando, Sirius, não se atreva.

Depois disso, Remus começou a guardar as suas coisas enquanto o moreno olhava discretamente para o amigo, um olhar que dizia “por pouco, estragou tudo”. No horário de sempre, Lupin foi buscar Dora no trabalho, ela estava particularmente animada naquele dia, mas sempre que perguntava o que tinha acontecido, ela respondia que ele já veria.

Chegaram em casa e cada um foi para o seu quarto, ele estava trocando de roupa por algo mais cômodo quando a porta abriu e a mulher entrou segurando algumas sacolas.

— Nymphadora, não te ensinaram a bater na porta? — reclamou.

— Ai, Remus, não é para tanto.

— Você ia gostar se eu entrasse no seu quarto sem bater? — ela pensou por um momento.

— Tem razão, desculpa. Mas isso é importante, toma — lhe passou umas sacolas.

— O que é isso?

— Roupa. Planejei uma coisa especial para hoje e quero que use isso. E é melhor que se troque logo ou vamos nos atrasar.

— Coisa especial? — repetiu e ela assentiu — Isso tem a ver com o comportamento do seu tio?

— Talvez eu tenha pedido para que não deixasse que ficasse ocupado pelo resto do dia. Mas vista-se e ponha o que estão nas sacolas.

— Tá bom, mas posso ter um pouco de privacidade?

— Ah sim! Claro! — então saiu do quarto.

Dez minutos depois, ele estava vestindo jeans pretos com uma camiseta cinza, que vale comentar eram bem justos, uma jaqueta preta e tênis. Tonks contemplou a sua obra por alguns segundos. Mesmo que ele não fosse sempre tão formal, não era muito relaxado na sua forma de vestir. Sem dizer nada, a mulher o pegou pela mão e o fez sair de casa.

Remus não tinha ideia de onde planejava levá-lo, mas parecia que ela conhecia muito bem o caminho, pois o guiou de rua em rua até que pediu que ele parasse em frente a um estabelecimento. Quando desceram, aproximaram-se da porta do lugar nada chamativo, onde puderam ver um letreiro de madeira que dizia “A Mancha de Café”. Sem entender o que era isso, foi arrastado por sua acompanhante até dentro.

De fora o lugar não parecia grande coisa, mas o interior era diferente. Era bastante espaçoso com chão de madeira, tinha três paletes ao redor do lugar com uma tramóia em cada um, como se fossem palcos de teatro. Tinha uma e outra mesa com duas ou três cadeiras cada situadas ao redor, mas várias mesas de 40 centímetros de altura rodeadas por pufs. No fundo, atrás de uma barra, duas pessoas se encarregavam de preparar vários tipos de café ou chá. O lugar era obviamente uma cafeteria.

O castanho olhou interrogativo para sua esposa e ela disse que era um lugar com clientes muito específicos, assim como tinha boates gay e coisas do tipo, era uma cafeteria onde os artistas iam para relaxar, interagir com pessoas como eles e algumas vezes apresentar suas obras, como poemas ou músicas de própria autoria.

Caminharam até o fundo do lugar, compraram um par de cafés e logo foram até o que parecia ser a plataforma mais alta das três, sentaram-se em pufs próximos e a garota lhe passou o panfleto que pegou outro dia da galeria. Lupin leu e pôde ver que era um convite aberto para uma performance de um grupo de artistas que se apresentariam naquele dia. Não parecia nada demais, o problema era que em um canto do papel estava escrito em caneta rosa a palavra “vingança”. Ele rapidamente levantou o olhar para Tonks, que lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, as luzes se apagaram e várias pessoas entraram no cenário, uma combinação de escuridão e lâmpadas fluorescentes e de neon davam uma experiência adicional ao que estavam fazendo. O que parecia ser o integrante principal situou-se em um canto e começou a falar de forma suave e tranquila, enquanto uns tambores marcavam o passar do seu discurso. Pela grande quantidade de pessoas absortas no homem e das lentas danças dos outros participantes parecia que esse era o evento principal da noite.

— Agora, como de costume — disse o cara que estava vestido em um short branco e com o resto da pele pintada de branco — Eu gostaria que um de vocês subisse aqui conosco.

Sem hesitar, Tonks levantou a mão, mas não era para se oferecer e sim para oferecer ao seu marido. Desde o momento em que entrou, Remus se sentiu fora de lugar, e fazer com que participasse de algo que não tinha nem ideia do que era, só piorava a situação. Ao redor, mais pessoas estavam se oferecendo e por um segundo teve esperança de que o ignorassem.

— Estupendo — disse o homem — Suba, companheiro, será uma grande experiência para você — falou diretamente a ele.

Para o seu azar, a insistência tanto de sua esposa quanto do resto das pessoas, não teve outra escolha a não ser ir até lá. Entre leves empurrões, Dora foi guiando-o até a escada do palete, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a jaqueta de seus ombros. Quando esteve a vista de todos, o resto dos participantes chegaram e rodearam-no, com mais habilidade do que pensaria e apressados, conseguiram tirar a sua camiseta, os sapatos e até a calça, deixando-o apenas de boxer brancos que Dora tinha deixado junto com as roupas — sim, até nisso pensou. Depois de deixá-lo seminu — era uma apresentação artística, então ninguém considerava obsceno —, começaram a espalhar uma substância líquida e viscosa por todo o seu corpo, que na combinação das luzes neon parecia ser verde azulado. A performance continuou com outras palavras e danças ao redor dele, conseguindo que participasse mesmo que ele não quisesse, em um momento o cobriram com uma tela fina que grudava no corpo por causa da substância grudenta.

Não estava sendo nem um pouco estimulante para ele, já que não conseguia entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Pelo constante ritmo do tambor e as palavras, parecia que Remus estava interpretando o papel de um feto dentro da placenta, que escutava tudo o que estava acontecendo fora no mundo, até que a crueldade da humanidade o levou a um trágico final. Ou pelo menos foi o que ele entendeu. No final, jogaram um líquido vermelho fluorescente nele que poderia ser sangue. As luzes lentamente começaram a se acender e os aplausos dos espectadores marcaram o final da tortura.

Depois, os integrantes da performance o agradeceram — alguns até se desculparam — por sua participação. Depois de agradecer ao público, começaram a sair e Remus voltou pelo mesmo caminho que subiu, onde Tonks o esperava com um sorriso e suas roupas nos braços.

— E aí? — ele perguntou quando estava próximo dela.

— Vai pensar duas vezes antes de armar algo pelas minhas costas de novo — ela disse sem desfazer o sorriso — E olha que eu peguei leve.

— Boa participação, amigo — o homem da performance aproximou-se deles.

— Obrigado — respondeu Remus.

— Sinto que te devo desculpas por isso — ele disse — Quando te vi chegar, deu para ver que não é como as pessoas que frequentam aqui, é muito mais formal, e foi por isso que te escolhi. Sempre pedimos por um voluntário e a expressão das pessoas como você se encaixam perfeitamente com o tipo de coisa que fazemos, mesmo que tenha sido difícil para você.

— É, foi — concordou —, mas foi divertido — acrescentou com um leve sorriso.

— É uma boa pessoa, amigo. Cuida dele e não o deixe escapar — comentou virando-se para Dora — Os banheiros estão ali — ele indicou —, se quiser se limpar um pouco — terminou antes de ir.

— É melhor você ir, é você quem vai dirigir — Tonks comentou risonha, entregando as roupas para ele.

Sem perder mais tempo, Remus dirigiu-se aos banheiros enquanto ela voltava para o seu lugar. Estava comemorando internamente sobre o quão bem tudo tinha ido. Não era a primeira vez que ia até aquela cafeteria, nem a única vez que viu esse grupo de artistas, então sabia bem como eles agiam. Mas sem dúvidas a melhor parte foi quando acabou e pôde ver o corpo seminu dele de perto, não tinha se enganado, ele tinha um bom corpo. Ela só queria deixá-lo incomodado, mas o que pôde ver foi um bônus extra.

— Mas olhem só quem trouxe os ventos — um jovem com uma blusa preta de pescoço de tartaruga, calças brancas, óculos brilhantes e uma barba em formato triangular aproximou-se dela.

— Oi, Eugenio — disse sem ânimos, infelizmente conhecia o infeliz.

— Já te disse para me chamar de Helios, como o titã...

— É para isso que veio falar comigo, Eugenio? — frisou o seu nome.

— Uau! Tão fria como sempre, minha ninfa.

— Não sou sua ninfa, então é melhor vazar.

— Vamos, gata — aproximou-se dela, esfregando o seu braço — Sabe que te atraio.

— Nem nos seus sonhos, Eugenio, então me deixe em paz.

— Vamos lá, minha...

Escutou-se um pigarreio.

Remus tinha entrado no banheiro do local e para a sua sorte a substância que usaram foi bem fácil de tirar, depois de secar-se o melhor que podia com papel toalha, vestiu-se e saiu para procurar a sua esposa. Quando chegou onde estavam, pôde notar como um cara dava em cima dela, que estava tentando afastá-lo. Quando ele tocou o seu braço, uma fera começou a rugir no seu interior.

— Desculpa, acho que está nos atrapalhando.

— Você quem está atrapalhando, idiota — retrucou Dora, levantando-se — Ele é meu acompanhante — segurou a sua mão.

— Esse velho? — exclamou, também levantando-se — Ah por favor, minha ninfa.

— Ela não é sua ninfa — disse Remus antes que ela pudesse — Então tenha um pouco de decência e deixe-a em paz.

— O que esse sem graça tem que...

— Deveria perguntar o porquê ela preferia estar com um moleque pseudo artista em vez de um homem de verdade — lhe disse com desprezo.

— O que você disse, maldito? — tocou na ferida, isso claramente o ofendeu — Não é ninguém para falar assim comigo! — gritou, ganhando a atenção dos clientes — Ela é minha!

— Ela não é sua, ela não pertence a ninguém! — rebateu Remus no mesmo tom, ganhando a aprovação de alguns presentes.

— Remus, chega, vamos embora — pediu Dora — Não se junte com essa gentalha — acrescentou olhando-o depreciativamente.

— Vocês não vão...

— Já chega! — o corpulento dono do estabelecimento aproximou-se — Não é a primeira vez que me traz problemas, eu já te avisei, então não me deixa outra escolha além de ter expulsar da Mancha de Café. Vamos, fora!

— Mas...

— Fora!

Sem outra opção, o cara saiu xingando a todo mundo. O dono desculpou-se com seus clientes, especialmente Remus e Tonks, que não deram importância, dizendo que não era sua culpa. Depois de um tempo, depois de acalmarem-se, saíram da cafeteria e entraram no carro para voltar para casa. Não trocaram uma palavra até pouco antes de chegarem.

— Não é exatamente o que eu tinha planejado — comentou a mulher.

— Imprevistos acontecem, não se preocupe — a tranquilizou.

— Mesmo assim, não me sinto bem — respondeu — Apesar de ter sido legal isso do “não pertence a ninguém”, eu gostei. Mesmo assim, não é verdade, sou sua esposa.

— E não tem ideia do quanto queria esfregar na cara dele — confessou o homem —, mas não era hora. E além do mais, mesmo que seja minha esposa, não é minha propriedade. É uma grande pessoa e não é certo que alguém diga que lhe pertence, ainda mais esse infeliz.

Isso deixou-a surpresa e lhe deu algo a pensar. Chegaram em casa e foram dormir sem jantar, não estava com fome. Remus dormiu quase imediatamente, mas Nymphadora ficou refletindo em sua cama.

As palavras de Remus novamente a faziam reconsiderar a sua forma de pensar. Por muito tempo pensou que o casamento era só uma coleira, era uma ideia que tinha aprendido de Sirius, mas agora se questionava sobre o quão errada estava. Ainda mais lembrando-se de como o homem se pôs do seu lado contra aquele idiota, podia jurar que Lupin estava com ciúmes, e mesmo que sempre tenha pensado que ciúmes era ridículo, tinha que aceitar que tinha gostado de sentir que tinha alguém ali para cuidá-la, mesmo que ambos soubessem que ela podia se virar sozinha. Talvez fosse isso o que realmente significasse estar com alguém.


	15. Capítulo 14 - Festas de Boas-Vindas

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 14 - Festas de Boas-Vindas.**

O dia amanhecia e na casa de Remus e Tonks reinava a paz. Nenhum deles pensava que era necessário lembrar-se da ridícula cena que passaram no Mancha de Café, e não era sobre a participação do castanho na performance, Nymphadora não deixava de dizer que tinha feito uma grande atuação e que tinham que repetir algum dia.

Mas deixando isso de lado, o que mais ocupava suas mentes era a reunião na casa dos Potter no dia seguinte, já que Harry e seus amigos voltariam da viagem ao estrangeiro. Como a preparação de tudo estava nas mãos de James, Lily e Sirius, eles não tinham que se preocupar com nada, mas ainda assim decidiram levar umas garrafas de whiskey da caixa que o de olhos cinzentos lhes deu. Não tinham problemas com isso, já que Remus não bebia muito e não deixava que a garota exagerasse.

Naquele dia tinham planejado visitar a Andrômeda no hospital, ainda ficaria ali até a próxima semana e depois a levariam para casa. Por decisão de Lily, não lhe contaram sobre a reunião. Normalmente convidariam a ela e a Ted, mas a ruiva sabia que ele não queria ir sem a sua esposa e que ela não queria que seu marido não fosse porque ela estava presa em uma cama, então decidiram evitar uma discussão entre eles. Depois de visitarem a senhora Tonks, foram ver um filme e jantaram em um restaurante.

Às onze da manhã de domingo, todos estavam chegando à casa Potter, que estavam com várias decorações, mas especialmente com uma grande quantidade de comida — já que todos os Weasleys estariam presentes —, tinham planejado fazer uma carne assada. James e Arthur se encarregariam de trazer os jovens onde seus familiares e amigos estavam esperando, e as amigas de Dora também tinham sido convidadas.

Meia hora depois, os carros chegaram e com eles os convidados de honra. No segundo em que cruzaram a porta, Lily, Molly e a senhora Granger jogaram-se em seus respectivos filhos, o que os surpreendeu muito, agiam como se não os vissem há anos. Depois disso, foram cumprimentando ao restante dos parentes e amigos e foi assim que deram início à comemoração.

Em um momento da reunião, Ginny e Hermione juntaram-se com Susan e Julia, pondo-se em dia com as últimas notícias, principalmente sobre o casamento de sua amiga em comum, Nymphadora Tonks. Se elas não tivessem tido o casamento esfregado na cara, não teriam acreditado, era a última coisa que esperavam ver na sua volta. Depois de saber disso, procuraram pela mulher e a afastaram de Lily, Hollie e a senhora Granger, com quem conversava no momento, para começar o seu interrogatório. Por sua parte, Remus estava passando por algo parecido com Harry, Rony, James e Sirius, os últimos dois tinham lhes contado na mesma hora a notícia enquanto brigavam com a assadeira nova que tinham comprado havia não muito tempo.

Depois de tirar Tonks de sua conversa, suas amigas a levariam até um quarto desocupado para terem um pouco de privacidade.

— É verdade o que disseram? — perguntou Hermione no mesmo instante.

— Olá para vocês também. Como estão? Eu estou bem.

— Agora você é a sarcástica — acusou Julia — Deixe de idiotices e conte para elas sobre o seu casamento.

— Pra quê? Tá na cara que já contaram tudo.

— Mas ainda queremos escutar da sua boca — disse dessa vez Ginny — Quero dizer, você, a herdeira do pensamento do Sirius, a senhorita "não me caso", a...

— Tá bem, já entendi o seu ponto — Dora a interrompeu — Eu não entendo o escândalo, quero dizer, não é como se eu tivesse mudado de ideia.

— Pode ser que tenha razão — concedeu Hermione —, mas ainda assim, estar casada com alguém é uma mudança drástica.

— Mas se deram muito bem — interveio Julia — Até onde sei, não tem um fim de semana que não saiam de casa para passear juntos, as poucas vezes que a vimos estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Mas não pelo que vocês acham — defendeu sua postura — Só estamos tentando nos dar o melhor possível nessa situação e não ser simples conhecidos para dizer "oi" e "tchau".

— E o que diz do resto? — retrucou Julia — Tipo que você vai estudar na escola da Burbage?

— É sério? — impressionou-se Hermione, vendo como ela concordava — Mas é uma escola muito prestigiada de arte, e é muito difícil de entrar nela!

— Sim, mas eu tenho algo que não são muitos que tem: um marido que conhece é amigo pessoal da Charity — disse com orgulho.

— Remus te conseguiu a vaga?

— Algo assim. Ele a levou até a nossa casa para ver minhas pinturas, eu tomei um susto quando a vi na nossa sala, depois de uma conversa, ela me ofereceu uma vaga entre os estudantes que ela ensina, e é claro que eu não ia desperdiçar essa chance.

— Em outras palavras, esse casamento veio a calhar.

— Pode não falar assim? — pediu — Soa péssimo.

— Mas é a melhor forma de dizer — defendeu-se a ruiva — Eu acho que deveria ter cuidado, ou vai acabar algemada a esse homem pelo resto da sua vida.

— Não entendo o porquê diz isso — ficou na defensiva.

— Um homem e uma mulher sozinhos debaixo do mesmo teto, vai me dizer que não surgiu nenhum sentimento?

— Claro que não — disse não muito segura antes de pensar um momento — Mas aconteceu algo estranho outro dia.

A jovem lhes conversou sobre a noite de sexta-feira, do pequeno castigo que ela deu a Remus, até a péssima aparição daquele infeliz, descreveu o mais detalhadamente possível o que tinha acontecido até terminar com a conversa no carro.

— E vocês, o que acham? — as quatro garotas viram-se entre elas antes de responder.

— Ciúmes — disseram em uníssono.

— Eu também pensei isso, mas... Por que ele sentiria ciúmes de...?

— Sério, amiga? É idiota, cega ou simplesmente não quer ver? — retrucou Julia, impaciente.

— Deixa ela, cedo ou tarde vai perceber — a tranquilizou Susan.

— Perceber o quê?

— Saberá quando começar a ter ciúmes também — afirmou a ruiva.

— O quê? Mas eu não... — queria reclamar, mas deixou no ar porque naquele momento abriram a porta.

— Desculpa a intromissão, garotas.

— Hollie, o que houve? — perguntou Susan.

— Nada, só que terá uma mudança em relação a comida.

— Sério? — perguntou Ginny.

— Sim, parece que Sirius aprontou uma das suas e nós vamos pedir pizza.

— O que ele fez?

— Por que não vêm ver? — lhes sugeriu e então todas puseram-se de pé para ver o desastre.

— Aliás, Dora, tirou foto? — perguntou Julia.

— Foto? De quê?

— Do corpo seminu do Remus para que possamos ver — especificou — Quero dizer, tem que compartilhar, não é?

— É claro que eu não tirei foto e, se tivesse, seria para mim! — retrucou irritada de forma quase automática.

Todas as garotas sorriram cúmplices, tinham certeza de que escutaram um pequeno vislumbre de ciúmes na voz da amiga, e ela logo se daria conta disso.

Em uma parte do jardim, os homens estavam preparando tudo para a comida, estavam tentando acender a churrasqueira nova que conseguiram alguns meses antes enquanto que a mesa ao lado estava com toda a carne crua para ser preparada.

— Sabe, é uma honra te conhecer pessoalmente — comentou Harry em um momento — Sempre foi de grande ajuda, e esses livros que me recomendou me tiraram de vários problemas na escola.

— Não tem o porquê agradecer, eu sei que esses dois nunca te dariam um conselho decente.

— Não exagere, Aluado, nós éramos os melhores da turma — disse Sirius, brigando com a churrasqueira.

— Sim, mas nunca superaram a Lily e a mim — assegurou com arrogância.

— Eu ainda não entendi como acabaram se casando — comentou Rony — Quero dizer, ela sempre dizia que...

— Não contaram nada a eles? — estranhou Remus aos seus amigos, que não responderam — Bom, eu vou explicar — foi quando ele contou o que aconteceu com o advogado, o testamento de Caroline, o da sua casa e do casamento.

— Então foi só por conveniência? — exclamou o moreno mais novo — E está bem com isso?

— Mesmo que eu não estivesse, já entramos nessa juntos, então...

— Ah, vamos lá, Remus, não pode dizer que está incomodado — comentou James, tirando a sua atenção do aparato — Digo, não estão apaixonados, mas não se odeiam. E para dizer a verdade, quase todos concordam que fazem um bom casal.

— Sim, bom, pelo menos com ela não tem que se preocupar que se meta com outro.

— Rony! — reclamou Harry — E depois se queixa porque Hermione diz que tem a sensibilidade de uma pedra.

— Parece muito com Sirius para seu próprio bem, garoto — comentou Remus com um sorriso — E falando nisso, como estão com... — estava a ponto de perguntar sobre a relação que tinham com suas "amigas" (Ginny e Hermione) quando os outros dois homens bateram na churrasqueira desesperados porque não conseguiam acendê-la — Querem que eu vá buscar o manual?

— Claro que não, Aluado. Nós podemos fazer isso sozinhos — garantiu Sirius — Esse foi o trabalho do homem durante séculos.

— Há alguns séculos, o trabalho de um homem era caçar animais com lanças — retrucou Remus.

— E para dizer a verdade, essa presa que caçaram está meio morta — continuou Harry vendo a carne crua que compraram.

— Ha ha, muito engraçado, filho — disse James, rindo sarcasticamente.

— Só quero prevenir um acidente, como daquela vez que queimaram as sobrancelhas e quase puseram fogo na casa da mamãe Dorea.

— Claro que não, Lupin, isso não pode explodir na nossa cara — afirmou Almofadinhas.

— Também achavam que um fogão não podia acender uma chama de um metro e meio de altura.

— Fica tranquilo, Remusito — disse Sirius —, que esse maldito artefato não vai...

Nesse momento, deu um chute na churrasqueira sem lembrar-se que estava descalço sobre a grama do jardim. Obviamente a dor que sentiu foi tão intensa que fez com que a churrasqueira caísse, jogando tudo o que tinha em cima. Para melhorar a cena, o homem tinha começado a pular de dor sobre o pé que estava bom e acabou esbarrando na mesa onde estava a carne, espalhando-a por toda a parte.

— Sim, outro grande momento para o álbum de fracassos — ironizou Remus.

— Cala a boca, Aluado! — censuraram os outros dois homens.

— Vou falar com Lily para que peça algo para comer.

— Podia ser pizza — sugeriu Rony, acompanhando o castanho para dentro de casa junto com Harry.

Depois que tivessem ajeitado toda a bagunça que fizeram e que as garotas debochassem e rissem do que Remus, Harry e Rony lhes descreveram, a reunião pôde continuar sem problemas.

A noite não demoraria para chegar, e a casa dos Potters estava cada vez mais vazia. Os primeiros a ir foram a família Weasley, já que sua casa era a mais afastada de todas. Depois Hermione e seus pais despediram-se de todos e também foram, da mesma forma que as amigas de Dora. Como no dia seguinte tinham trabalho, Remus sugeriu à esposa que voltassem para casa. Muito a seu pesar, a garota aceitou e eles estavam na porta de entrada despedindo-se.

— Foi uma grande celebração — dizia Tonks — Apesar do desperdício de comida.

— Foi só um pequeno acidente, isso não acontece sempre — defendeu-se James.

— Não é o que Remus disse.

— E lamentavelmente tem razão — aceitou Lily — Aceite, querido, sempre acontece alguma coisa — disse em direção ao seu marido, que a olhava irritado.

— Até eu já vi — comentou Hollie, que aproximou-se deles.

— Também já vai? — perguntou Remus.

— Sim, tenho muito o que fazer amanhã.

— Nesse caso, nos vemos...

— Hollie! — escutaram um grito.

Todos olharam para trás e puderam ver como Sirius Black caminhava até eles cambaleando com uma garrafa de whiskey vazia, até Harry chegou alertado pelo grito. O estranho era que não tinha tomado durante a reunião, apenas uma hora as duas garrafas que Remus e Tonks levaram estavam fechadas.

— O que demônios aconteceu, Black? — rebateu a castanha — Tomou a garrafa sozinho em menos de uma hora?

— Não... não... não tomei toda... Foi só um gole...

— Um gole? Está completamente bêbado! — reclamou.

— E o que você sabe... Anda... Esquece isso e vamos — pegou na sua mão e tentou puxá-la.

— Não vou a lugar algum contigo! — soltou a sua mão com um puxão — O que deu em você?

— Como o quê? Eu quero estar com você, aquela noite que passamos juntos foi das melhores... eu quase não lembro do que fizemos... mas tenho certeza que foi das melhores...

— Hollie — disse Lily — É melhor você ir.

— Você tá certa.

Sem dizer mais, a castanha deu a volta e saiu da casa. Harry, James e Remus tiveram que segurar o homem para que não a seguisse, enquanto gritava "Espera" ou "Volta aqui". Quando tiveram certeza de que ela já tinha ido, soltaram o homem que continuava repetindo palavras soltas com pouco sentido como "outra vez", "porque" e "de novo". Dora ficou espantada, seu primo estava interpretando uma típica cena de um homem sofrendo por amor, algo que nunca pensou que veria.

Não havia muito que pudessem fazer, James achou melhor levá-lo ao seu apartamento. Logo o licor faria efeito e ele acabaria dormindo. Pediu ajuda de seu filho e de Lupin para controlar o homem dentro do carro para que pudesse dirigir calmamente. Lily e Tonks ficaram na sala conversando, esperando que voltassem.

— Nunca pensei que o veria assim — comentou Dora enquanto tomava um pouco de chá que Lily tinha feito.

— Gostaria de dizer que foi a primeira vez — comentou a ruiva — Mas o que posso dizer? A culpa é dele.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — lhe perguntou.

— Sirius com essa filosofia estúpida — respondeu — Graças a isso, Hollie está irritada com ele — Tonks não sabia muito bem ao que se referia, ela não conhecia essa história — Ele pensa que essa forma de ver o mundo o faz ser livre, mas o prende mais do que imagina. Sim, pode estar com várias mulheres, mas termina no seu apartamento sozinho.

— Bom, mas tem que aceitar que o casamento também é bem restritivo — comentou a garota.

— E como o casamento te restringiu? — perguntou Lily, perspicaz.

— Bom, eu já não tenho a liberdade de sair quando quiser, não pude beber muito, embora isso seja bom — se pôs a pensar na situação — Remus me dá muito espaço para fazer minhas coisas, e embora soa egoísta, tê-lo ali me facilita a vida, mas também me faz me sentir mal, eu também tenho que ajudar às vezes, tipo lavando os pratos e tal.

— Não era o que pensava que seria o casamento, não é?

— Não. Na verdade, não.

— O truque do casamento é não estar com qualquer um, mas com a pessoa certa. Alguém que nos surpreenda e nos complete. Eu encontrei essa pessoa em James e por nada no mundo o deixaria escapar. O que você faria?

Terminou seu discurso olhando diretamente nos olhos de Tonks, como que tentando insinuar algo, que ela conseguiu entender perfeitamente. A porta principal abriu-se, interrompendo sua conversa, tinha passado quase uma hora desde que saíram, um pouco mais do que normalmente faziam o trajeto.

— Isso foi cansativo — comentou Harry quando entrou na sala onde estavam — Eu vou dormir.

— Descansa, filho — lhe disse Lily — E como foi? — perguntou ao seu marido.

— O mesmo da última vez, murmurando e xingando a cada cinco segundos.

— É deprimente.

— Eu sei, amor — concordou, abraçando-a — Mas, bom, o deixamos dormindo na cama, amanhã passarei lá antes do trabalho.

— Falando nisso, é melhor irmos também — disse Remus.

— Espera, Remus — disse a ruiva — É muito tarde e parece cansado. Por que não ficam essa noite no quarto de hóspedes?

— Não quero incomodar.

— Não incomoda, Remus — assegurou — Além do mais, ela também está cansada. Ou não? — acrescentou, virando-se na direção de Dora.

— Bom, para dizer a verdade, sim — aceitou, um pouco incômoda.

— Então.

— Está bem — ele aceitou — Ela pode dormir no quarto e eu fico no sofá.

— Quê? — exclamou Lily — Como assim no sofá? Se você não se lembra, a cama é grande o suficiente para os dois. Não teria problema nenhum já que estão casados.

— Está bem — disseram os dois duvidosos.

— Perfeito. Vem comigo, Tonks, posso te emprestar algo para dormir — e sem dizer mais nada, a arrastou até seu quarto.

— Aceite, meu aluado amigo, jamais poderemos ganhar da Lily quando ela fica assim — lhe disse James, sorrindo pela diabólica mente de sua esposa.

Sem outra solução, os homens foram até o quarto de hóspedes. Através da porta, Lily lhes passou um pijama quando James a pediu e entraram juntos no quarto, enquanto James acomodava tudo, Remus mudava de roupa. Quando o moreno terminou, desejou boa noite e o deixou sozinho.

Um pouco abatido pelo que estava acontecendo, sentou-se no canto da cama para esperar a jovem. O único que pedia era que Lily não exagerasse com a roupa que fosse emprestá-la, já que quando queria podia ser pior que Sirius. A porta abriu-se e o castanho ergueu o olhar. À sua frente, Nymphadora entrou vestindo apenas um top rosa que cobria pouco mais do que o necessário e um short de lycra que deixava suas pernas brancas expostas. Em nenhum momento até agora pensou em vê-la dessa forma, o conjunto não era o mais provocativo, mas era menos pano do que estava esperando. Principalmente quando percebeu que ela não usava sutiã.

— Remus, para de me olhar assim, tá me deixando nervosa — disse Tonks, já que ele tinha ficado olhando-a fixamente. Nunca foi uma pessoa tímida, mas agora estava, por algum motivo.

— Desculpa, não era minha intenção — ele desviou o olhar.

— Não tem problema. Bom, vamos dormir ou não?

— Sim, claro.

Erguendo as cobertas, cada um acomodou-se em um lado da cama, dando as costas para o outro. Ele olhando direto para a porta e ela, para a janela. Eram pessoas maduras, mas achavam que era melhor pôr um pouco de distância. Depois de dar boa noite, apagaram as luzes e rapidamente adormeceram.

Lentamente o sonho da jovem foi perturbado. Tinha algo diferente e podia sentir, pouco a pouco foi abrindo os olhos na metade da noite, esperando ver a rua através da janela do quarto, mas já não tinha mais janela, apenas o rosto de seu marido que continuava dormindo. Quando pôde reagir, percebeu que estava diferente de quando deitaram.

Era verdade que ela se mexia na cama enquanto dormia e que em mais de uma vez acordou com os pés na cabeceira ou atravessada horizontalmente no colchão, mas dessa vez estava no meio da cama. Em algum momento, ela e Remus deram a volta e agora estavam de frente, um de seus braços estava segurando-a pela cintura. Não entendia como chegaram a essa posição. Pensou por um segundo em afastar o seu braço e voltar à sua posição de costas, mas não fez. Algo a impulsionou a fazer outra coisa, lentamente, mas decidida, aproximou mais o seu corpo e subindo o braço de sua cintura até suas costas, por baixo da camisa, abraçou-se nele. "Está dormindo, nem vai notar" se dizia, novamente ajeitando-se na nova posição e fechando os olhos, voltou a dormir.

Algo estava o incomodando. Sentia como se estivessem o prendendo e ainda assim era uma sensação muito agradável. Lentamente abriu os olhos e começou a explorar sua situação com a pouca luz que entrava da rua. Não demorou a descobrir que tinha mudado de posição na cama e agora estava de frente a Dora, que estava abraçada com um braço nas suas costas, embaixo da camisa do seu pijama. Quando percebeu isso, perguntou-se como chegaram naquela posição, tentou tirar o braço que a segurava nas costas para ajeitar-se, mas a cada tentativa, a jovem parecia a ponto de acordar e o segurava mais forte. Quando entendeu que não conseguiria tirar seu braço sem acordá-la, começou a observar o seu belo rosto. Depois de alguns segundos, decidiu que não valia a pena se preocupar com esses detalhes e que o melhor seria voltar a dormir, mas dessa vez ele também a abraçaria, pela cintura. "Acordarei antes dela e a soltarei, ela não vai descobrir" pensou, aproximando mais o seu corpo. E, segurando pela cintura, entrou no mais profundo e prazeroso sono que jamais teve.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Adeus trabalho, olá ciúmes

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 15 - Adeus trabalho, olá ciúmes.**

O dia amanhecia lindo e radiante. Segundo alguns, mais lindo e radiante do que o esperado, já que era segunda-feira. E no quarto de uma bela casa, um casal encontrava-se submerso em seus sonhos enquanto abraçavam-se com força, podia-se dizer que não moveram-se nem um centímetro desde que conciliaram o sono na metade da noite.

Cada um deles fechou os olhos esperando acordar antes que o outro para que não fosse descoberto o que fizeram, mas isso nunca aconteceria, já que acordaram exatamente na mesma hora. Não por obra do destino, mas por uma ruiva que carregava consigo um despertador. O primeiro que viram ao abrir os olhos foi o rosto do outro observando, esboçaram um doce sorriso e depois acordaram por completo de uma vez.

— Bom dia, dorminhocos — cumprimentou a ruiva com um tom divertido — A roupa que tinham ontem já está pronta para se trocarem. Daqui a pouco, o café da manhã estará pronto e não demorem muito para descer — disse, aproximando-se da porta, mas antes de descer, acrescentou — E desculpa por ter interrompido esse lindo momento — e com um grande sorriso, saiu do quarto.

Remus e Tonks desceram já vestidos. Sabiam que não tinham feito nada de errado durante a noite, mas ainda assim sentiam-se constrangidos, e claro, as constantes provocações e insinuações durante o café da manhã por Lily, James e até Harry não ajudavam muito.

Como já estava combinado, James iria primeiro buscar Sirius no apartamento, tinha que fazer algo para aliviar a situação e depois iriam a construtora. Remus e Tonks tiveram um pouco mais de tempo para conversar com Lily, mas também saíram um pouco mais cedo do que o devido para poder deixar a de cabelo rosa no seu trabalho. Durante o trajeto, o ambiente dentro do carro era bem silencioso, o que irritava um pouco a mulher.

— Foi uma linda festa — comentou.

— Sim, foi tudo bem, embora o final não foi tão agradável — ele respondeu.

— Sim, foi um pouco estranho — ela aceitou — À noite, quando levaram meu tio, Lily comentou algo que eu não entendi. Disse que Hollie está com raiva dele por causa da sua filosofia. O que queria dizer com isso?

— Não sabe o que aconteceu com eles? — Tonks negou — Bom, não sei se é certo te contar.

— Ah, tudo bem — disse muito tranquila — Sabe, sexta podíamos ir no Mancha de Café.

— Aconteceu em uma festa de natal — Remus começou a contar a história — Não sei qual exatamente porque estava fora do país, mas pelo que Lily me contou, eles terminaram bêbados e nus na mesma cama. Pode imaginar o que aconteceu.

— Então aqueles dois...

— É o que parece — confirmou — Bom, depois do que aconteceu, Hollie fez um teste de gravidez que deu positivo.

— Quê? — surpreendeu-se — Mas ela nunca esteve grávida!

— Eu sei. Depois de um exame, descobriu que foi um falso positivo. Mas antes disso, foi ver Sirius para contar a ele, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele começou com aquele discurso de que era uma alma livre e tudo isso. Obviamente isso a irritou muito, e ela pôs na cabeça que Sirius nunca seria alguém responsável e afastou-se dele, daí vem a sua irritação.

— Mas se estivesse grávida, meu tio assumiria!

— Quando descobrisse que era seu filho. As palavras que disse, fizeram ela perder a pouca confiança que podia ter em alguém com fama de mulherengo, e é algo que quando se perde, é muito difícil de recuperar.

— Uau. E não voltaram a falar sobre o assunto?

— Não. E pelo que sei, Hollie não quer que ele saiba de toda a história.

— Por quê?

— Isso só ela sabe responder — declarou — Bom, chegamos. Passo aqui de tarde, tá bem?

— Tá ótimo — ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha — Nos vemos em algumas horas — despediu-se antes de sair do carro.

O dia era o mais normal possível. Dora fazia o seu trabalho sem problemas, conversando com alguns clientes, apreciando pessoalmente algumas obras novas que tinham chegado, estava bem tranquila quando viu uma jovem de cabelo castanho que conhecia bem.

— Hollie, o que faz aqui?

— Olá, Dora — a cumprimentou — Nada, só estava passando por aqui — respondeu, desviando o olhar para uma pintura — Tem pausa para comer?

— Daqui a uns cinco minutos, por quê?

— Queria que comêssemos alguma coisa e conversássemos um pouco.

— Oh! Certo, só espera um pouco...

Dez minutos depois, as duas mulheres estavam na cafeteria a duas quadras da cafeteria. Pediram algo leve para comer, conversaram sobre banalidades até que chegou a comida, então Dora ficou séria.

— Por que veio? — perguntou.

— Para visitar minha amiga, passar um tempo. Não tá bom?

— Até agora nunca me visitou na galeria, então suponho que algo aconteceu. E, por favor, seja rápida, só tenho meia hora antes de precisar voltar.

— Bom, nada de importante — começou Hollie — Só pensei que talvez poderia te perguntar algo sobre ontem, mas não sei.

— Quer saber como está Sirius? — chutou a jovem.

— Quê? Claro que não — respondeu, desviando o olhar — Mas... como está? — perguntou. Dora deixou escapar em um sorriso, pensando no quão óbvia ela estava sendo.

— Não sei muito, só que ontem à noite o deixaram adormecido no apartamento e que de manhã James foi buscá-lo — disse — Mas se quer saber, por que não vai vê-lo?

— Claro que não, eu não ligo para como está — exclamou, desviando o olhar outra vez.

— Vamos, Hollie, não seja tão teimosa. Olha, eu sei o que aconteceu com o falso positivo...

— Quê? — a interrompeu — Como sabe disso? Quem te disse? — então viu que tinha vacilado.

— Ah... Você sabe, rumores por aí.

— Foi Remus, não é?

— Quê? Por que acha isso?

— Porque se tivesse escutado de James, Lily, sua mãe ou qualquer outra pessoa, teria dito quem era — pensou por um momento e era verdade.

— É, foi o Remus — não tinha como negar.

— Lily deve tê-lo contado — Hollie pensou em voz alta — Não dá mais para guardar um segredo hoje em dia? Bom, o importante é que o Sirius não saiba.

— Mas por quê? Olha, eu sei que ele não é perfeito, mas...

— Ele me mostrou quem era. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele saiu com as suas besteiras, é óbvio que prefere essa vida de garanhão do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Talvez só estivesse assustado — era incrível que estivesse defendendo-o.

— Que seja, não dá para confiar em alguém assim.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu tenho certeza de que, se estivesse grávida, ele assumiria.

— Mas não por vontade própria, seria por obrigação — retrucou a castanha — Olha, desde esse dia, não mostrou que poderia mudar.

— Como vai demonstrar quando não sabe o que fez de errado? — objetou — Além do mais, ouvi que quando uma pessoa fica bêbada, ela diz o que realmente pensa.

— Então quando não precisar de álcool para isso, talvez eu possa dá-lo uma chance, mas até lá, nem uma palavra, Nymphadora — lhe disse firme.

— Como é teimosa.

— Olha só quem fala. Você, a sua senhorita “não preciso estudar”, a senhorita “não vou me casar” e olhe só, casada porque não tem outra escolha.

— Okay, isso foi pegar pesado — disse Tonks — Mas só pense, se quer que ele mude, dê um incentivo.

— Vou pensar — tirou um pouco de dinheiro e deixou em cima da mesa.

— Acredite. Tenta e vai ver que podem ser felizes.

— Para você é fácil dizer, está apaixonada pelo completo oposto de Sirius Black.

— Eu não sinto isso por ele.

— Ah! Não? — a olhou com incredulidade — Talvez não disse com palavras, mas quando perguntei quem te disse sobre o falso negativo, confessa que você ia acusar a sua própria mãe, mas não ao Remus. Então, se não sente nada por ele, porque ele é tão especial para protegê-lo assim? Pensa — dito isto, pôs-se de pé e foi embora.

Nenhuma delas imaginou que a conversa terminaria dessa forma. Em menos de meia hora, tocaram nos nervos uma da outra e meteram ideias nas suas cabeças que poderiam fazê-las passar a noite em claro. Estava ficando tarde, Dora tirou a sua parte da conta e foi pagá-la lamentando, já que apenas tinha tocado na comida. Voltou ao trabalho pensando em Hollie, Sirius, Remus e, claro, nela mesma. Suspirando, disse a si mesmo que esse assunto não terminaria tão cedo.

Um mês tinha se passado e agosto estava abrindo passagem para setembro. Andrômeda tinha passado quase todo o mês fora do hospital, e aos domingos, tornou-se rotina que Remus e Tonks passassem o fim de semana com eles, algo que sem dúvidas era de agrado dos senhores Tonks, mas principalmente era algo que alegrava a Andrômeda, já que aquela nova dieta estava sendo difícil de seguir.

Mesmo assim, apesar do quão bem se davam, tinha sido um mês complicado para Nymphadora. Em primeiro lugar, durante essas quatro semanas descobriu o quão amável, talentosa, e principalmente, rígida podia ser Charity Burbage em seu instituto. Foi grande a sua surpresa quando descobriu que muitos dos estudantes que ela ensinava, desistiam depois de alguns meses. É que ela podia ser bem rígida com todos.

Os primeiros dias foram um pesadelo, mas nunca tinha fugido do trabalho e do esforço, e mesmo que lhe custasse a vida, continuaria de pé até o último dia. Era mais fácil tendo alguém como Remus para suportá-la quando chegava de mau humor em casa. Em mais de uma ocasião, ofereceu uma massagem para relaxá-la, várias vezes perguntou o porquê ele fazia isso tudo por ela, e ele apenas respondia que já esteve em seu lugar, sofrendo com a mesma professora.

Para o cúmulo, nas duas últimas semanas do mês, a galeria estava sob nova administração. O dono sairia de férias por seis meses com sua esposa, algo que comunicou de última hora, deixando a administração para o seu filho, um garoto alto de cabelo preto muito agradável aos olhos, mas sua atitude deixava a desejar. Era arrogante, hedonístico e ninguém que trocasse duas palavras com ele podia suportar.

Um costume que tinha era flertar com algumas clientes à vista de todos e até com algumas funcionárias, entre elas Dora, que não deixava de amaldiçoar a sua sorte. Perguntava-se o porquê tinha que estar cercada de homens idiotas, com exceção de Remus, é claro.

O último dia do mês estava indo bem, sem problemas, era onze e meia da manhã quando Dora estava mostrando uma pintura a um grupo e o dono fez ato de presença.

— Boa tarde, cavalheiros — falou aos clientes — Perdão incomodar, mas quero trocar duas palavras com a senhorita — e a levou para outro lado do lugar.

— E agora o que você quer? — perguntou irritada.

— Calma, não esqueça que eu sou o dono.

— Por isso mesmo devia parar de me encher e me deixar fazer o meu trabalho em paz.

— Uns clientes a mais ou a menos não importa, o que importa é o que faremos essa noite — insinuou.

— Não faremos nada, nem essa noite, nem nunca — garantiu, cada vez mais irritada — Já disse que sou casada.

Tinha dito isso há alguns dias. Mesmo que seu casamento não fosse um segredo, não era uma notícia que saísse compartilhando com todos. Disse a ele na tentativa de que a deixasse em paz, em parte era o que não queria, já que seria envolver Remus em seus problemas. Mesmo que às vezes sentisse vontade de contar a Remus sobre os seus problema, principalmente lembrando como ele reagiu no Mancha de Café. Sentia até mesmo vontade de exagerar só pelo prazer de ver Remus partir a cara desse imbecil.

— Sério? Quer que acredite nisso? Nem tem aliança.

— Claro que tenho — tirou do bolso para mostrar — Sempre trago comigo, mas não necessariamente no dedo.

Primeiro fazia isso porque não queria ir por aí evidenciando que era casada, mas agora tinha tornado-se uma espécie de hábito que fazia sem pensar.

— Mesmo que seja verdade, e daí? Aposto que esse idiota que tem como marido nem descobriria.

— Vou atender aos clientes — disse cortante, dando as costas para afastar-se, precisava ter paciência.

— Vamos, docinho, não é como se fosse a primeira vez ou a última que faz isso.

A jovem paralisou. O insulto a Remus e a insinuação que acaba de fazer era mais do que podia suportar. Agora ia mostrá-lo o que acontecia quando se brinca com fogo.

Na construtora Potter, tudo estava o mais normal possível. Bom, com exceção de uma mulher de cabelo rosa que caminhava pelos corredores. Depois do acontecido na galeria, Dora não tinha certeza do que fazer, no final decidiu ir visitar Remus no trabalho. Encontrou o lugar sem problemas, já que outras vezes tinha ido com seu primo, deixou algumas coisas na recepção e subiu até onde devia estar o escritório do castanho.

— Boa tarde, senhorita, venho falar com Remus Lupin — disse para a secretaria.

Ela simplesmente deu uma olhada em como estava vestida — jeans simples e uma camiseta branca com uma jaqueta preta —, prestou especial atenção ao seu cabelo e, desviando o olhar, disse:

— Sinto muito, está muito ocupado.

— Quê? Bom, está bem, mas ainda assim pode avisar que estou aqui, eu sou...

— O senhor Lupin não tem tempo para atender a meninas como você, então por favor se retire — disse sem sequer olhá-la.

— Desculpa. Menina?

— Quer que eu soletre? O senhor Lupin é um homem refinado e com muita classe, não tem o que fazer com alguém como você.

Nesse momento, a de cabelo rosa entendeu tudo. Aquele penteado tão elaborado que tinha, os lábios pintados de carmim e esse exagerado decote. Ela era a secretária de Remus, mas a “senhorita” queria mais do seu chefe do que o pagamento semanal. Então uma curiosa sensação a invadiu, seu sangue estava esquentando ao ponto de ferver e instintivamente levou a mão para a bolsa onde tinha o anel, o pôs no dedo e voltou a encarar a mulher.

— Chame o senhor Lupin e diga que sua “esposa” veio vê-lo — deu ênfase na palavra, pondo a mão na sua mesa para que pudesse ver bem o anel.

— Além de tudo, é piadista — comentou a mulher, mas sem desviar o olhar do modesto e lindo anel.

— Não estou brincando. Chame-o, por favor — disse de forma cortante.

— Não vou. O senhor Lupin nem em seus sonhos estaria com uma pirralha como você.

— E você acha que ele preferia estar com uma cachorra? — rebateu com todo o rancor que foi capaz de expressar em palavras.

— O que foi que disse?

— Exatamente o que ouviu!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — escutou a voz de um homem.

Curioso pela confusão do lado de fora de seu escritório, Remus decidiu sair para ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou a sua secretária com o rosto a alguns centímetros de Nymphadora, no que parecia ser uma discussão entre elas.

Quando o viu, Tonks não pensou dois segundos. Afastou-se daquela “cachorra” e pronunciando o mais forte que podia o seu nome — sem que deixasse muito óbvio o que estava fazendo —, aproximou-se o mais rápido que pôde para que a secretária não a impedisse. Pendurou-se em seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado bem às vistas da mulher.

— Dora, o que houve? — perguntou curioso.

— Nada, só vim falar contigo. Poderia me dar alguns minutos, meu marido? — disse como se fosse uma esposa dedicada e submissa só para irritar a outra mulher.

— Claro, está bem — disse o homem sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo — Não me passe as chamadas — disse à secretária.

Quando ele deu a volta para voltar ao escritório, Tonks virou-se para a secretária, fez um gesto obsceno e ofensivo com a mão, e entrou triunfante. O lugar estava bem arrumado e organizado, devia ser igual ao escritório que tinha em casa, o qual ela nunca tinha entrado.

— O que aconteceu, Dora?

— Quero que a demita.

— Do que está falando?

— Dessa cobra peçonhenta que tem como secretária — começou a andar — Não gosto dela. E não sabe que tem esposa? Bom, eu não me estranharia que ela não se importasse, maldita destruidora de lares.

— Espera um segundo — disse, segurando pelos ombros para que ficasse parada — Primeiro, respira fundo e relaxa — ela obedeceu — Segundo, não é segredo que estamos casados, mas não é como se eu tivesse gritado aos quatro ventos — explicou, e ela tinha que admitir que tinha feito a mesma coisa — Terceiro, veio até aqui por causa disso?

— Hã... Não. Na verdade, vim por outra coisa — disse um pouco nervosa, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de frente da mesa — Me demiti — disse rapidamente.

— Quê? Mas como?

— Bom, lembra que te contei que o filho do dono estava cuidando de tudo? — ele concordou — É um colarinho branco do pior tipo, esteve me estressando e no final eu cansei e me demiti.

— Eu sinto muito, Dora — ele disse — Sei que de todos os trabalhos, esse era o que menos te incomodava. Mas se foi erro dele, talvez quando o pai voltar, possa falar com ele e...

— Não acho que vai adiantar.

— E por que não?

— Digamos que minha carta de demissão não foi muito ortodoxa.

— Está bem, Dora — respirou fundo, pegando a outra cadeira para sentar-se na sua frente — Exatamente o que foi que aconteceu?

_Não podia acreditar que aquele infeliz pudesse insinuar algo assim, e o que era pior, gritando no meio da galeria para que qualquer um pudesse ouvir, isso sim tinha sido planejado._

_— Bom — deu a volta e começou a andar em sua direção, seduzente — Sim, tem algo que eu queria fazer._

_— E o que é? — perguntou com um sorriso de triunfo._

_— Fecha os olhos._

_Dizendo isso, passou a sua mão esquerda levemente de cima abaixo em seu rosto para que fechasse os olhos. Nesse momento, cerrou a sua mão direita em um punho e tomando impulso, deu um soco direto na sua boca. Talvez não fosse a primeira vez que uma mulher o batia, mas nenhuma teria feito tanta força quanto ela, até escutou alguns aplausos._

_Desorientado e com a boca sangrando, apoiou-se em um pedestal vazio que tinha atrás dele. Não caiu no chão, mas estava mais baixo do que o normal, de fato estava na posição perfeita para um rebate. Dora aproximou-se com calma, flexionou sua perna direita de forma que seu joelho ficasse a centímetros de seu peito e de só uma vez, chutou justo onde não batia o sol._

_Isso foi o suficiente para que o cara caísse ao chão, encurvado de dor, segurando o espaço entre as pernas. Já nesse estado, ela aproximou-se dele, agachou-se para poder estar na sua altura e com uma voz suave e doce disse:_

_— E se não ficou claro, eu me demito — e sem mais, levantou-se, foi pegar as suas coisas e saiu da galeria, com as felicitações de outra funcionária, sabendo que nunca voltaria._

O escritório aprofundou-se em um silêncio. Agora que tinha narrado, a mulher pensou que talvez, só talvez, tinha exagerado um pouquinho. Já Remus não podia acreditar no que tinha escutado, e quando assimilou a informação, respirou fundo para se acalmar, não porque estivesse irritado, mas porque estava tentando conter-se para não gargalhar, sem muito sucesso. Apesar de ser o mais sério do grupo de amigos, também foi um maroto em sua época, mas não era hora de mostrar essa face.

— Bom, e o que vai fazer agora? — perguntou quando conseguiu se controlar.

— Não sei — confessou alegremente. Tinha gostado que em vez de se estressar, tivesse achado engraçado o que fez — Agora eu não preciso do dinheiro, com a parte que recebo da herança, posso me sustentar e pagar os medicamentos da minha mãe. E meu marido não está exatamente falido — brincou.

— Então vai se dedicar inteiramente às aulas da Charity.

— Claro que sim, nunca pensei que seria tão difícil — ela aceitou antes de acrescentar — Não é possível passarmos o resto do dia junto, Remus?

— Eu não sei, ainda tenho trabalho aqui...

— Mas não pode perguntar a James? É seu chefe, não? Por favor, Remus.

— Está bem, mas se ele recusar, não quero discussão.

— Prometo. E o que vai fazer com essa cachorra?

— Qual?

— A secretária de quinta lá fora.

— Dora, não posso demiti-la, não cometeu falta grave do regulamento da empresa — ela bufou, irritada — Além do mais, eu precisaria de uma substituta antes de demiti-la. Eu te oferecia, mas tenho medo de receber sua carta de demissão se não gostar — acrescentou com um sorriso.

Nymphadora lhe deu um soco leve no ombro para que depois ele fosse até o escritório de James. Contou a situação ao moreno que sem pensar duas vezes deu dia livre. Remus estranhou que aceitasse com tanta facilidade, então Potter teve que lembrá-lo que tinha o trabalho resolvido para as próximas duas semanas, então um dia livre não afetaria em nada.

Depois de guardar algumas coisas, o casal saiu do escritório. O castanho informou a secretária que sairia e que a veria no dia seguinte, a mulher estava impressionada por isso, ainda mais porque a de cabelo rosa segurava fortemente ao homem com o braço, mas com carinho. Antes de afastar-se da vista, Tonks voltou a repetir o gesto obsceno para insultá-la. Recolheram as coisas que Dora tinha deixado na recepção, e começaram o seu dia livre.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Terapia para o estresse

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 16 - Terapia para o estresse.**

Foi uma tarde bastante divertida. Depois de sair da construtora, foram a um restaurante comer entre brincadeiras e comentários. Depois foram caminhar um pouco, era a melhor forma de relaxar de um dia estressante. Por momentos, lembrava novamente desse infeliz da galera e de todo o trabalho que tinha no instituto de Burbage, mas a maioria do tempo era só ela e Remus, e nada mais.

Estava ficando tarde, e depois de tanto caminhar, sentaram-se em um banco do parque para descansar um pouco. Instintivamente, a jovem abraçou ao braço do companheiro e pôs sua cabeça no ombro para sentir o calor de seu corpo.

— Está mais tranquila? — perguntou Remus com um sorriso de lado.

— Muito — confessou.

— Isso me deixa feliz — ele abraçou-a pelos ombros. No final das contas, tinha sido um bom dia para eles, então surgiu uma ideia que talvez estragasse isso — Dora, que horas é a sua aula? — ela ia do trabalho na galeria ao instituto e depois Remus ia buscá-la e aproveitava esse tempo para adiantar o seu trabalho.

— Em alguns minutos — disse sem dar importância.

— E não pensa em ir? — voltou a perguntar.

— Não, hoje não. Faltar um dia não vai dar em nada.

— Dora...

— Vamos, Remus, deixa de ser responsável por um momento e disfruta do dia.

— Mas Dora...

— Não, não insista, eu não quero — reclamou, apertando-se mais ao seu braço.

— Cadê aquela mulher corajosa e forte com quem eu me casei? — comentou meio de brincadeira, meio sério — Essa mulher que dizia que não tinha medo do trabalho duro. Onde está?

— Quer ir para casa com seu marido.

— Dora — repetiu.

— Não vai me deixar faltar, não é? — ela suspirou — Vai ter que me recompensar por isso depois.

Com um sorriso, levantaram-se do banco e foram até o carro. Remus estava focado em dirigir enquanto Tonks organizava algumas coisas que precisaria para a sua aula. Chegaram sem problemas ao lugar e ela abriu a porta para sair, aproximou-se dele para o costumeiro beijo na bochecha, mas conteve-se no último segundo porque ainda estava irritada por ter sido obrigada a ir para a aula, então deixou-o saber, saiu sabendo que voltariam a se ver em algumas horas.

Mais meses se passaram e para Nymphadora todo aquele tempo foi de trabalho e inevitável estresse. Era verdade que tinha mais tempo livre desde que deixou de trabalhar na galeria, e sua herança era o suficiente para cobrir os seus gastos. Além do mais, Andrômeda estava respondendo muito bem ao tratamento e a cada semana, iam visitá-los. O problema era que as aulas com Charity estavam cada vez mais puxadas, especialmente para ela, já que como a mesma Burbage lhe disse havia algum tempo, tinha fortes expectativas nela.

A um intervalo de tempo, Charity gostava de fazer exposições na academia para mostrar as obras e fazer uma avaliação, era como uma prova. E baseado nessa prova, ela avaliava se continuavam com ela ou se seriam enviados a outros professores por punição por suas falhas. Naquela ocasião, a prova seria as duas primeiras semanas de dezembro, antes do início das férias, mas como tinham convidado Burbage para uma exposição na Alemanha, teria que apresentar seu trabalho antes do início de dezembro, o que significava mais estresse.

Era uma sexta-feira, e Dora e seus colegas tinham tempo livre, pois quarta-feira passada a professora os deixou o resto da semana e a semana seguinte para que pudessem trabalhar nos projetos que apresentariam. Como Remus estava trabalhando, decidiu ir com suas amigas em seu antigo apartamento, tempo que aproveitariam para conversar e dar um toque de tinta rosa na garota.

— E como tem ido? Já tem o trabalho pronto? — perguntou Susan enquanto aplicava a tinta.

— Não, e não me ajuda que me lembre — respondeu um pouco fria.

— Alguém está de mau humor — comentou Julia.

— Eu estou muito cansada, esse trabalho é muito importante e não sei o que diabos ela espera que eu faça.

— O que quer dizer, rosinha? — perguntou Susan, curiosa.

— É que melhorei muito a minha técnica, ela até comentou, mas cada vez que mostro um quadro para ela, diz a mesma coisa: que está ótimo, mas falta alguma coisa.

— Falta o quê?

— Eu pergunto, mas ela diz que é algo que não pode ensinar, que eu tenho que sentir.

— E não saber está te deixando louca.

— O que você acha? Tenho tempo para fazer algo realmente bom antes da próxima semana, tenho que deixá-la impactada.

— Por que não pede ajuda ao Remus? Digo, ele já te ajudou antes — sugeriu a morena.

O que Julia dizia era verdade. Duas semanas depois que se demitiu, Charity tinha lhe dado um trabalho extra, e foi graças a Remus que conseguiu terminá-lo.

_Uma vez estava no estúdio, um sábado à tarde, depois de voltar da casa de seus pais. Estava tentando terminar o trabalho que tinha para aquela semana, mas cada vez estava mais desesperada. Foi depois que soltou um grito de irritação que Remus decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo._

_— Pergunta idiota, mas tá tudo bem? — disse ao vê-la sentada em um banco._

_— O que você acha? — lhe respondeu irritada._

_— Vamos por partes — começou de forma conciliadora — Qual é o problema?_

_— É essa coisa — estendeu as mãos à tela onde podia ver vários traços de diferentes tons da mesma cor espalhados, pareciam apenas manchas de diferentes tons — Deveria ter a mesma tonalidade na parte de cima e ir esfumando enquanto desce, mas... Arg!_

_— O que está fazendo para pintar?_

_— Eu pego a tinta e vou misturando com preto ou branco, às vezes tento voltar a pintar uma parte, mas não consigo chegar ao tom certo._

_— Então não tem uma ordem?_

_— Sempre pintei assim. Não sei o porquê a Charity me pôs para fazer isso, nenhum dos outros alunos da turma tem que fazer._

_Remus pensou por um momento, examinou todo o lugar antes de falar:_

_— Talvez para que seja mais organizada._

_— Quê? — perguntou sem entender._

_— Olha, ela tem a qualidade de encontrar a dificuldade de cada um. Olha ao seu redor — estendeu o braço para todo o lugar. Tintas e pincéis jogados pelo chão, alguns ainda sujos, retalhos de tela e quadros que ela quebrou quando não conseguiu o resultado que queria._

_— Certo, não sou organizada — ela admitiu —, mas o que isso importa? É arte, é criatividade._

_— Não quer dizer que tenha que ser bagunçada._

_— Você não entende. Não é um artista, sem ofensas — disse um pouco desesperada por ele não entender._

_— Quais são as seis expressões de arte da antiguidade? — ela o olhou sem entender — Se o cinema é a sétima arte, quais são as outras?_

_— O que isso...?_

_— Quais são?_

_— Pintura, escultura, música, escrita e..._

_— Teatro, dança e arquitetura — ele terminou — A torre Eiffel, as portas de Brandeburgo, o Partenon, até o Big Ben. Não vai me dizer que não são obras de arte? — depois de pensar um pouco, teve que admitir que estava certo — Essas construções foram feitas com precisão porque as pessoas que as construíram se organizaram para isso. E não só isso, cada uma delas precisam estar organizadas e levar uma ordem. Você é muito criativa, só precisa de um pouco de disciplina, ela só quer que desenvolva isso e procure um equilíbrio._

_— Como sabe? — perguntou curiosa._

_— Porque eu estava do outro lado — ele disse — Quando estudava arquitetura, meus planos eram perfeitos, os cálculos e a geometria eram o meu forte e eu poderia desenhar prédios que nem um terremoto destruiria. Dumbledore viu meu trabalho, viu que faltava alguma coisa e foi então que fez com que eu estudasse com a Burbage._

_— O que faltava?_

_— Imaginação, estética, criatividade, tudo o que você tem. Meus projetos eram perfeitos, mas você com certeza os acharia quadrados e chatos. Segundo Dumbledore, já havia muitos arquitetos que faziam o mesmo que eu, e se queria me destacar na área, teria que acrescentar valor ao meu trabalho. Quando estudei com Burbage, tive que deixar a absoluta precisão dos traços um pouco de lado para fazê-los mais chamativos, mais alegres, mais agradáveis à vista. Foi esse toque que me deu tantas oportunidades e me permitiu forjar minha carreira._

_— Bom, é difícil te imaginar mais quadrado do que já é — a garota brincou — Mas como eu supostamente posso conseguir essa disciplina que fala?_

_O homem segurou a sua mão, fez com que se levantasse. Depois pediu que pegasse um pincel do chão enquanto ele ia atrás de um porta lápis que também estava jogado. Aproximou-se da jovem e com uma careta, a fez pôr ali o pincel._

_— Com um passo de cada vez — respondeu calmamente._

_O resto do dia, assim como os seguintes, Remus se dispôs a trabalhar com ela nos tempos que tinham livres para ter o trabalho pronto a tempo. Divergiram nas ideias e discutiram algumas vezes, mas no final das coisas, ficou tudo perfeito._

De fato, naquela vez Remus foi de grande ajuda, mas não achava que ele poderia ajudá-la agora. Era algo que tinha que descobrir sozinha, então não pediria ajuda.

— Obrigada pelo conselho, garotas, mas melhor não — disse a elas.

— Não vai pedir ajuda? — surpreendeu-se Susan — Mas ele poderia te aconselhar, já que ele também...

— Não posso correr atrás dele toda vez que tiver algum problema, não é certo — a interrompeu.

— Bom, ele pode não te ajudar com a pintura, mas pode te ajudar em outras coisas.

— Outras coisas?

— Você sabe, nessa sua curiosa forma de liberar o estresse — explicou-se — Já mostrou a ele o presente de casamento ou está escondido no seu guarda roupas?

— Julia! Como pode dizer isso?

— Só estou dizendo que com essa sua energia negativa não vai conseguir nada, tem que se desfazer desse bloqueio logo, e não acho que ele se incomodaria se...

— Chega. Isso não vai acontecer e acabou! — deu como finalizada a discussão.

Internamente, as garotas sabiam que era só questão de tempo, tinham convivido o suficiente com a pintora para saber que em pouco tempo acabaria fazendo aquilo que se negava tanto.

Depois de deixar o apartamento das garotas, Nymphadora foi direto para casa. O castanho ainda não tinha chegado, então ela teria um momento de tranquilidade a sós. Sentou-se no canto da cama e olhou para os lados. Sem dúvidas, a sua forma de ser tinha mudado um pouco, ainda era desorganizada, mas pelo menos não usava o chão do quarto para guardar suas roupas.

Deitou-se na sua cama, olhando para o teto, perguntando-se como resolveria aquele pequeno dilema. Tinha alguns esboços e ideias, mas não tinha se atrevido em pôr em prática, estava bloqueada e isso a incomodava muito. Queria entregar a Burbage algo que a surpreendesse, que a impactasse, que fosse seu melhor trabalho até o momento, mas sua rede de ideias parecia ter secado, e o único que aparecia na mente era aquele conjunto de roupa erótica. Amaldiçoava infinitamente a Julia por ter metido aquela ideia na sua cabeça.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de um carro, então pôde escutar como alguém entrava em casa e caminhava em direção ao seu quarto.

— Dora, já chegou? — perguntou Remus.

— Aqui — respondeu de dentro de seu nicho.

— Que bom. Como foi seu dia?

— Bem tranquilo. O seu?

— Idem — respondeu — Vou preparar um pouco de chá. Quer?

— Não, agora não, obrigada.

— Está bem — e com isso afastou-se.

A jovem levantou-se da cama e começou a caminhar. Não podia fazer o que estava pensando, simplesmente não podia, embora tivesse que admitir que no passado isso a tinha ajudado muito. Mas não podia agir como uma qualquer com ele, mesmo que fossem só algumas vezes, e naquele momento ele era seu marido, então não era errado. Revisou o seu calendário, fez alguns cálculos e voltou a guardá-lo.

Continuou caminhando e pensando por alguns minutos, dizia a si mesma que não podia fazer aquilo, que não deveria, mas a cada volta que dava, mais próxima estava do guarda roupas, até que finalmente estava em frente. Abrindo-o lentamente e tirando alguma coisas pôde ver ali, na mesma posição que o deixou meses atrás, não podia acreditar que realmente estava considerando, e mais ainda quando o tirou de seu sombrio esconderijo.

Remus encontrava-se na mesa da sala com um livro nas mãos e uma xícara de chá quente sobre a mesa, tiveram um pouco de trabalho na construtora e uns novos projetos que se aproximavam, mas o dia em si foi tranquilo. Estava considerando deixar sua leitura para começar a preparar o jantar quando a porta da sala abriu-se.

Afastou o olhar do livro e o fixou na mulher que vinha entrando. Uma expressão de confusão desenhou-se em seu redor, ela tinha entrado com uma bata rosa que combinava com seu cabelo, pantufas e uma expressão difícil de decifrar.

— Dora, aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou — Por que está vestida assim? Se sente bem?

— S... Sim, estou bem. Só um pouco estressada nos últimos dias.

— Eu sei, ela pode ser muito exigente com o que a apaixona.

— Sim, eu percebi.

— Eu gostaria de fazer algo para te ajudar.

— Na verdade, era disso que eu queria falar. É que... Bom, eu não sei como dizer isso... — aproximou-se dele e inclinando-se um pouco, ficou na altura do seu ouvido e sussurrou. Quando terminou de falar, um tom vermelho surgiu no rosto do homem, que não podia acreditar no que tinha escutado — Está irritado? — perguntou ao ver a sua expressão.

— Não, não, é só que... surpreso — respondeu.

— E então?

— Eu não sei.

— Remus, eu sei que nunca pensamos nisso, mas é que... eu estou bloqueada e isso em ajuda a liberar a tensão — confessou — Normalmente eu pediria a um amigo, mas isso seria péssimo agora que estamos casados, entende.

— Sim, sim, eu entendo, Dora, mas tem algumas coisas que...

— É um dia seguro, eu revisei o meu calendário, não tem como eu ficar grávida.

— Não, não sei, Dora.

— Por favor, Remus. Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas eu prometo que não vai se arrepender — corou um pouco pela conotação que essa frase podia ter.

O homem se dispôs a refletir por um momento. Em nenhum momento pensou que algo assim aconteceria, então não tinha a menor ideia de como reagir. Bom, apesar de que pelas circunstâncias, não estavam fazendo nada de errado, pelo contrário, era bem comum em um relacionamento. Mas fazia algum tempo que ele... Bom... Enfim, e por outro lado, ele tinha dito que gostaria de ajudá-la, então...

— Está bem, Dora — disse no final para o alívio dela — E agora?

— Bom, talvez isso ajude — disse, desamarrando o laço da bata rosa, tirando-a dos ombros e deixando que caísse ao chão para que ficasse apenas com o sensual conjunto de lingerie.

A alma dele caiu literalmente aos pés. O impacto era muito maior do que tinha esperado. As roupas mínimas eram sensuais, deixando ver a bela silhueta que tinha, agora mais do que nunca a via como a mulher que era, o que fez com que engolisse em seco. Respirou fundo para relaxar e afastar todas as ideias que começavam a surgir em sua mente. Não era um adolescente cheio de hormônios para pensar tudo aquilo, não era alguém que se deixasse guiar por esses desejos, era um homem crescido, ou era o que queria se convencer.

Como se fosse em câmera lenta, a mulher aproximou-se dele e inclinando-se de novo, uniu os seus lábios aos do homem que por instinto devolveu o beijo, era doce e quente, era mais do que esperava.

— O que você acha? — ela perguntou quando romperam o contato.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou de pé e começou a beijá-la com muito mais paixão, a conduziu até a porta da sala onde continuou beijando-a e acariciando-a. Esse lado racional que tanto queria conservar tinha ido pro inferno com muita facilidade. Ela ficou surpresa com essa reação, mas não demorou a corresponder aos beijos e carícias do homem. Quando as coisas se acalmaram um pouco, separaram-se para respirar.

— Linda, está linda, minha querida Dora — disse Lupin quase em um sussurro.

— Obrigada, meu amado Remus — ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Novamente uniram os lábios em um beijo menos intenso, mas carregado de muito mais emoções, tinham chegado a um ponto sem volta. Entre beijos, carícias e elogios, foram ao quarto do castanho. Durante o caminho, algumas peças de roupa dele ficaram esquecidas no chão, deitaram na cama continuando com seu idílio.

Lentamente a temperatura começou a subir, até que os dois ficaram sem roupa alguma, desfrutando do suave toque do outro, experimentando sensações tão novas e estranhas que nunca pensaram que poderia existir. Quando finalmente uniram seus corpos, foi tudo tão intenso, tão maravilhoso, era algo tão estranho quanto familiar, era como se tivessem sido criados para estar um com o outro e como se só pudessem conseguir essas sensações juntos. Não importava o que diriam depois, não era uma simples noite de paixão, naquele momento estavam expressando seu amor, esse amor reprimido que vivia dentro deles, em sua máxima expressão.

Depois que tudo acabou, ficaram abraçados um ao outro, suados, em completo silêncio, recuperando o fôlego que tinham perdido, mas principalmente desfrutando de ter compartilhado essa experiência com a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Ela tinha a cabeça deitada sobre o peito dele, que subia e descia, se acalmando com a sua respiração.

— Foi melhor do que eu imaginava — comentou Tonks em um momento.

— Sério? — ele duvidou.

— Sim, muito melhor — garantiu com um enorme sorriso enquanto acariciava a barriga com a mão — Mas agora que penso me sinto um pouco estúpida.

— Por quê?

— Por ter desperdiçado a lua de mel. Se soubesse que seria assim, não teria pulado nem louca — explicou, sabendo que estava falando um pouco sério.

— Já está melhor, não é? — exclamou ele, julgando por sua brincadeira.

— Um pouco, mas talvez deveríamos fazer de novo... Só para garantir que liberamos toda a tensão.

— Céus, Dora, eu não sei se eu posso...

— Ah não? — o interrompeu antes de descer a mão para baixo de seu umbigo e segurando com força uma certa parte do corpo.

— Do... Dora, o que está...?

— Isso me diz que ainda tem muita energia — lhe disse, maliciosa.

Sem soltá-lo, alcançou os lábios de seu marido, e lentamente a história voltou a se repetir. Naquela noite não teve jantar na casa, Quando finalmente terminaram, tanto a noite quanto o cansaço estavam muito avançados, e não tiveram forças para nada além de fechar os olhos e dormir.


	18. Capítulo 17 - Quando chega a inspiração, tem que aproveitar

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Hasta el destino necesita ayuda" postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 17 - Quando chega a inspiração, tem que aproveitar.**

A noite estava sobre ela, seu corpo descansava pacificamente aprisionando ao corpo de seu marido com suas mãos, mas sua mente não descansava. Um sonho extremamente estranho a invadia, era como se revivesse aquele primeiro momento em que expressaram o seu amor, mas não eram exatamente eles, eram espíritos ou corpos feitos de vento dando voltas ao redor do outro, vendo-se, insinuando-se, amando-se, uma união mais do que carne, algo maior, mais profundo, mais lindo.

Tonks abriu os olhos, examinou o escuro quarto, lembrando do que fizeram desde a tarde anterior até a madrugada. No relógio oscilavam as quatro da manhã, só tinha dormido algumas horas. Virou para o lado onde o companheiro jazia nu igual a ela, submerso em um profundo sonho. Sonho, lembrou-se de uma vez, esse estranho e colorido sonho que a tinha acordado. Nunca antes sonhou algo assim e algo lhe dizia que foi graças a noite que passou com Remus. Só de lembrar-se, sorriu travessamente, e então soube, tinha que retratar aquele sonho o quanto antes.

Levantou-se com cuidado da cama para não acordar o castanho. Procurou por todas as partes, mas só conseguiu encontrar as suas pantufas, então lembrou-se aquele não era o seu quarto e que sua bata tinha ficado jogada no chão da sala. Calçou as pantufas e saiu do quarto, no caminho procurando por sua bata, encontrou as roupas do homem espalhadas, realmente não tinham perdido tempo. Já mais vestida, foi até o seu estúdio, acendeu as luzes e, procurando as suas coisas, preparou uma tela para começar a pintar.

O sol começava a entrar pelas janelas da casa, e em seu quarto o homem acordava um pouco desorientado. Várias imagens chegaram como flashes de câmera, um traje sensual preto, a sua esposa flertando com ele, e a linda e atraente expressão em seu rosto enquanto transavam, sem dúvidas tinha sido só um sonho.

Mas se fosse um sonho, por que podia jurar que sentia aquele perfume doce da mulher? Por que estava sem roupa, sendo que ele nunca dormia assim? Abriu os olhos para examinar o quarto e quando viu, aquelas roupas que lembrou que estavam ali, jogadas e esquecidas no chão depois de cumprir a sua missão. Isso não tinha sido um sonho, era a pura realidade.

Levantou-se da cama depois de concluir que tudo que tinha acontecido era verdade, procurou entre as suas coisas pela cueca boxer e sua blusa. Já passava das sete da manhã quando saiu do quarto. Quando não a viu ao seu lado, pensou que talvez estaria no seu quarto ou no banheiro, então se surpreendeu quando percebeu sons vindos do seu estúdio. Sem perder tempo, subiu até o segundo andar onde encontrou sua querida trabalhando em uma enorme tela, parecendo muito animada. Pensou em cumprimentá-la para chamar a sua atenção, mas não precisou, ela mesma se deu conta, dando de cara com ele. Deixou o pincel e as telas de lado, correu para cumprimentá-lo pendurando-se em seu pescoço e o beijando na boca.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou a mulher depois de um tempo.

— Bom dia — respondeu — O que houve? Está bem feliz.

— E como não? Vem! — o aproximou-se da sua área de trabalho — Viu? — mostrou o que estava fazendo — Ainda não está pronto, claro, mas quando estiver, vai ser perfeito! Eu tive uma inspiração em um sonho depois de... Bom, do que fizemos. E quando acordei, comecei a trabalhar nisso, vai ser o que vou mostrar a Burbage, estou animada e tudo graças a você — voltou a beijá-lo.

— Que bom que consegui te ajudar — foi a primeira e única coisa que pensou em dizer — E acordou que horas?

— Umas quatro.

— Da manhã? — exclamou — Você chegou a dormir?

— Sim, não muito, mas sim — o homem a olhou de forma repreensora — Olha, eu juro que eu vou dormir quanto tempo precisar quando terminar, só me deixa aproveitar essa inspiração, por favor — pediu.

— Bom, eu já passei semanas dormindo só algumas horas, não sou ninguém para te dizer.

— Obrigada, Remus! — disse alegre, dando uns pulos.

— Vou preparar o café, lembre-se que mais tarde vamos visitar seus pais — lhe lembrou com um sorriso amável.

— Às suas ordens, general — ela brincou.

Negando com a cabeça, Lupin foi até a escadaria para descer enquanto voltava a focar na sua nova pintura, só queria acrescentar mais alguns traços antes de comer, mas então outra ideia surgiu, e era tão forte que afastou todo o resto.

— Remus, espera! — gritou ao homem que já estava no térreo.

Caminhando o mais rápido que pôde, a jovem desceu e o alcançou parado.

— O que houve, Dora? — perguntou quando estava próxima.

— Nada, só isso — empurrou-o até que chocasse contra a parede do cômodo e aproveitou que estava distraído no terceiro beijo que compartilhavam no dia para descer as mãos e desabotoar a blusa de seu companheiro, abrindo-a levemente para logo fazer o mesmo com a sua bata.

— Do.. Dora... O que está fazendo? — estava ficando nervoso.

— Nada — respondeu de novo — Só pensei que antes de começar o dia, poderíamos fazer algo divertido — explicou com sensualidade.

— Ma... mas...

— Além do mais, é a sua recompensa por ter me ajudado — o interrompeu, voltando a beijá-lo enquanto girava a maçaneta da porta para entrarem.

Remus não era capaz de entender como podia ser tão firme e tão débil com ela ao mesmo tempo. Embora algumas vezes tivesse conseguido fazê-la mudar de ideia, agora estava sendo manipulado com uma enorme facilidade.

Depois de um momento de "recreação mútua", cada um retomou suas atividades, ela na pintura e ele na cozinha. Quando terminaram de comer, tomaram um banho — separados — e arrumaram-se para fazer a visita semanal aos senhores Tonks. O percurso até a casa foi muito silencioso, mas nem um pouco tenso, de fato a mulher estava muito feliz.

Chegaram à casa de Andrômeda e Ted e foram recebido pelo senhor Tonks, que os levou até o andar de cima, onde toparam com uma surpresa.

— Julia, Susan! — exclamou Dora quando viu que sua mãe estava acompanhada.

— Olá, amiga — cumprimentou Susan.

— E aí, rosinha — disse Julia.

— Eu as chamei aqui. Faz tempo que não vinham, então outro dia pedi para que viessem comer com a gente — disse Andrômeda.

— E não pensavam em me contar? As vi ontem — perguntou Tonks.

— Era uma surpresa, rosinha — justificou-se Julia.

— Qual o problema, filha? Vem, sente-se — lhe disse, esticando as mãos para alcançá-la — Seu pai se ofereceu para cozinhar hoje.

— Bom, eu não me "ofereci" — exclamou Ted.

— Andrômeda não lhe deu outra escolha — comentou Susan com um sorriso de lado.

— Sim, mas é um marido muito lindo e carinhoso — ela disse, adoçando a voz e fazendo um biquinho, essa tática sempre funcionava.

— Está bem, querida — respondeu o homem, talvez algum dia deixasse de cair naquele truque — Remus, me dá uma mão?

— Claro, senhor Tonks — assegurou o castanho e juntos deixaram as mulheres sozinhas na sala.

Por todo o tempo, conversaram sobre várias coisas. Da recuperação de Andrômeda, dos assuntos que Julia e Susan estavam vivendo desde a última vez que viram a senhora Tonks e também, claro, da vida de Dora, essa última estava cada vez mais decaída, mais distraída na conversa, aquela pequena noite de insônia estava começando a cobrar, e começou a sentir o cansaço.

— Não sei o que estão cozinhando, mas cheira bem — comentou Susan em algum momento.

— Verdade, vocês tiveram muita sorte — exclamou Julia — Olha, ter um homem que apoie tanto em casa e até cozinhem, nem todas têm essa sorte.

— Eu sei, querida, sempre fui muito feliz com Ted — disse Andrômeda — Já a minha filha teve uma verdadeira sorte, já que não sabe cozinhar.

— Obrigada, mami — ela disse, irônica.

— Do que está reclamando? É verdade — retrucou Susan — Se você pelo menos tentasse...

— Sim, você já me disse isso — interrompeu-a — E acho que tem razão — fez com que todas a olhassem sem acreditar — Estava pensando em pedir para minha mãe se poderíamos fazer uma nova tentativa para ver se eu aprendo — essa declaração surpreendeu todas.

— Claro, filha, mas só quero saber uma coisa — disse ainda surpresa — Não é que eu me incomode, mas depois de tanto tempo tentando te ensinar quando mais nova, por que agora?

— Em casa é sempre Remus que cozinha e não sei, queria devolver o favor de vez em quando — explicou.

— Claro — disse a mulher, sorridente — Quando quiser podemos começar.

— Eu posso vir essa semana cedo e dezembro até... — bocejou — até as aulas voltarem.

— Nymphadora, você está bem? — lhe perguntou sua mãe — Parece cansada.

— Sim, é só que eu não dormi muito.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, ficou acordada pensando em como fazer aquela pintura que tem que apresentar, não é? — disse Susan.

— Não, eu já resolvi isso, fiquei inspirada porque eu e Remus estávamos... — parou de falar repentinamente enquanto um pequeno rubor aparecia em suas bochechas, não queria contar a elas o que tinham feito, não tão cedo.

— Você e Remus estavam...? — perguntou Julia.

— Conversando, estávamos só conversando — respondeu, tentando se livrar da verdadeira explicação.

— Sei, e eu sou a rainha da Suécia — exclamou a morena — Algo me diz que à noite vocês fizeram de tudo menos conversar.

— Você acha? — a situação estava se complicando muito para ela.

— Nymphadora, olha para mim — pediu Andrômeda — Olha para mim! Nos olhos, Nymphadora — repetiu ao ver que ela desviava o olhar. Com muita relutância, ela obedeceu — Você e Remus transaram ontem? — perguntou de uma vez.

Isso era algo que Tonks odiava profundamente. Sempre que sua mãe queria tirar informações dela, ficava olhando-a dessa forma inquisidora, por algum motivo não conseguia enfrentar a aquele olhar, e sempre de uma forma ou outra conseguia tirar a verdade dela. Os olhares das mulheres enfrentaram-se nesse momento, os segundos passaram como se fossem horas, a tensão podia se cortar com uma faca e as outras duas esperavam o resultado do silencioso conflito. No final, Tonks não conseguiu suportar e desviou o olhar.

— Fez — Andrômeda afirmou em voz alta, fazendo com que suas amigas gritassem animadas.

— Fiquem quietas — reclamou Dora, preocupada que os homens escutassem.

— Sabíamos! — exclamou Julia, mais baixo, mas ainda animada — Dissemos ontem que não aguentaria muito.

— Você não começa, que foi você quem meteu essa ideia na minha cabeça.

— Não se engane, rosinha — interveio Susan — Essa ideia esteve ou teria estado rondando sua cabeça cedo ou tarde, era quase inevitável — não pôde rebater isso.

— Bom, esclarecido isso, como foi?

— Julia! — reclamou Dromeda.

— Quê? Eu quero saber — defendeu-se — Além do mais, sempre nos contou como foram seus encontros antiestresse.

— Nos contava sem que pedíssemos — esclareceu Susan.

— Sim, mas não vou contar nada — retrucou um pouco corada — O que Remus e eu estivemos fazendo ontem e essa manhã é particular e eu não...

— Essa manhã! — exclamaram suas amigas. Dora amaldiçoou a si mesma, sempre tinha que falar demais.

— Ha! Que vagabunda — acusou Julia com um sorriso.

— Isso quer dizer que foi bom, já que ontem foi "por necessidade", mas essa manhã foi por gosto — afirmou Susan, fazendo a jovem corar.

— Garotas, deixem-na em paz — interveio Andrômeda — Não tem nada de errado em um casal de esposos compartilharem esses momentos... o errado é terem demorado tanto.

— Mamãe! — reclamou. Esse maldito sangue Black que corria em suas veias não permitia que não soltasse nem que fosse uma brincadeira.

— A comida estará pronta em alguns segundos — informou Ted — Então podem vir.

Com essas palavras, a tortura de Nymphadora terminou, embora fosse só de forma direta, já que durante toda a tarde não deixaram de fazer insinuações sobre o assunto.

Depois de uma tarde de conversas, risadas e jogos, mãe e filha combinaram sobre as aulas de culinária pelas costas de Remus para que fosse uma surpresa. O casal saiu da casa, não devia demorar muito para que anoitecesse, mas Tonks não queria esperar muito, estava praticamente dormindo no carro, aquilo de dormir apenas umas horas era bastante pesado.

Quando chegaram em casa, esquentaram um pouco de comida que sobrou da tarde, depois que terminaram de comer e lavar os pratos, iam subir para dormir quando...

— Remus, posso falar contigo? — pediu a jovem.

— Claro, que houve? — respondeu.

— Bom, você pôde ver que eu comecei o trabalho da Burbage — ele concordou — Pois bem... Eu suponho que já tenha acontecido de quando você ter inspiração para um projeto não conseguir esperar para terminá-lo.

— Sim, já me aconteceu, mas vai ficar acordada até tarde? Porque...

— Deixa eu terminar — interrompeu seu discurso — Eu imagino que teve momentos de bloqueio como eu e concorda que quando a inspiração chega, tem que aproveitar.

— Sim — disse sem entender por onde ia.

— Bem, nesse caso, eu queria te pedir para dormirmos juntos.

— Quê? Mas Dora...

— Não nesse sentido — esclareceu — Só dormir, sem que mais nada aconteça — especificou — É que esse sonho que eu tive foi quando estava nos seus braços e bom, quero voltar a dormir assim, para não perder a inspiração — terminou de falar.

O castanho fixou o olhar na garota, pensando no que tinha dito. Por uma parte, não achava o raciocínio muito lógico, mas por outro não era um pedido tão "extremo" como o do dia anterior. Nymphadora esperava com ansiedade pela sua resposta, embora continuava perguntando a si mesma se realmente acreditava no que tinha dito ou se era uma simples desculpa.

— Tá bem, podemos dormir juntos todas as vezes que precisar — disse finalmente com um sorriso.

— Ótimo! Mas da próxima vez, pensa mais rápido porque eu estou exausta — comentou enquanto aproximava-se dele e pendurava-se no seu pescoço.

Essa sem dúvidas era uma atitude típica de sua esposa, pensou Lupin. Sem perder tempo e tomando-a de surpresa, a levantou em seus braços e começou a caminhar.

— Remus, o que tá fazendo?

— Disse que está cansada, não? Então vou te levar para o quarto.

— Não precisava fazer isso — mas descansou a cabeça sobre o seu peito para ficar mais confortável.

Chegaram ao quarto dele, com muito cuidado, a deitou na cama. Ela logo tirou os sapatos para descansar, depois disso ele ofereceu-se para pegar o seu pijama no quarto, mas ela respondeu que só precisava de uma camiseta solta para dormir e precisava tirar o resto da roupa que estava usando.

Para dar um pouco de privacidade, ele saiu para apagar as luzes e certificar-se que a casa estava bem trancada. Quando voltou, pôde ver a silhueta da jovem debaixo do edredom e o resto da sua roupa em um canto da cama. Por um momento, pensou ver mais diretamente como dormia, mas desistiu, podia ser perigoso. Rapidamente trocou de roupa, estava um pouco nervoso, mas não tinha motivo, já que na noite anterior puderam se ver sem nenhum obstáculo. Apagou as luzes do quarto e deitou-se na cama.

Nesse momento, Dora moveu-se de sua posição e foi abraçá-lo pela cintura, buscou uma pose em que estivesse mais confortável — sem soltá-lo — e desejando boa noite, caiu no sono. Ele ficou surpreso, ela parecia que estava só o esperando para poder dormir. Devolvendo o abraço docemente, preparou-se para dormir também. Tinha que aceitar, gostava da sensação de ter aquela linda mulher ao seu lado, sentia-se completo.

Durante toda a semana pela manhã, ia à casa de seus pais, onde Andrômeda a ensinava a cozinhar, algo que tentou ensiná-la antes, mas sempre se negou. Durante a tarde, trabalhava na sua nova obra, acrescentando novos detalhes e retocando outros, e quando a ansiada noite chegava, ia dormir com Remus, era a melhor parte do seu dia.

Finalmente o dia "D" da jovem tinha chegado, todos os seus companheiros tinham as suas respectivas obras prontas e se preparavam para a avaliação e a crítica de Charity. Bem, nem todos, já que um deles decidiu trancar o curso e continuaria trabalhando com outro professor. Todos tinham um certo grau de nervosismo — também Dora, apesar de aparentar tranquilidade —, enquanto que Burbage passeava pela sala, inspecionando metodicamente tanto os quadros quanto os artistas.

Ao término da avaliação, fez algumas anotações e com pena informou três deles que não poderiam continuar com sua tutela, e que se quisessem poderiam ser indicados a outros professores. Por sorte, Dora não estava entre eles. Dois dos desafortunados levaram a notícia bem tranquilamente, agradecendo a Burbage por seu tempo, enquanto o terceiro gritava impropérios enquanto quebrava o próprio quadro. Dificilmente ele voltaria.

Já o resto dos outros, poderia-se dizer que respiravam aliviados. As semanas de estresse tinham enfim terminado. Pouco a pouco, os estudantes foram saindo até que só restou a jovem, que ainda contemplava sua obra finalizada.

— Suponho que esteja feliz — comentou Charity, que ainda não tinha ido.

— Sim, na verdade estou — aceitou com um sorriso — Nunca tinha me esforçado tanto em uma pintura, e vê-la terminada... me encanta.

— Eu pensei a mesma coisa na minha primeira exposição, embora os críticos tenham sido muito duros — comentou risonha.

— Eu posso imaginar. E o que achou? — a mulher a inspecionou.

— Diga-me uma coisa: se eu dissesse que odiei, o que pensaria?

— Bom, eu me sentiria um pouco mal porque realmente queria agradá-la — confessou antes de acrescentar —, mas no final, com todo o respeito, eu cagaria se gostou ou não. Estou feliz com o meu trabalho.

— E é isso que deve importar — interveio Charity — Sempre esbarraremos com pessoas que não gostam do que fazemos, e podem ser bem grossas, mas a opinião que importa é a nossa.

— Obrigada, senhorita Burbage.

— Por último, devo te parabenizar. Ainda sinto que falta um pouco, mas acho que finalmente encontrou o que estava fazendo falta.

— Quê? — exclamou surpresa.

— O que eu disse. Eu poderia te ensinar tudo o que sei, mas só você pode retratar a sua paixão, sua alegria e seu amor nas suas obras. Ou vai dizer que não foi isso que te guiou nesse quadro? — indicou — É um toque que só você pode dar. Mande meus cumprimentos a Remus — dito isso, afastou-se.

Depois dessa pequena conversa, Tonks começou a guardar as suas coisas. Estava animada para chegar em casa e contar a Remus sobre o seu sucesso, mas principalmente lembrou-se das palavras da professora. Sem dúvidas tinha que aceitar que nunca fez um trabalho como aquele antes, mas então isso queria dizer... Estava se apaixonando por Remus?


	19. Capítulo 18 - Natal, problemático natal

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 18 - Natal, problemático natal.**

A viagem de ônibus tinha sido longa, foi uma verdadeira sorte que pudesse deixar seu quadro no instituto e ir buscá-la depois, já que naquele dia Remus não pôde ir buscá-la. Não imaginava como teria sido a volta se tivesse levado consigo, especialmente com aquele ônibus que parecia levar gado em vez de pessoas. No final das contas, tudo tinha terminado e finalmente ia para sua casa.

No momento em que entrou, pôde sentir uma agradável fragrância, fechou a porta atrás dela e dirigiu-se à origem do aroma: a cozinha. Quando entrou no cômodo, pôde ver Remus com um avental cozinhando alguma coisa no fogão, aproximou-se sigilosamente e passando os braços por seu pescoço, pendurou-se em suas costas com um grande sorriso.

— Olá, Remus — o cumprimentou — Eu te assustei, não é?

— Olá, Dora — respondeu — Na verdade, eu te escutei na entrada quando chegou.

— Poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa — ela defendeu-se, afastando-se um pouco para lhe dar espaço — Como os Potters ou Sirius.

— Se Lily ou James tivessem chegado, teriam tocado na campainha, e se fosse seu tio, teria gritado aos quatro ventos — explicou.

— É, tem razão — aceitou um pouco desanimada porque seu plano fracassou — O que está cozinhando?

— Só um pouco de massa.

— Cheira bem — respirou fundo —, mas acho que falta algo. Tenta um pouco de alecrim.

Curioso pela sugestão, provou o molho com o que estava cozinhando.

— Tem razão. Mas como sabia? — ele perguntou, curioso.

— Como uma gulosa, posso identificar algumas coisas — disse de imediato, ainda não tinha contado que estava tendo aulas de culinária com sua mãe — Como foi no trabalho?

— Só um pouco pesado. Chegou uma petição para remodelar um lugar, ainda não fui ver pessoalmente, mas a estrutura está em péssimo estado, e a ideia da reconstrução seria pouco viável.

— E qual é o problema?

— O problema é que o cliente não quer escutar.

— Em outras palavras, o problema é ser um velho teimoso, não é? Mas não se preocupe — disse, aproximando-se para abraçá-lo pela cintura — Só dê o melhor de si, o resto não importa.

— Pelo visto foi bem na prova.

— Foi ótimo! Só termina o jantar e te conto, porque estou morrendo de fome — disse, esfregando a barriga.

Quando a comida estava pronta, passaram para a sala de jantar. Durante todo o jantar, Tonks lhe contou o que aconteceu na academia, de como alguns dos seus colegas pareciam quase a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, e até sobre aquele maluco que destruiu o próprio trabalho quando foi rejeitado. Para terminar, lhe deu os cumprimentos de Charity, mas omitindo umas coisas que tinham conversado, assim como a sua suspeita sobre o que sentia por ele.

Quando terminaram, se puseram a lavar os pratos. No dia seguinte, poderia pegar o quadro dela, já que pelo resto do mês estaria de férias. Remus achava que era muito tempo livre, mas claro, ignorava que ela saía todos os dias para ver sua mãe. Com tudo pronto e em seu lugar, foram dormir. Por um momento, o homem pensou que ela finalmente iria para o seu quarto, o que tinha que aceitar que lhe dava um pouco de tristeza, então foi uma surpresa quando viu que ela o seguia para o seu quarto.

— Dora — disse — Vai dormir hoje também comigo?

— Por quê? Te incomoda? — lhe perguntou.

— Não, não incomoda, mas como já terminou a sua pintura...

— Bom, mas agora eu tenho um mês inteiro pela frente sem aulas, então preciso de muita inspiração para trabalhar nesse tempo. E eu não preciso de uma desculpa, você disse que eu podia dormir contigo quantas vezes quisesse. Ou não?

— Sim, eu disse isso.

— Então é melhor ir se acostumando com a minha companhia — disse antes de entrar no quarto, o que não permitiu que visse o sorriso que apareceu nos lábios de seu marido.

Um momento depois, ambos estavam já de pijama, deitaram na cama junto do outro e prepararam-se para dormir, mas tinha um pequeno problema: Tonks não parava de se mexer. A cada cinco segundos, dava uma volta, mudava de posição, voltava a dar a volta e, no final, não ficava quieta.

— Dora, não quer mesmo dormir no seu quarto? — comentou Remus.

— Tá me expulsando? — acusou.

— Não, mas se continuar assim, nenhum de nós vai dormir.

— O que posso dizer? Tô sem sono, talvez é adrenalina por causa de hoje — tentou se explicar.

— Quer tomar leite, chá ou alguma coisa?

— Não, acho que seria mais efetivo fazer algo para gastar essa energia — insinuou, enquanto virava-se para olhá-lo.

— O quê? Vai dançar? — sugeriu com certo nervosismo, mas já sabia do que ela estava falando.

— Não se faça de sonso — rodeou o seu pescoço com as mãos, suavizando a voz — Sabe do que eu tô falando — encurtou a distância para dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Nem demorou muito para que esse simples toque de lábios se intensificasse e se unissem novamente, mas dessa vez foi diferente, foi mais tranquilo, mais suave, sem pressa nem preocupações. Ainda assim, queimaram toda a energia que podiam ter. Remus, que era o mais cansado, dormiu logo abraçado a ela, já Dora ficou um tempo acordada, acariciando o seu peitoral nu. Ficou pensando em como era antes, como tinha mudado em poucos meses, lembrava como pensava que o casamento era só uma corrente com coleira, e estava certa, mas desde que fosse Remus que estivesse na outra ponta da corrente, estaria feliz.

O tempo transcorria implacavelmente, o frio sentia-se com mais intensidade e o espírito natalino começou a invadir todas as partes. Faltava uma semana para o natal, e na construtora Potter todo o trabalho tinha parado e não voltariam até depois do ano novo. Em um desses dias de descanso, Remus e Tonks foram comprar algumas decorações para sua casa e alguma outra que fosse ajudar Lily e James a organizar sua festa natalina.

Durante essas semanas, estiveram trabalhando com afinco, Remus com dois ou três projetos, ajustando alguns detalhes, e Dora dividindo seu tempo entre suas pinturas e as aulas de culinária com sua mãe, que tinha que admitir, era um pouco mais complicado do que tinha pensado. Depois de vários erros, e um ou outro acidente, tinha aprendido mais ou menos como preparar algo decente, claro que só o tempo poderia aperfeiçoar, mas com o curto tempo que tiveram, tinha avançado bastante.

Depois de tomar café da manhã na manhã de 24 de dezembro, o casal saiu da casa modestamente decorada para ir à casa dos Potters para sua festa anual. Dessa vez seriam menos convidados, por exemplo, Andrômeda e Ted estariam ali, mas não ficariam para a ceia, já que a senhora Tonks ainda estava sob a rígida dieta do tratamento, e não pensava que ia resistir à tentação, e Ted como seu solidário marido iria com ela. Também Hermione, Rony e Ginny apareceriam em um momento da festa, mas depois teriam que sair para ir para as suas próprias famílias. E cabe acrescentar que esses três junto com Harry tinham parado com as suas inseguranças e tinham se declarado para os seus respectivos pares. Susan, Julia e Hollie, sim, ficariam até o final da celebração.

Quando chegaram, Tonks foi cumprimentar seus pais e a suas amigas que tinham chegado, e Lupin foi com James e Harry conversar sobre o pequeno plano que tinham pensado para aquele dia. Seria um incômodo, mas assim evitariam muito mais problemas.

Já tinha passado um tempo desde que a reunião começou, em uma parte da sala, Tonks, Hollie, Susan, Julia, Hermione e Ginny estavam conversando animadamente, enquanto que a última olhava para o relógio com cada vez mais frequência.

— O que houve, ruiva? — perguntou Julia para a garota que voltava a olhar para o relógio — Eu te garanto que não importa quantas vezes olhar, ele vai continuar girando na mesma velocidade.

— Não é nada — respondeu Ginny.

— Sei — disse Hollie.

— É claro que é alguma coisa — retrucou Dora — Vamos, somos amigas, pode nos contar o que for, vamos guardar segredo — disse, mas a mais jovem não parecia muito animada para falar, ainda mais com o leve tom de vermelho que surgiu em seu rosto.

— Ela quer que a gente vá embora — interveio Hermione.

— Embora? Por quê? Não vai me dizer que a festa na sua casa é melhor que essa — perguntou Susan.

— Me expressei mal. Ela quer que eu e Rony vamos embora — contou — Como ele se ofereceu para me levar em casa, vamos sair antes, e Ginny quer aproveitar esse tempo para dar o presente de natal do Harry.

— Só isso? Olha, eu sei que Rony pode ser um estorvo, mas realmente precisa que ele esteja longe para dar o presente? — expressou Dora.

— Algo me diz — começou Julia — que é o tipo de presente que termina suando na cama, ou não? — a garota ficou mais vermelha do que o seu cabelo enquanto as outras riam.

— Se o seu Romeu deixar — comentou Hermione.

— Olha só quem fala. Passou um dia inteiro com Rony nas nossas férias, e todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia — agora foi a vez dela corar.

— A sua geração não perde tempo, hein? — retrucou Julia — Vocês três são umas vagabundas — incluiu a Tonks.

— Julia! — elas reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Espera — acrescentou Hermione — Você também fez com Remus? — antes que pudesse responder, Julia saiu na frente.

— Fazer? Parecem coelhos, todas as noites antes de dormir... Ai! — recebeu um tapa no braço.

— Não exagera — reclamou Tonks — Olha, é melhor eu explicar o que aconteceu — e contou o que aconteceu daquela vez — A gente não fez muito desde essa vez.

— Tonks, não mente — interveio Hollie, que era a mais informada.

— Bom, também teve na manhã seguinte e uma noite uma semana depois, mas nunca mais.

— Dessa não sabíamos — reclamou Susan — E pelo visto a Hollie sabia.

— Não é nada pessoal. Essas semanas conversamos muito — explicou a castanha — Com a morte da Caroline, eu passei a atender todos os negócios que tinha, assim como os investimentos até que a herdeira universal, aqui presente, tome controle total de seus bens, mas achei que era uma boa ideia que estivesse a par do que acontece.

— Então vai continuar empregada porque ela nem em sonhos vai conseguir administrar tudo isso.

— Julia! — reclamou — Pode ser verdade, mas não fala desse jeito — as garotas começaram a rir.

— Bom, acho que já era, prometi a minha mãe que ajudaria com o jantar — avisou Hermione, pondo-se de pé — Tchau, garotas — despediu-se.

— Tchau, Hermione — todas despediram-se.

— E, Ginny, não se acovarda, tá? — pediu a castanha — Eu não quero te escutar reclamando que perdeu a chance.

Depois disso, ela foi buscar ao seu namorado ruivo. Depois de trocarem algumas palavras, despediram-se de todos e saíram da casa. Cinco minutos depois, Ginny reunia forças para o que estava a ponto de fazer, não tinha nem ideia de como aconteceria, mas não deixaria que a incerteza a dominasse. Despedindo-se das garotas, e com uma palavra de ânimo de Julia — que disse “boa sorte, matadora” —, ela foi buscar seu namorado. A última coisa que viram foram eles subindo as escadas para o segundo andar e sumiram por um bom tempo.

Depois de algumas horas, e que Lily calasse os comentários e insinuações tanto de Sirius quanto de seu marido sobre o que estariam fazendo o moreno e sua namorada quando sumiram de vista, ele decidiu que era hora de levá-la para casa, o que lhe daria um sossego dos marotos.

A tarde estava caindo, e também chegou o momento que os Tonks se despedissem, tentaram convencê-los a ficar um pouco mais, mas não conseguiram. Nymphadora foi a última a despedir-se de seus pais, acompanhando-os até a porta.

— Foi uma boa festa — comentou Ted — Que bom que estamos indo antes que Sirius fique bêbado.

— Eles estão cuidando disso, não se preocupe, papai — lhe assegurou sua filha.

— Embora fosse mais fácil fazê-lo entender as coisas — acrescentou Andrômeda exasperada, que sabia como ele ficava, especialmente em relação ao tema “Hollie”.

— Considerando o quão teimosos são os Black, não acho.

— Ei! — protestaram as duas com o comentário dele — De qualquer forma, espero que tenham uma boa noite. Já tem o presente de Remus, não é?

— Sim, mamãe, está em casa perfeitamente embrulhado — garantiu.

— Muito bem. Então se cuide, querida — disse seu pai, beijando-a na bochecha.

— Mas não muito, hein? — acrescentou Andrômeda, tocando na barriga da filha — Eu queria conhecer logo meu neto.

— Mamãe! Eu nem estou grávida.

— Não, mas poderia.

— Você consegue ser pior que meu tio.

Riram levemente e despediram-se de uma vez.

Enquanto isso acontecia, no piso de cima, Sirius estava lavando as mãos no banheiro. Aquela festa tinha sido um pouco diferente das outras e podia notar, primeiro que desde que chegou não ficou um segundo sozinho, era acompanhado por Lily, James, Remus ou Harry, sempre por um deles. Secou as mãos na toalha e saiu do banheiro, dando de cara com Remus Lupin, que o esperava do lado de fora.

— Tá bem, o que estão fazendo? — perguntou.

— Não sei do que está falando, Sirius, eu só vinha...

— Não tente bancar o esperto, Lupin! Desde que cheguei, estou sendo vigiado, não tenho paz nem no santuário da casa — indicou o banheiro atrás dele, o que fez o amigo rir — Sério, me fala. O que tá acontecendo? — pediu mais tranquilo.

— Só queremos te impedir de se embebedar.

— E precisam me vigiar? Me sinto um prisioneiro!

— Sim — respondeu sem hesitar — Na festa de boas-vindas de Harry, deixamos de te vigiar por meia hora e ficou... Bom, sabe do que estou falando — lhe lembrou — Então, agora, terá pelo menos um par de olhos te olhando.

— São exagerados — começou a caminhar seguido de perto de Remus — Não preciso disso.

— Precisa. Não queremos que a Hollie fique incomodada — ele parou de caminhar e o olhou sem entender — Quando exagera na dose, começa a incomodá-la. E quero que ela fique calma hoje.

— E por quê?

— Ela é uma mulher jovem, Sirius, e também tem suas necessidades. Estava pensando em levá-la para casa e não sei, passar um tempo...

— O que diabos...? Você é casado!

— Não é um casamento normal, e Dora não tem o porquê saber, só será um momento em que nossos corpos...

— Não se atreva, Aluado! — disse com raiva — Hollie não é dessas, não pense nem por um minuto que... Por que tá sorrindo?

— Nada, só achei curioso que esteja mais preocupado por Hollie do que com o fato de eu trair sua prima — o olhou diretamente nos olhos — Sente algo forte por ela, não é? — o moreno bufou irritado, odiava quando Lupin fazia aqueles jogos mentais contra ele, principalmente porque sempre caía.

— Não sabe o que eu sinto — defendeu-se.

— Já se esqueceu da última vez que ficou bêbado?

_James ia dirigindo seu carro enquanto na parte de trás, Remus e Harry tentavam controlar um bêbado Sirius Black, embora não podiam fazer muito, já que estava tendo uma interessante discussão consigo mesmo._

_— Te disse que foi um idiota, como pode deixá-la ir... Eu não a deixei ir! Ela foi embora, sempre vai... E é sua culpa, se afasta por sua culpa... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Ela me odeia! E como não vai te odiar? Se depois daquela grande noite, a afastou... Talvez se tivesse dito o que sente... Não, não seja idiota. Ela te odeia tanto que vai te mandar para o inferno... Mas eu ainda deveria dizer, gosto dela como nunca gostei de ninguém... Mas nem posso falar com ela sem acabarmos gritando, é melhor eu ir atrás de outra e esquecê-la... Mas eu já tentei isso e não deu certo, é que sinto, sinto como se a amasse..._

— Passou a viagem inteira dizendo basicamente a mesma coisa — terminou de contar a um Sirius pasmo.

— Nossa, eu sou mesmo linguarudo quando bebo.

— O ponto é que: fala tudo o que realmente pensa, mas não é o jeito certo, Sirius. Você sabe bem o que quer, só que é teimoso demais para admitir. Vamos descer.

A reunião continuou com um Sirius Black mais pensativo. Nunca imaginou que quando bebesse começava a dizer aquelas coisas e que sofresse por estar longe da Hollie, embora devesse admitir que todas as vezes em que discutia ficava mal, mais do que se discutisse com qualquer outra pessoa. Faltava pouco para que a ceia estivesse pronta, como Lily avisou, e pela primeira vez na noite, Sirius tinha ficado sozinho na cadeira pensando em mil e uma coisas.

— Oi, tio — o cumprimentou Tonks, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— É sua vez de me vigiar? — perguntou sem expressão.

— Remus já te contou? — comentou — O que posso dizer? É para o seu bem, e da Hollie.

— Também te contou sobre a minha bebedeira?

— Contou — confessou — Não pensou em...?

— Não, não pensei em falar com a Hollie. Não entende? Eu sou...

— Uma alma livre — completou por ele.

— Exato! Vocês não me entendem.

— Por que estar preso com uma única pessoa se pode ter várias?

— Sim.

— Levar alguém diferente para casa e amanhecer sozinho e sem preocupações no dia seguinte.

— Sim.

— Não ter obrigação, nem responsabilidade, nem sentimentos afetivos por ninguém mais no mundo além de você mesmo.

— Ei, espera — disse — Está fazendo o mesmo que Lupin, ele sempre usa esse tipo de artimanha pra me fazer pensar.

— E funciona?

— Sim — teve que aceitar a contragosto.

— Eu sei como se sente, lembra que eu também pensava como você — como podia esquecer? O monte de problemas que teve por causa disso — Sei que não é fácil o que está passando, mas se continuar trancado nesse mundo, não vai evoluir. No começo do meu casamento, achei que só teria problemas e contaria os dias para chegasse a hora de nos separarmos, mas estão sendo os melhores meses da minha vida.

— Não vai me dizer que não teve restrições? — atacou.

— Não, eu tive e muitas, mas de uma forma ou outra isso me ajudou. Esse casamento com Remus me fez melhorar em vários aspectos. Apesar de me sentir um pouco mal por não poder devolver o favor.

— Não penso assim, priminha. Você o conheceu quando criança, mas eu estava lá nos momentos mais difíceis. Quando os pais do Remus morreram nesse acidente, ele ficou muito deprimido, e mesmo depois de ter superado, James e eu nunca o vimos sorrir com a mesma alegria de antes. E depois do que aconteceu com aquela cachorra, piorou, mas agora o vemos e tem um brilho no olhar dele. Aquele brilho feliz que tinha antes do acidente, e isso é graças a você, você preencheu o vazio que nem sequer sabe que tinha. Agora eu posso dizer, está completamente feliz.

Tonks não esperava por isso. Sirius nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que dizia aquele tipo de coisas, o que significava que realmente acreditava que era verdade. Sem poder evitar, a sua vista embaçou quando algumas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

— Tá chorando?

— Claro que não — secou os olhos — Isso foi lindo, mas não importa.

— Claro que importa. Vocês se completam e por isso são felizes.

— Não, Sirius, isso não importa.

— Claro que importa.

— Tem certeza de...

— Completamente.

— Então por que se recusa a procurar a sua metade? Dar uma chance para a Hollie?

— Pensando bem, deveria ficar menos tempo com o Aluado, fala igualzinho a ele — acusou o homem, sentindo-se sem saída.

O jantar foi maravilhoso. O peru tinha sido cozido no ponto e uma variedade de pudins e saladas eram o complemento perfeito para o convidado de honra da mesa. Durante a refeição, estiveram conversando animadamente, e de vez em quando Sirius lançava um olhar furtivo para Hollie, parecia que as palavras de Remus e Tonks começavam a fazer efeito. A ceia terminou com uma deliciosa torta de melaço por parte de Lily. Depois disso, foram para a sala novamente conversar um pouco e digerir.

Meia hora depois, as amigas de Dora despediram-se, era hora de voltarem para casa descansar. Não muito depois, Hollie pensou que também deveria se retirar, em parte por cansaço e em outra para aproveitar que Sirius não tinha bebido, queria evitar outro incidente como da vez passada. Pegou sua gabardina (um tipo de sobretudo) e depois de despedir-se de todos, ia para a porta quando...

— Hollie, espera — disse Sirius com clareza.

— Eu não quero discutir, Black — disse cansada.

— Não, também não quero, só queria te dizer uma coisa...

— Então diga.

Ele pensou no que diria, não era bom com as palavras e um passo em falso arruinaria tudo, esse pensamento só fez com que ficasse mais nervoso. Todos olhavam com expectativa para ele, esperando pelas palavras que diria. Ele continuava formulando uma frase atrás da outra, sem atrever-se a dizer. Pensava em dizer que a queria, que ela era linda, que a amava, mas tinha certeza de que isso a assustaria e não acreditaria vindo dele. O tempo passava e o silêncio continuou prolongando-se, no final o que disse foi:

— Nossa, tá frio hoje, né.

— Foi para isso que me parou? — perguntou um pouco irritada antes de sair.

Quando ele deu a volta, pôde ver James e Remus se lamentando com a testa sobre o sofá, Harry batia a cabeça com a mão repetidas vezes, e Lily e Tonks negavam com a cabeça. Todos esperavam mais dele.

— James, cadê o licor?

— Não, nem pense nisso, Almofadinhas! — o avisou enquanto todos levantavam-se.

— Eu só quero esquecer disso.

— Não vai funcionar, só vai conseguir lembrar do que aconteceu junto com uma maldita ressaca — retrucou Nymphadora.

— Pelo menos avançou um pouco — comentou Lupin.

— Avançar? Chama isso de avançar? — exclamou o homem.

— Sim, pelo menos dessa vez foi consciente — Lily defendeu o amigo.

— Olha, Sirius, pare de agir como um idiota. Amarra bem as calças e diga de frente o que sente, e pronto — aconselhou Remus.

— De onde diabos tirou esse conselho?

— De você! — exclamaram James, Lily e Remus ao mesmo tempo — Foi o que me disse quando eu tentava namorar com a Lily — acrescentou o moreno.

— Talvez seja hora de seguir seus próprios conselhos — afirmou Tonks.

No final, a festa foi um sucesso, apesar de não ter sido como esperavam, mas pelo menos terminou tudo bem, e conseguiram tocar em alguns assuntos delicados para garantir a felicidade de duas pessoas. Embora a verdadeira batalha ainda não tinha começado.


	20. Capítulo 19 - Ano novo, novos problemas

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 19 - Ano novo, novos problemas.**

Tinha sido uma grande festa a do dia anterior na casa Potter, mesmo que a conversa entre Sirius e Hollie pudesse ter sido melhor. Depois dessa tentativa falha de confissão, cada um foi para a sua própria casa e naquele momento um castanho desfrutava de um relaxante sono.

O primeiro que notou antes de sequer abrir os olhos é que tinha algo faltando. Começou a procurar tateando pela cama, mas não conseguia encontrar o corpo de sua esposa adormecida ao seu lado. Abrindo ligeiramente os olhos, comprovou que ela não estava lá, talvez fosse como da outra vez e tivesse tido um surto repentino de inspiração na madrugada.

Lentamente começou a levantar-se quando um cheiro diferente chegou até ele. Não era desagradável, nada disso, era cheiro de comida. Mas não era possível, a não ser que... Cheio de curioso, levantou-se da cama e procurou por sua camiseta entre suas coisas. Saiu do quarto e foi até a origem do aroma, a cozinha, andou o curto caminho até ali e pôde ver por fim a perigosa batalha entre o fogão e uma mulher de cabelo rosa.

— Bom dia — ele cumprimentou, assustando-a.

— Bom dia, Remus — ela cumprimentou — A comida já vai ficar pronta, já pode se sentar se quiser.

— Certo, mas...

— A gente se fala quando eu terminar, agora vai se sentar. Hã... vai lavar as mãos primeiro.

Como viu que seria inútil discutir, decidiu obedecer. De qualquer forma, em algum momento, teria que lavar as mãos. Quando entrou na sala de jantar, pôde ver o café da manhã que a garota estava fazendo. Não era nada do outro mundo, só ovos mexidos, algumas salsichas assadas com bacon e torradas, estava a ponto de se sentar quando ela entrou no cômodo com duas xícaras e o copo da cafeteira.

— Bom, acho que já tá tudo aqui — comentou Tonks, deixando as últimas coisas sobre a mesa — Quer que eu te sirva? — perguntou.

— Sim, obrigado — respondeu com um sorriso de lado no rosto — Não sabia que cozinhava.

— Não cozinho — disse enquanto punha alguns ovos com salsichas e bacon em um prato para ele —, mas estou aprendendo.

— Quando?

— De manhã estive visitando minha mãe, ela está me ensinando. Não te disse porque queria que fosse uma surpresa.

— E foi.

— Queria te contar quando a comida ficasse perfeito, mas, bom... — ela indicou a comida.

— Não está tão mal — Remus deu de ombros enquanto via algumas torradas um pouco queimadas — Só uns errinhos.

— Agradeço as suas palavras, mas não gosto nada desse seu sorriso debochado — disse, servindo-se — Mas considerando o que eu podia fazer um mês atrás, foi um grande avanço.

— Não duvido, deve ter te dado muito trabalho.

— É, tive alguns acidentes.

— Tipo confundir sal com açúcar?

— Não — disse rapidamente, mas Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha — Está bem, sim, mas foi só uma vez. O pior foi quando eu sem querer pus fogo no guardanapo de pano — ele começou a rir abertamente — Não ria, é sério.

— Desculpa, desculpa — ele disse — Mas é exatamente o que eu esperava que acontecesse — admitiu — E vai continuar com as aulas?

— Acho que sim, mas só porque preciso melhorar para que tudo fique perfeito.

— Não se preocupe tanto — disse o homem — Então quem cozinha agora? — lhe perguntou, mas ela não soube o que responder — Quer que cozinhemos juntos?

— Juntos? — estranhou.

— Bom, só se quiser, assim poderia treinar e não teria tanta dificuldade.

— E você garantiria que eu não queime nada, não é?

— Eu nunca disse isso — ele defendeu-se com um sorriso.

Depois continuaram comendo sem nenhum problema, logo teriam que voltar aos seus respectivos labores, mas antes tinham o ano novo. Quando terminaram de comer, foram ao sofá da sala e depois de conversar um pouco, decidiram fazer algo ali em casa, queriam convidar Andrômeda e Ted para passar as festas ali, só faltava falar com os outros para ver se podiam ir.

— Ah! Tinha esquecido — comentou em algum momento Tonks, levantando-se do sofá correndo até o seu quarto. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou com um pacote retangular embrulhado.

— O que é isso? — perguntou curioso.

— É um presente para você — respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Não precisava.

— Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma queria te dar, mesmo que não tenha comprado nada para mim.

— Na verdade... — ele levantou do sofá e foi até o seu quarto, onde pegou uma caixinha antes de voltar para onde estava.

— Bom, abre você primeiro. Eu já vou dizendo que não fui eu quem escolhi, foi ideia da minha mãe e a Hollie me ajudou a encontrar.

Remus pegou o pacote e com cuidado o desembrulhou, dentro tinha um livro de capa dura, era um pouco velho, mas muito bem conservado. As letras da lombada estava um pouco descoloridas, mas continuavam perfeitamente legíveis. Não era um livro que parecesse muito especial, era um livro de contos infantis. Ele passou a mão pela lombada, lembrando-se de várias coisas de quando criança.

— Gostou? — perguntou curiosa — Minha mãe disse que você gostaria, mas eu não entendi.

— Bom, é um livro de contos, não são muito conhecidos como a Cinderela e tal, mas têm grandes mensagens — deu uma olhada rápida — Parece que é a primeira edição, é um livro pouco comum, então é difícil de conseguir. Como conseguiu?

— Bom, segundo a Hollie, minha avó o tinha faz algum tempo junto com outras coisas — contou —, mas consigo sem entender o porquê é tão importante.

— Para começar, não tem muitas cópias dessa época, e muito menos originais como esse, então é bem caro. E, bom, pelo menos para mim, me traz muitas lembranças. Minha mãe costumava lê-lo para mim quando criança, principalmente quando acordava assustado à noite.

— Mas como minha mãe soube que você gostaria?

— Uma vez quando tivemos que cuidar de você, eu te pus na cama para dormir e contei algumas histórias que me lembrava. Sua mãe escutou o que eu contava e me perguntou de onde tinha tirado.

— Entendi — respondeu a jovem — Talvez em alguma conversa com a minha avó, elas devem ter falado sobre isso e ela conseguiu o livro. Ela era tão organizada para registrar as suas coisas que foi uma sorte encontrá-lo — ela afirmou animada — Vai poder ler para os seus filhos.

— Meus filhos? — repetiu estranhado.

— E qual é o meu presente? — ela mudou de assunto bruscamente, não queria tocar naquele assuntos e muito menos na “petição” de sua mãe por um neto.

Sem dizer mais nada, Remus lhe passou a pequena caixa que levava. Nymphadora abriu-a e pôde ver um delicado pingente de prata bem trabalhado que tinha a forma de uma lebre, e de uma argola corria um cordão igualmente de prata.

— É lindo. Pensei que me daria pincéis ou tintas.

— Sim, mas pareceu muito comum, e já tem muitos — explicou.

— Por que uma lebre?

— É tão alegre, viva e também porque vive dizendo que é livre e tudo isso.

— Certo, apesar dessa última parte não ser totalmente verdade. Põe para mim? — pediu a ele, dando-lhe as costas.

Remus pegou o cordão e abrindo-o, passou pelo seu pescoço e afastando o seu cabelo rosa para um lado, fechou-a e deixou que o colar caísse sobre sua pele. Ela virou-se para que desse a sua opinião, e sem dúvidas tinha ficado lindo nela.

A semana correu sem problemas, pensaram em preparar uma ceia para o ano novo, antes disso convidaram aos pais de Dora, que aceitaram o convite com gosto. Também convidaram a James e Lily, mas eles já tinham planos, Sirius e Hollie também recusaram, mas por motivos diferentes, e as amigas de Dora tampouco iriam, já que o pai de Susan ia visitá-las e passariam a noite com ele. Naquela vez seriam apenas eles e os Tonks.

No dia 31 de dezembro, os Tonks chegaram à casa de sua filha e Remus pela tarde, eles só tinham escutado comentários dela sobre a casa, mas era a primeira vez que os visitavam. Uma animada Tonks lhes mostrou a casa, principalmente o seu estúdio, onde mostrou os novos quadros em que esteve trabalhando, mais alguns e já poderia montar sua própria exposição. Depois disso, os levou para conhecer os outros cômodos, os quais só alguns estavam mobiliados.

— Então esse é seu quarto — comentou Andrômeda, que estava com sua filha enquanto Ted estava com Remus no escritório.

— Sim.

— Está muito mais organizado do que eu imaginei, mas um pouco sujo — comentou, passando o dedo por um móvel cheio de poeira — Não limpa aqui dentro por acaso?

— Não muito. Geralmente eu só venho pegar minha roupa e alguma outra coisa pessoal, já que durmo com Remus e... — virou-se para ver sua mãe, que a olhava debochadamente — Não é o que tá pensando, nós só dormimos.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Mas pensou — acusou — Bom, vamos para a sala.

— Então vocês cozinharam?

— Sim.

Depois de uma tarde de conversa, Remus e Tonks puseram as mãos na massa para preparar a refeição. Não puderam fazer nada de muito extravagante para respeitar a dieta de Andrômeda, mas ainda assim cozinharam algo bom para essa pequena reunião familiar.

— Isso está muito bom — comentou Ted durante o jantar — Me espanta que Dora tenha te ajudado.

— Pai! — reclamou sua filha.

— Ela pôs muito empenho quando eu a ensinei — Andrômeda a defendeu.

— É verdade, nunca pensei que veria Nymphadora querendo aprender coisas domésticas.

— Eu quase enfartei quando me pediu.

— Mãe! — repreendeu a jovem, enquanto Remus ria — E você não ria.

— Desculpa — desculpou-se seu marido —, mas tem que admitir que é verdade. Duvido que teria pedido isso há alguns meses.

— Mas é diferente, não é justo que seja você que sempre faça tudo. Eu posso pelo menos te ajudar de vez em quando — justificou-se.

Depois disso o jantar continuou normalmente, mas Ted e Andrômeda não puderam deixar de observar sua filha e notar o tanto que tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo. Mesmo que continuasse sendo um pouco maluca, não era como no dia em que foi morar com suas amigas. Notaram principalmente aquela conexão que estava formando com Remus, sabia que quando era mais nova ele era muito especial para ela, mas agora era mais do que os sentimentos de uma garota, era algo muito mais profundo, e não deixavam de se perguntar quando abririam os olhos e admitiriam que precisavam um do outro mais do que aquele simples negócio.

Estava ficando tarde e os Tonks pensaram que já era hora de irem para casa, mas Dora não aceitou. A festa não terminava até o último segundo da noite, então ofereceu para que eles dormissem ali naquela noite. Os outros quartos estavam inabitados, então poderiam dormir sem problemas no quarto dela. Depois de um pouco de discussão, acabaram aceitando ficar, embora Ted não deixou de interrogá-la com o olhar quando soube que dormiria com Remus, e mais porque fazia pouco mais de um mês que isso acontecia. Isso a constrangia um pouco, mas dizia a si mesmo que não tinha nada de errado, no final das contas eram marido e mulher.

No final da noite, puseram-se a esperar com ânsias a chegada do novo ano, ligaram a televisão para ver as celebrações sendo transmitidas e no momento certo, realizaram a clássica contagem regressiva do dez ao zero. Desde a televisão viram como em alguns lugares do país soltavam fogos artifícios e as pessoas gritavam de alegria. Dentro de casa, não foi tanta bagunça, mas ainda assim gritaram e parabenizaram pelo novo ano que se iniciava. Ted e Andrômeda uniram-se em um beijo apaixonante enquanto que Remus e Tonks faziam o mesmo, cada casal perdendo-se em seu próprio mundo. Depois disso, foram dar uma arrumada no quarto da jovem e foram todos dormir.

A escuridão reinava e a tênue respiração de Dora deixava claro que já tinha conciliado o sono, mas Remus continuava acordado, acariciando o cabelo da mulher. Pensava que fazia muito tempo desde que festejou um natal ou ano novo dessa forma, se é que chegou a festejar, já que várias vezes foram como mais um dia após o outro, mas agora era tudo diferente, e graças a ela.

Ele que pensou que a sua oportunidade tinha passado havia muito tempo, ficou pensando no que tinha sido a sua vida nos últimos meses. Em nenhum momento acreditou que sua relação com sua “esposa” pudesse chegar até onde chegou, e isso o preocupava um pouco. Embora sempre tivesse gostado dela, tinha sido como uma irmã mais nova, como a menina que cuidava e brincava quando criança, mas essa menina tinha ido embora. Ela tinha crescido e mudado os seus sentimentos, agora era uma mulher e não sentia-se mais como um irmão protetor, nem mesmo como um amigo. Era algo mais parecido com o amor, um verdadeiro amor por ela que não lembrava-se de já ter sentido antes, então não pode evitar se perguntar. O que aconteceria depois? O que aconteceria quando chegasse a hora de se divorciarem? Teria forças para deixá-la ir? Se nesse momento pedisse, se nesse momento dessem por encerrado tudo isso, o mais provável é que não conseguiria e, mais importante ainda, não deixava de se perguntar o que ela sentiria por ele.

Com várias perguntas sem respostas, caiu no sono pelo cansaço. Não deixava de pensar naquelas ideias e no muito que aquela jovem penetrou em seu coração. Depois de tudo, que melhor momento para pensar nessas coisas do que quando se marca um final e um novo início.

* * *

O ano novo era passado e agora todos tinham retornado aos seus trabalhos. A construtora Potter estava reunida falando sobre vários assuntos, um dos principais era esse pedido de reconstrução que tinham recebido semanas antes. O cliente, que sempre enviava um representante em vez de ir pessoalmente, tinha rejeitado todas as opções que enviaram. Remus deixou muito claro o quão pouco conveniente seria reconstruir o lugar e que seria mais viável demolir e construir do zero, mas o cliente não parecia se importar com isso, então não tiveram outra opção além de recusar o trabalho.

Para sua grande surpresa, depois de voltar ao trabalho, descobriram que tinham começado o trabalho de reconstrução do edifício em questão por parte de outra empresa não ligada a eles, mas infelizmente uma parte da estrutura caiu no meio das obras, vários trabalhadores acabaram feridos e por sorte não ocorreu uma fatalidade. Diante disso, o cliente decidiu voltar a construtora Potter.

— É uma idiotice — repetia Sirius enquanto discutiam esse tema os três — Remus já disse que era perigoso e mesmo assim vão e fazem.

— Estava em seu direito, Sirius — retrucou James — Por sorte ninguém morreu.

— Foi pura sorte! E ainda mais que esses que aceitaram o trabalho não são tão profissionais assim — garantiu o homem —, mas me diga. O que teria acontecido se em vez de um chão, tivesse caído tudo sobre eles? Sério, não sei o porquê quer voltar conosco.

— Porque é uma das melhores empresas do ramo — disse Remus — Segundo o representante, o cliente está considerando alguma de nossas propostas.

— Claro, é mais barato do que pagar enterro — disse irritado, realmente se irritava com aquele tipo de pessoa.

— Que seja. Os investidores querem que consigamos esse trabalho porque seria muito benéfico financeiramente.

— E desde quando eles fazem isso? — perguntou Remus, estranhando.

— Desde nunca, mas se temos a oportunidade de fazer um bom trabalho como aquele, não acho que devíamos negar — respondeu o moreno — Nesse caso, o cliente em pessoa virá nos ver, não deve demorar para chegar.

— Está bem, mas vamos ver se nos convém. Se não nos agradar, o mandamos para o inferno.

— Delicadeza, Sirius. Mesmo quando recusamos um trabalho, devemos ser cordiais — retrucou o castanho.

Naquele momento, bateram na porta que estava às costas de Remus. Era a secretária de James que informava que o cliente tinha chegado. Depois de dizer que deixasse entrar, esperaram que o dito cujo aparecesse. Pelo som de saltos vindo do corredor, parecia se tratar de uma mulher. A porta novamente se abriu e deixou entrar a cliente. Sirius e James assim que a viram, ficaram pálidos e um brilho de ódio surgiu nos olhos de Sirius.

Remus achou muito estranha a reação dos amigos. Quem poderia ser para que reagissem daquela maneira? Estava a ponto de virar-se para descobrir quando a mulher falou.

— Bom dia todos — cumprimentou com um tom cordial.

Então ele paralisou. Para a sua desgraça, reconhecia muito bem aquela voz. Não podia acreditar, não acreditava que o destino estivesse sendo tão filho da puta.


	21. Capítulo 20 - O Desafio de Remus

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 20 - O Desafio de Remus.**

Não podia ser possível o que estava acontecendo, não podia ser aquela pessoa, mas essa voz... Lentamente o castanho virou-se e a viu. Depois de tantos anos, aquele cabelo castanho escuro, os olhos negros e lábios vermelhos, alta e magra, não tinha mudado muito desde a última vez que se viram, embora isso tenha sido quando assinaram o divórcio. Diante deles, Nicole Green, a mulher que o traiu.

Os outros dois homens estavam em estado de choque, James não sabia como reagir, aquela mulher era uma possível cliente, mas mais do que isso era a maldita que quebrou o coração de um dos seus melhores amigos, e Sirius por sua parte debatia entre atacá-la ou ficar sentado. De uma hora para a outra, o moreno levantou-se de uma vez. Remus e James adivinharam o que aconteceria e aproximaram-se dele ao mesmo tempo.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, tiraram-no da sala e com um “voltamos logo” por parte de Potter, foram a uma sala próxima que tinha sido feita a prova de som justamente para momentos em que James e Sirius ficassem impulsivos e começassem a gritar o primeiro que lhes viesse à cabeça, nunca era conveniente que escutassem os seus gritos. Assim que a porta fechou-se, tudo explodiu.

— Essa filha da puta! — gritou Sirius com todas as suas forças — Só me deixe pegar naquele pescoço e... — demonstrou com as mãos como ia torcê-lo.

— Calma, Almofadinhas, respira — lhe disse James, tentando acalmá-lo, apesar de que não se incomodaria se ele cumprisse com o prometido.

— Não dá! Essa desgraça merece — retrucou.

— Mas não pode — assegurou o moreno — Você vai preso.

— Então a despachamos, quando sair da construtora nós vamos segui-la, e sem tem carro vamos garantir que exploda com ela dentro.

— Mas Sirius...

— Vamos fazer parecer um acidente — explicou.

— Comporte-se, Almofadinhas! Vamos falar sério — exigiu o moreno — Remus, como você está?

O castanho não tinha pronunciado nenhuma palavra, estava imerso em seus pensamentos. Por que justamente naquele momento de sua vida tinha que dar de cara com aquela parte de seu passado? Um passado que lhe causou tanta dor, que o fez cair em depressão por vários meses, não era possível.

— Remus, a empresa está indo bem, não precisamos desse maldito projeto, podemos expulsá-la a patadas se quiser — garantiu James, preocupado por seu amigo.

Sentia-se em uma encruzilhada, de um lado tinha o seu trabalho e do outro os seus sentimentos. Começou a esfregar as mãos automaticamente e foi quando sentiu, aquela aliança que Dora pôs em seu dedo no dia de seu casamento. Fechou os olhos, passando o dedo pelo anel e pensando em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto seus amigos os seus amigos olhavam curiosos. Não sabiam exatamente o que se passava pela sua cabeça, mas dentro deles já sabiam a resposta que ia dar.

— Não precisa, James — disse, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio — Eu agradeço pelo apoio, mas seria muito bom para a empresa e temos que fazer.

— Mas, companheiro...

— Não, Sirius — o interrompeu — Não posso deixar esse ciclo aberto, e nós nunca fomos covardes, podemos fazer isso — garantiu com um sorriso.

— Tem certeza disso, amigo? — perguntou James.

— Sim, vamos logo com isso — disse decidido enquanto esfregava sua aliança, há alguns segundos se perguntava porque ela tinha que chegar naquele momento tão feliz para ele, mas agora agradecia que fosse assim, pois sabia que mais do que nunca tinha forças para enfrentar aquela situação.

— Sempre temos a opção do acidente automobilístico — lembrou o de olhos cinzentos.

— Obrigado, Sirius — não pôde evitar sorrir, e os três saíram.

Quando voltaram para a outra sala, viram que a mulher já tinha pegado uma cadeira na mesa onde estavam, ela os olhou encantadora, mas nenhum deles caiu nesse truque. Rodearam a mesa para ficar à frente dela enquanto James e Sirius aproximavam as suas cadeiras da de seu amigo muito “discretamente”, tanto que o castanho precisou afastá-los um pouco para poder respirar.

— Então, já pensou nas nossas propostas? — começou James com um tom solene.

— Direto ao ponto? — perguntou Nicole.

— Não gostamos de desperdiçar o nosso tempo com certas pessoas — disparou Sirius.

— Entendo.

— Que bom — voltou a dizer o moreno.

— Bom, pensei nas propostas que Remus desenhou para meu edifício — pôs especial doçura ao dizer seu nome.

— Claro, depois do desmoronamento — interrompeu Sirius — O que mais se poderia esperar?

— Bom — ela continuou, ignorando seus comentários — Queria falar sobre eles, na verdade não acho que a demolição seja necessária.

— A estrutura é muito frágil — começou Remus com total seriedade — Não me refiro apenas ao piso e paredes que desgastaram com o tempo e os meses de abandono, as vigas, pilares de sustentação, tudo o que mantém o edifício em pé não suportaria um trabalho assim. E mesmo que pudéssemos tomar as precauções necessárias, a infraestrutura com o tempo não suportaria reformas, em um ou dois anos apareceriam rachaduras e rupturas graves, isso no melhor dos casos, no pior poderia desmoronar tudo — garantiu — Então é melhor se convencer de que esse seu “capricho” é insustentável — terminou com a voz mais fria e insensível que tinha.

— E como aconteceu da última vez, duvido que uma construtora decente vai se atrever a obedecê-la — acrescentou James no final — Então vai perder muito mais do que pensa.

— Bom, nesse caso — começou a falar, embora fosse claro que sentia-se irritada porque não podia fazer as coisas como queria — Acho que o melhor é conversar sobre as opções, talvez Remus e eu pudéssemos ir para algum lugar para...

— Temos tempo livre, então por que não aproveitamos que os importantes da construtora estamos aqui reunidos para discutir tudo juntos? — Sirius interrompeu.

Não tinham combinado nada, mas fariam o possível para não deixar aquela desgraçada sozinha com seu amigo, não é como se Remus não pudesse enfrentá-la sozinho, mas ainda assim não queria deixá-lo sem apoio. Durante quase duas horas estiveram conversando a respeito.

Já era final do expediente e não conseguiram concordar em nada com Nicole, o que significava que voltaria em algum momento, e não gostavam nada da ideia. Quando foi a hora, Sirius conseguiu levar seus amigos para beber um pouco no bar.

— Maldita cadela sem vergonha — exclamou o moreno depois do segundo copo de whiskey — Ainda temos tempo de sabotar o carro.

— Calma, irmão — disse James, terminando também o seu segundo copo — Mas tem uma coisa que não ficou clara.

— O quê?

— Por que foi para a construtora — esclareceu Remus — Ela sabia que estaríamos ali, fato.

— Boa pergunta — comentou Sirius —, mas sei um jeito de descobrir — disse com um brilho um pouco malicioso no olhar — e não me importa o que digam, eu vou fazer — acrescentou ao ver que os dois queriam discutir.

— Não se meta em problemas, certo?

— E o que vai dizer a Lily? — Lupin dirigiu-se ao outro amigo.

— Lily?

— Não é um mistério que conta tudo para ela — disse — Eu só quero saber o que pensa em dizer, porque dependendo ela vai atrás para arrancá-la os olhos.

— E o que vai dizer a Nymphadora? — perguntou Sirius na mesma hora.

— As duas têm um temperamento forte — refletiu James — Eu pelo menos sei que a Lily não vai parar até quebrar a cara dela, quase fez há alguns anos, mas não acho que Dora chegue a esses extremos.

— Não, não chegaria — tomou um pouco de seu whiskey — A menos, é claro, que a conheça, nesse caso não posso garantir que aquela lá saia com vida — garantiu depois de pensar um pouco, lembrava-se de como sua esposa tinha reagido com sua secretária, sem dúvidas Dora não reagiria bem se esbarrasse em Nicole.

— É por isso que eu não me caso — comentou Sirius —, mas ainda precisamos resolver isso. O que vão dizer a elas?

— Também poderíamos enviar Almofadinhas para falar com elas — propôs James — Quero dizer, é melhor descontarem nele do que em nós.

— Ei, calma, Pontas! — exclamou o homem — Melhor pedirmos outra rodada e aí decidimos... Por que não está tomando, Remus? Não terminou nem o primeiro copo.

— Sabe que eu não bebo como vocês, e daqui a pouco preciso buscar Dora, ela levou alguns quadros para a Burbage e precisa de ajuda para levá-las para casa.

— É verdade, não quero que dirigia bêbado com minha sobrinha do seu lado — disse o seu amigo —, mas uma coisa garanto, Remus, vai ser apenas um consultor nesse projeto.

— Quê? — perguntou estranhado o de olhos cor de mel.

— Não quero que desenhe o edifício dessa piranha, vamos deixar isso nas mãos de outro dos nossos arquitetos.

— É verdade, não teve nada de você no seu passado, e vai continuar assim — afirmou Sirius.

Como seria inútil discutir com eles, e não tinha a mínima intenção disso, aceitou sem problemas ser apenas um consultor.

Depois de mais alguns goles e de acalmar seus nervos, e depois de fazer seu amigo que não cometeria uma de suas loucuras Black, que foi ao seu apartamento fazer suas coisas, James dirigiu até sua casa pensando em como dar a notícia para sua mulher, e Remus foi buscar sua esposa.

Tinha sido um bom dia para a jovem. Pela manhã esteve com Hollie vendo algumas coisas que fazia com o dinheiro de sua herança e os diferentes negócios que administrava, já pensava que pouco mais de um ano tudo o que administrava seria seu, e não queria que a castanha se encarregasse de tudo sozinha, mas o fato era que não tinha muita coisa que pudesse fazer para ajudar, então em vez de falar de assuntos chatos, foram dar uma volta.

Depois foi como de costume às aulas de Charity, antes Remus e ela tinham levado vários quadros que esteve trabalhando durante as férias para que a mulher pudesse avaliar, para sua surpresa não foi a única aluna que esteve ocupada durante aquele período, outros quatro também se dedicaram inteiramente à arte e levaram algumas obras para sua professora.

A aula tinha terminado e agora ela esperava com suas coisas que seu marido chegasse e pudesse buscar as suas pinturas, Charity tinha gostado muito delas, ainda mais do que as que já tinha entregado antes, e como o avanço dos outros estudantes eram favoráveis, propôs algo a eles que os animou profundamente.

Remus chegou alguns minutos mais tarde que o normal, mas ela não importou-se, foi pôr as telas na parte de trás do carro assim que ele estacionou à sua frente. Então sentou-se no banco do carona e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

— Olá, Dora, pelo visto teve um bom dia — comentou o homem ao vê-la tão sorridente.

— Maravilhoso — ela respondeu enquanto Remus punha o carro em marcha — Foi um grande dia, recebi uma crítica favorável, mas um pouco rígida da minha professora. E sabe o que Charity nos disse?

— Não, não sei. O que disse? — perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

— Bom, como não fui a única trabalhando nas férias, ela esteve avaliando várias obras, quando terminou nos chamou para fazer uma proposta.

— Que tipo de proposta? — ele ficou intrigado.

— Bom, como éramos vários, nos propôs para fazer uma exposição, mas não como avaliação como da última vez, mas uma verdadeira exposição em uma galeria de arte.

— Sério? — impressionou-se — Isso seria muito bom para vocês, poderiam conhecer o lugar e até conseguir vender alguma coisa.

— Sim, eu sei! O meu queixo quase caiu no chão quando nos disse! Claro que antes precisa combinar algumas coisas, e até lá eu deveria terminar dois ou três quadros que tenho em andamento, mas de qualquer forma seria ótima.

— Fico feliz por você, sério — declarou — Se não estivesse dirigindo, te abraçaria.

— Oh obrigada — lhe disse. Depois disso, olhou pela janela e percebeu algo curioso — Remus, esse não é o caminho que costuma levar. Vamos a algum lugar?

— Poderia-se dizer que sim — respondeu — Só pensei que poderíamos comprar algo para jantar, só isso.

— Seu dia não foi tão bom quanto o meu — observou que ele não estava tão animado quanto era normalmente — Geralmente sou eu que peço para comprarmos algo fora. Foi difícil?

— Sim, foi — disse depois de alguns segundos, “difícil mais de uma maneira” pensou.

— Eu sinto muito, e eu aqui falando sobre o quão “maravilhoso” foi meu dia.

— Não se preocupe.

— Quando chegarmos em casa, foi te fazer uma massagem relaxante.

— Você não sabe fazer massagem.

— Não, mas eu posso aprender — ele aproveitou o sinal vermelho para abraçá-la pelos ombros e aproximá-la dele.

— Melhor continuar falando sobre o seu dia, e me contagiar um pouco com a sua alegria — pediu antes de beijar sua testa e voltar a prestar atenção na estrada.

Longe dali, Sirius Black estava chegando no seu apartamento como uma fera, detestava profundamente que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo, principalmente porque tanto sua prima quanto seu amigo estavam formando uma boa e feliz vida juntos, e a presença daquela ali só atrapalharia tudo. Tinha que saber mais, pegou seu telefone e discou para um número que nunca pensou que voltaria a discar.

— _Sim?_ — respondeu uma voz de mulher do outro lado.

— Sou eu e não desliga porque eu vou continuar te ligando — disse imediatamente.

— _Sirius! Quem pensa que é para ligar para mim?_ — reclamou.

— É importante, Hollie!

— _Duvido._

— É sério, escuta — disse firme — Tivemos uma visita “ _non grata_ ” na construtora.

— _Quem? Jack, o estripador?_

— Quase. Nicole Green, a ex mulher do Remus.

— _O quê?_ — o grito foi tão forte que ele teve que afastar o telefone do ouvido — _Essa maldita cachorra foi para a construtora?_

— Foi.

— _E não a matou?_

— Não me deixaram.

— _E viu se ela tem carro? Podíamos sabotá-lo e fazer parecer que é um acidente_.

— Eu propus, mas sabe o quão passivos são James e Remus.

— _Diabos!_ — resmungou a mulher.

— Olha, eu vou te explicar tudo, mas quero pedir uma coisa — ela não respondeu — Há algum tempo me disse de alguém que era bom em achar coisas das pessoas, que era dos melhores.

— _Sim, mas o que... Ah! Quer que eu o ponha para investigar essa harpia?_

— Sim. Pode fazer?

— _Eu o chamo amanhã, mas quero que me conte com os mínimos detalhes o que aconteceu._

O resto da noite, o moreno esteve falando com Hollie, explicando o que aconteceu na construtora, e planejando várias situações para que Nicole fosse conversar pessoalmente com o ceifador. Talvez se tratassem com rancor a maior parte do tempo, mas uma das coisas que pode unir dois inimigos é um oponente em comum.

Assim como propôs Remus, compraram alguma comida para levar para casa. Durante todo o trajeto e o jantar, Tonks esteve falando sobre o que fez no dia e soltando alguma brincadeira. Às vezes podia notá-lo pensativo e até um pouco melancólico, queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que não receberia uma resposta concreta, não ainda pelo menos.

Quando terminaram de comer, a jovem continuou insistindo na história da massagem, mas ele dizia que não era necessário, no final simplesmente deitaram-se no sofá enquanto conversavam sobre a possível exposição de arte que realizariam. Ele simplesmente não queria pensar no que aconteceu, só queria estar com ela, sentir seu cheiro, a suavidade de seu corpo enquanto a abraçava, era a única coisa que queria, senti-la do seu lado.

A noite chegou e por pouco o sono os prendeu naquele incômodo móvel, com preguiça levantaram-se e foram até seu quarto e, abraçados, conciliaram o sono. Remus não deixava de agradecer por ter aquela maravilhosa mulher ao seu lado durante aquela situação complicada que estaria enfrentando.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Quando o passado te dá um tapa na cara

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 21 - Quando o passado te dá um tapa na cara**

Em uma cafeteria não muito conhecida, uma mulher estava sentada em uma mesa sozinha, estava um pouco nervosa e irritada, olhava para os todos os lados como se estivesse procurando alguém, se distraiu um pouco com o café que estava bebendo quando um homem não muito alto e corpulento sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente.

— É curioso que quisesse me ver nesse lugar — grunhiu o homem, surpreendendo-a — Apesar de que, claro, não acho que queria que seus “amigos chiques” descubram da sua precária situação.

— O que faz aqui? — reclamou imediatamente — Eu estou esperando por...

— Seja quem for, não faz diferença — afirmou o homem de mau humor — Nós dois estamos cansados de suas idiotices, meu sócio é muito brando para tratar com alguém como você.

— Tão refinado como sempre — disse a mulher de forma depreciativa.

— Te serviu de muito esse “refinamento” — retrucou — Te avisei da última que não estamos interessados no que tem a dizer, e a menos que pare de brigar por...

— É meu por direito — interrompeu.

— Sim, claro, mas entre as suas dívidas e a “inoportuna” morte de seu marido, não te sobrou nada.

— Está insinuando que eu fui a responsável pela morte dele?

— Claro que não — garantiu o homem — Não tem inteligência suficiente para isso, principalmente porque não sabia de nada do testamento — ela o olhou com ódio — Brigou por essa herança e não conseguiu nada. Bom, conseguiu sim, uma dívida ainda maior que não pode pagar.

— Isso vai acabar logo.

— Claro que sim — debochou — Sua situação só está piorando, e ainda mais com esse prédio que conseguiu do seu outro casamento — enfatizou — Espero que resolva isso logo — disse maliciosamente, debochando dela e levantando-se de seu lugar.

— Está tudo em ordem — disse apressada — Só quero que seus advogados...

— Não vamos desistir. Então é melhor ir com cuidado, um erro que seja e diga adeus a tudo.

E sem dizer mais nada, se foi dali, deixando a mulher furiosa, odiava aquele maldito, quase todos o odiavam, mas ela teve que lidar com ele seu sócio fazia meses.

Alguns dias passaram-se desde que Nicole apareceu na construtora Potter, e como James tinha declarado, todo o trabalho relacionado a esse projeto foi deixado diretamente nas mãos de outros trabalhadores da empresa. Mesmo assim, como assessor, Remus tinha algumas coisas para resolver, naquela manhã por exemplo tinha que organizar uma nova inspeção para constatar o estado do lugar e ver as probabilidades de demolição do lugar, tinha que planejar muito bem como fazer e causar um dano mínimo no terreno.

Como de costume, o castanho chegou pontualmente às nove da manhã e reuniu-se com os demais funcionários do projeto. Com cuidado, iniciaram a inspeção, anotando algumas coisas importantes e observações. Quarenta minutos depois, já estava tudo terminado e estava a ponto de retornar quando...

— Olá, Remus — disse uma mulher que aproximava-se de onde ele estava — Como vai?

— Bom dia, senhora Green — responde.

— Ai! Por que tão frio? — perguntou com voz doce.

— Quer mesmo que eu responda? — respondeu com o mesmo tom.

— Acho que seria estranho se agisse de outra forma, mas as coisas mudaram desde então, não acha?

— Não acho — ele garantiu, revisando uns papéis.

— Está enganado — disse Nicole — Eu mudei nesses últimos anos, assim como você, e na verdade...

— Na verdade não acho que seja sensato reviver fantasmas do passado, não acha? — retrucou sério, guardando suas coisas.

— Vamos, Remus, já se esqueceu de como nos divertíamos? Como passamos as tardes juntos vendo o anoitecer pensando no nosso futuro? De como eu e você desfrutávamos da nossa companhia? — não tinha pensado em nada disso durante todos aqueles anos — Vamos, você sabe quão bem estávamos.

— É, e depois tu mandou tudo para o inferno — ele retrucou — Não entendo o que quer com essa conversa, mas pare com isso, a única coisa que nos une agora é o trabalho e nada mais.

— Mas não precisa ser assim — ela disse, aproximando-se demais dele — Eu me arrependo do que fiz.

— Claro que se arrepende, traiu um grande e famoso arquiteto — interveio uma terceira voz.

— Sirius Black. A que devemos a sua presença? — perguntou Nicole com evidente irritação.

— Eu também trabalho na construtora, caso tenha se esquecido — ele respondeu.

— Sim, mas Remus já fez todo o trabalho — ela retrucou.

— E como já terminou, estamos com pressa e vou aproveitar para passar o meu relatório ao senhor Black, então com licença — e juntos os dois foram ao carro do moreno para ir embora.

— Não acha que demorou muito? — perguntou Remus, que sabia que ele só tinha ido para enfrentar aquela mulher.

— Foi mal, companheiro, eu precisava comer — justificou-se meio brincando.

A mulher continuou onde estava, amaldiçoando a sua sorte. Sabia que seria difícil se aproximar de Remus, mas seria ainda mais difícil com aqueles amigos dele voando como moscas ao seu redor.

Não souberam de nada de Nicole pelo resto da manhã, mas ainda assim a sua presença era palpável para o desagrado de Lupin. Sem poder evitar, o homem começou a lembrar-se daquelas coisas que por muito tempo esqueceu, aqueles encontros que tinha tido com aquela traidora. Apesar de tudo, tinha que aceitar que foram bons momentos, muito alegres e reconfortantes, naquelas horas parecia impossível que pudesse fazer algo tão ruim quanto o que fez.

Sem poder evitar, acabou lembrando-se também dos momentos felizes que tinha passado com Nymphadora, sabia que era uma comparação estúpida, mas ainda assim não podia evitar. Mil ideias o distraíram de seu trabalho, sem querer também perguntou-se se aqueles bons momentos poderiam terminar mal também. Sacudiu a sua cabeça para afastar aquilo de seus pensamentos.

Na hora do almoço, James, Sirius e Remus foram para um restaurante, começaram a conversar de várias coisas que nada tinham a ver com o encontro daquela manhã, mas a mente do arquiteto continuava o mesmo vórtice de pensamentos.

— O que você acha, Remus? Ei, Remus! — disse o moreno com mais força, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou.

— O que deu em você, companheiro? É a terceira vez que te chamamos a atenção — reclamou Sirius — Fala, o que aconteceu? Está viajando para onde? Fumou o quê?

— Eu não fumei nada, Sirius, só estou... pensando.

— O encontro de hoje te afetou mais do que pensava, não é? — perguntou James, que já sabia o que tinha acontecido.

— Um pouco, mas são mais problemas que eu mesmo invento — garantiu Lupin — Não se preocupem comigo.

— Vai conseguir trabalhar assim? — James sabia o quão problemático podia ficar toda vez que ficava naquele estado, e o quão complicado era para se distrair.

— Talvez, mas pensei em te pedir a tarde de folga.

— Então eu te dou porque para que considere deixar o trabalho de lado, deve estar péssimo.

— Idiota — resmungou Remus.

— Se é o que quer, saindo daqui, vá para casa. Não vamos morrer porque ficou uma tarde fora — garantiu o amigo — Por outro lado, o que acha de domingo ir comer lá em casa?

— Parece uma boa ideia.

— E então vamos contar às nossas esposas sobre aquela sórdida. Claro que Hollie também está convidada.

— Ah tudo bem, ela já sabe, eu contei para ela — disse Sirius, surpreendendo-o os outros dois.

— Espero que não estejam aprontando algo ilegal, Almofadinhas — disse Remus.

— Bom, isso só o tempo nos dirá.

Como combinado, ele decidiu ir direto para casa depois de pagar a conta do restaurante. Ele gostava de ficar um tempo calmo para pensar, para apaziguar a tempestade que se desenrolava na sua cabeça, a última vez que se sentiu assim foi quando seus pais morreram, o problema era precisamente o que disse, que ele mesmo gerava mais problemas dando voltas no assunto.

Chegou sem maiores problemas em casa e entrou, podendo escutar alguns sonos vindos da cozinha. Para dizer a verdade, tinha intenção de ir deitar-se na cama, mas sua curiosidade venceu, então foi ver o que estava acontecendo. A mulher estava na frente da pia lavando alguns pratos, vestindo as jardineiras que costumava usar quando trabalhava no ateliê.

— Olá, Dora — ele cumprimentou.

— Olá, Remus. O que faz em casa tão cedo? — perguntou sorridente.

— Não estava muito bem e tirei a tarde de folga — explicou.

— Sério? — estranhou, virando-se para vê-lo — Está doente?

— Não, nada disso. E você o que está fazendo? — devolveu a pergunta.

— Bom, só estou lavando algumas coisas que sujei — começou — Isso de saber cozinhar tem suas vantagens, já que não tenho que requentar comida ou pedir delivery, mas o pior é ter que lavar, não acha? — disse com um grande sorriso.

Esse sorriso era muito mais do que esperava ver. Era doce, sincero e capaz de fazê-lo esquecer de todos os problemas mesmo que fosse por um segundo. Sem poder evitar, aproximou-se dela, a abraçou pelas costas, o que a surpreendeu, e a beijou na bochecha.

— Por que tanto carinho? — perguntou brincalhona, mas ele não respondeu.

Logo aquele beijo foi se multiplicando, começou a beijá-la na bochecha, depois na orelha, até terminar no pescoço dela, toda a diversão dela transformou-se em expectativa, e pouco a pouco começou a tomar outras nuances quando Remus começou a acariciá-la com as mãos, subindo e descendo levemente até tirar um dos suspensórios que seguravam a sua calça.

— Re... Remus... Sério, o que deu em você? — perguntou — Não que eu me incomode... mas está estranho.

— Nada, eu só quero estar contigo — respondeu antes de voltar a beijar o seu pescoço e ombro.

— Ah... Bom... Bom saber — ela comentou.

A situação foi ficando cada vez mais quente, mas dessa vez era ela quem estava sendo provocada. Sem dizer nada, foram até o quarto do castanho, caíram sobre a cama entre beijos e carícias. Remus teve subitamente um momento de sanidade e parou.

— Não, espera — ele disse.

— O que foi? Foi você quem começou — ela disse risonha.

— Sim, bom, mas... — não sabia como dizer.

— Relaxa, Remus — deu um beijo em seus lábios — Depois da última vez, eu fui ao médico, e estive tomando anticoncepcionais.

— Quê?

— É que depois de como as coisas aconteceram da última vez, pensei que da próxima poderíamos não conseguir nos controlar e, bom, para evitar um “acidente” — disse um pouco corada — Então se esse é o problema — deu um beijo —, podemos — outro — continuar.

Dessa vez nada os impediu. Estiveram toda a tarde desfrutando daquela “dança”, dissipando qualquer dúvida ou pensamento errado na mente do homem, agora tinha certeza mais do que nunca de que o que aconteceu com Nicole não podia ser comparado com o que estava vivendo com Dora.

Depois da tarde, o casal teve uma pequena discussão, já que ela queria faltar às aulas da Burbage para ficar com Remus em casa, e ele não queria que ela faltasse, mas depois que ela reclamasse de sua saída não teve tanta dificuldade em convencê-lo. Acabaram avisando a Charity que Tonks não poderia ir por “motivos de força maior” e estiveram o resto do dia juntos.

Era sexta-feira de manhã e uma renomada artista estava passeando com alguns de seus alunos por uma galeria de Londres. Era um lugar bem grande e espaçoso, mais que nada, Charity queria que seus pupilos vissem antes que ninguém o lugar onde poderiam exibir suas obras. Para eles, que apenas embarcavam naquele mundo, sentiam-se animados em pensar que iriam expor suas obras naquele lugar.

Segundo Charity, realizaria-se um pequeno evento para mostrar as jovens promessas do mundo da arte, seria uma noite de gala, onde pessoas importantes compareceriam. Então os jovens estavam tão animados quanto ansiosos, já que as coisas poderiam não sair como o planejado.

Nymphadora se atrasou vendo uma sala, imaginando levar ali Remus e seus pais para desfrutarem com ela de suas conquistas, tão focada estava nisso que não viu que mais alguém aproximou-se, então acabou esbarrando nela, mas sem muita força.

— Poderia ter mais cuidado, por favor? — disse a mulher contra quem tinha esbarrado.

— Me desculpe, senhora, estava distraída.

Foi então que a viu. Era alta, cabelo longo castanho escuro, parecia uma mulher fina, embora tivesse o pressentimento que era tudo fachada, e pôde notar que levava uma estatueta talhada nas mãos.

— Deu para notar — disse mal educada — Diga-me, trabalha aqui?

— Não, estou só vendo, talvez exponha as minhas obras aqui.

— Ah! Uma artista. Isso explica muita coisa — olhou-a dos pés à cabeça.

— Sim, algum problema? — perguntou desafiante, já que não gostou nada de sua atitude.

— Não, nenhum.

— Então, eu vou indo. Adeus, senhora.

— Nicole, Nicole Green — apresentou-se — E você?

— Adeus — respondeu antes de virar-se, deixando-a no vácuo.

Tonks não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia aquelas coisas, mas tinha alguma coisa naquela mulherzinha que não a agradou nem um pouco, e conforme falavam sentiam mais e mais vontade de agarrar o pescoço dela. Por uma estranha razão, não tinha gostado nada dela.

Depois de retornar ao grupo, Dora começou a pensar no que aquela mulher poderia estar fazendo ali. Era de se supor que o lugar estava fechado, se eles entraram foi apenas porque foram acompanhados por Charity, então lembrou-se da estatueta que segurava. E com aquela imagem toda refinada que se fazia, com certeza ia vender a estatueta e aproveitava aquele momento para ser discreta, para que não percebesse que estava necessitada de dinheiro ou coisa do tipo. Essa ideia fez com que gostasse muito menos dela.

Os dias continuaram até que chegou domingo. De manhã cedo, Remus, Tonks e Sirius chegaram à casa dos Potters para o café da manhã, como já tinham combinado. Hollie também foi convidada, mas tinha dito que chegaria depois. Enquanto Lily e Tonks estavam na cozinha preparando a comida, e os homens ficaram na sala discutindo algumas coisas, vendo a melhor forma de dá-las a notícia e descartando as mil e uma ideias que vinham a Sirius de como provocar “acidentes”.

Quando tudo estava pronto, foram para a mesa onde comeram em meio a uma amena conversa. Depois que terminaram, levaram os pratos sujos e continuaram a conversa tomando umas xícaras de café com alguns biscoitos.

— E como esteve, Dora? — perguntou Lily em um momento.

— Ótimo, acho que não contei a vocês, mas Charity Burbage está planejando uma exposição de arte.

— Isso não é de estranhar — comentou Sirius.

— Não, a exposição não é das obras dela. Como ela disse, será um evento onde apresentará as obras das “futuras promessas da arte”, e eu estou nessa.

— Então vão expor suas obras com a de outros alunos? — perguntou Lily e ela assentiu — Parabéns! Deve ser muito importante para você. Vai levar seus pais, não é?

— Sim, estou muito animada, e claro que meus pais vão estar lá e eu queria que fossem também — ela disse.

— Muito obrigado, vamos estar, não é, Almofadinhas? — disse James sem hesitar.

— Claro que sim — respondeu o outro — E para não se sentir mal, vou comprar um dos seus quadros.

— Se é só para eu não me sentir mal, então não compre. Quero que meus quadros sejam vendidos porque as pessoas gostaram, e não por companheirismo ou pena.

— Já pegou a personalidade desse aí — retrucou Sirius, apontando a Remus.

— Mesmo que se incomode, tio, mal posso esperar para chegar a hora. Fomos outro dia com Charity para ver a galeria, cada um terá um sala onde poremos tudo o que pintamos e, bom, o que vamos expor, claro. Estive trabalhando muito para terminar algumas, é um lugar impressionante, apesar daquela mulher com quem esbarrei.

— Que mulher? — perguntou Lily.

— Parecia ou queria fingir que tinha classe.

— Foi grosseira contigo? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não posso dizer que sim, mas o tom com que falou, não sei. Tive um pressentimento estranho quando estava perto dela, não gostei. Sei que não faz sentido, mas simplesmente não fui com a cara dela.

— Então, agora que estamos falando de pessoas desagradáveis — começou Sirius — Acho que seus maridos têm uma coisa para dizer para vocês — terminou, olhando para seus amigos.

— O que tem para nos dizer? — perguntou Lily — Tem a ver com o quão estranhos estiveram nessa última semana?

— Sim, eu também percebi — disse Dora, pensando no quão sério, e às vezes carinhoso, Remus chegou em casa.

— É, tem a ver com isso — respondeu James.

— Não sei se sabem ou se lembram, mas tínhamos um cliente que estava pedindo algo impossível.

— O que queria a reconstrução do prédio que não dá para reconstruir? — chutou Tonks, e seu marido assentiu.

— Sim, James me falou sobre isso, mas até onde eu sei, o cliente foi para outra construtora.

— Sim — continuou Remus, tinham decidido que se fossem dar a notícia, ele era o que tinha maior tato entre os três —, mas teve um acidente na obra, não foi tão grave — acrescentou rapidamente —, mas o cliente decidiu voltar para a nossa construtora e insistir no projeto.

— Depois do acidente não teve escolha — disse Dora, recebendo uma concordância de Sirius, que tinha pensado o mesmo.

— Sim, bom, a questão é que o cliente deu as caras pessoalmente na construtora para falar com a gente — as mulheres cada vez entendiam menos — E, bom, o problema é que essa pessoa é...

Não pôde terminar porque naquele momento escutaram como a porta da frente abria e fechava, depois escutaram os passos de uma mulher aproximando-se do cômodo onde estavam, e um segundo depois uma apressada Hollie estava entrando e pondo-se em frente a todos os presentes.

— Bem, já contaram que a ex-mulher do Remus voltou? — perguntou.

— Quê?


	23. Capítulo 22 - Descobrindo a verdade

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 22 - Descobrindo a verdade**

Em uma modesta casa aos arredores de Londres, uma mulher estava dando voltas por todos os lados como uma besta enjaulada. O lugar estava quase vazio, só tinha o mais básico e nada mais, sua situação era cada vez pior e sabia. Em sua mente, só existia uma ideia que repetia constantemente para sair daquela situação, e tinha a ver com um grande arquiteto, ou melhor, os recursos dele.

Nicole Green estava convencida de que se tivesse tempo suficiente, conseguiria recuperar o homem, mas para sua desgraça, não tinha. Precisava encontrar uma solução imediata ou acabaria na rua.

Mesmo que a mulher tivesse terminado seus estudos satisfatoriamente, não tinha tido um trabalho de verdade desde que conseguiu seduzir o seu segundo marido. Nisso, já tinham se passado vários anos e grande parte do que tinha aprendido já tinha se esquecido. O que tinha que fazer para manter seu estilo de vida era conseguir Remus Lupin a qualquer custo.

* * *

— Bem, já contaram que a ex-mulher do Remus voltou? — perguntou.

— Quê? — gritaram Lily e Dora, levantando-se. A primeira com cólera e a segunda com incredulidade.

Sirius tinha um sorriso de lado enquanto negava com a cabeça, James batia a cabeça com a palma da mão e Remus colocou a sua testa em seu braço, que estava repousando no braço da cadeira. Se ele tinha tentado lidar com o assunto com delicadeza, Hollie tinha mandado tudo para os ares.

— Obrigado, Hollie — disse James com ironia — Você é sempre tão oportuna — acrescentou, olhando-a com remorso.

— Oh, me desculpe — disse a mulher —, mas, bom, já sabem a verdade.

— E não pensaram em nos contar? — Lily reclamou aos homens.

— Estava a ponto de contar quando a Hollie chegou tão oportuna — disse Remus em sua defesa.

— Tá, foi um acidente — reclamou a castanha, ligeiramente arrependida.

— Mas então isso quer dizer que essa cachorra é o cliente incômodo que vocês têm? — Lily pescou imediatamente.

— E aceitaram o trabalho? — continuou Dora sem acreditar.

— Não é como se gostássemos da ideia — garantiu James —, mas têm que entender que é bom para a construtora.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza — assegurou Hollie, interrompendo-o ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um dossiê — Sirius me pediu para entrar em contato com um conhecido, fui tomar um café com ele hoje de manhã, por isso não vim aqui antes, e também por isso cheguei um pouco exaltada — explicou, não dando importância.

— Deixem-me entender isso — pediu Remus, pensando um pouco — Quer dizer que contrataram um investigador particular? — estranhou e viu como concordaram — Não acham que estão indo um pouco longe demais?

— Claro que não, Remus — retrucou Sirius — Ir muito longe seria mandar construir uma guilhotina, não acha? — ele negou com a cabeça.

— Chega de piadas — repreendeu Lily — Aí tem o endereço da casa daquela lá? — perguntou a Hollie, indicando o dossiê que segurava, ela assentiu — Então vamos.

— Espera, Lily! — James a deteve — Exatamente, o que pretende fazer?

— Nada, querido — disse com um tom doce e perigoso —, mas se impressionariam com a quantidade de produtos de limpeza que podem ser tóxicos.

— É mesmo? — disse Dora muito séria — Seria interessante descobrir.

— Esperem vocês quatro! — disse Remus, ficando de pé.

— Quatro? Só vejo três — comentou Sirius, sem entender.

— Eu também conto você, animal — esclareceu o castanho — Escuta, sei que não estão felizes com a notícia, mas lembrem que a primeira reação é sempre instintiva, vem da parte mais primitiva do cérebro, então precisam se acalmar.

— Mas eu estive querendo fazer isso há muito tempo — replicou Sirius.

— É porque na questão sentimental, você usa a parte primitiva do cérebro — ele alfinetou — E a propósito, Hollie, por que está carregando essa pasta? O que tem aí?

— Ah sim, é verdade, eu estava com pressa por causa disso — ela pôs a pasta em cima da mãe — Bom, como sabem, Sirius me pediu para contatar uma pessoa que procurou, perguntou e que poderia nos dizer algumas coisas sobre ela.

— Já entendemos que contrataram um investigador — reafirmou Remus.

— Digam as coisas como são, direto ao ponto e sem rodeios, ou não vamos terminar nunca — pediu James —, mas antes tenho uma dúvida. A chamada de Sirius deve ter sido apenas há uma semana, então...

— Uma semana? — interrompeu Dora — Então foi por isso. Por isso estava tão estranho e carinhoso essa semana, até me seduziu e me levou pra cama.

— Quê? — disseram os outros surpresos enquanto que Remus ficava vermelho.

— Não é da sua conta — retrucou Dora também vermelha — O que queria perguntar, James?

— Ah sim — ele voltou à realidade — Ele terminou a investigação em pouco tempo, então.

— Claro, é um dos melhores — concedeu Hollie — Estava até na agenda pessoal de Caroline.

— E para quê minha avó queria um investigador? — perguntou Dora.

— Todos temos segredos, rosinha — ela deu a entender que não diria mais do que aquilo — Bom, querem saber o que ela descobriu?

— Demorou — disse Sirius, aproximando a cadeira dela, enquanto as outras duas mulheres voltavam a se sentar.

— Bom, para começar, o casamento com Remus não foi o único. Até agora se casou três vezes — começou — Seu segundo casamento obviamente foi com alguém rico. Segundo o meu contato, ela conseguiu conquistá-lo e depois com uma dupla de cúmplices, conseguiu enganá-lo.

— O desfalcou? — perguntou o moreno.

— Algo assim — ela respondeu — Seus cúmplices são um casal, parece que a mulher seduziu seu marido enquanto o outro homem tirava fotos e provas, e com isso conseguiu uma grande quantidade de dinheiro durante o divórcio, assim como algumas coisas de valor e o prédio no qual estão trabalhando agora — revelou — Não foi muito complicado principalmente porque ele não queria que se tornasse público, embora entre seu círculo de amigos se encarregou de dizer cobras e lagartos sobre aquela lá. Enfim, depois disso, ela continuou sua vida gastando mal o dinheiro.

— Então acabou indo atrás do terceiro marido, não é? — Lily antecipou-se.

— Exato — disse Hollie — Seu terceiro marido também era rico, mas diferente do outro, era nobre. Viveu vários anos felizmente casado até que uma doença levou sua esposa, e foi quando aquela cachorra apareceu.

— Alguém sozinho e ferido pela morte de sua esposa — comentou Dora — Alguém emocionalmente frágil seria uma presa fácil para uma parasita como ela.

— Mas dessa vez teve alguns problemas — acrescentou com um sorriso maligno — Segundo minha fonte, ela tentou fazer a mesma coisa que fez com o marido de antes, mas seus cúmplices foram mais inteligentes do que ela e conseguiram tirar praticamente tudo o que tinha, exceto algumas coisas e a escritura do edifício.

— Ha! Na cara dela! Nem entre os ladrões existe lealdade — debochou Sirius — E o que aconteceu depois? — perguntou como se estivessem fofocando.

— Depois disso, tudo se complicou — ela respondeu — Seu terceiro marido, bom, morreu em um acidente de avião faz alguns meses — disse compadecida —, mas, como disse, era uma pessoa nobre, então deixou todas as suas coisas para a caridade e nas mãos de outras empresas para que dessem um bom uso. E ela só poderia ficar com a casa modesta que era onde moravam.

— Mas ela não ficaria satisfeita com isso, não é? — disse Lily com raiva.

— Não, pelo que sei, contratou uma dúzia de advogados para brigar pelo testamento. Com tantos advogados, é de se imaginar que seria fácil conseguir a herança, mas a fundação Centaurus pôs os seus próprios advogados, então deu com os burros n’água.

— Centaurus? Tipo mitologia grega? — perguntou Dora.

— A palavra vem do latim e faz referência a esse animal ou a constelação — comentou Remus.

— Mas não é só isso — acrescentou Sirius — É uma organização muito grande, é conhecida porque tem participação em muitos aspectos da sociedade e na vida empresarial, mas especialmente é conhecida pelos programas de bolsa a estudantes destacados em várias áreas. Graças a eles, surgiram grandes advogados, administradores, entre outras coisas, e inclusive a organização facilita conseguirem trabalho tanto na organização quanto em empresas importantes. E diga-se de passagem que tem os melhores advogados, muitos dos quais foram bolsistas seus — terminou de contar.

— Ainda me surpreendo que eles não quiseram ajudar Remus com seus estudos — disse James.

— Eles quiseram — respondeu o castanho, recebendo alguns olhares estranhados — Uma vez o cabeça da organização foi me ver e se ofereceu para pagar meus estudos.

— E o que aconteceu? — perguntou sua esposa.

— Eu disse que agradecia, mas que preferia me encarregar eu mesmo dos meus estudos, devo dizer que ele me caiu muito bem, disse que lamentava não poder ajudar e desejou sorte nos meus futuros projetos e que talvez no futuro pudéssemos fazer negócios juntos.

— Mas como você é tolo, companheiro — expressou Sirius — Essa bolsa podia ter facilitado a sua vida.

— Não é ser tolo, só queria conseguir as coisas por mérito próprio — Dora o defendeu — Mas, Hollie, o que aconteceu depois?

— Foi uma batalha legal que durou vários meses, mas agora ela está até afundada até a cabeça em dívidas, e seus advogados não querem mais agir porque deve a eles também. Esteve vendendo tudo o que sobrou do seu segundo casamento — ela deu uma lida no dossiê — Jóias e algumas estatuetas talhadas antigas que...

— Estatuetas? — interrompeu Dora — A mulher com quem esbarrei na galeria outro dia tinha uma estatueta. Como que se chama essa vadia?

— Nicole Green — respondeu Remus, meio em dúvida por sua reação.

— Essa maldita cachorra! — gritou Tonks, ficando de pé — Eu devia ter arrancado os olhos dela quando tive a chance! — repreendeu a si mesma — E você — apontou para Remus — devia ter me dito desde o primeiro dia! Olha só a oportunidade que eu perdi.

— Calma, Dora — ele disse, tomando um pouco de distância.

— Mas não entendo — disse Sirius — Se está tão mal, por que quer reconstruir esse edifício?

— Para vender, provavelmente — respondeu Remus — Restaurar o lugar poderia aumentar o valor o suficiente para cobrir suas dívidas com os advogados e brigar pela herança.

— Mas já aceitou demolir o lugar para reconstruir, não?

— Depois daquele acidente — começou James — duvido que alguém se atreva a reconstruir, e só sobra procurar alguém que possa cobrir as dívidas.

— Remus — disse Nymphadora imediatamente — Por isso ela apareceu, porque não tem outra escolha a não ser envolver Remus nos seus problemas.

— Mas porque justo ele? — perguntou James — Digo, deve ter homens bem mais ricos.

— Sim, mas muitos deles conhecem seu segundo marido, então não se deixariam enganar por aquela lá tão facilmente, e junte isso com seu terceiro marido morto — acrescentou Hollie — Digamos que não está com uma boa reputação no círculo social.

— Então precisa de alguém afastado desse círculo, que não conhecesse seus antecedentes e tivesse uma boa quantia financeira — raciocinou Lily.

— Mas Remus não é tão idiota para cair diante dela — disse Sirius — E mesmo que fosse, estaríamos aqui para defendê-lo.

— Sirius! — reclamou o castanho.

— De qualquer forma, precisamos decidir o que vamos fazer agora — disse Lily.

— Não farão nada ilegal e não atentarão contra a vida de alguém, mesmo que mereça — Remus declarou com muita segurança.

Depois que se acalmaram, conseguiram conversar com mais seriedade. Pelo resto da manhã estiveram discutindo da nova situação que tinham em mãos, depois das mulheres repreendê-los porque deveriam ter contado desde o começo, decidiram que deviam fazer alguma coisa para afastar aquela bruxa de suas vidas. A maioria deles conheciam a mulher e sabiam o quão teimosa e obstinada podia ser, não deixaria Remus em paz, continuaria incomodando-o mesmo que soubesse que não conseguiria nada com isso.

Até a hora do almoço não tinham chegado a uma opção não mortal de corrigir a situação. No final, foram todos para casa, deixando os Potters a sós. Para surpresa de todos, Hollie e Sirius foram sozinhos, com certeza planejando uma forma de matar Nicole por mais algum tempo. Remus e Tonks foram comer em um restaurante e depois para casa.

A noite se aproximava e em um apartamento em Londres estava um casal que nunca pensou que voltariam a estar juntos, estavam sentados no chão, encostados no sofá, revisando os papéis que o investigador tinha entregado à mulher durante a manhã. Já que Remus tinha atado suas mãos, decidiram ver se podiam fazer algo por vias legais para que tirassem tudo o que tinha, e talvez deixaria seu amigo quando soubesse que todos estavam contra ela.

— Então, achou algo, Hollie? — perguntou o moreno, bebendo uma taça de vinho que a mulher tinha servido.

— Não, absolutamente nada — respondeu ela com outra taça — Segundo o relatório, não podemos fazer muito, exceto fazê-la perder tempo. Seria questão de dias ou semanas para perder o direto da herança definitivamente e ficaria à disposição completa da organização Centaurus.

— Desde que não consiga dinheiro de algum lado, não é? — acrescentou Sirius, terminando seu vinho — Tem mais?

— Claro que tenho, mas não acha que já bebeu muito?

— Eu e você sabemos que eu nem comecei — disse brincando — Vai, me serve.

— Eu sou sua garçonete? — retrucou — Se quer se intoxicar, na cozinha tem algumas garrafas, pega e vai beber em outro canto.

— Por que não aqui?

— Não tenho paciência para discutir com um bêbado agora.

— Isso é fácil de resolver, bebe comigo.

— Claro que não.

— Vamos, afoguemos nossas mágoas alheias com um pouco de vinho — o homem convidou.

— Está bem — ela aceitou um pouco receosa —, mas só algumas taças, e quando eu disser que chega, você para de beber e vai para casa. É pegar ou largar.

— Eu pego — disse Sirius com um sorriso imenso — Já volto — ele pôs-se de pé e foi até a cozinha, não seria uma noite como qualquer outra.

Longe dali, em outra casa, Remus e Tonks estavam terminando de lavar os pratos que usaram durante o jantar. Durante toda a tarde estiveram juntos, mas não tiveram uma conversa verdadeira, era como se ela estivesse o castigando ignorando-o.

A verdade era que ela não sabia o que pensar, tinha recebido mais informação do que poderia processar no momento, e o pior é que quanto mais pensava, mais algumas ideias perturbadoras surgiam. Era por causa dessas ideias que não queria conversar com Remus, não queria que alguma daquelas ideias fosse verdade, mas sabia que não podia evitar o confronto com seu marido.

Na hora de dormir, Nymphadora continuava agindo da mesma forma, desejou boa noite ao homem antes de entrar no que era o seu quarto. Isso fez Remus pensar que naquela noite dormiria sozinho, aprontou-se para dormir e pegou um livro de cima de sua mesa de cabeceira para conciliar o sono. Estava a ponto de apagar as luzes quando a porta se abriu e a jovem entrou no quarto.

Sem dizer uma palavra, a mulher aproximou-se do outro lado da cama, levantou o edredom e acomodou-se, dando as costas para ele. Resignado, Lupin apagou a luz e também deitou-se.

— Não vai falar comigo? — perguntou, vendo a nuca rosa da garota.

— Claro que eu vou ter que falar contigo — respondeu simplesmente.

— Olha, eu sei que deve estar irritado, mas...

— Remus, o que sente por mim? — perguntou, interrompendo o seu discurso.

— O que sinto por você? — repetiu sem entender de onde vinha a pergunta.

— Sim — Tonks deu a volta para olhá-lo nos olhos — Estive pensando nisso tudo e, bom, quero saber. A forma como agiu esses dias é porque voltou a vê-la, não é?

— Sim — aceitou.

— E o dia que chegou cedo em casa e transamos, você a viu?

— S... sim.

— É o que eu temia — começou — Então transou comigo porque não pôde com ela ou...

— Não, não, claro que não — disse Remus imediatamente — Não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Então, o que houve? O que sente por mim? — perguntou outra vez.

— Olha, você... você é muito importante para mim. Naquele dia, eu falei com ela, me lembrou de bons momentos que passamos juntos, e sem poder evitar eu comparei com os movimentos que temos passado juntos.

— Mas não é a mesma coisa, eu nunca te trairia — ela garantiu.

— Eu sei, eu sei. E quando cheguei e te vi na cozinha lavando os pratos... Não sei, simplesmente quis estar junto de você, sentir as suas carícias, os seus beijos, queria me sentir amado.

— Sentir-se amado?

— Eu sinto vergonha de admitir, mas... o motivo da minha mudança é porque eu queria sentir-me amado — revelou — Desde o momento que voltei a ver a Nicole, me lembrei da dor que senti por sua traição, e sei que é egoísta, mas com as suas carícias, estar junto me faz sentir menos dor, me faz me sentir querido — terminou com um notável rubor no rosto.

Tonks não podia acreditar no que escutava, por um trágico momento chegou a pensar que ela era só um prêmio de consolação, que no fundo ainda sentia algo pela outra, mas depois de escutar aquelas palavras, que sabia que eram verdadeiras, soube que tinha agido assim porque a precisava, precisava de seu afeto e do seu amor, e agora mais do que nunca se sentia unida a ele.

— E continua duvidando do que temos passado juntos?

— Eu deixei de duvidar quando te vi sorrir — respondeu, acariciando a sua bochecha.

— E o que vai acontecer agora? Pelo que dizem, ela é louca, não vai te deixar em paz.

— Eu não sei — admitiu com um pouco de aflição.

— Uma parte de mim quer que siga o jogo dela e depois a faça pagar na mesma moeda — confessou a garota —, mas sei que nunca se prestaria a esse papel, e só a ideia de que em algum momento fique a sós com ela me dá vontade de... — fez um gesto que queria dizer que queria apertar o pescoço dela.

— Tranquila — ele disse risonho, pegando a sua mão — Não pense nisso.

— Certo.

— Pensei que essa noite não ia dormir comigo.

— Eu não ia — ela declarou —, mas depois de um tempo na cama, me senti um pouco sozinha, e cedo ou tarde íamos ter que falar.

— Sim, tem razão — Remus concordou — Bom, é melhor irmos dormir, amanhã vai ser um dia cheio, tem que ver a sua exposição.

— Me promete que não vai me deixar por ela.

— É claro — respondeu — Eu nunca te trocaria por ninguém — abraçou-a e aproximou-a dele para dar um profundo beijo.

Nymphadora estava mais tranquila depois daquela conversa, agora sabia que os medos que sentiu eram infundados e agora mais do que nunca, sabia o quão incômodo era para Remus, e a falta que fazia a sua presença. Essa era uma dura provação sem dúvida alguma, uma que se jurou que ia passar, não deixaria que continuasse sofrendo por causa daquela mulher e não permitiria que atrapalhasse a feliz vida que estavam formando, brigaria com unhas e dentes para defender o que tinham.


	24. Capítulo 23 - A grande exposição

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 23 - A grande exposição**

Segunda-feira tinha chegado e na construtora Potter tudo estava o mais normal possível, o trabalho se desenrolava muito bem e, em seu escritório, o grande arquiteto Remus Lupin estava revisando alguns projetos que recentemente tinham lhe entregado. Eram ideias e propostas para a construção do novo edifício que estavam a ponto de demolir, estava concentrado nisso quando a porta se abriu e entrou por ela o dono.

— Olá, Remus — lhe cumprimentou o moreno.

— Olá, James — devolveu a saudação — Veio por algo em especial?

— Não, só queria saber. Como foi ontem depois que saíram de casa? — perguntou, sentando-se na frente da sua mesa.

— Bom, não conversamos até depois do jantar, mas conseguimos esclarecer as coisas e está tudo bem.

— Ah, então você e ela tiveram um pouco de ação reconci... — parou pelo olhar severo do castanho.

— Deixe esses comentários com o Sirius, por favor. Já é muito ter que aguentar um para que você se una.

— Com prazer deixaria, mas ele ainda não chegou, é quase hora do almoço e ainda nada.

— Espero que não tenha cometido alguma estupidez.

O moreno fez uma careta, concordando com o amigo, depois disso observou os papéis que tinha na mesa, sem problemas descobriu do que se tratavam e pegou alguns.

— São os planos para aquele edifício? — perguntou retoricamente, vendo alguns deles.

— Sim, estou em dúvida entre dois que cobririam as expectativas do projeto, e da nossa empresa.

— Não se preocupe tanto com isso — não deu importância —, mas sabe, falta ago. Não sei, podia ser um letreiro de cinco metros com a palavra “vadia” em letras fluorescentes — o castanho bufou divertido enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Vocês precisam lidar com isso, sério — garantiu o homem — Entendo que não gostem dela, mas tanto ódio vai fazê-los mal.

— Talvez sim, talvez não, mas enfim, não vim discutir sobre isso, é melhor eu falar sobre onde vamos...

Em um único movimento, a porta voltou a se abrir, e por ela entrou um homem alto de cabelos pretos com uns óculos escuros e as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

— Almofadinhas, que bom te ver — James o cumprimentou com ironia — Que bom que é dono de uma parte da construtora, ou teria que te demitir.

— Sim, eu sei o quão sortudo sou, Pontas — ele respondeu — Fui ao seu escritório, mas estava vazio, então pensei que estaria aqui.

— Sim, vim com Remus para ver se íamos comer...

— Genial! Onde vamos? — perguntou o moreno.

— Mas acabou de chegar, animal — acusou James.

— Bom, vamos almoçar — disse Remus, pondo-se de pé — E então vamos conversar sobre qual estupidez cometeu dessa vez.

— Quanta fé tem em mim.

— Só o que merece, irmão.

Chegaram a um restaurante próximo que costumavam frequentar, mas para variar a situação Sirius era o mais calado dos três, sendo que quase sempre era o agitado. Pediram a comida e na passividade do lugar, começaram a conversar sobre várias coisas, até que...

— Vai nos dizer o que aconteceu, Sirius? — perguntou o moreno.

— Quê? Por que acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? — devolveu a pergunta, tentando evadir a conversa.

— Porque está na defensiva — respondeu Remus — Também chegou muito tarde, não tirou os óculos escuros para nada e está com a mesma roupa de ontem.

— Mas isso não...

— Diga de uma vez — insistiu James.

— Está bem — disse finalmente — Bom, ontem depois de nos despedirmos, Hollie e eu estivemos conversando sobre várias formas de matar aquela que não deve ser nomeada.

— Isso já esperávamos. Que mais? — Remus o interrompeu.

— Bom, fomos ao apartamento dela para ver se podíamos fazer algo por vias legais, aliás segundo os papéis...

— Sirius, ao ponto — disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Está bem, estávamos lendo o dossiê, mas não achamos nada conclusivo e acabamos tomando algumas taças de vinho e...

— Embebedaram-se — chutou Remus.

— Sirius, por favor, me diga que a história do natal não se repetiu.

— Não, bom, eu não acho, quando acordamos estávamos vestidos.

— Sirius! — eles reclamaram.

— Bom, foi mais ou menos assim...

_A luz do dia começava a entrar pelas janelas, e em um apartamento um casal estava profundamente adormecido no sofá da sala. Em uma mesa perto, estava um par de taças vazias e duas garrafas de vinho das quais só uma conservava um pouco de seu conteúdo._

_A mulher estava entre o encosto do sofá e o homem a segurava com firmeza pela cintura, mas não parecia importar-se com isso, em sua expressão demonstrava que gostava enquanto punha seus braços ao redor do corpo do homem por baixo de sua camisa._

_A luz do sol chegou diretamente ao rosto de Sirius, que numa tentativa de se cobrir, moveu-se da delicada posição, fazendo com que caísse de costas no chão, levando Hollie consigo. Depois do susto e da dor inicial, seguiu alguns momentos de desorientação até que lembraram e perceberam a posição em que estavam. O moreno agora estava de barriga para baixo no chão e a castanha começava a se levantar, tirando as mãos de debaixo de sua camisa._

_Um segundo depois, seus olhares se encontraram. As palavras abandonaram seus lábios, um leve tom de vermelho surgiu no rosto da mulher que segundos depois levantou-se do chão e foi correndo para seu quarto, fechou a porta com força e nada mais._

— Quando me levantei, bati na porta, mas ela só disse “vai embora”. Bom, tecnicamente ela disse “vaza”, mas dá no mesmo. E, bom, como estava de ressaca, fui tomar alguma coisa e caminhar por aí, até que cheguei na construtora.

— Sirius, quando você vai entender que você e álcool não se misturam? Principalmente quando mistura álcool com Hollie?

— Não me repreenda, Pontas, minha cabeça ainda dói.

— Pelo menos dessa vez não foram tão longe — comentou Remus — O ruim é que continuam tão teimosos que não podem falar diretamente.

— Tentei uma vez, mas não deu certo, lembra?

— Todos lembramos, Sirius — garantiu James — Mas a menos que falem cara a cara, continuarão com suas idiotices.

— Sim, certo — aceitou sem ânimo.

Depois disso, continuaram conversando mais um pouco até que foi hora de voltarem ao trabalho. Longe dali, uma castanha continuava pensando no que tinha acontecido, ainda tinha algumas lembranças da noite anterior e não deixava de se repreender por isso. Não tinha acontecido nada, mas quando apresentou-se a oportunidade de beber, ela não recusou, e era isso o que odiava, que não tinha aprendido a lição da última vez. A verdade era que não importava o quanto o atacasse e dissesse que o odiava, ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele.

Alguns dias se passaram e tudo estava o mais normal possível, mas naquela manhã teria uma pequena discussão na construtora Potter. Nicole Green tinha chegado cedo e sem perder tempo, foi até o escritório de Remus. Ignorando completamente a secretária, entrou onde o castanho estava trabalhando concentrado em alguns papéis.

— Bom dia, Remus — cumprimentou quando estava dentro.

— Bom... — começou a cumprimentar, afastando a vista dos papéis, então viu de quem se tratava — ...dia — terminou, deixando suas coisas sobre a mesa e levantando-se — Não me avisaram que viria.

— Vim de imprevisto, ou não teria me recebido — justificou-se.

— Por que será? — retrucou, debochado.

— Bom, vim ver como vai o projeto do meu edifício — ignorou o que ele disse.

— Certo, te recomendo procurar Michael no segundo andar. Ele foi quem desenhou a planta e estará a cargo da construção.

— Quê? Mas eu pensei que você...

— Eu sou apenas consultor nesse projeto, então deverá conversar com Michael.

— Ah bom — parecia um pouco decepcionada —, mas ainda assim pode me dizer como vai a situação, não?

— Na verdade, não. Como eu disse, o trabalho cai diretamente sobre meu companheiro, eu não poderia te pôr a par do projeto — garantiu Remus, mesmo sabendo que o que menos importava a ela era a construção.

— Bom, mas de qualquer forma, poderíamos conversar eu e você... — ela disse com um tom sensual, aproximando-se dele, sem perceber que atrás dela a porta se abria — Talvez poderíamos tomar alguma coisa ou... — não pôde sentir porque sentiu como um líquido frio caía em suas costas.

— Ah! Eu sinto muito. Eu te molhei? — disse uma voz bastante hipócrita às suas costas. A mulher deu a volta e deu de frente com uma mulher ruiva que sorria, mas que na verdade queria assassiná-la apenas com o olhar.

— Lily Evans.

— Potter — ela corrigiu — Eu me casei com James Potter. Você sabe, meu namorado de escola, com ele passei os anos amando.

— Parabéns — disse Nicole ácida.

— Sim, muitas mulheres não precisam piranhar por aí, não é? — aumentou mais seu sorriso.

— É claro — respondeu a mulher cada vez mais irritada —, então trabalha aqui.

— Não, só vim trazer algo para James comer porque não pôde tomar café da manhã, e de quebra quis trazer algo para Remus, mas se querer derrubei o chá gelado que eu trazia.

— Caiu? Mesmo quando não teve nada para tropeçar no chão — observou.

— Como eu sou desastrada, não é? — continuou fingindo doçura.

— Nicole, melhor ir, tenho que falar com Lily...

— Mas Rem...

— Já o escutou — interrompeu a ruiva — Adeus.

Sem outra solução, e olhando com rancor para a mulher, saiu do escritório do arquiteto com mais uma derrota na conta.

— Trazer algo a James? — começou Remus — Como se o deixasse sair de casa — ela sorriu travessamente.

— Vamos, Remus, sabemos que eu não podia ir sem fazer uma maldade, e estive esperando muito por isso.

Negando com a cabeça, o castanho voltou ao seu trabalho enquanto a ruiva o deixava em paz.

Depois desse encontro, seguiram outros dois com resultados falhos para a mulher. A situação era muito mais urgente, na última vez que tentou estava com roupas provocativas e até mesmo vulgares. Sinal de que estava esgotando as suas armas.

Tinha se passado pouco mais de uma semana desde o café da manhã na casa dos Potters, e se aproximava a noite de sexta-feira. Seria uma noite importante, pois aconteceria uma peculiar exposição de arte. Durante todos aqueles dias, esteve dando uma grande publicidade, e os jovens que exporiam estavam animados e apressados.

Naquela manhã, Tonks estava no cômodo que lhe correspondia, acomodando umas pinturas que tinha levado de última hora. Com elas, terminaria sua exposição pessoal, estava concentrada nisso, esperando que Remus, que a tinha levado, voltasse com as obras restantes, foi então quando alguém chamou sua atenção.

— Então vão mesmo fazer essa exposição? — a jovem reconheceu a voz de primeira, virou-se e deu de cara com Nicole, teve que fazer um grande esforço para não pular em cima dela ou agredí-la.

— Sim — respondeu secamente — E você o que faz aqui?

— Te fiz algo? Por que fala assim comigo?

— Supõe-se que o lugar está fechado...

— Sim, mas deixei uma importante obra para que avaliassem e preciso saber o que aconteceu.

— Precisa de dinheiro — disse sem enrolações.

— É claro que não, eu tenho...

— Sério? Porque de longe está decadente — a interrompeu.

— Eu vou me retirar, não sou obrigada a suportar uma pirralha — e dito isso, se foi.

Tonks ficou parada, debatendo-se entre ficar onde estava ou segui-la para lhe dar uma boa coça para liberar toda a sua raiva. Por sorte, Remus chegou naquele momento com o resto das pinturas que faltavam.

— Dora, aqui está o resto — lhe disse a jovem que mantinha o olhar fixo e os punhos cerrados — Tudo bem?

— Não — respondeu imediatamente — Não estou bem, essa maldita vadia...

— Que vadia?

— Sua ex-mulher. Estava aqui agora há pouco — rosnou — Eu vou atrás dela...

— Não, Dora.

— Não me impeça, Remus.

— Não! — disse firme — Sei muito bem o que vai acontecer, é surpreendente e admirável que não tenha a agredido ainda.

— Mas ainda tenho tempo.

— Mas mesmo assim não deveria fazer nada. Escuta, essa será uma grande noite para você, não podemos arruinar tudo, deixando que se agarrem a tapas — ele argumentou, pegando nas suas mãos — Olha, vamos ajeitar os quadros que faltam, vamos para casa, relaxamos, e vamos nos preparar para a sua grande noite, certo?

— Certo — aceitou, ainda mal humorada —, mas se eu encontrá-la, vou lhe partir a cara, e se me impedir, será por sua própria conta e risco — o avisou.

Depois que terminaram de dar os últimos detalhes na exposição pessoal, saíram juntos do lugar sem ter que encontrar-se com pessoas indesejáveis. Remus dirigia o mais rápido que podia enquanto a jovem continuava irritada. Chegaram em casa e deixou que ela relaxasse enquanto ele ia ao seu escritório para trabalhar um pouco antes de ir para a exposição à noite.

Faltavam algumas horas para que o evento começasse e Remus Lupin chegava em casa a tempo para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Entrou e aproximou-se do quarto dela, de dentro podia escutar como caminhava de um lado para o outro, e como abria e fechava gavetas.

— Dora, tudo bem? — perguntou, batendo na porta.

— Sim, Remus, pode entrar — respondeu do outro lado.

Ele a escutou e entrou no quarto. O primeiro que notou foi a grande quantidade de roupa espalhada por todos os lados, especialmente um lindo vestido de noite estendido perfeitamente no centro da cama, o seguinte que viu foi a jovem revirando as gavetas, usando apenas roupa íntima branca.

— Dora, o que houve? — perguntou com um pequeno rubor.

— Eu não sei o que fazer, Remus — lhe disse — Sei que vai ser uma noite importante, mas não sei se vou como costumo me vestir, mas mais refinada, ou usar o vestido que minhas amigas me deram de casamento. Por um lado, eu não quero usar esse vestido, mas por outro, quando que vou ter a oportunidade de usá-lo?

— Dora, calma — disse, tomando-a pelos braços —, não se preocupe com isso.

— Certo, mas pode me fazer um favor?

— Qual?

— Poderia me levar para o quarto e... Bom, eu estou um pouco estressada — terminou de dizer e ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

— Mas, Dora, em algumas horas começa a exposição, não temos tempo para...

— Ai, Remus, é só uma rapidinha.

— Não, dessa vez não vai me convencer — disse sem aceitar réplicas — Decide o que vai usar e eu vou esquentar a água para que tome um banho.

— A água já deve estar quente — ela comentou — Eu a pus para esquentar faz um tempo.

— Bom, nesse caso, vai tomar um banho e...

— Não, não, não — ela interrompeu — Se não vai me ajudar, pelo menos vem tomar um banho comigo — disse, pegando a sua toalha em cima da cama.

— Mas...

— Disse que não temos muito tempo, então vamos economizar se compartilharmos o chuveiro, então ande logo, antes que a água esfrie — e puxou seu marido para o banheiro.

Depois de um refrescante e relaxante banho — onde não aconteceu algo digno de ser censurado —, Nymphadora decidiu usar aquele vestido. Por sorte, tinha uns sapatos que combinavam, deixaria o cabelo solto e talvez usasse alguma maquiagem discreta. Já Remus foi buscar um de seus ternos para a noite especial.

Obviamente os pais da jovem estavam convidados para o evento, além das amigas Susan e Julia, que aceitaram com gosto, também Lily, James e Sirius estariam ali. Hollie não tinha dado oportunidade de que conversassem sobre o que aconteceu com Sirius no outro dia e tentava de todas as formas evitá-lo, mas no final das contas não podia fugir para sempre, então teria que se resignar em ir vê-lo naquela noite. Harry, Ginny, Rony e Hermione também tinham sido convidados, mas já tinham planos para aquela noite, então apenas desejaram sorte.

Chegaram à galeria pontualmente e naquele momento, todos os convidados já estavam esperando. Cinco minutos depois, as portas se abriram e todos começaram a entrar. Segundo Charity tinha comentado, teriam duas horas para dar uma volta no lugar e observar as obras, depois desse tempo, os convidados teriam tempo para comprar algo caso se interessassem. Como não eram artistas reconhecidos, os preços não eram muito altos, mas para eles que começavam parecia ótimo, ou pelo menos para a maioria.

Por todo o tempo, andaram por todo o lugar. Andrômeda e Ted eram os mais apegados à filha, não deixavam de dizer o quão orgulhosos estavam dela, suas amigas também lhe felicitaram antes de irem ver o resto da exposição, e Sirius não perdia a oportunidade de fazer uma brincadeira ou piada, mas de forma discreta para não ser expulso.

A noite já estava avançando quando Dora sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro, então afastou-se de seu marido e de seu grupo. Aproveitando os momentos a sós, se pôs a pensar o quão emocionante era tudo aquilo. Dúzias de pessoas vendo suas obras, era algo que queria desde muito tempo, mesmo que também se preocupasse com as críticas e se as obras estavam do gosto do público. Quando saiu do banheiro, ia retornar ao seu grupo, mas...

— Olá, linda — um jovem aproximadamente da sua idade, aparentemente de classe e de boa aparência, aproximou-se dela — O que faz aqui tão sozinha?

— Não estou sozinha, eu me afastei para...

— Não precisa inventar desculpas — interrompeu-a —, mas se quiser, eu posso acompanhá-la.

— Ah que honra — disse sarcasticamente — Juro que as pessoas nem vão perceber que eu prefiro me dar um tiro na cabeça do que estar ao seu lado.

— Como você é engraçada, preciosa — disse com um falso riso conquistador.

— Sério? Aqui vai outra. Responde: os idiotas dizem que.

— Quê?

— Nada, só comprovando um ponto — disse risonha enquanto ele processava a informação.

— Espera, está insinuando que sou um idiota?

— Claro que não, pensei que estava sendo bem direta.

— Não sabe quem eu sou...

— E não tem ideia do quão agradecida estou por isso.

— Bom, pois você... bom, você...

— Nunca esteve em frente a uma mulher com caráter na vida, não é? — disse uma voz mal humorada atrás dele.

Dois homens tinham se aproximado de onde eles estavam. Um deles eram um pouco baixo e robusto, tinha algumas cicatrizes visíveis além de que mancava notavelmente, mas o que chamava mais atenção era a cicatriz perto de seus olhos que tinham a aparência de leite, obviamente era cego desse lado. O outro era mais alto de compleição mais magra, era loiro e contrastava com seu companheiro, mas o mais visível de seus trajes era um broche que parecia de ouro com um centauro em suas patas traseiras disposto a disparar um arco.

— Como é óbvio que não vai conseguir nada dela, nos permite falar em particular? — acrescentou o homem loiro antes que o jovem se afastasse — Sinto muito pelo incômodo, senhorita, mas acha que é um Don Juan de primeira e, bom, já viu.

— Sim, nada experiente — comentou ela — Perdoe-me, mas preciso voltar para...

— Só tomaremos alguns minutos, senhorita Tonks — disse o homem.

— Como sabe meu nome? — perguntou preocupada.

— Charity, sua professora, me falou da senhorita e queria vê-la pessoalmente.

— Ah sim. Por quê?

— Vi algumas de suas obras e me chamaram a atenção, eu gostei bastante, e queria fazer uma proposta.

— Desculpe-me, mas quem o senhor...

— Ah claro, que modos os meus — o homem riu — Meu nome é Firenze, Firenze Robertson, sou o diretor da organização Centaurus, talvez tenha escutado dela.

— O raro seria que nunca tivesse — resmungou o homem ao seu lado.

— E bom, este é Alastor Moody, meu sócio — o apresentou — É um ex-militar muito importante, tem um temperamento de mil demônios, mas mesmo assim é uma das melhores pessoas que pode conhecer.

— Bom, prazer em conhecê-los — os cumprimentou com a mão — Bom, já devem saber quem eu sou.

— Sim, Nymphadora Tonks.

— Por favor, só Tonks — disse ao homem, interrompendo-o — Mesmo que é de se supôr que agora deveria ser Lupin, mas continuo usando meu sobrenome de solteira.

— É casada? — ela assentiu — Meus parabéns.

— Lupin — repetiu Alastor — Como Remus Lupin, o arquiteto?

— Sim, por quê? — voltou a perguntar.

— E ele está aqui?

— Desculpe-me, mas o que vocês têm a ver com meu marido?

— Nada, ainda não, pelo menos — disse Firenze — Mas bom, isso é parte do que queríamos falar com a senhorita. Veja, a organização tem negócios em várias áreas, um deles é um clube de esportes, o lugar está dedicado à comunidade e a espalhar o esporte pela juventude, mas estou me desviando do assunto — ele interrompeu a si mesmo — O ponto é que queremos renovar o lugar, e estivemos pensando em falar com seu marido para esse projeto — comentou a ela.

— Bom, isso seria ótimo, mas não entendo o que eu tenho a ver com isso — disse com sinceridade.

— Como sempre, acaba falando da sua vida inteira sem chegar ao ponto.

— Calma, Alastor — o silenciou — O assunto é que com essa renovação que queremos fazer, pensei em dar um toque chamativo. Acabo de ver suas pinturas e tenho que te perguntar, assim como é boa em pintar tanta vida e energia sobre a tela, também poderia fazer sobre pedra?

— O que quer dizer? Como uma escultura ou algo assim? — ela ainda não tinha entendido.

— É mais como um mural, um mural enorme de sua própria autoria para o átrio principal e que todas as pessoas pudessem admirar.

— Quê? Isso é sério?

— Claro que sim. É claro que daríamos todos os materiais e ajuda que precisasse, assim como um salário correspondente.

— Isso seria ótimo — disse entusiasmada —, mas poderiam me dar um tempo para pensar...

— É claro. De fato, teríamos que conversar com seu marido para ver sobre a renovação, poderiam aproveitar para trabalhar juntos — comentou Firenze — Nos vemos depois — despediu-se antes de ir com seu sócio.

Depois que se afastaram, a jovem retornou com seus amigos e familiares pensando no que tinham dito, pensou que teria que garantir que não era um engano ou uma brincadeira, e para não correr riscos, começaria a pensar em possíveis ideias para o mural.

Desde os alto falantes do lugar, uma voz informou que todos que quisessem adquirir uma obra exposta naquela noite, poderia a partir daquele momento. Tonks começou a esfregar as mãos em sinal de preocupação, era o momento que ela e seus colegas tinham esperado. Ao notar seu estado, Remus a abraçou pela cintura enquanto Andrômeda punha uma mão no ombro de sua filha para dar apoio.

De longe, ela pôde ver como um homem loiro levava um de seus quadros, reconheceu imediatamente como o tal de Firenze. Depois disso, outro de seus quadros seguiu, parecia que seria uma grande noite para ela.

— Foi uma grande noite, não é? — perguntou Charity, pouco antes que a exposição encerrasse — Estão a ponto de vender seu quinto quadro, foi a que mais chamou atenção hoje.

— É... é verdade? — disse sem poder acreditar.

— É claro que sim, Dora — garantiu Remus, que continuava a segurando pela cintura.

— E o que vai acontecer agora? — perguntou a jovem a Charity.

— Bom, as obras não vendidas vão ficar expostas um pouco mais aqui e depois...

— Serão levadas para outro lugar ou retornadas aos seus autores — ela completou — Agora que penso, trabalhei em uma galeria há pouco tempo.

— Muito bem, só espero que a fama não lhe suba à cabeça.

— Não se preocupe, tenho alguém que vai manter meus pés no chão — comentou, voltando-se para ver seu marido.

— Bom, só me resta desejar uma boa noite e, se me permitem, tenho que receber a imprensa — disse, indicando os repórteres que chegavam. Despediu-se com um gesto de mão e então foi até onde estavam.

— E o que achou da sua grande noite? — perguntou Remus a sua esposa.

— Foi ótimo, com um pouco de nervosismo, mas ótimo — disse antes de aproximar-se dele para dar um doce beijo em seus lábios, ignorando completamente os flashes das câmeras dos repórteres —, mas falta uma coisa para a noite ser perfeita.

— E o que seria?

— Você sabe bem — flertou.

Pouco a pouco, as pessoas foram se retirando. Os amigos de Tonks despediram-se dela e a parabenizaram, assim como Sirius e os Potters. Os últimos a falarem com eles foram seus pais, que não podiam sentir-se mais orgulhosos. Depois disso, se retiraram também, tinha sido um bom dia e precisavam descansar, com exceção do casal que tinha em mente outra coisa para quando chegassem em casa.


	25. Capítulo 24 - Uma reportagem e ciclos encerrados

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 24 - Uma reportagem e ciclos encerrados.**

O dia amanhecia esplendoroso, embora talvez não fosse assim para uma mulher que encontrava-se desesperada há dias. Tinha posto muito tempo e esforço em voltar a enlaçar aquele que um dia foi seu marido, mas até aquele dia não teve nenhum avanço. Sabia que se queria conservar o estilo de vida que levava e todas as coisas que ambicionava, precisava tê-lo, já que não tinha tempo nem recursos para pensar em outro plano.

Pegando o jornal daquela manhã, começava a tomar seu café da manhã. Na capa tinha várias notícias e uma nota breve da exposição de arte do dia anterior que dirigia aos leitores a outra parte do jornal onde estava a reportagem completa.

Bufando, lembrou-se daquela maldita de cabelo rosa com quem esbarrou no dia anterior. Com um sorriso arrogante, abriu o jornal na parte que devia falar sobre a reportagem, esperava poder ler que sua exposição em específico foi um completo fiasco. Segundo ela, era o que aquela grossa merecia, mas não pôde ler nada porque uma das fotos que tiraram na noite anterior atraiu toda a sua atenção. A surpresa, indignação e cólera que lhe fez sentir essa foto conseguiu até tirar o seu apetite.

* * *

Depois de uma noite cansativa em vários sentidos, Remus e Tonks levantaram-se alegres, embora um pouco esgotados. Enquanto a mulher foi ajeitar algumas coisas para preparar o café da manhã, o castanho ia pegar o jornal do dia para ler durante a refeição, como de costume. Era chamado de “O Profeta” e era um dos poucos que tinha sobrevivido à chegada da internet e continuava vendendo sem dar muita importância a fofocas.

Depois que estiveram juntos na cozinha, se dispuseram a preparar algo leve. Sem dúvidas os dotes culinários de Dora tinham melhorado muito com toda a prática que tiveram. Sentaram-se juntos na mesa e começaram a comer entre conversas. Não demorou muito para que o celular de Remus começasse a tocar.

— Alô — respondeu o homem, engolindo o que tinha na boca — Ah, oi, Sirius. Não, ainda não li o jornal. Por quê? Algo interessante? — isso chamou a atenção de Dora também — Ler a seção de cultura... Sim, eu tenho... mas, Siri... Desligou — exclamou no final, deixando o telefone sobre a mesa.

— O que meu tio queria? — perguntou Tonks, que estava tão curiosa quanto ele.

— Não entendi muito bem, mas disse que tinha algo interessante no jornal de hoje — explicou o castanho. Pegando o jornal, abriu na seção que Sirius tinha dito e deixou sobre a mesa para que pudessem ler juntos. Entre os dois, deram de cara com uma foto em específico.

Na coluna, tinha uma reportagem completa da exposição, mas em uma parte da folha encontrava-se uma foto colorida, onde uma jovem de cabelo rosa dava um beijo apaixonado nos lábios de um homem castanho. A boca de Dora abriu-se na mesma hora enquanto Remus se viu impossibilitado de desviar o olhar da foto, se perguntaram como não perceberam quando foram fotografados. Ainda impressionados, se puseram a ler a reportagem.

_“A exposição realizada por parte da renomada artista Charity Burbage para apresentar alguns de seus estudantes como as “futuras promessas da arte” foi, como já se imaginava, um completo sucesso, mas entre as promessas foi umas poucas que se sobressaíram mais._

_Nymphadora Tonks é sem dúvidas a que mais chamou a atenção, uma prova disso foram as cinco obras vendidas em variados preços, embora outro expositor conseguiu vender quatro de suas obras, foi essa jovem a que recebeu menos críticas negativas conforme seu estilo de arte. “Desde o primeiro momento, notei seu grande potencial, e em muito curto tempo, conseguiu refinar sua técnica, e embora só esteja começando, continua tendo o mesmo potencial que eu já tive um dia” declarou a própria Charity Burbage._

_Um ponto que talvez deva se mencionar, é que apesar de usar o sobrenome de sua família, a jovem artista se encontra felizmente casada com o também renomado arquiteto Remus John Lupin. “Apesar de usar seu nome de solteira, Nymphadora e Remus levam uma relação muito estável há vários meses, não creio já ter visto um casal mais unido que eles” declarou Burbage, dando um ponto final nas insistentes perguntas de um repórter companheiro._

_Pelas fotos tiradas do casal, pode-se comprovar a veracidade da declaração de Charity. Sem dúvidas, contradiz a crença de que não se pode ter sorte no amor e no trabalho ao mesmo tempo.”_

Quando terminaram de ler, ficaram sentados na frente da mesa sem dizer uma só palavra.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Dora, que foi a primeira a falar enquanto levantava-se — Entendo que falem da exposição, mas por que se metem na minha vida pessoal? — reclamou — Não é que me incomode que saibam que estamos casados, mas mesmo assim...

— Muitos jornalistas não têm escrúpulos — interveio Remus, pensando em alguns em específico — Não devem ter deixado Charity em paz até que teve que dizer algo a respeito.

— Claro, só procurando rumores e fofocas — exclamou a garota.

— Mas esqueça disso, melhor terminarmos de comer e então irmos visitar seus pais — lhe propôs.

— Sim, sim, está bem — disse, relaxando-se e voltando a se sentar — Remus, já que saiu o tema, queria te falar algo. Conhece um tal de Firenze Robertson?

— Firenze? — ele repetiu — Sim, há algum tempo falei com ele, quando ele tomou o controle da organização Centaurus. Quando me ofereceu uma bolsa para estudar, lembra? — ela assentiu — Pessoalmente, me pareceu uma boa pessoa. Mas por que pergunta?

— É que o encontrei ontem na galeria — contou para sua grande surpresa — Ele e seu sócio, Alastor, falaram comigo, me perguntaria se gostaria de pintar um mural para um lugar que eles têm.

— Bom, sem dúvidas soa interessante, mas que tipo de lugar?

— Acho que já vai saber. Quando disse que era meu marido, se mostraram interessados em falar contigo. Disseram que pensavam em fazer uma remodelação e pensavam em ir falar contigo...

— Bom, nesse caso, eu falarei com ele em algum momento — comentou, terminando o que tinha em seu prato.

Depois de lavarem o que tinham sujado no desjejum, escolheram a roupa que usariam no dia. A jovem foi ao seu estúdio pegar uma pintura que tinha feito especialmente para dá-la aos seus pais.

Conduziram tranquilamente até a casa dos Tonks, onde já eram esperados. Estacionaram o carro do lado de fora e aproximaram-se da porta, foram recebidos por Ted, que os levou até a sala. Andrômeda demoraria para descer, já que estava tomando banho, então conversaram sobre qualquer coisa até que chegasse.

— Olá, minha menina — cumprimentou Dromeda quando chegou.

— Oi, mami — levantou-se de sua cadeira e abraçou-a — Ainda está fraca pelo tratamento, não é? Quando vai terminar?

— O médico diz que dentro de dois meses poderemos terminar — respondeu com um sorriso — Remus, meu genro, como está?

— Muito bem, Andrômeda, um prazer voltar a vê-la — disse para depois dá-la um rápido abraço.

— Certo — disse Dromeda, indo sentar-se com seu marido — O que acharam da menção pública do casamento? — perguntou risonha.

— Viram o jornal, não é? — perguntou Dora — Bom, pessoalmente achei fora do tema.

— Justo o que esperaria de você, filha — comentou Ted.

— Mas bom, já que sua relação é pública, me digam. Quando vão me dar um neto?

— Mamãe!

— Minha vida não é eterna e eu queria ver um menininho correndo pela casa como você fazia.

— Chega, mãe — a jovem envergonhado a fez parar — Bom, deixando isso de lado, queria lhes dar uma coisa — pegou o quadro e então passou para sua mãe.

— É lindo, filha — exclamou sua mãe.

— E talvez algum dia valha muito.

— Obrigado, filha, mas também poderia interpretar de outra forma — comentou Ted, ganhando olhares curiosos das mulheres.

— Acho que o que Ted quer dizer é que o presente pode se interpretar como um “eu avisei” pelas reclamações que fizeram por sua escolha de carreira — disse Remus.

— Exato, isso seria característico de uma Black.

— Ei! — reclamaram ao mesmo tempo as duas mulheres por seu comentário.

Toda a tarde estiveram desfrutando de uma agradável reunião familiar, as discussões pelo trabalho ou vida amorosa de Dora ficaram no passado, e em seu lugar Andrômeda de vez em quando falava sobre o tema de seu neto e quanto mais demorariam para dá-lo.

Já era hora do jantar em sua própria casa e nem Remus nem Tonks se lembravam mais do artigo que leram pela manhã, então foi uma noite tranquila. Quando terminaram de ajeitar tudo, se dispuseram a ir dormir, estavam no escuro do quarto abraçados quando veio algo à cabeça dele.

— Dora — disse a jovem, que lhe respondeu com um grunhido — Posso perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro — respondeu — Não tem nada a ver com a obsessão da minha mãe por um neto, não é?

— Não — ele riu — Bom, é uma dúvida sem muita importância — assegurou —, mas de manhã pude ver no estúdio que ainda tem o quadro que fez para aquela prova há muito tempo, a que Charity gostou.

— Sim, ainda a tenho. Por quê? — perguntou sem entender qual o seu ponto.

— Bom, eu só estranhei que não tenha posto na exposição — explicou-se.

— Ah! É isso? Não sei — começou a garota — Não costumo ser muito sentimental, mas esse quadro foi muito importante para o meu desenvolvimento. Além do mais, pintei depois que nós, bom, nossa primeira vez, você sabe — disse meio corada — Não queria me desfazer dela.

— Entendo — disse o homem.

— É tudo?

— Bom, quanto ao neto...

— Boa noite, Remus — o interrompeu, acomodando-se na cama.

Os dois sabiam que era uma brincadeira dele, mas mesmo que não soubessem, só estava assimilando de certa forma a possibilidade de que fossem pais, talvez com isso não procurassem ter um filho, mas se acontecesse, seria mais fácil de aceitar a notícia.

A semana de trabalho começou, e na construtora Potter tudo estava desenrolando-se com bastante normalidade, os empregados iam começando assim como alguns clientes que tinham reunião cedo naquele dia, parecia que nada de ruim aconteceria, então ninguém esperaria o escândalo que aconteceria naquela manhã.

James, Sirius e Remus estavam chegando coincidentemente no mesmo horário, não era estranho ver o moreno e o castanho chegando ao mesmo tempo, mas Black parecia não ter um horário fixo de entrada. Podia chegar ao mesmo tempo que os amigos ou algumas horas depois, principalmente em uma segunda-feira, já que ele ia para a farra aos finais de semana.

Os três homens iam entrando pelo saguão do edifício conversando, escutaram as brincadeiras de Sirius pela reportagem de sábado, quando logo uns gritos agudos e altos foram escutados por todo o lugar. Rapidamente viraram-se e conseguiram ver uma Nicole descontrolada sendo segurada por um dos seguranças.

— Me solte, desgraçado!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou James por cima dos gritos da mulher.

— Seu infeliz! — acusou a mulher, apontando na direção de Remus — Por que não me disse que era casado?

— Porque não...

— Espera, Sirius — o interrompeu, era algo que devia fazer ele mesmo, precisava fechar aquele capítulo de sua vida de uma vez por todas — Nicole, com todo o respeito, minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta — garantiu com firmeza.

Ela finalmente conseguiu se soltar do segurança e aproximou-se dele. Os empregados e todos que estavam no lugar, até mesmo os que estavam chegando e algum ou outro que estava passando, ficaram paralisados observando e escutando a cena.

— Que pouco homem é para dizer isso.

— Olhe só quem fala, se casou por conveniência e enganando as pessoas para tirar o dinheiro delas — retrucou Remus — Diga-me, no que isso te torna?

— Eu não sou uma vagabunda! — disse com o mesmo ódio com que o olhava.

— Não disse que era, foi você quem se classificou assim.

Seu tom calmo e sua expressão indescritível sem dúvidas era o que mais incomodava a mulher.

— Mas como pode estar casado com aquela maldita pirra...

— Não vou permitir que fale dela dessa forma — a interrompeu, foi quando deixou mostrar um pouco de sua ira.

— Ah claro — exclamou com raiva a mulher — Ela te tem na coleira.

— Que curioso você dizer isso — ele riu com ironia — Não era justamente o que você estava procurando? Fazer com que caísse aos seus pés para te ajudar com a herança do seu terceiro ex-marido, e de quebra se aproveitar do meu dinheiro — a mulher o olhou surpresa — Sim, eu conheço bem essa história.

— Você não me conhece — retorquiu Nicole, sem conseguir olhá-lo.

— Claro que sim, você mesma me contou da sua vida, ou já esqueceu? Como quando era só uma menina, sua família apenas tinha o que comer, e agora que é mais velha, se desviou do bom caminho, esforçando-se em enganar e mentir só para conservar inúteis riquezas.

— Inúteis? No mundo, as pessoas são medidas pela fortuna que têm.

— Só pessoas tão infelizes como você pensam assim. Tem milhares de coisas mais valiosas do que o dinheiro. Meus amigos e minha esposa sentem raiva de você, mas eu não, eu sinto pena — ele disparou — Tomara que algum dia se arrependa, mas agora, deve viver na imundice que você mesma criou — e então fez um sinal para que o segurança a tirasse dali.

Entre gritos, blasfêmias e insultos, a mulher foi tirada da construtora, enquanto que Remus com muita dignidade afastava para seu escritório, fingindo não escutar tudo o que diziam.

— Remus, Remus, Remus, espera — falava Sirius que o alcançava seguido por James — Isso foi incrível! Embora eu preferisse ver um pouco mais de ação, e até um pouco de sangue não faria mal, mas quando disse que sentia pena dela, a cara dela foi... foi espetacular!

— Sabe que não sou tão violento quanto você ou Hollie — comentou.

— Mas ainda assim merecia ter recebido pelo menos um tapa — argumentou o moreno, enquanto Lupin negava com a cabeça.

— Remus — disse James antes de separarem-se e ir cada um ao seu escritório — Está tudo bem com...? Bom, está tudo em ordem?

— Sim, James — respondeu depois de pensar um pouco — Está tudo em ordem — e sem dizer mais nada, foram trabalhar.

O incidente da manhã foi bastante forte, mas apesar disso Remus estava bastante tranquilo em seu escritório. Tinha dito o que tinha que dizer, e sabia que de uma vez por todas aquela velha história tinha chegado ao fim, talvez em algum momento teria a desgraça de voltar a esbarrar com ela, mas já não o afetaria nem um pouco, pois ele já estava em paz. Começaram a bater em sua porta, então seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, voltando à realidade, deu passagem para a pessoa que devia estar do lado de fora.

— Desculpe incomodá-lo, senhor Lupin, mas tem um visitante, diz que é importante — informou sua secretária.

— Muito bem, deixe-o entrar — pediu a mulher.

Era curioso que alguém fosse diretamente vê-lo, geralmente contatavam primeiro a James e então era informado, então talvez fosse uma visita social em vez de profissional, embora também fosse uma alternativa pouco provável.

— Boa tarde, jovem Lupin, é um prazer voltar a vê-lo — cumprimentou um homem loiro com um grande sorriso quando entrou ao escritório dele.

— Firenze Robertson — exclamou o castanho, pondo-se de pé quando viu de quem se tratava — Passaram-se muitos anos desde a última vez que nos vimos.


	26. Capítulo 25 - Um trabalho e um encontro desagradável

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 25 - Um trabalho e um encontro desagradável.**

Fazia muito tempo que Firenze tinha tomado controle da companhia de seu pai, ele se disse que continuaria seu trabalho sempre procurando uma forma de melhorar. Um de seus primeiros atos foi falar com um jovem arquiteto que estava chamando a atenção, era tudo parte de seu novo programa de bolsas estudantis para jovens promissores. Para sua decepção, o jovem recusou gentilmente seu apoio, argumentando que queria sair adiante por seus próprios méritos. Certamente sua atitude o agradou muito, e agora, vários anos depois voltava a encontrar-se com esse jovem, mas já com uma notável carreira e nome.

— Supus que em algum momento voltaríamos a nos encontrar — comentou o senhor Robertson, sentando-se à frente da mesa.

— E para tratar de negócios, como lembro que disse — respondeu Remus.

— Tenho dotes de adivinhação, não é? — brincou o homem — Bom, isso não é importante. Como disse, vim tratar de negócios — recompôs sua seriedade.

— Sim, Dora me comentou.

— Dora? Fala de sua esposa, a jovem artista? — ele concordou — Nesse caso, já sabe o porquê vim.

— Tenho uma noção, mas gostaria de saber exatamente o que veio propor, senhor Robertson.

— Bom, como já deve saber, a Centaurus tem atividades muito diversas, uma delas busca apoiar a comunidade. Na verdade, se trata de um centro esportivo comunitário onde jovens e não tão jovens podem ir para realizar várias atividades. O lugar esteve sendo trabalhado há muitos anos e é bem conhecido, e bom, queremos renovar o espaço, atualizar e, por que não, torná-lo mais chamativo — pegou sua maleta e tirou uma pasta de dentro — Como não sei muito do assunto, pedi que realizassem uma análise no lugar — passou a pasta para ele — Pensei que assim poderia ter uma ideia melhor sobre como está a estrutura e o que procuramos.

Remus abriu a pasta e começou a analisar seu conteúdo, tinha um relatório detalhado sobre o centro esportivo em questão, assim como várias fotos de diversas partes, especificamente as que precisariam de reformas ou serem demolidas se fosse o caso, assim como algumas recomendações de quem fez o relatório.

— Apesar do tempo que esteve trabalhando, dá para perceber que teve uma boa manutenção — argumentou Remus depois de um tempo —, mas certamente algumas coisas devem ser mudadas.

— Isso sabemos, por essa razão quis vir vê-lo pessoalmente, gostaria que o senhor e a construtora Potter se encarregassem da reforma.

— É um prazer que pense em nós — garantiu —, mas antes gostaria de ver o lugar pessoalmente, até agora não realizei um trabalho desse tipo, então preciso ter uma noção do espaço e dos requisitos que precisa.

— Não esperava que fosse de outra forma — aceitou Firenze — Essa quarta pela manhã o lugar estará fechado, se é conveniente para os senhores, podem ir nesse dia — propôs — Além do mais, pode convidar seus companheiros de trabalho e, é claro, sua esposa, já deve saber que também lhe propus um trabalho.

— Ela me contou.

— E ela aceitou?

— Bom, ela diz que precisa pensar muito bem antes de pensar, mas fim de semana esteve fazendo alguns rascunhos para o mural.

— É uma jovem muito animada, além de linda, não me estranha que tenha o conquistado — comentou o homem, conseguindo que Lupin corasse levemente.

— Eu vou ver na minha agenda e conversar com meus colegas, e depois posso comunicá-lo se podemos realizar a inspeção na quarta.

— É claro, aqui tem o meu cartão — entregou ao mesmo tempo em que ficava de pé — Ah! Outra coisa. Se puderem e quiserem, seus companheiros podem convidar também suas esposas, e então depois depois da inspeção, poderíamos ir para algum lugar comer, já sabe, para que não seja uma relação profissional tão fria.

— Eu vou contá-los, senhor Robertson.

— Muito bem, estarei esperando sua ligação — dito isso, saiu do escritório.

Remus encostou-se em sua cadeira pensativo, certamente o homem ainda mantinha aquela boa atitude que se lembrava. Sem perder mais tempo, começou a revisar sua agenda, na quarta de manhã estava livre, mas agora tinha que falar com os outros. A primeira a quem ligou foi Nymphadora, ela não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo e se surpreendeu de que Firenze o procurasse tão rápido. Como não tinha o que fazer, aceitou imediatamente.

James e Sirius, por outro lado, tiveram que reagendar algumas coisas que tinham planejadas, mas no final aceitaram acompanhá-lo naquele dia, Sirius estava especialmente animado pela comida de “negócios” que Firenze propôs, além de dizer que tinham que ser amáveis com ele, já que ele que estava atrapalhando a vida de Nicole.

O sol começou a cair e depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho, uma castanha voltava para seu apartamento cansada, só queria jogar-se no sofá descalça, e talvez uma taça de vinho. Ia começar a ver algo na televisão quando escutou alguém bater na sua porta. Cansada, levantou-se do sofá e foi ver quem era.

— Olá, Hollie — cumprimentou Sirius quando ela abriu uma fresta da porta.

— Ah! É você — disse em resposta — Vaza — fechou a porta e a trancou.

— Vamos, Carter, abre. Eu quero falar contigo — ele disse olhando para a porta.

— Vaza! — gritou do outro lado.

— A cachorra da Nicole foi na construtora porque descobriu que o Remus tá casado com a minha prima! — gritou na esperança de que a curiosidade dela vencesse a sua irritação por ele.

Depois de uns minutos de silêncio, escutou como destrancava a porta para abri-la totalmente.

— Entra, mas seja rápido — disse Hollie enquanto virava-se para entrar, ignorando completamente a expressão vitoriosa do homem antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Sabe, depois do que aconteceu na outra noite, pensei que seria mais difícil me deixar entrar.

— Ao ponto, Sirius — pediu cansada desde o sofá.

— Supera, Hollie, não fizemos nada dessa vez. Bom, lembro vagamente que nos beijávamos apaixonadamente, e que depois tentou tirar minhas calças, mas...

— Sirius! Ao ponto — pediu novamente.

Ela também lembrava-se de parte daquela noite, mas o que mais odiava era que foi ela e não ele quem começou com os beijos. Lembrava perfeitamente que foi ela quem esteve o provocando toda a noite depois que exagerou no vinho, por sorte o álcool a deixou nocauteada antes que a situação passasse dos limites.

— Tá bom, tá bom, mas não se irrite — disse, pegando uma cadeira do outro lado do sofá — Bom, o tal Firenze Robertson foi hoje na construtora para...

— O que isso tem a ver com a cachorra? — o interrompeu.

— Nada — respondeu — Olha, sei que quer saber o que aconteceu, mas antes tenho que falar sobre outra coisa contigo — explicou-se — Robertson quer nos contratar para uma reforma e na quarta, James, Remus e eu vamos inspecionar o lugar.

— E? — perguntou impaciente.

— Então, depois vamos ter um almoço e disse que podíamos levar nossas esposas.

— Certo, ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver com...

— Quero que vá comigo — disse de uma só vez.

Hollie ficou sem entender o que acontecia, então analisou com mais cuidado a situação e quando soube do que se tratava, arregalou os olhos e começou a negar com a cabeça.

— Não, é claro que não — respondeu — Sirius, nós não somos nada, nem nos damos bem.

— Agora não, mas antes nos dávamos muito bem — ele defendeu-se.

— Mas seria uma reunião de negócios e eu não tenho nada o que fazer ali.

— Mas também vão Lily e minha sobrinha, e elas também não tem nada a ver com os negócios.

— Isso não é verdade — ela retrucou — Lily pode não ter nada a ver, mas Firenze ofereceu a Dora que pintasse um mural. Ela me ligou animada de tarde e me contou.

— Está bem, mas de qualquer forma, serei o único desacompanhado, e não, Firenze não conta — acrescentou vendo que ela reclamaria.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — retrucou Hollie, um pouco impaciente.

— Olha, não estou pedindo para termos um encontro ou irmos para um hotel, será só uma manhã com seus amigos fazendo coisas de trabalho e depois comer, não é tão ruim assim.

A mulher pensou por alguns momentos.

— Está bem, eu vou ver como arranjar tempo para acompanhá-los, mas se eu não puder, não quero reclamações — o moreno sorriu satisfeito — Agora, o que aconteceu com aquela cadela?

— Ah! Foi ótimo, embora eu pense que faltou um pouco de sangue...

Terminaram conversando sobre o incidente da manhã com Nicole, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do assunto do “encontro” de trabalho, ainda quando nenhum deles admitisse, sentiam-se animados pelo compromisso, e por sua parte Sirius seguia agradecendo seus amigos.

_Os três amigos saíam da construtora conversando animadamente. Sirius continuava conversando sobre golpes de boxe que o castanho podia ter usado naquela manhã e falando sobre a comida grátis que teriam quarta._

_— Ninguém disse que seria de graça, Sirius — Remus lembrou-o pela nona vez._

_— Ah, mas foi ele quem convidou, então por lei a conta é dele — garantiu o moreno, enquanto os outros dois negavam com a cabeça._

_— Bom, deixando isso de lado, acho que será um bom dia — James virou-se para olhar cúmplice para Lupin — Exceto para Sirius._

_— Quê? Por que eu?_

_— Não é óbvio? Eu vou com Nymphadora e James irá com Lily._

_— E você sozinho e triste como um cachorro — completou James._

_— Em primeiro lugar, respeito com os cachorros — disse — Em segundo lugar, não é tão ruim estar sozinho, Firenze estará. E em terceiro, não posso convidar uma de minhas “amigas” para me acompanhar, várias delas não são o que vocês considerariam recatadas e do lar._

_— Ou seja, chegariam praticamente nuas — retrucou James._

_— Bom, nem tanto, mas não dariam a imagem de seriedade para a empresa. Se bem que Nymphadora..._

_— Cuidado com o que vai dizer — avisou Remus._

_— Tá bem, Aluado, tá claro que já foi domesticado, mas ainda assim eu não teria quem chamar..._

_— Podia chamar a Hollie! — disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, ele já tinham planejado fazer isso há algumas horas._

_— Quê? Vamos, nós três sabemos que ela não vai querer ir comigo._

_— Poderia tentar — argumentou James._

_— Ah é? E com que argumentos?_

_— O principal problema que tem com ela é sua atitude, Almofadinhas — revidou Remus — Diga que não é nada do que costuma fazer, que não está convidando-a para um encontro ou para um hotel, será uma manhã com amigos e comida, só isso, parte daí e veja como responde._

_— E, por favor, não arruine tudo outra vez com sua estupidez — pediu o moreno._

_No final, Sirius decidiu tentar. O pior que podia acontecer era levar um tapa na cara. Veria um jeito de usar as palavras de Remus, com certeza seria útil, ele não era o cérebro do grupo à toa._

Na mesma segunda-feira à noite, Remus falou com Firenze pelo telefone, então na manhã de quarta-feira todos estavam indo em direção ao centro esportivo. Como foi dito, o lugar estava fechado, então tiveram a liberdade de explorar e analisar o lugar. Para surpresa de todos, Sirius tinha chegado cedo porque Hollie o trouxe quase que à força, os dois estavam bem arrumados para a ocasião, então não puderam evitar ser o centro das atenções e insinuações.

As mulheres desfrutavam observando o lugar enquanto os homens começaram seu trabalho. Sem dúvidas, era um lugar bastante movimentado e inclusive as mulheres que não tinham “nada a ver” com o trabalho começaram a sugerir como melhorar o lugar, onde poderiam pôr alguns bancos e inclusive lixeiras para separar o lixo e reciclar.

Os seis juntos entraram pela porta principal, chegando ao átrio principal. Nos cantos, umas escadas um tanto destruídas levavam ao segundo andar, essas escadas seriam mudadas. O andar de cima tinha um saguão e uns longos corredores do andar de baixo davam espaço para outras seções do complexo. Atrás deles e aos cantos, várias figuras de atletas, a pintura estava desgastada e um pouco corroída, Dora olhou com muito mais atenção essa parte, sem dúvidas era algo bem maior do que tinha imaginado no começo.

— Bom dia — uma voz os tirou de suas inspeções, Firenze estava chegando a eles desde o interior do lugar — Vejo que são pontuais, gosto disso.

— Bom dia, senhor Robertson — cumprimentou Remus — Bom, deixem-me apresentá-los, estes são James Potter e Sirius Black — indicou seus amigos.

— Bom dia, lamento não ter ido vê-los, mas queria tratar pessoalmente com o senhor Lupin.

— Sem problemas — James não deu importância — Esta é minha esposa, Lily — apresentou a ruiva.

— Um prazer — disse para a mulher e virou-se para ver Hollie — E você deve ser a esposa do senhor Black.

— Quê? Não, claro que não — negou imediatamente.

— Ela só veio pela comida — disse Sirius, ganhando uma cotovelada nas costelas.

— Sou Hollie Carter, vim porque “esse” implorou — explicou, vendo como ele esfregava as costelas.

— Ah claro! A administradora de Caroline Tonks — exclamou Firenze — Nunca a conheci pessoalmente, mas escutei muitas coisas boas sobre ela.

— Também não é para tanto — ousou Sirius.

— Olha só quem fala, não me surpreenderia que James e Remus carregassem a empresa nas costas sem a sua ajuda.

— Ei! Eu também faço bem o meu trabalho.

— Sim, claro...

— Entendo — interrompeu Firenze — Uma relação de amor e ódio, certo? — aquela declaração deixou o casal incapaz de responder, impactados, enquanto os outros seguravam a risada — E bom, você eu já conheço.

— Prazer voltar a vê-lo, senhor Robertson — Tonks o cumprimentou.

— Igualmente. Diga-me: o que achou da tela que ofereço? — ergueu a vista para ver a parede.

— Bom, vai ser um trabalho muito complicado — confessou.

— Como disse, vai poder contar com todo o material que precisar, é só pedir — garantiu o loiro — Bom, deixando isso de lado, é melhor darmos uma olhada nas instalações.

Iam começar a caminhar direto a um corredor para que começassem a conhecer o lugar e ter uma ideia do trabalho que teriam, mas seus passos pararam ao escutar a voz de uma mulher gritando às suas costas, era uma voz que todos conheciam.

— Firenze Robertson! Temos que conversar!

— Sempre entrando nos lugares onde sua entrada está proibida, Green — alfinetou o homem, irritado.

Todos viraram-se, encontrando-se com a sua pessoa menos favorita de todo o mundo. Nicole tinha ido exclusivamente para discutir com Firenze sobre os recentes problemas que teve com sua herança, então surpreendeu-se em encontrar a todos ali, surpresa e irritada.

— Então estão todos conspirando contra mim? — foi o primeiro que pensou em dizer.

— Claro que não, mas quem dera estivéssemos — retrucou Sirius.

— Oh por favor, querem mesmo que eu engula isso?

O senhor Robertson não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que há algum tempo estava tendo problemas com aquela maldita, já que ele queria proteger a herança de um amigo de seu pai que tinha morrido e ela procurava para si mesma, mas não tinha ideia de que os outros também tiveram o desprazer de conhecê-la. Pensou que o melhor seria não intervir e deixar que tudo continuasse em seu curso, depois teria tempo para fazer perguntas.

— Se engole ou não, aí já é problema seu — devolveu Sirius.

— Sim, claro, vocês e essa maldita pirralha...

— Se quer sair com todos os seus dentes intactos, saia daqui — advertiu Dora, avançando dois passos.

Um duelo silencioso começou a surgir, viam-se fixamente como querendo assassinar a outra apenas com o olhar. Os outros ficaram como espectadores, embora Remus ficava atento para evitar que sua esposa cometesse uma loucura.

— Não deveria se meter em coisa de adultos, garota — disse Nicole arrogante — Se metendo com alguém que poderia ser seu pai.

— Era só o que me faltava, uma vadia me dando lição de moral — retrucou a de cabelo rosa — E eu não tenho culpa se sou mais mulher que você — continuou diante das exclamações de James, Sirius e Hollie.

— Ai por favor, uma mal educada como você...

— E mesmo assim Remus preferiu estar comigo. Lembro que sempre que o incomodava no trabalho e chegava na nossa casa irritado e cansado, eu com prazer o relaxava — esse relato mais as exageradas exclamações dos seus amigos conseguiram que Nicole se irritasse ainda mais.

— Agindo como uma piranha.

— Olha só quem fala — ironizou — Eu não preciso andar como você, consegui meu marido sendo eu mesma, e me ama mais do que a ninguém, eu tenho uma vida de verdade e não preciso mendigar como outras, você me dá pena.

A mulher apertou os punhos furiosa, sem poder evitar pôde ver um pouco do mesmo discurso de Remus em suas palavras. Todos olhavam a cena, sem notar como elas estavam cada vez mais próximas, pensaram por um momento que terminaria assim como uma simples discussão, mas um fator decisivo em alguns tipos de luta era a distração, e Dora estava só esperando o momento certo.

— Diz isso, mas o que aconteceria quando Remus te trocasse por outra que lhe dê o que precisa? Uma mulher, não uma pirralha.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer porque eu sou o que ele precisa — assegurou.

— Ha — riu falsamente — O que se esperaria de uma pirralha como...

O final da oração ficou no ar porque a distância entre elas foi cortada o suficiente, Dora apertou com força seu punho e descarregou tudo o que esteve sentindo até o momento em um soco direto na mandíbula. Todos ficaram petrificados com o golpe repentino. Nicole tinha virado o rosto e agora estava encolhida, esfregando o lugar do soco, então soube que a discussão tinha se tornado uma briga, mas só percebeu segundos antes que recebesse outro soco direto no estômago.

Nicole tentou segurá-la para se defender, mas só conseguiu segurar a sua roupa e rasgá-la quando se separou bruscamente de sua agressora. Estava muito desorientada quando tentou batê-la, mas ela só esquivou sem problemas para depois dar outro soco no rosto, que a fez cair no chão. Dora afastou-se um pouco, observando sua adversária — ou vítima, dependendo do ponto de vista — com a guarda alta. A mulher foi levantando-se do chão com a boca ensanguentada, ainda tinha um olhar irascível, mas sem dizer nada, ficou de pé e foi embora dali.

Quando Tonks virou-se, pôde ver como a observavam. Firenze estava impressionado, assim como James e Lily, que debatia entre a satisfação e a irritação, mas com certeza não reclamaria, Sirius e Hollie pareciam orgulhosos dela, e Remus estava com aquela expressão meio repreensora, não o desagradava que se defendesse, mas que chegasse ao ponto de bater.

— Não me olhe assim, já sabe que faz tempo que queria isso — defendeu-se a jovem. Lupin apenas negou com a cabeça, tirando o seu casaco para pô-lo sobre ela — O que está fazendo? — ficou confusa.

— Caso não tenha notado, sua roupa rasgou, dá para ver o seu sutiã — explicou. Tonks desceu o olhar para a sua cintura onde a blusa foi rasgada e deixava exposta uma boa quantidade de pele e parte da roupa íntima.

— Obrigada — pôs o casaco ela mesma.

— Isso foi inesperado — disse Firenze com certo receio —, mas é óbvio que já se conhecem.

— Era uma colega de escola, e por uns desagradáveis meses foi esposa de Remus — foi Lily quem explicou.

— Entendo, isso explica sua reação — olhou para Tonks — Embora tenha sido uma luta um pouco mais intensa do que esperava.

— É, acho que a culpa é minha — interveio Sirius — Bom, ela é minha prima favorita e há algum tempo a ensinei a lutar — contou a todos, que ficaram olhando-o estranhados — Quê? Só queria que ela soubesse se defender?

— Bom, temos muito o que conversar, pelo que vejo — disse o senhor Robertson — O que acham de deixarmos isso para o almoço e focarmos no trabalho agora?

Todos aceitaram a proposta, não estavam exatamente com humor, mas depois de tudo, não tinham ido para aquele lugar por diversão ou prazer. Tinha sido um encontro inesperado e todos, com exceção de Robertson, não tinham ideia do porquê a maldita tinha ido até lá. De qualquer forma, o melhor seria focarem suas mentes em outra coisa, não valia a pena se ocuparem com algo tão insignificante quanto era Nicole.


	27. Capítulo 26 - Confrontando a realidade

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 26 - Confrontando a realidade.**

Não se podia negar que tinha sido uma manhã muito peculiar, foram inspecionar um lugar que pretendiam reformar, e para surpresa de todos, as mulheres que supunham não ter nada a ver com os negócios, foram as que mais deram ideias para a renovação, tiveram um desagradável encontro com alguém detestável e para completar tudo, tiveram um pequeno espetáculo de box que não durou nem um round completo.

Mas depois de tudo isso, encontravam-se compartilhando uma mesa para a comida — claro, depois que o castanho conseguisse um pouco de roupa para sua esposa, já que a que vestia estava rasgada pela briga — em um lugar que mesmo não sendo o mais elegante do mundo, não era muito informal. Estavam comendo e conversando sobre várias vezes, cada vez afastavam-se mais das questões profissionais.

— Bom, vão aceitar o trabalho? — perguntou Firenze em um momento.

— Claro, amanhã pode passar para ajeitarmos os detalhes legais — respondeu James.

— E eu começarei a fazer alguns esboços com base no que vimos e no relatório que me entregou outro dia — completou Remus.

— E, bom, senhora Lupin — falou à mulher que engasgou um pouco com sua bebida — Aceitará fazer o mural?

— Hã... Sim, claro, depois eu poderia mostrar algumas ideias.

— Sem problemas, confio no seu gosto. Por outro lado, e espero que não seja muito incômodo, mas, era óbvio que conheciam Nicole de antes e...

— Ah sim, um trágica história de amor, traição, redenção, morte e ressurreição — disse Sirius solenemente.

— Eu me apaixonei por ela, me traiu, nos divorciamos, caí em depressão, saí dela e me casei com Dora — acrescentou Remus de forma cansada.

— Ai, Aluado, eu comecei a história de uma forma tão dramática e genial — reclamou o moreno diante da risada dos presentes — Mas basicamente foi assim.

— Eu ainda estou impressionada que tenha se casado com ela — comentou Hollie — Nessa época, terminava meus estudos na América, então não pude fazer nada para ajudar, mas ainda assim, todos sabíamos que era uma filha da...

— Hollie! — Lily a interrompeu — Mesmo que seja verdade, não podíamos obrigar Remus, apesar de ter sido um idiota por não nos escutar...

— Nada como uma refeição entre amigos — disse o castanho irônico.

— Precisa aceitar que é verdade, Remus — disse Sirius —, mas ainda assim me pergunto o que diabos estava fazendo no centro esportivo.

— Acho que isso eu posso responder — comentou Firenze — Não sei se sabem, mas ela esteve atrás da herança de um amigo de meu pai que morreu em um acidente há algum tempo.

— Sim, nós sabemos, Hollie...

— Aham...

— Bom, Hollie e eu contratamos um detetive para investigá-la — Sirius corrigiu-se.

— Sério? Bom, isso não importa — Firenze não deu importância — O ponto é que segunda passada tinha que e apresentar na corte para expor seus pontos e tentar reclamar a fortuna, eu estive presente é claro, antes de ter ido falar com Remus... Bom, para não estender a história, ela não compareceu, desconheço o motivo de sua ausência.

— Acho que nós sabemos — James o interrompeu — Naquela manhã, ela apareceu na construtora para reclamar que Remus não disse que estava casado — confessou ao loiro, que ficou surpreso — Depois que nosso amigo disse uma coisa ou outra, a tiraram de lá, não duvido que estava muito irritada, e talvez por isso esqueceu-se.

— Mas foi muito bom, já é praticamente impossível que recupere a herança e tudo ficará à disposição da Centaurus — disse Firenze — Mesmo assim, quis falar comigo desde segunda à noite, para chegar a algum acordo, estive a evitando. Aparentemente decidiu me encurralar.

— Mas não contava com a nossa amiga boxeadora — comentou Hollie, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

— Aquela cachorra mereceu o que teve — resmungou Dora, e ninguém discutiu.

— Bom, ainda tem uma coisa que queria saber... Já sei um pouco sobre seu passado com aquela lá, mas o que aconteceu mais atualmente?

— Há alguns meses recebemos um trabalho de reconstrução, é um edifício que conseguiu de outro casamento — começou James — O ponto que é no final não era viável a reconstrução, então ela apareceu na construtora.

— Achamos que queria agarrar Remus para que a ajudasse a pagar as dívidas e conseguir a herança que o senhor tem em posse — lhe disse Lily — E de quebra ficar com tudo dele.

— Mas não contava que minha sobrinha e Remus passassem as noites brincando pe...

— Sirius! — o casal reclamou em uníssono. Firenze conteve uma gargalhada que estava a ponto de sair, realmente estava se divertindo.

— Por várias semanas tentou me conquistar, mas não conseguiu, então viu a reportagem no Profeta e...

— A bomba explodiu — completou Firenze — Foi reclamar, depois os visitei, fui com o juiz, na verdade foi um dia bem agitado.

— Segundas são sempre assim, por isso prefiro as sextas — garantiu Sirius — Especialmente depois de sair do trabalho...

— Pare aí — reclamou Hollie — que as suas histórias sempre terminam contigo, uma cama e uma mulherzinha.

— Não é a única coisa que eu faço.

— Mas é o único que conta.

— Realmente não são um casal? — Firenze perguntou em um murmuro para James, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

— Não, mas todos sabemos que se gostam, temos até uma aposta de quando vão aceitar — relatou — E como vão as coisas, Remus e Lily estão ganhando.

— Bom, acho que é hora de me retirar — ele disse, deixando seu guardanapo sobre o seu prato e ficando de pé.

— Espere um momento — Sirius o deteve — O senhor perguntou muito de nós, mas quero saber algo — o olhou nos olhos — O senhor esteve em uma difícil briga pela herança do “amigo” do seu pai, mas será que ele era seu pai e...

— Sirius! Que falta de respeito é essa? — reclamou Hollie.

— É só uma pergunta.

— Sinceramente, não importa, senhor Black. Mesmo que não fôssemos parentes de sangue, éramos uma família — respondeu — Mesmo que teve um acidente uns nove meses antes que eu nascesse, não sabem o que aconteceu realmente, mas era uma noite de ano novo com poucas roupas e muitas garrafas de vinho vazias. A verdade é que nunca quiseram fazer o teste, mas, bom, essa é outra história — ele negou com a cabeça — Amanhã irei vê-lo, senhor Potter, para resolver alguns detalhes legais.

— De acordo, senhor Robertson — despediu-se James, pondo-se de pé e estendendo a mão.

Os demais também se despediram e continuaram por um tempo mais até que fosse hora de voltarem ao escritório.

— A comida estava boa, mas esse Robertson nos deixou pagar a conta — reclamou o moreno, saindo do restaurante.

— Só foi metade, Sirius, e teria sido menos se você e Hollie não tivessem pedido sobremesa extra — acusou Remus.

— Mas as porções eram mínimas, Remus — defendeu-se a mulher.

— Bom, nós temos que voltar ao escritório — arriscou James.

— Perfeito, mas já que estou aqui, vou dar uma olhada nas lojas — declarou Lily — O que acham? Vão comigo?

— Foi mal, Lily, preciso voltar ao meu trabalho — desculpou-se Hollie.

— Eu não tenho nada para fazer até tarde, então se quiser, eu vou contigo — respondeu Nymphadora, enquanto esfregava a mão esquerda.

— Alguma coisa de errado? — perguntou Remus, notando sua atitude.

— Não é nada, só dói um pouco a minha mão.

— É porque a sua pose estava errada — disse Sirius — Quando deu o gancho no estômago, seu pé estava mais para trás do que deveria, e também é provável que não posicionou bem a mão, sabe, deveria conseguir um saco de boxe para que pratique e...

— Sirius, pare de incentivá-la — pediu Remus — Então vão com Lily dar uma volta?

— Sim, acho que sim.

— Ótimo, vamos esvaziar um pouco as contas cheias de nossos maridos — brincou Lily, risonha.

— Comprem para mim alguns vestidos — pediu Hollie — Sirius vai pagar.

— Quê? Como assim Sirius vai pagar? — reclamou o mencionado.

— Sim, só tem que usar isso — disse, mostrando três carteiras diferentes.

Na mesma hora, os homens procuraram nos bolsos até perceber que a castanha tinha os roubado em algum momento.

— Sua ladra! — exclamaram, mas as mulheres já tinham se afastado, rindo travessas.

— Eu sinto por você, Almofadinhas, agora vai conhecer o que é estar casado, mesmo que não queira — alfinetou James um pouco risonho, sua conta desceria alguns zeros naquela tarde.

A noite chegou sem maiores contratempos. Remus chegou em casa com algo para preparar o jantar e ao entrar encontrou algumas sacolas jogadas no chão com uma nota colorida que dizia.

_São as coisas que comprei com Lily, não as guardei porque tinha que ir para a aula da Charity. Por favor, não veja,_

_Dora._

_Obs: lembra de ir me buscar na mesma hora._

Simplesmente pegou as sacolas, as deixou no quarto dela e depois foi guardar o que tinha comprado para o jantar e foi ao seu escritório para realizar algumas modificações em alguns esboços que tinha desenhado no trabalho. Quando foi a hora, saiu de casa e levou o carro para buscar Nymphadora no instituto de Charity.

Enquanto voltavam para casa, Dora foi conversando sobre o seu dia e de vez em quando esfregava a mão esquerda outra vez, chegaram em casa e foram preparar juntos o jantar.

— Ainda dói a mão? — perguntou Remus quando terminaram de comer.

— Só um pouco, nada demais — ela disse, pegando o seu prato.

— Venha, eu vou passar uma pomada e pôr uma venda para curar isso.

— Não precisa, Remus...

— Com todo o respeito, não estou pedindo, vem aqui.

Depois de terminarem de dar um jeito na sua mão, foram ao seu quarto, trocaram de roupa para dormir e deitaram-se para descansar.

— E o que foi tudo o que comprou? — perguntou antes que acabassem dormindo.

— Várias coisas — respondeu sem dar importância — Lily me levou para comprar uns vestidos, ela insistiu quando comentei que só tinha um. Para falar a verdade, acho que ela teria preferido ter uma filha do que Harry.

— Eles pensaram em ter mais filhos — comentou Remus —, mas depois do parto de Harry, ela mudou de ideia. É um pouco sensível com a dor.

— É realmente tão doloroso? — perguntou com certo medo.

— Dizem que sim, mas não poderia te dizer com certeza — garantiu com um sorriso de lado.

— Bom, depois disso, me levou para sabe-se lá quantas lojas, compramos um vestidos para Hollie com o cartão do Sirius — eles riram com isso — A propósito, amanhã ela vai devolver a carteira.

— Certo. E o que mais?

— Tomamos um sorvete e, bom, compramos um pouco de lingerie — ela corou um pouco.

— Lingerie?

— Bem sugestiva, de fato. Uns conjuntos que, bom, carecem um pouco de tela. Se quiser, posso te mostrar — sugeriu um pouco envergonhada — E, bom, segundo Lily, eu poderia desfilar para você — acrescentou mais baixo.

— Bom, conversamos sobre isso depois, agora é melhor dormirmos — alegou o castanho, abraçando-a pelas costas.

O resto da semana transcorreu com relativa tranquilidade. Em sua vida pessoal, os três amigos foram descobrindo o que suas respectivas esposas — com exceção clara de Sirius — gastaram no dia de compras. O mais irritado era Black, que argumentava que diferente de James e Remus, ele não poderia desfrutar com a dona do seu dinheiro, o que os outros diziam que era por sua culpa, e por não ter dito a castanha o que realmente sentia por ela.

Por outra parte, no aspecto profissional, tiveram que deixar de lado o assunto da demolição e reconstrução do edifício de Nicole, já que depois do ocorrido do início da semana — e a perda de sua herança —, o lugar seria tomado como o único bem que possuía e acabaria sendo posto a leilão para saldar as dívidas da mulher.

No final de semana, Remus e Dora foram visitar os Tonks como de costume, estavam passando bem quando Andrômeda pediu a Remus que fosse comprar algo para comerem, já que queria conversar a sós com sua filha. Ele entendeu a situação, despediu-se de Dora e foi procurar alguma coisa.

— É curioso que não tenha algo preparado, mamãe — comentou Dora.

— Tem uma razão para isso, querida — garantiu Andrômeda — Queria conversar contigo a sós. E, bom, com seu pai.

— Obrigado, querida — disse Ted irônico.

— Conversar? O que querem conversar comigo? — lhes perguntou Dora.

— Bom, escutamos o que aconteceu com Nicole — contou Andrômeda.

— Mas como?

— Falava com Hollie outro dia e, bom, ela deixou escapar, mas no final a obriguei a contar toda a história. E queria saber: como se sente?

— Bem. Bom, dói um pouco a mão pelo soco que dei, mas fora isso...

— Não me referia a isso, filha. É que bom, ela teve uma relação com Remus, e agora você está casada com ele, quero saber como se sente.

— Estou bem, mas claro, sempre que penso naquela cachorra me dá vontade de pegá-la pelo pescoço e...

— Igual a sua mãe — comentou Ted, ganhando a atenção das duas — Sua mãe agia assim com cada garota que se aproximava procurando algo além de amizade.

— Isso não é verdade — Andrômeda defendeu-se — E o caso daquela loira foi diferente, você era meu namorado e não tinha o direito...

— Eu sei, querida, mas aceita que Nymphadora herdou isso de ti.

— O que quer dizer, papai?

— Nada, só que está com ciúmes.

— Ciúmes? Não! Eu só não quero que aquela maldita se aproxime. Já causou muita dor e não quero que volte a machucá-lo.

— E se mais alguém, uma mulher adequada, se aproximasse? Deixaria? — perguntou Andrômeda.

— Quê? Mas nós estamos casados.

— Mas só por um tempo. Não iam ficar juntos só por dois anos? Já faz quase um ano. O que vai acontecer depois? — perguntou Ted, mas ela não sabia o que responder.

— Filha — disse Andrômeda tranquilamente, olhando-a nos olhos — Quando o momento chegar, vão mesmo se separar?

— Eu... eu tenho que ir ao banheiro — pôs-se em pé para ir ao banheiro.

Isso lhe dava uma coisa a pensar, trancada no banheiro. Certamente ela tinha decidido que só estariam casados por dois anos, mas naqueles meses a sua relação tinha sido completamente diferente do esperado. Apesar disso, ainda tinha a ideia em alguma parte de sua mente de que aquele casamento só duraria alguns anos. Essa era a trágica realidade, mas agora que sua mãe lhe perguntava, não podia evitar lembrar-se de todos os momentos com Remus. Fazia perguntar-se o que aconteceria depois, perguntar-se se ela realmente queria se separar dele.


	28. Capítulo 27 - Cara a cara

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 27 - Cara a cara.**

Um castanho dirigia seu carro pelas ruas de Londres. Depois de um tempo de meditação, considerou que o melhor seria levar comida já pronta do que preparar algo. Depois de tudo, já levava vários meses visitando os sogros e já conhecia boa parte de seus gostos, então procurou por um lugar onde podia comprar a comida certa.

Chegou a um restaurante que encaixava justamente no que procurava, era um lugar bastante familiar, casais de namorados, famílias com garotos, era bastante ameno. Perguntou a um dos atendentes se podiam vendê-lo algo para levar, ele respondeu imediatamente que não tinha problema e anotou o seu pedido. Como demorariam um pouco, ofereceram uma mesa para ele sentar-se e esperar.

Enquanto esperava, Remus começou a pensar em várias coisas, mas mais do que nada chegou uma curiosidade sobre o que estariam conversando os Tonks com Nymphadora. Por um lado pensou que era normal, já que antes de chegar em suas vidas aquelas conversas deviam ser bem comuns, então era compreensível quererem ficar a sós.

Estava submerso nisso quando sentiu que algo batia em suas costas, não foi uma batida muito forte e o objeto também não era muito duro. Virou-se para o chão, onde uma pelúcia estava jogada. Um tanto divertido, inclinou-se para pegar o brinquedo segundos antes de uma mulher apressada chegar onde estava, carregando um menino sorridente nos braços.

— Desculpa, senhor, esse pequeno diabinho...

— Não se preocupe, não tem problema — garantiu, entregando a pelúcia.

— Muito obrigada. E você, não volte a fazer isso — disse ao menino enquanto caminhava até a saída.

Criar um filho devia ser complicado, pensou consigo mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo devia ser ótimo, foi então quando começou a lembrar-se quando ele também queria ter uma família assim, com filhos e tudo, mas as circunstâncias o encaminharam a um caminho bastante diferente.

Inclusive naquele momento que estava casado, as chances de formar uma família com Dora não eram muito grandes no seu ponto de vista, não importava o quão bem estava se dando, no fundo sabia que tudo isso tinha uma data limite. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo em que pensava nisso, e era algo que o incomodou bastante, mesmo que não dissesse abertamente, não gostava da ideia de separar-se dela. Se fosse por ele, talvez nunca fariam isso, mas era o que ela queria.

Seu trem do pensamento viu-se interrompido pela chegada da comida, foi pagar no caixa e, pegando as sacolas, saiu do lugar e foi de volta para a casa.

O resto da tarde na casa dos Tonks desenrolou da forma mais natural possível, Ted e Andrômeda não voltaram a tocar no assunto da conversa com sua filha, nem mesmo depois que ela saiu do banheiro e Remus ainda não tinha chegado, mas era evidente que a mulher estava tendo uma acalorada e silenciosa discussão consigo mesma. Andrômeda via isso satisfeita, já que antes tinha comprovado que a melhor forma de agir com sua filha era tirá-la da sua zona de conforto de forma que ela mesma pensasse, dessa forma foi como sua relação com Remus chegou naquele ponto, agora é questão que decidisse ser mais duradouro.

Voltaram para casa no horário rotineiro, mas diferente das outras vezes, não conversaram no caminho. Dora continuava um pouco ausente, pensando em tudo o que tinha discutido com seus pais. Remus via isso com bastante estranheza e não deixava de se perguntar o que estiveram conversando para fazer aquela intempestiva mulher ficar tão introspectiva. Na noite, depois do jantar e de tomar um banho, iam dormir quando...

— Remus — ela disse.

— Sim? — perguntou.

— Nada, só estava pensando e... Bom, espero que não se incomode, mas hoje eu vou dormir no meu quarto — disse por fim.

— Claro, pode dormir no seu quarto se quiser. É o seu quarto, afinal.

— Obrigada, Remus — respondeu, aproximando-se dele para dar um beijo na bochecha e depois foi para seu quarto.

Nunca antes Nymphadora esteve tão pensativa quanto naquele dia, que lhe lembrassem as condições de seu casamento a fizeram reagir de certa forma, mesmo que tudo o que viveram até o momento tivesse sido ótimo. Tarde ou cedo, tudo deveria voltar à normalidade, e ter decidido dormir no seu próprio quarto era só o primeiro passo para confrontar a realidade.

Por muitos anos, dormiu sozinha na cama, e em pouco mais de um ano voltaria a ser assim. Ter decidido dormir sozinha naquele dia não fazia a menor diferença, mas então se fosse verdade, por que não conseguia pegar no sono? Por que dava voltas na cama a cada cinco segundos? E o pior era o sentimento de vazio, aquele sentimento de que algo faltava era o pior de tudo. Sem saber, do outro lado da parede, um homem tinha os mesmos problemas para conciliar o sono.

Seu trabalho no centro esportivo tinha começado, Remus e James organizaram um cronograma de trabalho para realizar as reformas necessárias, e os complementos para melhorar as instalações. Enquanto que Dora tinha começado vários esboços para o mural e, depois de pensar um pouco, decidiu-se por uma versão abstrata que representava os atletas e esportes que praticavam ali, as figuras eram parecidas de certa forma com as de sua primeira grande obra — aquela que pintou depois de dormir com Remus pela primeira vez. Sua enorme tela foi limpada perfeitamente e com uma nova e imaculada camada de cimento, pôde iniciar seu trabalho.

As reformas iam o mais rápido possível, especialmente porque não queria que o complexo ficasse fechado por muito tempo, porque durante o progresso do projeto decidiram construir outros complementos — como grades e uma quadra coberta —, então o tempo prolongou por mais de dois meses, e quando estivesse pronto, haveria uma grande reinauguração. Enquanto Remus se encarregava da estrutura, Dora se encarregava com o muro, era importante que estivessem bem sincronizados, principalmente quando a jovem decidiu ir mais longe e pintar tudo o lugar com cores e figuras relacionadas a esporte que combinassem com o mural, embora os seus ajudantes fossem cuidar dessa parte.

Profissionalmente, o casal estava se saindo bem, mas na vida pessoal passaram por uma infinidade de altos e baixos, algumas vezes agiam como no começo, como conhecidos e bons amigos, mas em outros eram um casal de verdade como foram nos últimos meses, e o motivo era que, mesmo que quisesse que sua vida fosse normal — como um verdadeiro casal —, em certo ponto ainda pretendiam se preparar para o divórcio, o que estava cada vez mais difícil.

O mais evidente era durante as noites, já que tinha vezes em que dormiam em seus quartos separados, e em outras dormiam juntos. No começo era ela que saía do quarto na metade da noite e ir para a cama dele, mas algumas outras vezes foi ele quem a procurou. Não conversavam sobre isso, o que gerava um ambiente de confusão, o único que descobriram e que era certo era que seu sono era mais prazeroso, e que esse sentimento de vazio desaparecia quando estavam juntos.

Em um mês terminariam o trabalho do centro esportivo, Dora praticamente tinha terminado o mural, mas ainda faltava uns retoques antes de apresentá-lo e também queria supervisionar a pintura do resto do edifício principal. Era um domingo de manhã e a jovem artista tinha decidido ir com suas amigas para tomar café da manhã, e porque tinha que falar com elas. Estava esperando tranquilamente no restaurante que costumavam frequentar quando elas chegaram.

— Olá, amigas — cumprimentou, pondo-se de pé quando chegaram.

— Olá, Dora — responderam ao mesmo tempo — Isso é ótimo, faz tempo que não comíamos juntas — continuou Susan.

— Sim, e é melhor porque quem convida é você — acrescentou Julia — Geralmente éramos nós que a alimentávamos.

— Acabou de chegar e já está me atacando — comentou Dora.

— Você me conhece, mas enfim, vamos pedir algo e depois nos conta dos seus problemas.

— Meus problemas? — mesmo que fosse verdade, odiava ser tão óbvia.

— Todas sabemos que alguma coisa tá te preocupando e que por isso nos chamou — retrucou Susan.

Pediram a um garçom algo para comer e beber e depois que ele se foi, elas ficaram olhando-a interrogativas.

— Estão me incomodando — avisou Tonks.

— Então começa a falar — Susan apressou-a.

— Não consigo esconder nada de vocês — disse abatida — É que... aconteceu uma coisa na minha relação com o Remus.

— Ai meu Deus, você está grávida! — exclamou Julia.

— Não — respondeu imediatamente.

— Sério? Que estranho, vocês pareciam coelhos! Será que algum de vocês é estéril? Já foram ver isso ou...?

— Não, Julia! Olha, só escuta — a deteve — É o seguinte: em alguns meses, vai ser o aniversário de casamento.

— E pensa em fazer algo especial para a data ou...?

— Deixa eu continuar, Julia — pediu, cansada pelas interrupções — É que vai ser metade do tempo do nosso casamento arranjado, lembram?

— Ah sim, só dois anos para conseguir a herança — ela respondeu — Pensei que já tinham esquecido disso.

— Claro que não — disse Tonks — O problema é que não sei o que fazer. Olha, nessas últimas semanas tentei normalizar as coisas — a olharam sem entender — Quero dizer, no final vamos nos separar e, bom, no ritmo que estávamos podia ser mais difícil e quis me distanciar um pouco, mas... não consigo.

— O que quer dizer com “não consigo”? — perguntou Susan.

— Tentei levar as coisas com mais formalidade, mas no final sempre o trato... e nas noites tentei dormir na minha cama, mas eu me sinto tão sozinho que acabo indo dormir com ele, eu me sinto melhor com ele — terminou de falar quando o garçom chegou com a comida.

— Sua mente está mesmo confusa, tem os seus sentimentos e a sua teimosia — Julia acusou, fazendo-a olhá-la ofendida.

— Não é sempre que eu digo isso, mas ela tem razão. Você está em uma encruzilhada, de um lado continua com essa ideia de divórcio, do outro tem os seus sentimentos pelo Remus. Não sei se notou, mas isso se chama amor, você tá apaixonada.

— Quê? Claro que não! Eu só gosto dele e... — garantiu a jovem.

— Realmente acredita nisso? — interrompeu Susan antes que continuasse.

— Não — respondeu, curvando-se e deixando os seus braços caírem nas suas laterais — Não, não acho — aceitou —, mas como isso pôde acontecer? Eu nunca planejei...

— Essas coisas não são planejadas, rosinha, só acontecem — retrucou Julia.

— Ela tem razão, e você não negou que sente algo forte por ele, o que é um avanço, agora só tem que contar para ele e...

— Não! Eu não vou dizer nada! Ele não deve sentir o mesmo, e não quero forçá-lo a ficar comigo — Dora a interrompeu.

— Com todo o respeito, essa é uma grande estupidez — comentou Julia — Não tem como saber o que ele sente. Se esse sentimento surgiu em você, também pôde surgir nele, olhe para Susan e eu. Fomos amigas por muito tempo e, sim, eu fiquei nervosa em dizer que gostava dela como mais do que amiga. Se ela não sentisse o mesmo, o que posso dizer, poderia destruir a nossa amizade.

— Mas no final teve coragem para falar e não poderíamos estar mais felizes — completou Susan, abraçando sua namorada — Olha, eu acho que o pior que pode existir no mundo é o “e se”, precisa arrumar coragem, ir até aquele homem e falar com ele.

— Talvez — murmurou —, mas é que...

— Nada, Nymphadora — disse Susan autoritária — Precisa falar com ele, sim ou sim.

— E lembra de nos contar como foi.

Depois disso, continuaram planejado várias coisas, enquanto tentavam animar a amiga para que confessasse sobre seus sentimentos.

Por sua parte, sabendo que a de cabelo rosa estaria com suas amigas, Remus preparou o terreno para fazer as suas coisas. Como o mais inteligente do grupo de amigos, tinha ganhado sua confiança e vários favores por parte deles, daquela vez, ele decidiu se aproveitar disso.

Era cedo e Lily estava sozinha em casa, já que tanto seu marido quanto seu filho tinham saído, ela se dispunha a fazer as suas coisas quando alguém começou a bater na porta. Esperando que não fosse um vendedor, foi receber a visita, curiosa.

— Remus! — exclamou surpresa ao abrir a porta — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pensei que estaria com meu marido e aquele inútil.

— Oi, Lily — devolveu a saudação — Não, não estou com eles. Posso entrar?

— Claro — deu passagem para ele, caminhou até a sala sendo seguida por ele — E por que os três mosqueteiros não estão juntos? — perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

— Porque queria tirá-los do caminho — respondeu Remus — Eu meio que mandei para James inventar uma saída a sós com Sirius — sentou-se — Queria falar contigo sobre algo pessoal e, bom...

— Nem James nem Sirius poderiam tocar no tema com seriedade — ela completou — Entendo, eles são divertidos, mas às vezes são umas mulas com esses assuntos — concordou, sentando-se na frente dele — Sobre o que quer falar?

— Da minha relação com Dora.

— Tiveram problemas?

— Para dizer a verdade, não sei — começou a contar sobre o dia em que as coisas mudaram, a conversa que sua esposa teve com seus pais, e a forma como conviveram nas últimas semanas — Eu não entendo o que aconteceu.

— É estranho — comentou Lily — Diz que mudou do nada e não brigaram nem nada? — ele assentiu — Tentou falar com ela?

— Algumas vezes, mas ela sempre foge do assunto.

— Talvez esteja insegura com alguma coisa, ou está confusa com a sua relação. Pra dizer a verdade, eu não chutaria com tão pouca informação.

— Eu sei, Lily, eu penso o mesmo.

— O fato é que vocês têm que falar cara a cara, mas principalmente ser completamente sinceros — aconselhou — É uma pena que isso esteja acontecendo, estava tudo indo bem, até esperávamos que em algum momento acabassem com um filho.

— Isso não vai acontecer. Lembra que o casamento vai durar um pouco mais de um ano e...

— Continuam com isso? Vão mesmo se divorciar? — a ruiva ficou pasma — Mas vocês se amam.

— Quê?

— Ah por favor, Remus. Vai me dizer que não notou? — disse um tanto exasperada — É um homem muito inteligente, mas com sentimentos...

— Obrigado — ele ironizou.

— Tô dizendo a verdade, primeiro não soube escolher direito uma mulher, e agora que encontrou alguém que te entende e te faz feliz, pensa em deixá-la. Se isso não é ser burro, eu não sei o que é.

— Olha, eu me sinto bem com ela, mas desde o começo deixamos claro os termos do casamento. Sim, eu fico feliz que tenhamos nos estabelecido e que ela não esteja tão louca como costumava ser Sirius, mas ela nunca procurou uma relação assim, provavelmente ela quer a vida dela de volta, e talvez por isso esteja se afastando — disse um tanto deprimido, era a primeira vez que pensava na possibilidade.

— Se é assim, porque sempre volta para a sua cama? Por que não reclama quando vai atrás dela? — Lily retrucou — Vocês são dois idiotas que não dizem o que sentem.

— Mas, Lily, ela disse...

— Eu disse que preferia me casar com um cachorro em vez de namorar com o James, e nós sabemos que eu não cometi zoofilia — interrompeu — Sempre dizemos as coisas sem pensar, principalmente quando somos jovens. Sim, ela nunca quis um relacionamento, a obrigaram, mas acho que tudo mudou para ela. Você mesmo se contradiz, aceita que amadureceu e ainda assim se atreve a dizer que esse tempo não foi o suficiente para que ela mudasse de ideia — não podia argumentar com isso — Estão passando por uma fase difícil. Eu passei pela mesma coisa quando comecei a sair com James, sempre esperava que me abandonasse por outra até que ele abriu o seu coração e me mostrou o anel de noivado. O que tem que fazer é falar cara a cara.

Continuaram essa discussão alguns minutos mais, mas sempre voltavam para o mesmo ponto que a ruiva expressava eloquentemente.

Uma semana depois disso, eles não tinham mudado muito. Em mais de uma vez em que conversavam e riam, pensaram em tocar no assunto, mas não sabiam bem como abordá-lo. Quarta-feira à tarde, Dora e Remus foram chamados para uma reunião na construtora Potter, chegaram juntos desde cedo e passaram a manhã no escritório dele, ela novamente sentiu-se irritada ao ver a secretária — que estava com muito pouco pano para o seu gosto —, mas não reclamou.

Quando chegou a hora, o casal foi até a sala de reuniões, outras duas pessoas já estavam esperando.

— Professora Burbage? — perguntou Tonks, estranhando ao vê-la.

— Olá, Dora, não sabia que também estaria aqui — comentou a mulher.

— Eu também não, mas o que faz aqui?

— Vamos descobrir, então para quê perder tempo com perguntas sem sentido? — exclamou o outro homem.

— Sempre tão amável, Alastor — ironizou Charity.

— Por favor, sem discussões — pediu Remus, enquanto sentava-se junto de sua esposa na frente deles — Firenze quer pedir um novo trabalho, não é? — dirigiu-se a Moody.

— Exato — respondeu com seu tom característico — Há pouco conseguimos um edifício em um leilão, de uma estúpida mulher que já devem conhecer bem — referiu-se a eles — Já sabem qual é o prédio, o trabalho que faziam foi detido por questões legais, mas agora o assunto está resolvido e Firenze quer dar outro uso ao espaço — disse com um tom depreciativo.

— Interessante, mas por que me chamaram aqui? — perguntou Charity.

— Simples, quer demolir o lugar e edificar um centro artístico. Na minha questão, é uma estupidez, mas...

— Se fosse por você, seriam todas instalações militares.

— Que seja. Segundo as especificações, quer que tenha três andares, espaço para jardins e todas essas coisas hippies — continuou Alastor — Quer que Burbage e Nymphadora se encarreguem de planejar os detalhes, que organizem e claro, que Remus e a construtora Potter cuide da construção — de sua maleta tirou três pastas e as distribuiu — Aí tem todos os detalhes, trabalhem nisso e em quinze anos voltamos a nos encontrar para ajustar tudo. Então vamos poder cuidar da demolição e limpeza da área — acrescentou, olhando para ele.

— Avisarei imediatamente ao Sirius, senhor Moody — garantiu o castanho.

— A próxima reunião não pode ser com o senhor Robertson? — perguntou Charity.

— Ele está ocupado em outros assuntos, então infelizmente eu tenho que cuidar disso — respondeu de mau humor — Nós dois estamos no inferno — e então foi embora.

— É uma boa pessoa — comentou Burbage depois que ele saiu —, mas sua atitude deixa a desejar...

— Sim, acho que todos percebemos isso — comentou Dora, divertida — Bom, que tal começarmos com isso?

— Tenho trabalho pendente — informou Remus — Por que não vão revisando e depois eu cuido da estrutura?

— Parece uma boa ideia. Dora e eu vamos ver isso, e aproveito para falar com minha aluna sobre sua última obra de arte.

— Claro. Então, nos vemos depois, Remus.

— Sim, claro — aproximou-se para dar um beijo em seus lábios.

Depois disso, o homem foi para seu escritório fazer suas coisas, enquanto que as mulheres saíam para beber alguma coisa e explanar sua criatividade. Aquele projeto formaria um centro artístico importante e elas queriam pôr todo seu empenho naquilo.


	29. Capítulo 28 - Medos e distância

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 28 - Medos e distância.**

O projeto para o novo centro cultural patrocinado pela organização Centaurus aparentava ser algo grande, James e Sirius não tiveram problemas e pessoalmente o último estava feliz porque finalmente poderia destruir o edifício daquela mulher e como o planejado. Dentre as coisas que fazia para a construtora, demolir edifícios era a sua parte favorita, sempre planejava minuciosamente, mas principalmente gostava de ver tudo cair. Tinha até uma coleção que ele mesmo gravou de algumas demolições.

Já Charity e Nymphadora estiveram planejando e discutindo a melhor forma de organizar o edifício, propuseram algumas mudanças e inclusive Burbage contatou alguns colegas — designers de interiores — que poderiam propor ideias para os jardins e dar um toque especial.

Assim continuaram até três dias antes da nova reunião com Alastor, foi então quando as mulheres uniram-se com Remus para desenhar concretamente os planos do lugar. Durante os três dias estiveram discutindo bastante, procurando um meio termo, já que algumas das propostas das artistas não eram tão viáveis quanto a estrutura permitia.

Quando finalmente chegaram a um acordo, apresentaram a proposta para Moody quanto para James e Sirius, que também estariam envolvidos no projeto.

Faltava pouco para terminar as reformas do centro esportivo e a limpeza da zona recém demolida, então quase ao mesmo tempo poderiam começar a trabalhar no novo centro cultural. Era segunda-feira pela tarde, e como Charity estava muito ocupada e tinha pedido aos seus alunos destacados apoio em alguns assuntos menores a respeito da construção, onde conseguiu expor algumas de suas novas obras, decidiu dá-los e dar a si mesma uma tarde livre para relaxar. Consequentemente, Dora estava em sua casa completamente despreocupada, revisando algumas coisas de suas atuais obras de arte.

Estava tão concentrada nisso que não percebeu que um carro estacionava na frente da casa, pouco depois Remus entrava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Começou a procurar sua esposa e a encontrou sentada no chão do seu estúdio, observando alguns esboços que ela mesma tinha rabiscado.

— Olá, Dora — a cumprimentou.

— Ah, oi. Nem vi você chegar — ela respondeu.

— Aconteceu uma coisa no trabalho, mas vamos falar disso depois — ele comentou — Antes queria falar sobre outro assunto.

— Bom, tudo bem... Fizeram mais alguma coisa no centro artístico? Porque na verdade eu...

— Dora, escuta — a interrompeu — Eu quero falar contigo.

— Sim, tá bem, mas não entendo porque tá tão sério, se falamos o tempo todo — ela ficou de pé.

— Isso é importante. Dora, temos que falar sobre nós, sobre nossa relação.

— Temos? — disse com um toque de nervosismo na voz enquanto passava ao seu lado para descer as escadas — Mas nossa relação não é ruim, na maior parte do tempo — acrescentou o último em um tom mais baixo.

— Acho que sabe do que eu tô falando — disse Remus, seguindo-a — Por alguma razão, adiamos muito essa conversa.

— Bom, tivemos muito trabalho ultimamente, e eu pessoalmente desenvolvi minha carreira de forma...

— São só desculpas e você sabe disso — interrompeu o seu monólogo — Olha, vamos nos sentar.

— Sim, mas, bom, não, não acho que seja preciso, desde o começo nossa relação foi muito clara.

— Foi, Nymphadora? — perguntou imediatamente — Tudo mudou e sabe disso, é disso que temos que falar.

— Sim, mas, mas é que eu... — cada vez mais estava inquieta — Acabei de lembrar que tenho que fazer uma coisa, depois nos falamos.

Dizendo isso, pegou suas chaves e literalmente fugiu de casa, ignorando completamente o seu chamado para que voltasse.

Em um apartamento em Londres, uma mulher castanha estava sentada na cadeira de sala, esperando que um homem moreno, que estava no banheiro, saísse. Pouco depois que chegou em seu apartamento, o homem chegou supostamente para conversar, trocaram algumas palavras, mas nenhuma foi uma conversa concreta, parecia mais que falavam para matar o tempo. Embora ela gostasse de certa forma daquele teatro, pensava que tinha sido demais.

— Finalmente, me sinto aliviado depois disso — ele comentou debochado quando voltou para a sala.

— Você é nojento — Hollie o acusou — Já que teve a amabilidade de sujar meu banheiro, já pode ir embora.

— Quê? Mas nem terminamos de falar — exclamou — Então, não soube mais nada daquela cachorra?

— Eu já disse que não. Por muito ódio que tenha dela, não vou pagar um detetive para segui-la até que um dos dois morra.

— Certo, certo — ele aceitou —, mas então podemos falar sobre o meu cartão de crédito...

— Isso foi há meses, Sirius, e você disse que pagaria por isso.

— Sim, bom, mas profissionalmente...

— Sirius, você e eu não temos sobre o que conversar — ela disse um tanto risonha — Seja sincero, por que está aqui? — cruzou os braços.

— Bom... — ela sorriu ao ver que tinha o encurralado — Tudo bem, eu vou dizer exatamente o que eu sinto!

Naquele momento, o seu sorriso desapareceu por completo. De todas as respostas que ele pudesse dar, era a última que esperava. Estava pronta para uma brincadeira, uma desculpa, até mesmo uma reclamação, mas não para enfrentar isso.

Era claro o nervosismo de Black enquanto tentava falar, e Hollie estava esperando pelo que sairia de sua boca, estava nervosa e animada igualmente. Como se fosse em câmera lenta, observou como ele abria a boca.

Escutou fortes e curtas batidas contra a porta da frente antes que qualquer som saísse da boca de Sirius. De má vontade, a castanha foi ver quem interrompia aquela momento que era tão crucial para os dois. As batidas não pararam até abrir a porta e, sem aviso prévio, uma mulher de cabelo rosa entrou correndo no seu apartamento.

— Eu não acredito, não posso ser! — repetia a jovem que caminhou até a sala, onde deu de cara com seu primo — Sirius — disse surpresa — O que faz aqui?

— Eu perguntei a mesma coisa, e você o interrompeu antes que respondesse — Hollie a acusou.

— Desculpa, não queria interromper.

— Esquece. É melhor dizer o que aconteceu.

— É que acho que estraguei tudo com Remus.

— Espera, o que quer dizer? — interveio Sirius — Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim?

— Não, eu não sei — ela confessou.

— Senta — pediu Hollie, sentando-se — Agora com calma, conte o que aconteceu.

— Bom, hoje Remus voltou cedo para casa e disse que tínhamos que falar sobre nossa relação.

— Sim, conversei sobre isso com suas amigas outro dia.

— Espera, não entendi nada — exclamou Sirius.

— Sua prima e seu amigo ainda tem essa ideia absurda de se separar quando os dois anos acabarem — explicou.

— Quê? Continuam com isso? Pensei que já tivessem esquecido!

— Por que todo mundo diz isso? — exclamou Dora, alterada.

— Calma, isso não é importante — intrometeu-se Hollie — Conte sobre o que falaram.

— Não falamos. Eu até pensei em como começar uma conversa, mas quando Remus disse que queria conversar, eu fiquei nervosa. Eu não sei o porquê, me assustei e então tentei desviar do assunto e saí correndo, vim para cá.

— Por que isso te assustou? Se assustou com o quê? — questionou a castanha.

— Eu não sei! É por isso que estou tão alterada. Sei que gosto do Remus, gosto de passar tempo com ele, e para ser honesto, até imaginei passar a minha vida com ele, mas o problema é que nunca pensei nisso antes. Para mim, relações assim sempre foram no máximo algumas semanas, e agora a ideia de ficar com ele pelo resto da minha vida me deixa feliz e me assusta — terminou, apoiando suas mãos sobre o seu rosto, escondendo-o.

— É compreensível, tendo esse aqui como exemplo — ela acusou Sirius com o olhar — Mas pode ser filofobia.

— Filo quê? — eles perguntaram.

— Filofobia, medo de compromisso. É algo meio que comum e essas suas atitudes podem ser interpretadas como uma reação clássica.

— Eu não estou louca! — reclamou Nymphadora — Bom, não muito, mas sabe o que quero dizer.

— Não é loucura. Só estou dizendo o que eu acho. Fobia é o medo infundado, como o que algumas pessoas têm com aranhas ou altura, e nem por isso elas são loucas — explicou.

— Como sabe sobre esse “filosofal”? Enfim, esse medo aí — perguntou Sirius.

— Como será? — ironizou ela — Precisamos dar um jeito de falar com Remus de uma forma clara, direta e que não precisemos te amarrar numa cadeira. Olha, se quiser ficar aqui essa noite, de manhã eu vou contigo, e se quiser seus pais também, para falar com Remus e...

— Não acho que isso vai acontecer — interrompeu o moreno.

— Por que não? — Hollie um pouco irritada.

— Porque Remus não vai estar aqui amanhã.

— Como Remus não vai estar aqui amanhã? — Dora começou a ficar nervosa de novo.

— Ele não te falou? Ele disse que ia falar contigo.

— Não, ele não... — ela lembrou-se — Ele disse que tinha que me contar algo, mas que antes queria falar sobre nós.

— Bom, acho que eu vou ter que te contar — disse não muito seguro — Remus vai para Yorkshire por algumas semanas.

— Como assim ele vai...?

— Sobrinha, entenda, mesmo que o núcleo da construtora esteja aqui em Londres, temos filiais em toda a Grã-Bretanha. Bom, teve alguns problemas sérios em Yorkshire, uma construção que temos ali teve que parar porque quem dirigia o projeto tentou passar a perna tanto no cliente quanto na construtora. O impediram antes que conseguisse, mas é um projeto muito importante.

— E o que Remus tem a ver com isso? Ele é arquiteto, não advogado — exclamou Hollie.

— Para desviar recursos, usaram materiais não aprovados e de muita baixa qualidade, inclusive tem partes da parede completamente ocas e sem nenhum suporte. Remus é o melhor arquiteto que temos, então ele foi chamado para dar uma olhada, fazer as correções e terminar o projeto.

— E por que ele não me disse antes?

— Porque avisaram hoje, há algumas horas. James e eu tivemos que transferir alguns projetos dele porque ele pediu para sair cedo porque queria falar contigo e fazer as malas e, bom, o voo vai sair de manhã cedo.

— E por quanto tempo vai?

— Está previsto que volte no meio de agosto.

— Eu sou uma idiota! — Dora gritou, levantando-se da cadeira — Ele queria esclarecer tudo antes de ir e eu fugindo que nem uma covarde. Tenho que voltar.

— Dora, espera — Hollie a impediu — Senta.

— Mas eu preciso...

— Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, senta agora! — ordenou firme, fazendo-a obedecer a contragosto — Você é uma artista...

— E o que isso tem...?

— Você é uma artista — repetiu, erguendo a voz — Então suponho que tenha imaginação, agora mesmo fecha os olhos e imagina que está na frente do Remus, conversando sobre sua relação.

— Quê? Mas por que...?

— Anda. E tenta ser o mais realista que puder — ela obedeceu — Está vendo?

— Sim.

— Agora responde: consegue falar sem entrar em pânico?

— Sim — respondeu imediatamente — Não — corrigiu-se — Não sei — ela rendeu-se, pondo novamente o rosto sobre suas mãos — Eu quero, mas quando chega a hora, eu não sei o que acontece. Sou patética.

— Então né...

— Sirius Orion Black, se não vai dizer algo útil, é melhor se calar! — Hollie repreendeu — Dora, se tem certeza, total certeza de que pode fazer isso, então vai para casa para que conversem antes que vá, mas senão... Se acha que vai reagir como da última vez, deixa eu falar com ele, eu vou acalmá-lo para que vá para Yorkshire e vamos aproveitar essas semanas para tratar esse medo infundado seu.

— Não seria mais fácil que disséssemos a ele o que ela sente e pronto? — propôs o moreno.

— Claro que não.

— Mas...

— Ela tá certa, eu preciso fazer isso — pronunciou-se Dora — Pode falar com o Remus?

Depois de dar algumas batidas em suas costas, e de ameaçar Sirius para que não dissesse nada estúpido, pegou seu celular e foi para o seu quarto ligar para Lupin e explicar a situação. Demorou um pouco para explicar, principalmente sem falar mais do que deveria, e mesmo sem concordar muito, o castanho aceitou. Quando terminaram de falar, voltou para a sala onde os primos estavam conversando de outras coisas. Hollie apenas se uniu a eles por um tempo antes de expulsá-lo da sua casa.

Já Remus não estava melhor. Depois que Dora saiu correndo, começou a se preocupar quando recebeu a ligação de Hollie. Esperava que fosse sua esposa, mas não era. Depois de tudo, sem outra escolha, começou a fazer as malas para a viagem. Estaria fora por algumas semanas, então queria deixar as coisas claras, mas não foi possível. Foi uma verdadeira surpresa quando Hollie comentou sobre “filofobia”, ele sabia bem o que era, uma vez no trabalho um colega o acusou de ter isso.

Uma semana tinha se passado, e Remus estava fazendo seu trabalho em Yorkshire perfeitamente. Depois do acontecido, Hollie chamou Julia, Susan e os Tonks, contou a eles tudo enquanto que Sirius fez o mesmo com Lily e James, então não demorou muito para que eles soubessem.

Durante aquela semana, Dora conversou com mais pessoas do que gostaria, mas no final, Hollie, Andrômeda, Julia e Susan praticamente forçaram-na a visitar uma especialista em fobias. Depois de algumas sessões, a especialista garantiu que ela não sofria disso, pelo menos não totalmente, disse que ela não sofria tanto para criar uma relação com outra pessoa como acontece com quem tem filofobia. O problema era quando a relação durava um certo tempo e então as dúvidas e o medo surgiam. Depois dessa avaliação, começaram a trabalhar daí, frisando que não era um caso tão extremo quanto outros que teve que lidar no passado.

Era segunda de tarde e em algumas horas aconteceria um evento que devia ser especial, as reformas do centro esportivo tinham terminado e aconteceria uma pequena celebração à noite para a reabertura. Se Yorkshire não tivesse acontecido, Dora e Remus teriam ido juntos, mas como não era possível, iria com suas amigas e seus pais, que também foram convidados, além de Sirius, James e Lily. Com certa má vontade — porque não queria ir —, pôs um dos seus vestidos novos que tinha comprado, deixando-a bastante elegante, se maquiou modestamente e esperou que Hollie e Sirius fossem buscá-la.

A festa estava acontecendo sem contratempos, ao menos para a maioria das pessoas, pois uma jovem estava desanimada. Apesar das felicitações e algumas críticas que recebia do grande mural pintado, estava difícil ignorar a distância entre ela e seu marido. Mesmo que estivessem conversando de vez em quando, não era o bastante, e não deixava de se xingar por ter fugido.

A noite estava bem avançada quando algo chamou a sua atenção. A alguns metros, estava uma mulher muito parecida com uma cachorra que conheceu uma vez, não era surpreendente que estivesse acompanhada de alguém bem vestido, mas era surpreendente que se atrevesse a aparecer ali outra vez. Depois disso, seguiu seus movimentos por um tempo até que ela foi ao banheiro e o homem foi para a mesa do buffet.

— Ei, Dora, o que está fazendo? Junte-se a festa! — perguntou Hollie, aproximando-se dela.

— Vem comigo — pegou pela mão e a puxou até a mesa do buffet.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou enquanto estava sendo puxada.

— Fica tranquila e segue a onda — respondeu quando chegaram à mesa.

De forma discreta, foram avançando pela mesa, pegando um pouco de comida em uns pratos enquanto conversavam amigavelmente, mas quando esteve a apenas alguns centímetros de seu objetivo, começou a falar de forma despreocupada e em um tom um pouco mais alto que o normal.

— Aliás, soube da Nicole? — perguntou.

— Nicole?

— Sim, lembra, alta... — foi dando a descrição da mulher.

— Ah sim, o que tem? — ela decidiu seguir o seu jogo.

— Outro dia me contaram que encontrou outro pobre coitado.

— Sério?

— Sim, não sei quem seria tão estúpido para se deixar enganar, mas pessoalmente prefiro que seja assim, pelo menos deixa nossos maridos em paz.

— Eu sei, amiga, aquela lá praticamente ficava nua na frente do meu homem só para conseguir dinheiro, é uma qualquer.

Assim que terminou a frase, escutou como deixavam um prato em cima da mesa com força desnecessária. Ao virar-se, pôde ver um homem afastando-se claramente irritado.

— Essa maldita realmente se atreveu a vir? — disse Hollie em voz baixa.

— Talvez não tinha outra escolha, mas pelo menos sua noite não será como sonhava — debochou.

O resto da noite foi bem tranquila, com exceção da cena que um empresário bêbado realizou, reclamando com muita severidade de sua acompanhante. Sem dúvidas estaria em todos os tabloides dos pseudo-jornais que só buscam vender a base de fofocas.

A noite chegava ao fim e era hora de voltar, Hollie chegou com sua amiga disposta a levá-la para casa como combinado, mas ela muito amavelmente recusou a proposta. Não tinha vontade de ir para casa aquela noite, foi atrás de seus pais.

— Nymphadora — exclamou sua mãe quando a viu aproximar-se — O que foi? Não ia para casa?

— Sim, mas tive outra ideia. Onde está papai?

— Foi tirar uma foto do mural, não para de elogiar.

— E vocês querendo que eu fosse contadora...

— Era só uma sugestão.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Ted quando aproximou-se.

— Nada — responderam — Eu queria saber se ainda tem o meu quarto, ou se já transformaram em um cinema caseiro? — Dora continuou.

— Que pergunta! É claro que seu quarto ainda está lá, como você o deixou, embora um pouco mais arrumado. Por quê?

— Queria ir com vocês.

— Que inesperado — confessou Ted — Você está bem ou...?

— Sim, papai, estou, mas é que a casa está um pouco vazia, sabem — eles sorriram amavelmente para a filha.

— Claro que sim, filha. É claro que pode vir conosco — garantiu Andrômeda.

Durante o trajeto para casa, conversaram sobre a festa que tiveram, como nos velhos tempos, embora daquela vez Nymphadora se ausentou da conversa de seus pais, olhando para o céu noturno em cima deles. Não podia evitar perguntar o que Remus estava fazendo, e o que ela faria se o tivesse ali em seus braços, enquanto que a quilômetros de distância o castanho se acomodava em sua cama, preparando-se para dormir enquanto pensava nela. Sem dúvidas, aquela distância não era boa para nenhum dos dois.


	30. Capítulo 29 - Enquanto estávamos separados

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 29 - Enquanto estávamos separados.**

Tinha se passado pouco de mais de uma semana desde sua chegada a Yorkshire. A encarregada dos projetos o recebeu pessoalmente e depois de pô-lo a par da situação, o castanho começou a fazer o seu trabalho. Demorou todo esse tempo para realizar uma avaliação completa do edifício e em considerar se alguma parte da estrutura era reaproveitável.

Por sorte para todos, o projeto estava na metade então o dano não foi tão extenso, rapidamente derrubariam as paredes inúteis e, quando recebessem os materiais adequados, poderiam reforçar os cimentos e continuar a partir dali. O mais importante era que estivesse funcional no prazo estabelecido, pois seria um ponto que prometia ser vital para o desenvolvimento econômico do lugar.

Um dia estava trabalhando, dirigindo aos trabalhadores e dando instruções do que deviam fazer, muitos costumavam reclamar dessa atitude, mas se comparassem com o outro arquiteto — o que queria passar a perna em todos —, gostavam mais dele. Estava tão focado nisso que não viu uma jovem aproximar-se.

A jovem em questão se chamava Christie Hamilton, filha de um dos clientes que contratou a construtora, mas além disso era conhecido que ela estava estudando arquitetura, o interesse que sentia por ele não se refletia apenas no âmbito profissional.

— Bom dia, senhor Lupin — cumprimentou amável.

— Bom dia, senhorita Hamilton.

— Que formal! Já disse que pode me chamar de “você” — lembrou-o enquanto ele dava um sorriso e voltava ao trabalho — E o que estão fazendo hoje?

— Pedi que reforçassem aquele muro ali — apontou — Quando estiver firme, vamos continuar, teremos que mudar algumas vigas de suporte, mas estamos em uma boa velocidade. Em dois dias, se continuarmos assim, podemos continuar com o resto da estrutura como estava previsto.

— Que ótimo! E me diga, na sua apertada agenda, tem algum tempo para se divertir? — perguntou com um tom de paquera.

— Garota, vai começar a agir como uma vadia? — uma segunda mulher aproximou-se.

Leonor Winwood, encarregada e representante da construtora Potter em todo o norte da Grã-Bretanha, era uma mulher um pouco mais velha que Remus, cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, era amável e vívida, mas em seu trabalho era justa, formal e inflexível.

— Senhora Winwood — exclamou a jovem, recompondo-se. Mesmo que Leonor não fosse casada, todos a chamavam de senhora por respeito —, mas eu não agi como uma vadia!

— Ah não? Então o que faz...?

— Bom — ela interrompeu — Lembre-se que eu estudo arquitetura e que estou realizando umas práticas na construtora para ter experiência.

— Muito bem, senhorita, mas não me interrompa — Leonor disse imediatamente — O que faz aqui vestida com essa saia mínima e essa blusa tão decotada? Lembre-se que aqui tem muitos trabalhadores e não é prudente se vestir assim. Não acha?

— Bom, é que eu...

— Além do mais, preciso lembrar que o senhor Lupin é um homem casado? Então se quer aprender coisas práticas para sua carreira, vai para o reboque que estão te esperando.

— Sim, senhora. Tchau, Remus — despediu-se deles com o seu melhor sorriso inocente.

— É boa no que faz, mas quando vê alguém que gosta, perde completamente o juízo — exclamou Leonor — Lamento ter que passar por isso.

— Não se preocupe, eu gostaria de dizer que é a primeira vez, mas sei como lidar com isso — Remus não deu importância — Qualquer um dia diria que isso diminuiria com o passar dos anos.

— É, o dinheiro e a fama são bons incentivos, não? — comentou com certa exasperação na voz enquanto ele ria — Bom, queria te perguntar uma coisa.

— Sim? — virou-se para vê-la.

— Essa noite tinha planejado um jantar com um amigo meu e,bom, faz tempo que me ligou porque não poderia ir, e sinceramente eu não queria perder a reserva do restaurante. Gostaria de ir? Só como amigos e colegas, é claro, nada mais.

Remus pensou por um momento. Por fora parecia um simples truque, mas ele teve algumas experiências assim sem nem ter procurado por isso, e tinha que admitir que a atitude dela não dava a impressão de que fossem mais do que colegas. Além do mais, desde que chegou em Yorkshire não fez outra coisa além de trabalhar. Não saiu do seu quarto de hotel e da área de construção, era como se tivesse voltado para os velhos dias como arquiteto independente, então pensou que não viria mal uma noite para espairecer e conhecer sua nova amiga.

— Tudo bem, desde que seja como amigos.

— É claro que é como amigos. Sem ofensas, mas não faz meu tipo — ela respondeu — Bom, de volta ao trabalho — e assim, passaram o resto da manhã cuidando do projeto.

Fazia algumas horas que tinham terminado de trabalhar e a noite estava chegando, em uma ligação Leonor disse a ele qual era o restaurante e onde estava. Quando chegou a hora, saiu do quarto e foi até o lugar.

O restaurante era bastante elegante, tinha uma suave música tocando e tudo era bem decorado, não foi muita surpresa que sua acompanhante já estivesse lá. Um garçom o levou até onde ela estava o esperando com uma taça de vinho.

— Desculpa, eu já pedi antes, não pude almoçar de tarde e estava morrendo de fome — ela disse sem levantar-se.

— Sem problemas — respondeu, sentando-se na frente dela e pegando o menu para ver o que pediria.

O jantar correu tranquilamente, ambos agiam como se fossem amigos da vida toda, conversaram sobre muitas coisas, anedotas e até alguma ou outra história que surgiu no trabalho. Quando terminaram de comer, pediram sobremesa, ela escolheu um bolo de baunilha e Remus obviamente escolheu de chocolate.

— É uma pena que seu amigo não tenha podido vir — comentou Remus — Quero dizer, a comida daqui é muito boa.

— Eu sei, por isso não queria perder a reserva — ela respondeu.

— O que aconteceu?

— Bom, é um pouco constrangedor, mas... ele está se formando na faculdade, tem uns vinte anos e tinha alguma coisa para fazer na academia.

— Então gosta dos mais novos, não é? — comentou brincalhão.

— Um gosto compartilhado, ou não é verdade que se casou com uma mulher mais nova? — Leonor retrucou — Eu sempre estou a par do que acontece no meio, e como é um grande arquiteto, é inevitável não saber.

— As razões são um pouco diferentes — foi sua vez de sentir-se envergonhado — E nem sei o que vai acontecer com o nosso casamento.

— Como assim? Na foto que eu vi, pareciam tão felizes.

— Bom, é uma história complicada e pessoal.

— Céus, com esse tom nem me dá vontade de perguntar. Então me diga uma coisa, qual é o problema que vocês têm?

— Acho que o ponto é se vamos continuar casados por muito tempo — respondeu depois de pensar um pouco — Nos casamos pensando que não duraria muito, mas muitas coisas mudaram.

— Você a ama? — perguntou para ver como ele assentia — Bom, então se joga, fica casado com ela — disse bem confiante.

— Não é tão simples, nem sei se ela quer que isso...

— Mesmo assim, se esforce para continuarem juntos. Acredite, eu sei do que estou falando — ela interrompeu seu discurso — Eu também tenho minha história. Uma vez tive a chance de estar com alguém que amava muito, mas eu só o via como amigo e quando tivemos a oportunidade de avançar, pus tudo a perder por medo ou sei lá, não tem ideia de como me arrependo.

— E então agora seduz jovens? — comentou Remus tentando aliviar o ambiente.

— Eles não parecem se incomodar, e eu não perdi meu encanto — comentou convencida — Espero algum dia encontrar alguém especial, mas claro, aprendendo com meus velhos erros, então você deixe de ser idiota e aposta tudo.

Depois disso, conversaram sobre outras coisas, embora no fundo Remus pensava que talvez ela tinha razão. Por outro lado, tinham uma conversa pendente. Vendo pela janela o céu estrelado sobre eles, não pôde evitar se perguntar como Nymphadora estaria naquele momento.

Só tinha passado um dia desde a grande reabertura do centro esportivo que foi renovado pela construtora Potter, era um lindo de domingo e pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, Tonks acordava e comia café da manhã na casa de seus pais. Tinha passado uma boa noite e se dispunha a passar o dia com suas melhores amigas — como combinaram na noite anterior —, mesmo sabendo que em algum momento começariam a falar e até repreendê-la pelo que aconteceu antes de seu marido viajar.

De certa forma foi estranho que sua mãe não mencionasse o tema durante o café da manhã ou no tempo em que esteve em casa. Depois disso, e de falar com seus pais para ficar com eles mais um tempo, foi ao encontro de Julia e Susan.

Foi uma tarde andando por Londres, visitando lojas, tomando alguns sorvetes em uma deliciosa cafeteria que gostavam de visitar e como o previsto, aquela incômoda conversa com suas amigas. No final, quando parecia que não podiam dizer algo novo, decidiram deixar para lá. Durante aquelas semanas em que estivesse sozinha, trabalharia com aquele medo, tudo esperando que a situação melhorasse.

Nymphadora chegou na casa de seus pais quando o sol estava se pondo, Andrômeda se dispôs a preparar o jantar enquanto Ted via televisão. Ela teria o acompanhado, mas preferiu ir para seu quarto.

Estava sentada na cama, pensando novamente em como estava a sua vida no momento. Queria ficar com Remus, mas uma relação para a vida toda soava muito complicada. O que aconteceria se vacilassem e saíssem machucados? Ela não queria sofrer e não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Estava tão focada nisso tudo que nem percebeu sua mãe entrando no quarto.

— No que tá pensando? — perguntou Andrômeda.

— Ai mãe! Me assustou — reclamou.

— Desculpa — sentou-se perto dela — No que tá pensando?

— Em tudo, mami — respondeu, suspirando cansada — Isso é tudo culpa sua, estava tudo bem até você me questionar daquela vez.

— Eu sei querida, mas acredite, é o melhor.

— O melhor?

— Filha, cedo ou tarde teriam que discutir isso. Se não fosse agora, seria em algum momento antes dos dois anos, e talvez fosse tarde demais para fazer algo a respeito.

— Quer que nos fiquemos juntos, não é? — perguntou.

— Quero que seja feliz, filha — acariciou a sua cabeça.

— Eu sei — respondeu depois de um tempo —, mas é que parece tudo tão complicado. Era tudo tão mais fácil antes, só conhecia alguém e depois ia sem choro nem nada.

A mulher viu sua filha pensando em várias coisas de uma só vez, quando pensou que sua mente tinha planejado algo bom, começou a falar.

— Por que não sai essa noite para se divertir? Como fazia antes — propôs.

— Do que tá falando? — ela exclamou, olhando-a curiosa.

— Que você saia um pouco, relaxe e depois volte para casa.

— O que tá planejando, mamãe? — desconfiou.

— Quê? Por que diz isso? — fez-se de ofendida.

— Porque eu te conheço e nunca diria algo assim se não tivesse planejando alguma coisa. Também porque nunca aceitou que eu saísse para me divertir assim.

— Tudo bem, foi só uma ideia.

— Além do mais, não posso fazer isso. Não agora. Não posso trair Remus e nem sei como isso influenciaria na herança da minha avó.

— O meu tratamento já acabou, não usamos mais o dinheiro e você começou a trabalhar e é muito boa. Então não se preocupe com isso e, se de verdade pensa em se separar, então não importa se vai fazer isso agora ou daqui a um ano — ficou de pé — Só lembre-se que se for sair, quero que volte para casa, não importa que horas são — e saiu do quarto.

Meia hora depois Andrômeda estava sentada com seu marido vendo um programa na televisão. Sem aviso prévio, escutaram como sua filha descia as escadas e da porta gritava que voltaria logo.

— Nymphadora saiu? — perguntou Ted.

— Eu disse para que ela saísse como fazia antes — respondeu Andrômeda, sorrindo travessa enquanto seu marido a olhava surpreso e sem entender.

— Mas, querida, por que...?

— Calma, não vai acontecer nada. Ela vai voltar atrás — garantiu. Mesmo sem entender, Ted sentiu-se mais tranquilo.

A noite já tinha caído quando Tonks chegou a um lugar que costumava ir meses antes, era o típico lugar iluminado com luzes de neon onde serviam bebidas alcoólicas, perfeito para encontrar o que se chamava de “aventuras de uma noite”. Não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo lá, só sabia que decidiu seguir o conselho de sua mãe, aproximou-se do bar e pediu uma bebida, esperando para ver o que aconteceria.

Não muito depois um jovem de boa aparência aproximou-se, movendo-se no ritmo da estrondosa música do lugar, a observou por um tempo antes de aproximar-se para cumprimentá-la.

— Olá, linda, não lembro de ter te visto aqui antes.

— Talvez porque faz um tempo que não venho — ela respondeu.

Depois disso começaram a conversar sem se importar com nada, nem mesmo disseram seus nomes, sem dúvidas era como nos velhos tempos. Então continuaram bebendo por um tempo até que finalmente ele agiu.

Começou a acariciar a mulher e a brincar com ela, isso tinha acontecido algumas vezes, mas pela primeira vez ela sentiu-se incomodada. Se deu conta de que estava incomodada desde que entrou, e tudo foi pior quando o desconhecido aproximou-se para dar beijos no seu pescoço. Lentamente começou a lembrar-se dos beijos e das carícias de Remus, do seu Remus, foi só quando lembrou-se da sensação, que de alguma forma ficou impregnada em sua pele, que começou a sentir-se melhor.

Depois de um tempo a realidade lhe atingiu e lembrou-se de onde estava e de que aquelas carícias não eram do homem certo. Rapidamente separou-se do jovem, que ficou impressionado, tentou aproximar-se de novo, mas ela o afastou. Depois de uma discussão e que ele se afastasse com o orgulho ferido, Tonks decidiu pagar o que tinha consumido e foi embora. Enquanto caminhava para a entrada, pegou seu celular para pedir para alguém buscá-la.

Depois de meia hora, um carro preto chegou até a porta do local, e ela aproximou-se correndo de onde estava.

— Olá, Hollie, como está? — perguntou Dora.

— Bem, mas estaria melhor se uma amiga não tivesse me tirado do meu sofá para que fosse buscá-la — exclamou, abrindo a porta do carona.

— Desculpa, e obrigada por me buscar — disse, entrando.

— Certo, certo — ela pôs o carro em marcha — O que estava fazendo ali?

— Conselho da minha mãe. Propôs que eu saísse para me divertir como antes.

— Quê? — exclamou surpresa — Mas por que ela...?

— É como se ela me conhecesse, era uma de suas armadilhas — foi então quando contou o que aconteceu com aquele jovem e como terminou afastando-o.

— Então quis dar uma de louca, mas no final acabou lembrando do seu marido — ela resumiu — É uma boa prova sobre o que sente e que não importa o que fizer, sua vida não vai voltar a ser como era antes.

— Eu sei! — exclamou abatida — Eu deveria voltar para a casa dos meus pais — comentou para ela, que deu uma volta no volante — Não interrompi nada, não é?

— Não, só discutindo com seu tio.

— O que meu tio fazia na sua casa?

— Disse que tinha se esquecido de algo outro dia no meu apartamento. Faz um tempo que deixa as coisas para trás de propósito, e quando vai pegar uma, deixa outra no lugar — respondeu — Morro de curiosidade para saber o que vai esquecer dessa vez.

— E não reclamou ainda?

— Não.

— É, amiga, nós somos patéticas — exclamou, encostando a cabeça na poltrona e ofendendo a sua acompanhante.

— Espera, como assim patéticas? — rebateu.

— Estamos apaixonadas e por algum motivo não ficamos com eles.

— Eu não estou apaixonada por Sirius — retrucou a castanha na defensiva, mas com um evidente rubor nas bochechas.

— Ah não? Então por que não diz a Sirius que já sabe que ele deixa as coisas de propósito no apartamento? — não tinha resposta para esse argumento — Você quer tanto estar próxima dele que continua esse jogo para conseguir — acusou — Por isso eu te chamei, sabia que podia falar contigo sobre isso, e eu não queria ver aquele sorriso arrogante da minha mãe.

— Sim, e suas outras duas melhores amigas têm uma relação sólida entre elas, e não poderiam entender porque não são patéticas como você.

— Como nós — a corrigiu com um sorriso.

— E agora o que vai acontecer? — perguntou curiosa, mas mais para mudar de assunto.

— Continuar a minha vida, esperar meu marido voltar e deixar de ser tão patética — disse — E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Cala a boca.

Novamente caiu em um dos planos de sua mãe e o pior é que foi por decisão própria. Odiava quando isso acontecia, mas precisava admitir, que essas armadilhas sempre lhe davam uma perspectiva diferente das coisas. E em casos como aquele, lhe dava a coragem e o motivo para seguir em frente com o que devia fazer.


	31. Capítulo 30 - Esperado reencontro

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 30 - Esperado reencontro.**

Os dias continuavam avançando e também o trabalho. Nessas semanas, Dora tinha recuperado um pouco o bom humor, então podia pensar melhor no trabalho que tinha com Charity Burbage para o centro cultural, e claro as aulas que ainda tinha com ela antes que o ciclo escolar terminasse.

Já tinha começado o mês de agosto e desde o incidente da boate — que não voltou a se repetir —, Nymphadora voltou para sua casa. Mesmo que estivesse sozinha, não queria deixar o lugar abandonado, nesse tempo encarregou-se completamente do trabalho doméstico. Chegou a conclusão de que era mais trabalhoso do que tinha pensado, já que mesmo que ajudasse em algumas coisas, cozinhar, limpar e lavar era compartilhado entre ela e Remus, e agora absolutamente tudo caía sobre ela. A verdade é que isso lhe deu um novo respeito e apreço por sua mãe, que tinha se dedicado a isso por anos.

Uma vez, entrou no escritório de Remus para dar uma limpada, já que devia estar sujo e coberto de poeira. Não foi surpresa ver o lugar mais organizado que o seu próprio escritório, e a grande quantidade de livros que guardava ali em várias estantes, embora tenha se perguntado quando que os levou até lá, pois eram muitos.

Mas algo que realmente a pegou de surpresa foi que na frente da mesa onde trabalhava, encontrou várias fotos emolduradas. Em uma dessas, estava claramente ele e seus amigos na época de escola — estavam mais jovens —, em outra tinha um foto de um casal que supôs serem os seus pais pela semelhança entre eles, tinha uma foto onde Remus estava vestido a gala abraçando pela cintura uma sorridente jovem vestida de noiva, com um véu que cobria o seu cabelo rosa. Era uma das fotos que Andrômeda tinha insistido em tirar no dia de seu casamento. Naquele dia, pareceu muito incômodo, mas agora estava agradecida que retratasse aquele dia tão importante. Com um sorriso no rosto, voltou ao seu trabalho.

Era uma sexta-feira à noite, e o dia seguinte era sábado, seria o primeiro aniversário de casamento de Remus e Tonks, e teria uma pequena celebração na casa dos Tonks. Mesmo que era verdade que nenhum dos envolvidos estaria presente, Dora insistiu que fizesse a festa onde suas amigas, Hollie, Sirius e os Potters seriam convidados.

A ideia surgiu de uma reunião que Dora, Julia e Susan tiveram uma semana antes.

_Uma cena comum estava se desenrolando em uma das mesas de um pequeno restaurante de Londres, as três amigas se juntaram para resolver algumas coisas._

_— Muito bem, amiga. Como se sente fazendo absolutamente nada? — perguntou Julia brincalhona — Como na academia estão de férias._

_— Não estou procrastinando — ela garantiu meio ofendida — Te lembro que estou trabalhando com a Charity no projeto do centro cultural, além de pintar._

_— Nisso tem razão — apoiou Susan —, mas me diga... Vai voltar para a academia ano que vem?_

_— Não sei. Por um lado seria interessante, mas por outro..._

_— Por outro já vende suas obras, tem projetos importantes e vários contatos — Julia completou por ela — E dentro de um ano terá uma grande fortuna para você sozinha._

_— Não exagere — disse Dora —, mas é verdade que é fácil deixar a escola e continuar minha carreira como artista. Tenho que pensar nisso._

_— Isso é bom, mas não é a única coisa que deveria pensar. Digo, ainda tem o Remus e..._

_— Por favor, Julia, para de me irritar com isso. Estamos falando sobre isso o tempo todo e já chegamos a um beco sem saída._

_— Verdade, poderíamos avançar mais se Remus estivesse aqui, mas como não está, só perdemos tempo — concordou Susan._

_— Mas que momento para surgir essa viagem — reclamou Julia — Ele vai chegar essa semana? Seria legal se chegasse antes do aniversário._

_— Eu não sei. Não deve demorar muito ,mas a verdade é que não tem um dia fixo — disse Tonks._

_— Mas tem que estar aqui para o seu “primeiro aniversário” — frisou essas duas palavras — Teriam que fazer uma grande festa e..._

_— Ai, Julia — repreendeu Susan — Mesmo que fizessem uma festa, o que te faz pensar que te chamariam..._

_— Ai, Susan, que má você é — Julia acusou, fazendo um beicinho._

_— Bom, se tanto querem, podem fazer uma festa — propôs Tonks, deixando-as estranhadas._

_O resto de seu dia de garotas continuou com várias conversas que giravam em torno desse tema._

Depois de muitas críticas e comentários tanto a favor quanto contra a ideia de comemorar o aniversário sem os aniversariantes, todos acabaram aceitando a ideia. Estava tudo pronto para o dia seguinte e seria uma grande comemoração supostamente.

A noite avançava e ela estava recostada sobre a cama do quarto de Remus. Não, no seu quarto, já tinha até mesmo guardado algumas roupas e levado algumas coisas de seu outro quarto, praticamente tinha se apossado dali. Além do que isso a fazia sentir-se pronta para enfrentar esse medo que sofreu da última vez, então só esperava que ele voltasse para que tudo ficasse claro.

Estava a ponto de conciliar o sono quando o ruído de um carro interrompeu o silêncio da noite. Depois escutou como a fechadura da porta se movia, o que a alertou. Em um só movimento, sentou-se na cama, conseguindo ouvir como algumas coisas caíam no chão, acendiam as luzes e a porta se fechava. Jogou as cobertas para um canto e levantou-se da cama, pôs sua bata rosa e foi até a sala para confirmar que o que escutava era real.

Na porta principal, vestido em um casaco cor de café, um homem de cabelos castanhos trancava com chave a porta, com algumas malas no chão, estava de costas, então não pôde vê-la.

— Remus — exclamou.

— Dora — ele surpreendeu-se ao vê-la — Pensei que já estava dormindo.

Ela não respondeu, fosse porque o tempo se deteve, ou que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A garota começou a ter mil ideias nesse momento, sabia que tinham uma conversa pendente da última vez que se viram, pensou em dizer tantas coisas, mas no final as palavras não saíram.

Sem pronunciar um só ruído, Tonks caminhou, ou quase correu até ele, e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um profundo beijo nos lábios. A surpresa do homem foi grande, mas não demorou em abraçá-la pela cintura e devolver o beijo, aquele toque que sentiram falta naquelas semanas que estiveram separados.

— Bem-vindo — disse a mulher quando se separaram — Eu senti sua falta.

— Também senti a sua — respondeu antes de voltar a beijá-la.

No meio do beijo, Dora deixou de segurá-lo pelo pescoço e desceu as mãos pelo seu peito, e começou a tirar o casaco que vestia, deixando-o cair no chão, depois começou a repetir o processo com a sua camisa.

— Dora, o que tá fazendo? — perguntou, separando-se um pouco dela.

— Te incomoda? — ela retrucou, dando um beijo rápido e doce.

— Não — respondeu, também beijando-a.

— Então não pergunte — exclamou, erguendo a mão para apagar as luzes — Vem aqui.

Com um andar decidido, levou-o até o quarto, entre beijos e carícias deitaram-se na cama, continuando com seu idílio, era quase como na primeira vez que se fundiram naquele existente jogo.

— Dora, espera — interrompeu Remus com o pouco fôlego que tinha.

— E agora? O que foi? — perguntou impaciente, sentando-se no seu colo.

— Nada, é que o que estamos fazendo... Bom, ainda temos que conversar.

— Depois, agora deixa eu marcar meu território — disse, desamarrando a bata rosa.

— Quê? — ele perguntou sem entender.

— Esteve longe por várias semanas, rodeado de vagabundas...

— Dora, eu tava num canteiro de obras trabalhando, não em um bar — ele a interrompeu.

— Que seja, essas malditas saem dos bueiros. Ou preciso te lembrar daquela sua maldita secretária que ainda trabalha contigo? — ela retrucou.

— Sabe que não posso demiti-la sem...

— Sem uma boa razão ética, eu sei — interrompeu, tirando a bata para revelar que debaixo dela só estava usando calcinha, que deixou ele um pouco nervoso — Mas isso não importa, essa noite você tá comigo — disse em um tom sensual enquanto inclinava-se, dando-lhe um beijo — Você é só meu, Remus Lupin, essa noite e sempre — acrescentou antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

As carícias e beijos aumentaram de intensidade até que inevitavelmente ficaram sem roupas, desfrutando do toque do outro. Era uma sensação que sentiram falta naqueles dias, não se importaram que as malas dele ficaram lá embaixo, não se importaram que ainda tinham uma conversa pendente. E Dora também não se importou que fazia um mês que não tomava os anticoncepcionais. Naquela noite desfrutaram apenas da companhia e nada mais.

O sol começava a sair depois de uma intensa noite, a luz começou a entrar pela janela, fazendo o casal acordar. Na noite anterior as coisas aconteceram bem depressa, mas nenhum dos dois se arrependia.

Lentamente cada um começou a abrir os olhos e perceberam a grandiosa realidade que estavam vivendo. A jovem estava recostada sobre o peitoral de seu marido, escutando as batidas de seu coração, enquanto ele a mantinha abraçada pelas costas, estavam cobertos apenas pelos lençóis da cama. Ela levantou o olhar, encontrando-se com os olhos dele. Estava a ponto de dizer algo quando soou um telefone. Com certa má vontade pela interrupção, ela esticou a mão e pegou o seu celular da mesa de cabeceira.

— Alô — respondeu de forma brusca.

_— Bom dia, filha — escutou a voz confusa de Andrômeda — Dormiu mal ou o quê? Que mau humor!_

— Mãe, o que você quer? Por que tá me ligando tão cedo?

_— Filha, já passou das nove horas. Não dormiu bem? — defendeu-se — Que seja, preciso que compre umas coisas para a festa._

— Ah, sobre isso — exclamou — Eu não vou.

_— Mas, filha, foi você quem..._

— Eu sei, mamãe, mas Remus chegou ontem e...

_— Remus já chegou? — Dromeda impressionou-se — Isso é ótimo, podem vir os dois juntos, afinal a festa é sobre vocês._

— Foi mal, não vai rolar — informou decidida — Vamos ficar sozinhos hoje, temos muito tempo pra recuperar, então aproveitem a festa.

_— Ai, Nymphadora, o que você vai fazer?_

— O mesmo que fizemos ontem, praticar a forma de te dar um neto — e então desligou.

Com um sorriso travesso no rosto, por pensar na expressão que sua mãe deve ter posto no rosto quando escutou o que ela disse, virou-se para ver seu marido, que estava com uma expressão tão pasma quanto sua mãe devia estar agora.

— Que foi? — ela perguntou divertida.

— Como que foi? — ele rebateu — Como você fala uma coisa dessas pra sua mãe?

— É o que estivemos fazendo, ou não? — defendeu-se com um sorriso de lado — E isso com certeza a impactou — deu uma risadinha.

— Não duvido — disse por experiência própria.

— Vamos parar de falar sobre isso — acomodou-se novamente no seu peito — Não pensa nisso, vamos só passar o dia juntos sem nos importar com mais nada, depois conversamos.

— Tá bem — cedeu, dando um beijo em sua testa e aproximando-a mais dele com um abraço.

O dia seguiu bem para todos. Remus e Tonks ficaram juntos o tempo todo, e na casa dos Tonks a festa foi bem amena. Embora Sirius se tornou um problema quando descobriu que o amigo tinha voltado e que não iria, começou a fazer perguntas e insinuações sobre o que eles poderiam estar fazendo, até que para calá-lo Hollie se "sacrificou", jogando um outro flerte para que ele esquecesse do assunto.

Já Andrômeda não deixava de pensar no que tinha escutado de sua filha. Obviamente não contou a ninguém, sabia que só estava querendo se fazer de espertinha para cima dele, mesmo que no fundo sentisse que não era brincadeira. Estava surpresa e um pouco alegre, talvez finalmente aqueles dois se resolvessem e pusessem a cabeça no lugar.

No dia seguinte, Dora continuava monopolizando Remus. No dia anterior estiveram todo o tempo em casa vestidos principalmente com suas blusas, estiveram conversando, rindo e, bom, "praticando". Mas daquela vez decidiram sair e dar uma volta, passar o dia no parque ou talvez ver um filme. Era como nas primeiras semanas de casados, parecia que tinha tudo voltado à normalidade, mas faltava uma coisa.

A tarde começou a chegar e tanto Remus quanto Tonks estavam cansados de tanto caminhar, decidiram descansar em um banco do parque, que naquele momento estava vazio. Ela abraçou o seu braço e em silêncio contemplavam o entardecer.

— Remus — ela disse de repente — O que pensa do futuro?

— Como assim?

— Bom, você queria conversar, não é? E eu queria saber o que pensa do seu futuro? E, bom, o que pensa de nós?

— Não sei o que dizer.

— Não vai sair correndo, não é? — ela perguntou, divertida.

— Não, eu não vou — ele garantiu com um sorriso — Bom, pra começar, eu me sinto muito bem do seu lado. Os momentos que passamos juntos são os melhores que tive em muito tempo, e não me incomodaria se continuássemos assim por mais dois anos — disse com um leve rubor na face que fez com que ela sorrisse.

— É por isso que tem a foto do nosso casamento no seu escritório? Outro dia entrei pra limpar um pouco e encontrei.

— No começo tava numa caixa, mas depois de tudo que passamos, eu quis botá-la ali. Aquelas fotos me trazem boas lembranças.

— Dos seus pais e dos seus amigos? E agora o do nosso casamento — ele assentiu.

— Depois de um tempo, ficar contigo se tornou parte da minha vida e essas lembranças são muito mais importantes pra mim, pelo que temos vivido — confessou — Talvez não sinta o mesmo, talvez queria que as coisas voltem ao normal — abaixou a cabeça ao dizer isso.

— Eu mentiria se dissesse que não pensei nisso, mas sabe... Depois que você se foi, eu tentei. Uma noite saí pra lembrar dos velhos tempos, quando eu procurava alguém pra passar a noite. Não demorou muito pra um cara se aproximar, mas quando ele começou a me tocar, eu não consegui, eu só pensei em você — o começo foi como um balde de água fria nele, mas o final o surpreendeu — Pensei nos seus beijos, nos seus toques, e eu soube que não ficaria feliz fazendo isso com outra pessoa. Eu não sei o que você fez, Remus Lupin, mas é como se eu só pudesse ficar contigo.

— Por isso me atacou ontem? — Remus brincou, sentindo uma grande felicidade.

— É, desculpa por isso — ela riu —, mas eu realmente senti sua falta. Da próxima vez, eu vou contigo — disse confiante.

— Pra não sentir saudades.

— E pra pôr essas vagabundas no lugar delas — completou, fazendo-a rir — É sério — acrescentou severa por sua risada — Elas têm que saber que você tem dona.

— Uau, que possessiva você se tornou — debochou ainda sorrindo.

Quando se acalmaram das risadas, foi Dora quem falou.

— Remus, eu sei que daqui a um ano deveríamos nos divorciar e tudo o mais, mas se não se importa, eu queria continuar assim por mais um tempo.

— E quanto tempo seria? — perguntou.

— Não sei, outros cinco, sete anos — hesitou — Talvez o resto das nossas vidas.

— Será todo o tempo que você quiser — abraçou-a pelos ombros enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com sua cintura — Eu te amo, Nymphadora.

— Eu também te amo, Remus, mesmo quando você usa o meu nome.

Com essa cena de entardecer, chegaram a determinação de continuar juntos, confessaram o tanto que se amavam e se precisavam, e agora poderiam navegar as águas como verdadeiros esposos. Mas esse renovado amor não era o único que estava gestando naquele momento. Algo novo e inesperado chegaria em suas vidas em pouco tempo, e seria algo que os uniria mais do que o imaginado.


	32. Capítulo 31 - Gravidez

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 31 - Gravidez.**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Remus voltou para casa. Durante aquele tempo, tudo parecia ter voltado à normalidade. Dora sem dúvidas tinha recuperado sua alegria e brilho habituais, se bem que mesmo quando ausentes ela fingia alegria, mas não podia se comparar com como estava agora.

Como não podiam guardar segredo para sempre, e na verdade não tinham motivo para isso, confirmaram a todos a sua decisão de continuarem juntos como marido e mulher por tempo indeterminado. Os primeiros a saberem foram os senhores Tonks, que receberam a notícia com grande alegria, Andrômeda não deixava de abraçar a filha, dizendo que era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer enquanto Ted felicitava Remus de forma um pouco menos efusiva.

Depois cada um contou aos seus respectivos amigos. Como óbvio, Lily e James ficaram alegres, Julia e Susan também, e Sirius e Hollie gritaram de alegria e propuseram fazer uma festa onde o álcool correria como água. Todos concordaram que era algo digno de comemorar, mas não no estilo daqueles dois, foi muito difícil controlá-los quando se juntaram para conseguir a festa.

Parecia que tudo continuaria assim por muito tempo, mas na verdade as coisas mudariam bastante em pouco tempo.

Naquele fim de semana em vez da festa que Sirius e Hollie propuseram, decidiram realizar reuniões de gêneros. Ou seja, Dora, Andrômeda, Julia, Susan, Hollie e Lily se reuniram no apartamento das garotas, enquanto Remus, James, Sirius e Ted estavam na casa do primeiro. As mulheres estavam conversando animadamente até que as conversas foram para a comida.

— Bom, senhoras e senhoritas — disse Andrômeda — O que vamos comer?

— Eu quero sushi — comentou Julia, animada — Faz tempo que não comemos.

— Não é uma má ideia. O que acha, Dora? — perguntou Hollie.

— Não tô com muita vontade — ela admitiu — Não seria melhor cordeiro assado ou...

— Mas, Nymphadora, você odeia cordeiro — Andrômeda contestou na mesma hora, surpresa.

— Eu sei, mas deu vontade.

— Então isso é um “não” ao sushi, sei que é peixe cru, mas você gosta bastante do rolinho de atum, e... Dora, tá tudo bem?

A mulher tinha ficado um pouco pálida, depois disso levantou-se muito rápido e foi correndo até o banheiro. PreoDromeda e Lily ficaram intrigadas e preocupadas, então decidiram ir até o banheiro para ver o que tinha acontecido. As outras ficaram na sala estranhadas enquanto escutavam o som de arquejos vindo do outro lado da porta.

— O que deu nela? — perguntou Susan.

— Quem sabe — disse Hollie.

— Ela nunca gostou de sushi, mas é a primeira vez que vomita — acrescentou Julia.

Esperaram um pouco de tempo até que ela voltasse junto com a mãe e Lily, voltaram a sentar-se onde estavam e ela parecia um pouco melhor.

— Tudo bem, amiga? — perguntou Susan.

— Só um pouco enjoada — respondeu.

— Um pouco? Devolveu o seu estômago — retrucou Julia.

— Eu sei, mas não é a primeira vez, não me sinto bem esses dias, acho que devia ir ao hospital.

— Tem sentido enjoo esses dias? — perguntou Dromeda.

— Sim, principalmente de manhã.

— E está se sentindo cansada? — perguntou Lily.

— É, também — respondeu surpresa — Mas como...?

— E quer comer cordeiro mesmo que odeie? — ela assentiu.

— Sabem o que tá acontecendo? — Tonks perguntou um pouco impaciente.

— Talvez estejam insinuando que tem um parasito — comentou Julia, ganhando alguns olhares estranhos — É, um parasito que dura uns nove meses e que algumas pessoas dão nome e levam para o parque para brincar com outros parasitos.

— É o quê? — Nymphadora não entendeu nada.

— Querida — disse Andrômeda com calma —, seu ciclo menstrual tá normal?

— Por que a pergunta?

— Porque são sintomas clássicos de gravidez — disse Lily — Eu me senti assim quando tava grávida do Harry.

— Verdade — disse impressionada — Mas não, não é possível.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, não acho que vocês dois passam a noite jogando xadrez, não é? — debochou Hollie.

— Não, mas mesmo assim, eu tomo anticoncepcionais pra... — ela parou de falar, lembrou-se das últimas semanas antes de Remus voltar da viagem.

— Dora — Susan chamou sua atenção —, nós temos o ciclo menstrual quase sincronizado. Eu menstruei faz quase uma semana, então... já desceu?

— Não — respondeu — E agora que eu tô pensando, faz mais de um mês que não tomo anticoncepcional, mas não pode ser... Remus e eu não planejamos...

— Isso nem sempre acontece — garantiu sua mãe — Olha, seu pai e eu queríamos ter um filho, mas nunca planejamos quando, e aí uma noite nos te concebemos e foi uma linda surpresa...

— Mãe, para de falar — ela pediu.

— Por quê? Não é como se você e Remus não...

— Nenhum filho quer escutar como foi “concebido” pelos seus pais! — Dora exclamou — Mas como pode ter certeza de que... bom...

— Só me dá vinte minutos. Não sejam cuzonas e deixem comida pra mim — e Hollie saiu do apartamento sem dizer mais nada.

Durante aquele tempo, as mulheres continuaram conversando e por pedido de Dora, retomaram o tema da comida. No final desistiram de pedir sushi e iam comprar o cordeiro que ela queria, e claro, as brincadeiras não faltaram. Depois de mais de vinte minutos, Hollie voltou com uma sacola branca.

— Certo, rosinha — ela tirou quatro caixas pequenas da sacola — São testes de gravidez caseiros, o mais recomendável é usar de manhã quando a urina está mais concentrada.

— E por que trouxe tantas? — perguntou a de cabelo rosa.

— Porque não são infalíveis, é melhor fazer mais de uma — ela tinha experiência com isso.

— Mesmo assim é melhor ir ao médico — disse Lily — Eu posso pedir uma consulta com uma médica muito boa, foi a que me atendeu durante minha gravidez.

— Ela tem razão. Acha que podemos ir na segunda? — perguntou Andrômeda.

— Eu vou ter que ligar pra perguntar.

— Faria um grande favor.

— Obrigada por perguntar a minha opinião — retrucou Dora, que ainda não tinha aceitado a ideia de ir se consultar.

— Desculpa — desculpou-se sua mãe.

— E esses testes, são confiáveis? — ela perguntou.

— Na maioria das vezes sim — respondeu Susan —, mas não são infalíveis, é melhor um teste de laboratório.

— E só posso fazer de manhã?

— É o melhor, a urina fica mais concentrada, mas em teoria pode fazer em qualquer hora... — o discurso de Hollie ficou no ar, pois Tonks pegou a sacola e foi correndo para o banheiro. Na verdade não ia poder se aguentar até o dia seguinte.

Meia hora depois a comida tinha chegado. Julia bateu o pé e pediu sushi só para ela, as outras, com exceção de Julia e Dora — que ia comer o cordeiro —, pediram pizza, já que não conseguiram chegar a um consenso. Todas estavam comendo com exceção de uma delas que não deixava de olhar para as quatro barras de plástico que estavam na frente dela.

— Dora, eu sei que isso é difícil, mas pode tirar essas coisas de cima da mesa? — pediu Susan — Estão usadas e é nojento você colocá-las onde tá comendo.

— Eu sei, mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar — exclamou a jovem.

— Relaxa — disse Julia — Sim, os quatro testes deram positivos, mas deixa isso de lado e vai comer, lembra que agora vai ser por dois — acrescentou com um sorriso travesso.

— Julia, não é hora para brincadeiras.

— Desculpe, Andrômeda, não pude evitar — defendeu-se.

— Eu já falei com minha amiga e ela disse que pode se receber na terça à tarde — comentou Lily.

— Eu não queria ir, mas vou precisar — Tonks resmungou — Pode ir comigo? — pediu para sua mãe.

— É claro que vou.

— Eu também posso ir, se quiser — ofereceu-se Hollie.

— Mesmo que não queira ir, vai poder nos contar a fofoca de primeira mão — comentou Julia.

Com essa brincadeira, deixaram o assunto de lado e continuaram com seu dia de garotas. Continuaram falando um pouco de muitas coisas e só de vez em quando Dora intervinha com algum comentário. Depois de toda aquela confusão, não podia deixar de pensar na grande possibilidade de estar grávida e como seria sua vida depois disso.

Já começava a anoitecer quando Lily deixou Nymphadora em sua casa e foi buscar seu marido. Tinha sido um dia bem agitado e sentia que só queria cair na cama e dormir. Remus a recebeu com um abraço e depois de despedir-se dos Potters, eles foram para a sala passar um tempo.

O castanho esteve contando como foi seu dia. Para variar, foram eles quem estiveram enchendo o saco de Sirius durante a tarde, principalmente perguntando sobre os seus sentimentos e sua relação com Hollie, mas ela não estava prestando muito a atenção.

— Dora, tá tudo bem? — perguntou a sua esposa.

— Hã?

— Perguntei se tá bem, estou te sentindo um pouco distante e distraída.

— Me desculpa, Remus, é que... muitas coisas na cabeça — justificou-se.

— Quer conversar sobre isso? — propôs um pouco preocupado.

— Sim. Não — corrigiu-se — Eu quero falar sobre isso, mas ainda não. É que tem uma coisa acontecendo, mas quero ter certeza antes de te falar.

— Mas tá tudo bem? — voltou a perguntar — Ultimamente parece cansada e outro dia parece que você vomitou.

— Não se preocupe, eu tô bem, não é nada sério — lhe garantiu — Remus, eu comi muito de tarde e na verdade tô sem fome. Eu vou me deitar um pouco.

— Tá bem, vamos — ele disse, pondo-se de pé.

— Não, você não precisa...

— Eu quero — a interrompeu — Vamos.

Momentos depois estavam deitados na cama, abraçados fortemente. Nymphadora voltou a refletir, há pouco tinha aceitado ficar com Remus por tempo indeterminado, mas ainda assim não tinha pensado na possibilidade de ser mãe, mesmo que fosse algo lógico de acontecer, não duvidava que ele seria um grande pai, e só esperava que ela também fosse.

A tarde de terça-feira chegou mais lentamente do que algumas pessoas esperavam. Dora, Andrômeda e Hollie chegaram ao hospital uma hora antes da consulta que Lily marcou. Fariam um teste de gravidez mais confiável para garantir que então fazer um check up para saber como estava e receber as recomendações necessárias para que continuasse sua gravidez e talvez marcar outra consulta de seguimento.

A médica era uma mulher um pouco gorda de cabelo escuro, as recebeu muito amável, pegou as amostras de sangue precisas e foi dizendo como levaria a vida agora. Deu várias recomendações sobre como seguir uma dieta balanceada e sugeria que comesse em poucas porções, mas de forma contada para evitar os enjoos.

A verdade é que as quatro se deram muito bem, e quando chegou o resultado, que deu positivo, a médica a parabenizou e depois de ajeitar algumas coisas, elas decidiram que seria a profissional que acompanharia a sua gravidez. Deu uns suplementos e vitaminas que precisaria e despediram-se.

Caminhavam pelo hospital em completo silêncio. Nymphadora ainda não podia acreditar que seria mãe, estava feliz, nervosa, ansiosa, preocupada, feliz, todo o tipo de sentimentos. Atrás, Andrômeda e Hollie acompanhavam-na de perto com sorrisos idênticos, cada uma lembrando de suas experiências passadas, apesar de só uma das lembranças ser feliz. Parecia que nada mais poderia acontecer naquele dia.

— Andrômeda? — escutaram uma voz de homem que reconheceram na mesma hora — Prima, Hollie, o que fazem aqui? — era Sirius Black que aproximava-se delas.

— Poderíamos perguntar o mesmo — Tonks ficou na defensiva.

— Vim para uma consulta de rotina, tá no contrato da construtora que façamos uma consulta anual. É irritante, mas útil — explicou-se — E vocês?

— Seguimento da minha mãe — ela mentiu.

— Sério? Mas ali é a maternidade, a oncologia é no... ai, meu Deus — ele ligou os pontos — Alguma de vocês tá grávida! — ele as deixou nervosas enquanto as analisava — Priminha? — chutou ao ver que ela segurava uma sacola de papel e pelas reações de nervosismo, teve sua resposta — Tá grávida do Aluado! Espera só eu contar pro James...

— Nem se atreva, Sirius Orion Black — disse Dora em um tom sombrio, aproximando-se dele — Remus não sabe e se souber por outra pessoa que não seja eu, você vai sofrer tanto que não faz ideia.

— Tá bem — ele levantou as mãos, se rendendo — Eu vou esperar que o Remus nos conte. Boca fechada, juro.

— É bom mesmo — acrescentou Hollie, aproximando-se dela — Calma, amiga, você precisa se acalmar.

— Uau, eu sei que já dissemos isso várias vezes, mas ainda é surpreendente que vocês serão pais

— Nem tanto. Ao contrário de outros, eles saberão como ser pais — alfinetou a mulher sem olhá-lo.

— Não sei o porquê, mas sinto que foi uma indireta.

— Claro que não, mas se a carapuça serve...

— Bom, é melhor nós irmos...

— Não, espera, Dromeda — Black a interrompeu — Exatamente o que quer dizer com isso? O que pretende insinuar?

— Nada, vamos — quis desviar o assunto e afastar-se, mas Sirius segurou a sua mão, impedindo-a.

— Espera, eu quero saber.

— Não, me solta!

— Não até que você... — não pôde terminar de falar porque Hollie lhe deu um tapa na cara e depois caminhou o mais rápido possível para afastar-se dele.

— Sirius, é melhor vir conosco — pediu Andrômeda, mas ele não a escutava.

Muitas vezes tinha discutido com aquela mulher, e sabia por experiência própria que nunca era tão explosiva. Seja lá o que estivesse escondendo, devia ser sério, e algo lhe dizia que precisava saber, então ignorando suas primas, começou a correr para alcançá-la.

— Isso não vai dar bom — comentou Dora, que começou a andar apressada com sua mãe.

Na frente do hospital tinha um jardim cheio de grama e árvores bem cuidadas. Hollie saiu correndo do edifício até chegar na árvore mais próxima, onde apoiou-se para recuperar o fôlego, isso tinha sido um pouco mais forte do que queria, talvez porque aquele assunto a deixava mais sensível do que o normal. Esperava que isso tivesse acabado assim, mas viu quando o moreno aproximou-se rapidamente de onde ela estava.

— Sirius, me deixa em paz — quis evitá-lo.

— Não — ele ficou na sua frente, impedindo-a de continuar andando — Olha, não importa o quanto você corra ou até onde vá, eu vou te seguir até me dizer o que tem de errado — disse confiante — Não costuma agir assim e quero saber o porquê.

— Quer saber? — vendo-se encurralada, encarou-o — Não é o tipo de pessoa que seria capaz de ser responsável, e muito menos um bom exemplo de pessoa ou pai.

— E como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

— Ah por favor, Sirius. Você põe a sua liberdade acima de tudo, só quer conseguir quantas mulheres puder — estava dizendo coisas que guardava há muito.

— Isso não é verdade — rebateu com pouca segurança na voz.

— Já esqueceu daquela vez que eu fui te ver depois que transamos bêbados no natal? — lembrou-o — Lembra do que aconteceu? Você nem me deixou falar e já começou com aquela estúpida filosofia, que o que vivemos era um erro e me expulsou dali.

— Eu me assustei, tá bem? E o que isso tem a ver...

— Porque eu fui te contar que tava grávida — disse de uma vez.

— O... Quê?

— Antes de ir te ver, eu fiz um teste de gravidez de farmácia, deu positivo e eu fui falar contigo, e viu como terminou — algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras começaram a surgir.

— Não, não é possível — ele ficou alterado — Você nunca esteve grávida.

— Não, uma semana depois fui ao hospital e descobriu que foi um falso positivo, mas você já tinha mostrado o tipo de pessoa que é.

— Isso não é verdade — disse com a voz falhando — Se realmente estivesse grávida, eu...

— Teria o quê? Assumido?

— Sim!

— E seria porque queria ou pra aliviar a consciência? — retrucou — Não diga mais nada, não importa — ela abaixou o olhar — Já sabe agora o porquê eu te odeio, agora me deixa em paz — e afastou-se dele, indo até onde devia ter estacionado o carro.

Sirius ficou impressionado com aquela revelação, estava apoiado sobre a mesma árvore, pensando em tudo. Sem poder conter-se, deu um soco na árvore, sentindo-se impotente. Andrômeda e Nymphadora tinham escutado e visto tudo à distância e foram aproximando-se com bastante calma.

— Sirius, tudo bem? — Andrômeda pôs uma mão no seu ombro.

— Não, eu sou um idiota.

— Tem alguma coisa que nós...

— Não — a interrompeu — Não, é o meu erro, sou o único que pode resolver. Parabéns, rosinha — acrescentou, virando-se para Dora para abraçá-la — Remus vai ficar muito feliz com a notícia — garantiu antes de afastar-se — Por favor, sejam felizes — e então foi até onde devia estar o seu carro.

Nas horas que se seguiram, as mulheres não puderam deixar de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a cena que Sirius e Hollie tinham montado no jardim do hospital. Um grande segredo tinha sido revelado e não podiam dizer que foi o dia que tinham planejado. Apesar do que Black tinha dito sobre ser seu problemas, elas sabiam que teriam que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-los. Dora queria fazer alguma coisa, mas teria que esperar até falar com seu marido, queria preparar algo especial para a noite. Nem todos os dias se podia dizer a alguém que ama que vão ser pais.


	33. Capítulo 32 - Revelações

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 32 - Revelações.**

Não devia demorar muito para que Remus retornasse do trabalho. Por pedido de Nymphadora, Andrômeda lhe ajudou a preparar um jantar especial, em parte porque não tinha muita experiência fazendo essas coisas, e também porque se distraía o tempo todo provando a comida. Não é que fosse ruim, mas naquele ritmo não terminaria nunca.

O jantar já estava pronto, assim como ela. Pensou por um momento em pôr um de seus vestidos, mas pensou que isso já seria muito suspeito. Então escolheu uma camiseta solta que a deixava confortável e suas clássicas calças. Estava sentada na cama, comendo alguns morangos com creme batido que ficou com vontade durante a tarde.

Estava nisso quando escutou um carro estacionar na frente da casa e pouco depois o som da porta se abrindo. Tinha chegado a hora. Sentindo-se nervosa, deixou os morangos sobre a mesa e foi recebê-lo.

— Olá, Remus, como foi o seu dia? — cumprimentou-o como costumava fazer.

— Olá, Dora — ele a cumprimentou também, aproximando-se para beijá-la na bochecha — Foi um bom dia, mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha.

— Estranha? Como assim? — disse com curiosidade.

— Bom, hoje era dia de Sirius fazer exame de rotina — começou a contar e ela ficou um pouco tensa ao lembrar do acontecido — Segundo James, tem que obrigá-lo a ir e ele não volta até o dia seguinte. A primeira parte aconteceu, mas algumas horas depois ele voltou, mas não foi isso o estranho, o estranho é que chegou cansado, calado, pensativo e até deprimido. Não lembro de já tê-lo visto assim.

— Tava tão mal assim?

— Sim, nem mesmo quis falar o que tinha acontecido. Nos preocupou que pudesse fazer alguma estupidez, mas não nos deixou acompanhá-lo, praticamente me expulsou.

— Nossa.

Parece que o que aconteceu com Hollie foi mais forte do que tinha pensado. Mesmo que seu tio dissesse que precisava arrumar, tanto ele quanto sua querida amiga eram dois cabeças duras. Talvez conseguissem ajeitar as coisas sozinhos, mas quando isso acontecesse seu filho já estaria na universidade. Seu filho. Toda aquela conversa a fez esquecer momentaneamente o que tinha que fazer naquela noite.

— Cheiro bom — comentou Remus, trazendo-a de volta à realidade — O que você cozinhou?

— Ah, não é nada. Só uma massa e alguma coisa que eu não lembro — foi até a sala de jantar.

— Não sabe o que cozinhou? — ele perguntou curioso e meio divertido enquanto a seguia.

— Bom, é que minha mãe me deu uma forcinha — foi sincera.

— E por que isso? — ela apenas deu de ombros, ele já saberia depois.

Remus ainda com a dúvida na cabeça, foi até a mesa e viu um prato com vários morangos e do lado um pote com creme batido.

— Que isso? — ele perguntou.

— Ah, só um capricho — ela não deu importância.

— Clássico desejo de grávida — disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo com que ela soltasse uma risada nervosa — Bom, é melhor comermos antes que esfrie.

— Sim, mas antes queria falar contigo — Tonks sentou-se à mesa, séria.

— Certo, diga — ele também sentou-se, não era muito normal que aquela alegre jovem atuasse com tanta seriedade, devia ser algo sério.

— Bom, é que tarde, fui com Hollie e minha mãe ao hospital — começou — Não foi nada sério — acrescentou ao ver sua expressão preocupada — Lembra que nos últimos dias estive um pouco estranha?

— Foi fazer alguns exames então? — ele deduziu.

— Sim, eu já sei o que aconteceu. E na verdade é culpa sua — disse em brincadeira, era o seu jeito de liberar a tensão.

— Minha culpa? — ele repetiu sem entender.

— Sim, bom, lembra que uma vez me disse que queria ter uma família? — ele assentiu — O que você acharia de formar uma família comigo? — perguntou como se estivesse falando do clima.

— Tenho que confessar que não pensei que fosse você quem começaria esse assunto — Remus confessou — Bom, eu não acho que seja uma má ideia, só que agora a nossa relação não está tão...

— Isso é um não — ela disse inquieta.

— Não, claro que não — garantiu — É só que é uma decisão muito importante, e tem que pensar bem antes de dar esse passo.

— E se acontecesse, continuaria me amando?

— É claro que sim, isso nunca mudaria — aproximou-se para acariciar o seu rosto.

— E se não tivesse escolha? — comentou de novo nervosa, confundindo-o.

Antes que Lupin pudesse perguntar, ela pegou sua mão que estava a acariciando e com suavidade a guiou até o seu ventre. A atitude e a reação dela eram muito estranhas, o cérebro dele estava trabalhando para trazer sentido na situação. Depois de um tempo, ele chegou à conclusão que era a mais óbvia.

— Não — disse — Não pode ser.

— Foi o que eu disse, mas é — respondeu, sabendo por onde ia — Remus, estou grávida.

Mesmo com tudo isso, a notícia caiu como um balde de água fria. Tinha mesmo dito que estava grávida? Ia ter um filho, um filho dele, parecia tudo surreal, há pouco tempo tinham aceitado o que sentiam e agora estavam a ponto de ser pais.

— Não vai dizer nada? — perguntou ao homem que ficou calado — Olha, eu sei que nós nunca planejamos isso, mas não pode ser tão ruim...

— Dora — a interrompeu — Isso é bem inesperado — ele acariciou o seu ventre — Tem certeza que...

— Sim, é seu — disse automaticamente.

— Não! Tem certeza que tá grávida? — terminou sua pergunta.

— Claro que sim! Eu te disse que fomos no hospital!

— E você tá bem? Digo, a sua saúde?

— Sim, mas me deram uns suplementos pra tomar e outra consulta pra acompanhar.

Remus assentiu, não tinha ideia do que dizer. Em completo silêncio, foi se inclinando até encostar a testa no ventre dela. Sem poder evitar, começou a derramar algumas lágrimas, foi levantando-se lentamente diante do olhar estranhado de Dora, que não estava entendendo nada.

— Vamos ser pais? — disse com um leve sorriso.

— Sim — ela respondeu, mais relaxada ao ver seu sorriso.

Aproximou-se dela e deu um beijo em seus lábios. A situação era bem surreal, e a única forma que encontrou de demonstrar o que estava sentido era isso. O beijo continuou e se intensificou, acompanhado de carícias por parte dos dois. O jantar ficou esquecido.


	34. Capítulo 33 - Armando a armadilha

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 33 - Armando a armadilha.**

Era de noite naquele momento, e um casal de esposos estava sentado no sofá da sala sem ter comido nada do jantar. Parece que a notícia de que em menos de nove meses seriam pais foi suficiente para tirar o apetite, estiveram conversando sobre várias coisas sobre sua relação e o que poderia mudar agora. Estava felizes e um pouco preocupados pela nova mudança.

— É incrível — repetiu o castanho pela enésima vez — Ainda não consigo acreditar.

— É melhor você acreditar — respondeu novamente a mulher.

— Mas pensava que tava tomando os anticoncepcionais.

— Então, tava, mas como você viajou, não precisava — justificou-se — Além do mais, esqueci de continuar tomando — acrescentou, fazendo-o rir.

— Pra falar a verdade, isso é mais fácil de acreditar — disse, levando um tapa no braço — E quem mais sabe?

— Obviamente a minha mãe, Hollie e... Bom, Sirius também descobriu.

— Sirius? — ele estranhou — Ah claro! De tarde se esbarraram no hospital, não é?

— Sim, antes da briga.

— Isso explica muitas coisas, inclusive a insistência dele pra que eu viesse pra casa.

— Que bom que ele guardou segredo como prometeu, mesmo que eu tenha ameaçado ele — comentou — O que a gente vai fazer com eles?

Remus começou a pensar. Sirius Black era seu amigo, mas tinha que admitir que tinha o enorme defeito de que todas as suas relações não duravam mais do que alguns dias. Em uma noite, dava um passo adiante e dois ou três para trás. A prova disso foi que tudo desmoronou depois daquela noite de natal, James e Lily não paravam de dizer que se tivesse acontecido com eles, já estariam casados.

Sem dúvidas Sirius tentaria falar com Hollie, mas no momento em que ficasse nervoso, corria o risco de dizer alguma estupidez e regredir ainda mais. Isso junto com a teimosia e orgulho dela, seria como jogar uma faísca em pólvora.

Por mais volta que Lupin desse no assunto, não podia pensar em uma solução para o problema. Seria um tempo longo de gritos, ataques, ligações, discussões, visitas tanto de um quanto do outro em casa ou trabalho para brigarem. Então e só então, estariam próximos de resolver a sua relação e aceitar finalmente o quanto se amavam.

— Vai ser difícil juntar aqueles dois — disse por fim — Na verdade não sei como podemos ajudar, teria que ser algo muito extremo.

— É pra tanto?

— Você os conhece, poderiam passar meses e até anos discutindo.

— É, eu pensei nisso também — confessou — O que podemos fazer?

— Agora devíamos comer — disse Remus, olhando para o relógio — Já tá tarde e não jantamos ainda.

— Bom, eu não tô com fome. Comi o dia todo, não muito, é claro, foi uma recomendação da médica — explicou — Vai você.

— Eu também tô sem fome.

— Ótimo porque agora me surgiu um desejo — disse com um sorriso travesso.

— Ah sim? Um desejo? — repetiu debochado.

— Sim, mas não se preocupa, não vai ter que sair pra comprar.

Aproximou-se dele e sentando-se no seu colo, começou a beijá-lo com cada vez mais paixão. Mesmo que em algumas vezes Remus se sentisse como um fantoche, porque quase sempre era ela quem começava, não podia dizer que desgostava de ter essas oportunidades de estar com aquela linda mulher.

— Bom, sendo assim — disse o homem com um fio de voz depois que se separaram — Por que não vai pro quarto? Eu só vou guardar a comida e já subo.

* * *

O sol começava a sair pela manhã, era um dia de semana, mas o casal não importou-se com esse detalhe quando ficarem acordados até tarde, realizando certas atividades que requerem uma considerável quantidade de energia. Segundo Tonks, precisavam aproveitar enquanto era tempo, já que quanto maior ficasse a barriga, mais difícil seria “brincar”.

O despertador tocou na mesma hora de sempre, tirando os dois do sono. Desligaram com certa má vontade e ficaram deitados alguns segundos, só vendo-se e acordando lentamente.

— Bom dia, Dora.

— Bom dia. Noite animada — comentou travessa.

— Hora de levantar — ele corou um pouco.

— Temos mesmo? — ela reclamou — Seu chefe é seu amigo, se pedir, ele te dá uma folga.

— Vou preparar o café da manhã — ele disse com um sorriso de lado, dando a entender que isso não ia acontecer.

— Certo — Tonks aceitou de má vontade — Eu vou ao banheiro. Se hoje for como todos os outros dias, a qualquer momento vou querer devolver o estômago.

Remus foi até a cozinha, pensando no que podia fazer. Nunca tinha convivido com uma grávida, mas supunha que não devia cozinhar nada muito pesado ou muito gorduroso. Só fez algumas torradas com geleia, também um pouco de fruta picada, e fez tudo isso escutando o som distante de sua esposa vomitando no banheiro. Alguns minutos depois, ela entrou na sala de jantar, depois de escovar os dentes e com uma evidente expressão de desgosto.

— Espero que esses malditos enjoos acabem logo — ela disse, sentando-se em frente a mesa — É bem irritante ter que passar por isso.

— Eu imagino — foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar em dizer, enquanto punha as torradas e frutas na mesa.

— Torradas! — comentou Dora, recompondo-se do enjoo — Só falta bacon, salsichas, e panquecas não seria uma má ideia, o suco de laranja ou melhor ainda, chocolate quente. Sei que não tá na época, mas uma rabanada de maçã ou torta de melaço. Tem também o guisado que minha mãe fez ontem, não tava ruim, mas também...

— Não acha que tá exagerando? — ele a interrompeu, risonho.

— Eu tô com fome, e agora eu como por duas pessoas — ela defendeu-se, esfregando a barriga.

— Sim, e dá pra ver que o bebê vai ter a fome Black — ele brincou, pegando uma torrada.

— Palhaço — acusou, fazendo o mesmo —, mas sabe, enquanto estava inclinada no banheiro, adorando ao deus de porcelana...

— Acha que é uma boa conversa pro café da manhã?

— Enquanto estava ali — continuou, ignorando o seu comentário —, pensei em um cômodo que temos vazio, sabe, a que deixou pra ser a adega.

— Sim, onde guardou alguns dos seus quadros. Que que tem? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que tive uma ideia de como usá-lo, e ajudaria aqueles amigos cabeça dura que temos.

— Como?

— Escuta, será bem cruel, e já que vai trabalhar hoje, pode pedir a ajuda de James.

O resto da manhã passaram conversando e arquitetando a ideia que Tonks teve, embora em algumas vezes a conversa se desviava para a infinidade de coisas que ela queria comer só no café da manhã. No final, combinaram em seguir em frente com o seu plano, tinham algumas coisas para preparar antes disso. O desenrolar daquela ideia podia ser muito bom ou muito ruim, mas conhecendo aqueles dois, seria como o caso de muitas doenças, onde tudo pode piorar antes de melhorar.

A notícia da gravidez dela correu bastante rápido, as amigas receberam a confirmação de sua descoberta e os Potters alegraram-se muito pelo amigo, principalmente Lily sorria com muito orgulho e um pouco arrogante, sempre soube que aquele casamento foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com aqueles dois.

Por várias circunstâncias, decidiram realizar uma pequena reunião na casa dos senhores Tonks, todos concordaram com a ideia, e alguns deles como James e Julia sentiram-se animados quando escutaram a ideia que o casal teve para lidar com Sirius e Hollie. Todos os seus conhecidos, exceto os dois, sabiam do plano.

Na sexta-feira, antes da reunião, uma castanha chegava no seu apartamento bastante cansada. Toda semana esteve trabalhando arduamente, então esperava a chegada do fim de semana ansiosa para poder descansar. Tinha pensado em ir na casa dos Tonks para conviver com suas amigas por um tempo e depois voltar, a verdade é que depois do que aconteceu no hospital, não tinha dado de cara com Sirius e não tinha vontade disso. Então só passaria rápido na celebração para não ter que vê-lo por muito tempo.

Tinha tirado os sapatos e o casaco, caminhou até a cozinha para beber algo quando escutou baterem na porta. De má vontade, deixou o que estava fazendo para ir ver quem era o visitante inoportuno.

— Quem é?

— Sou eu — respondeu do outro lado da porta a voz conhecida de Sirius Black.

— Vaza, não quero falar contigo — exclamou Hollie, era a última pessoa que queria ver.

— Não vou até abrir, e se tiver que acampar na sua porta, eu vou, e sabe que eu sou louco.

Pensou nas suas palavras e com rancor se dispôs a abrir a porta. Sim, ele era louco o suficiente para dormir na sua porta e ficar ali por dias. Quando a porta abriu-se, ela afastou-se e foi até a sala, na verdade não tinha vontade de brigar na frente do seu apartamento onde qualquer um poderia ver e escutar.

— Hollie, espera — disse Sirius, entrando no apartamento e fechando atrás de si — Temos que conversar.

— Discordo — ela retrucou.

— Que droga, por que precisa ser tão teimosa?

— Olha só quem tá falando. Você é muito pior do que eu.

— Essa não é a questão. Por que não me contou nada na época?

— Quando eu pensei que tava grávida? — ele assentiu — Eu tentei te contar! Mas você com a sua estupidez não me deixou pronunciar nem meia palavra.

— Podia ter tentado depois — ele se defendeu automaticamente.

— Está dizendo que a culpa foi minha? — Hollie aproximou-se perigosamente dele.

— Não, só disse que não pode me culpar por tudo — aquele argumento tinha sido soado pior do que pensou — E não sei o porquê se irrita tanto, foi falso positivo!

— Você é um idiota — retrucou na mesma hora — Por acaso saber como é cuidar de um filho? Eu me irrito porque é incapaz de ter esse tipo de responsabilidade, não me surpreenderia se tivesse vários filhos e nem soubesse.

— Isso não é verdade! E como pode ter tanta certeza se eu posso me comprometer ou não?

— É incapaz de manter um simples relacionamento de mais de uma semana e ainda pergunta? — o repreendeu irritada.

— Isso é diferente! Eu teria cuidado do meu filho, e não só para livrar minha consciência — lembrou-se das suas reclamações anteriores.

— Se não estivesse bêbado, eu até acreditaria.

— Eu não tô bêbado!

— Eu consigo sentir o cheiro daqui!

— Tomei uns goles, mas tô perfeitamente lúcido — defendeu-se — Não sabe o quão difícil é vir e falar sobre isso contigo.

— Não precisa — garantiu com um tom de voz mais calmo e severo — Há muito tempo eu te livrei de falar sobre isso, então por favor, vá embora.

— Eu não vou! — levantou um pouco a voz — Você não entende...

— Não! Quem não entende é você! — o interrompeu — Não entende como me senti quando pensei que ia ter um filho seu, não sabe como me decepcionei, como tudo desmoronou quando quis terminar tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido, como doeu quando disse aquilo, principalmente pelo muito que te... — parou de falar de uma vez.

— O muito que você o quê? — ele perguntou.

— Nada, vai embora.

— Eu não...

— Saia agora ou eu vou chamar a polícia e sabe que eu faço! — gritou com mais força.

Ele realmente não queria ir, mas sabia que não tinha escolha. Chegou ali com outros planos, mas era claro que não conseguiriam resolver nada aquela noite. De má vontade, ele retomou o caminho para sair do apartamento, ela o seguiu só para garantir que fosse e para trancar a porta com o trinco.

Quando Hollie ficou sozinha, foi direto para o quarto e jogando-se na cama, usou o travesseiro como silenciador para gritar o mais forte que pudesse. Odiava Sirius e a ela mesma. Odiava Black por revirar todas aquelas lembranças e sentimentos que passou anos tentando enterrar, e a si mesma porque esteve a dois segundos de declarar-se para ele, esteve a ponto de dizer o que sentia, mas isso não podia acontecer. Não queria que ninguém soubesse o tanto que estava presa a ele, não queria que ele soubesse, já tinha a iludido uma vez, e não permitiria que voltasse a acontecer.

Depois de uma pesada note, Hollie acordou cedo em sua cama, tomou um banho e vestiu-se pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. O mais provável é que já tivessem tudo pronto para a reunião da tarde, ela queria ficar um tempo ali, mas depois da situação da última noite, pensava se era uma boa ideia ir. Certamente Sirius tentaria aproximar-se dela de novo, e se isso acontecesse, terminariam inevitavelmente discutindo. Isso arruinaria o seu humor e o dos outros, em resumo, arruinaria tudo.

Estava debatendo consigo mesma quando seu celular começou a tocar. Dora tinha mandado uma mensagem pedindo para que fosse para sua casa, que tinha um problema de garotas e que precisava de ajuda. A mensagem tinha vários “por favor” e uma leve ameaça, caso pensasse em não ir. Negando com a cabeça, divertida pela mensagem, decidiu ir, talvez passar um tempo com aquela louca melhoraria o mau humor que tinha desde que despertou.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada, chegou até a casa da jovem. Quando bateu na porta, foi recebida com um abraço e levada direto para o seu quarto. Remus não estava em casa porque tinha algo a fazer, então estariam sozinhas. A grande emergência dela era o que vestiria, algo muito estranho dela, já que sempre vestia o que a deixava mais confortável, mas atribuiu essa atitude à gravidez, talvez uma mudança de humor pelos hormônios.

— Qual é exatamente o problema, amiga? — perguntou Hollie, sentando-se na cama um pouco cansada.

Tinham passado quase meia hora vendo um grande número de vestidos, camisas e calças, tudo em companhia de uma série de músicas da banda de rock favorita de Dora. Não poderiam escutar alguém entrando em casa mesmo se estivessem esperando.

— Eu não sei — disse Tonks, que se via no espelho com um conjunto que usava frequentemente — Olha, eu gosto dessa roupa — indicou-se inteira —, mas com a gravidez... O que pensaria de uma mãe que se veste assim?

— Ah por favor, desde quando se importa com a opinião dos outros? — perguntou risonha.

— Eu não sei, mas eu estou preocupada e não entendo...

— Céus, quem diria que as suas mudanças de humor te tornariam uma mulher comum — exclamou debochada.

— Está me chamando de esquisita? — disse em um tom de reprovação.

— De certa forma, sim — confessou.

— É cruel — acusou enquanto dava uma volta para ver-se no espelho.

No momento em que fez isso, seu celular tocava. Só dava para ver porque a música não permitia que escutassem bem, correu até o móvel onde seu celular e o de Hollie e o desbloqueou.

— Estão te ligando? — perguntou a castanha, pronta para desligar a música.

— Não, é uma mensagem de Remus — pôs um sorriso enorme no rosto — Desde que contei da gravidez, está tão atencioso e carinhoso comigo — disse com uma voz sonhadora.

— Que inveja você me dá — disse em parte feliz pela amiga e em parte triste por ela mesma.

— Me desculpe... Ei, mas eu não te contei, tenho uma surpresa para o meu homem. Quer ver?

— Hã... não sei.

— Vamos, não seja estraga prazeres — disse, pegando-a pela mão e levantando-a da cama.

Assim e quase correndo, ela foi levada pela casa até o segundo andar onde tinha a porta que se supunha ser a adega da casa. A porta estava aberta, o que pareceu estranho para Hollie, mas pela pressa com que era arrastada não pôde pensar nisso nem nas vozes que saíam lá de dentro.

Quase arrastada, Dora a fez entrar no quarto até que estivessem no meio. O lugar estava mais vazio do que imaginava que estaria, só pode ver algumas caixas e uma figura vestida de preto que estava procurando algo dentro de uma delas. Hollie estava a ponto de perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando a pessoa na frente dela levantou-se e ia dar a volta, enquanto tirava algo de uma das caixas dali, a surpresa dos dois foi enorme.

— Sirius! — ela exclamou.

— Hollie — ele disse, mas menos impressionado.

— O que faz aqui? — ela perguntou desafiante.

— Remus e James pediram que...

O resto da explicação se perdeu pelo som da porta se fechando atrás deles e o som de várias coisas de metal sendo arrastadas e caindo sobre a porta.

— Ei, que isso? — gritaram ao mesmo tempo, mas do outro só houve silêncio, puderam escutar o murmúrio de uma risada contida de um homem.

— Remus, James, o que estão fazendo?

— É melhor abrir essa porta, Nymphadora!

Mas novamente não houve resposta. Ainda entre seus gritos, puderam notar como a música do quarto de Remus e Dora desligou-se, e depois alguém saía da casa.

— O que diabos tá acontecendo? — perguntou Sirius quando deixou de escutar ruídos.

— Nos trancaram, o que mais pode ser? — respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

— Que merda!

— O que é isso?

— O quê?

— O que tem na mão, animal! — ela exclamou.

Sirius levantou o braço e com isso o aparato o aparato que tinha tirado da caixa. Entre os dois, analisaram com mais cuidado, parecia uma espécie de gravador de voz digital, como a que alguns jornalistas usavam para realizar entrevistas e coisas parecidas. Depois de apertar em alguns botões, perceberam que tinha um arquivo de áudio. Curiosos, aproximaram-se em completo silêncio para escutar o que dizia, deram o play e esperaram.


	35. Capítulo 34 - De confinamentos e anedotas

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 34 - De confinamentos e anedotas.**

Era de manhã cedo e em seu apartamento, um moreno acordava sem ânimo para nada. Na noite anterior tinha ido falar com uma garota muito importante para ele, mas no final tudo saiu da pior forma possível, e pensar que era muito provável que se encontrassem na celebração da casa de sua prima... só que tinha algo que não esperava, algo que talvez tivesse podido evitar se não estivesse com os ânimos tão baixos.

A campainha começou a tocar e sem muita vontade, Sirius foi ver quem era. Quando abriu a porta, encontrou-se com ninguém menos do que seus grandes amigos, Remus Lupin e James Potter, os dois não puderam evitar fazer uma careta ao vê-lo. Estava com uma camiseta branca, ou o que um dia foi branca, já que agora estava cheia de manchas notórias que não desapareceriam por mais que lavasse. A verdade é que nem ele mesmo sabia do que eram aquelas manchas. E claro, vestia ainda uma calça folgada que combinava perfeitamente com a camisa.

— Sim, eu sei, sou um desastre — disse Sirius, ao notar o olhar dos outros dois antes de entrarem no apartamento.

— Pode-se saber o que diabos te aconteceu? — perguntou James, entrando atrás dele.

— Minha vida é exatamente como eu me visto — exclamou desanimado, jogando-se no sofá.

— Nos serviria mais se nos desse detalhes do motivo — disse Remus com voz cansada.

— Detalhes: fui ver a Hollie ontem. Tá bom assim? — disse na defensiva, mas nenhum deles respondeu — Tá bem, eu conto — rendeu-se finalmente, então contou em maiores detalhes a “conversa” que tiveram na noite anterior.

Remus e James escutavam atentamente o relato, sabiam que cedo ou tarde eles se veriam e discutiriam o assunto, mas não esperavam que tivesse sido tão rápido. Por um segundo, pensaram se deviam continuar ou não com seu plano, mas já estava tudo pronto, não podiam voltar atrás.

— Bom, se estivesse sóbrio... — comentou James.

— Por que acha que eu tava bêbado? — reclamou o Black.

— Porque tem histórico, irmão — lhe lembrou.

— Eu tava sóbrio — garantiu na mesma hora — Só tomei uns goles, mas tava completamente lúcido.

— Bom, não adianta nada ficarmos aqui nos lamentando — comentou Remus — Põe algo decente e vamos — ele o olhou sem entender — Preciso da sua ajuda, tenho que levar umas coisas pra casa dos Tonks e estão pesadas.

— Eu não quero ir — reclamou Sirius — Hollie vai tá lá.

— E não quer vê-la? Não percebeu que não adianta se esconder? E se não fizer isso, só vai provar que não tava falando sério — disse James — Então troca de roupa e vamos.

Quarenta minutos depois, os três estavam a poucos metros da casa do castanho. Sirius estava muito focados na própria desgraça para perceber a armadilha, mesmo que a tivesse escancarada. Foi uma surpresa para eles encontrarem um segundo carro, identificaram rapidamente como o de Hollie.

Depois que Remus desse uma olhada na casa e enviasse secretamente uma mensagem a Dora, lhes disse que ela e Hollie estavam no quarto com música alta, então Sirius não precisaria esbarrar com ela. Rapidamente foram até o segundo andar onde tinha várias caixas e o que parecia ser um colchão jogado no chão, disseram a Sirius para tirar uma coisa das caixas do fundo enquanto eles levavam o resto.

Foi uma grande surpresa para ele encontrar um gravador e algumas almofadas em uma delas, e mais ainda quando virou-se e deu de cara justamente com Hollie. E para finalizar sua linda manhã, descobrir que seus “amigos” tinham trancado os dois naquele lugar.

— O que tá esperando? — Hollie o apressou depois que terminaram de ver o gravador.

— Já vou, Carter, não enche — ele retrucou. Pegou o gravador e deu play.

— _Olá, amigos!_ — escutaram quatro vozes em coro que reconheceram perfeitamente.

— _Talvez estejam se perguntando o que tá acontecendo_ — era a voz de Lily — _A verdade é que por muito tempo vimos vocês dois e os conhecemos bem, então resolvemos ajudar, mas vocês não são o tipo de pessoas que escutam conselhos ou deixam ser ajudados, então “situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas”._

— _É por isso que pensamos nessa brilhante ideia_ — dessa vez era Dora — _Com isso, esperamos diminuir o tempo de suas brigas para ajeitarem as coisas, ficarão trancados nessa sala só de caixas vazias, e ninguém poderá escutá-los. Então não vão se distrair e vão poder conversar._

— _Além disso_ — essa voz era de Remus — _Como verão, improvisamos uma cama e pusemos uma porta de cachorro na entrada_ — eles viraram-se e confirmaram que era verdade — _Então estamos prontos para deixá-los aí por quanto tempo for preciso, a porta tem três cadeados além da própria tranca, então melhor conversarem._

— _Agora_ — era James — _Todos estaremos na festa dos Tonks, então ficarão sozinhos e isolados, só tem comida para hoje e de noite Remus e Dora vão levar mais. Talvez seja meio extremo, mas pra ser sincero, gostei da ideia de trancá-los..._

— _James, se comporta_ — Lily o repreendeu.

— _Que seja, garantimos que fiquem aí todo o tempo preciso. Então se não querem enlouquecer, melhor ajeitarem as coisas e até logo_ — e com uma risada, a gravação terminou.

— Ah, mas que inferno! — exclamou Sirius, jogando o gravador contra a parede, quebrando-o.

Depois disso, olharam-se nos olhos, mas não disseram absolutamente nada. Depois de um tempo, Hollie foi sentar-se completamente irritada na cama enquanto Sirius ia para a porta tentar inutilmente abri-la.

Longe dali, uma reunião estava a ponto de começar e só faltava que chegassem os principais, os outros convidados estavam esperando que chegassem, principalmente porque queriam saber como que o plano acabou. Todos sabiam o que eles planejavam fazer e estavam ansiosos para escutar se tinha dado certo.

Não foi surpresa quando Remus e Dora chegaram e foram rodeados e incomodados por dezenas de perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Depois de acalmar a todos, começaram a conversar, mas era pouco o que podiam dizer de sua travessura, a parte mais importante desenrolaria com aqueles dois e completamente em particular. Pouco depois, James chegou junto com Lily, trazendo algumas coisas para comerem.

Estava tudo o mais animado possível. Em um certo momento, fizeram-se os grupos, um de mulheres que falavam sobre Dora e o bebê, e os homens com sua própria conversa sobre a gravidez.

— Bem, filha — disse Andrômeda, trazendo algumas bebidas para elas — Já decidiram o nome?

— Mãe! Ele só tem três semanas, não acha que tá muito cedo? — reclamou Dora.

— Tem razão, amiga, melhor dizer quem será a madrinha — comentou Julia, divertida.

— Isso é ainda mais cedo, Julia — exclamou Susan, reclamando — E pode ter certeza que não vai ser você.

— Ela é uma feia, né — resmungou.

— Bom, o principal é o nome — interveio Dromeda — Eu tenho algumas sugestões...

— Não! — a de cabelo rosa a interrompeu — Eu te amo muito, mas, sério, depois do crime que cometeu com o meu nome, melhor deixar que Remus e eu pensemos nisso.

— Garota, não te eduquei pra ser tão grossa.

— Desculpa, mas é a verdade. Melhor dar essas recomendações pra Sirius, se o nosso plano der certo...

— Talvez tenha razão — comentou Lily, chegando na conversa — Eu me pergunto como aqueles dois devem estar agora.

Tinha passado pouco mais de uma hora em completo silêncio, só escutavam as tentativas frustradas do moreno de forçar a entrada. Naquele momento, ele encarava com muita intensidade a porta, qualquer um que o visse pensaria que estava tentando abrir ou transformar em cinzas aquela porta que os mantinha trancados.

— Até quando vai continuar com isso? — perguntou Hollie.

— Te irrita? — retrucou.

— Na verdade sim, me irrita um pouco.

— Como poder ficar sentada tranquila aí? — virou-se para vê-la.

— E o que eu deveria fazer? Já olhei todas as caixas e além de comida e travesseiros, não tem mais nada. A não ser que você use sua cabeça de alfinete, não tenho a mínima ideia de como sair daqui, já que não tem nem janela.

— E não trouxe seu celular?

— Deixei no quarto da Dora. E o seu?

— Não, de manhã James e Remus foram me buscar, e na pressa de sair esqueci — respondeu —, mas não tem amigos ou alguém que vai notar sua falta?

— Meus melhores amigos me deixaram trancada aqui. E o único lugar onde notariam seria no trabalho, mas eu sou testamenteira da Dora, ela poderia muito bem ir com Lily cuidar disso na minha ausência, a fortuna dela e Lily é administradora como eu.

— E eu trabalho com quem me trancou aqui, então não seria problema que não fosse trabalhar. Sabe, pensando assim, não é tão ruim...

— Sirius, se concentra! — ela exclamou — O que temos que fazer é pensar numa forma de enganá-los para que nos tirem daqui.

— Ou poderíamos conversar de verdade.

— Não teve o suficiente ontem de noite?

— Foi você que me expulsou de casa, Carter, já deveria saber a resposta.

E começaram a discutir a mesma coisa que na noite anterior.

— Eu me pergunto, será que já se resolveram? — Ted perguntou ao vento, estava em outra parte da sala conversando com os seus companheiros.

— Não — James e Remus responderam imediatamente.

— Primeiro vão discutir até se cansarem — acrescentou James.

— E quando se cansarem, vão falar como pessoas civilizadas — terminou Remus.

— É, acho que têm razão, são os que os conhecem melhor — aceitou Ted — Diga-me, Remus, como tem sido com minha filha? O primeiro trimestre é enlouquecedor.

— É, eu passei quase o tempo todo dormindo no sofá porque Lily me expulsava do quarto por qualquer coisa — lembrou-se James.

— Tá indo bem, eu acho, Dora não agiu assim — respondeu.

— Aproveita enquanto pode — ele aconselhou — Ser pai é ótimo, mas os nove meses são uma tortura. Elas passam por um desequilíbrio hormonal e mudanças no corpo enormes e nós temos a obrigação de deixá-las confortáveis. Soa fácil, mas não é.

— O pior são os desejos — disse Ted — Lembro de uma vez que Andrômeda quis fish and chips e, bom, não seria nada estranho se não fosse meia noite.

— Isso não é nada — debochou James — Uma vez Lily quis comer tamales.

— Quê? — eles perguntaram.

— É uma comida mexicana feita em massa de milho e recheada de carne, vegetais, pimentões, frutas, molhos e outras coisas — explicou — Viu num programa de TV e disse que tava com desejo. Bom, já a conhecem, passou dois dias pensando nisso e tive que procurar a receita e ingrediente pra fazer.

— Sério? — impressionou-se Ted.

— O pior é que eu não sei cozinhar, então foi um desastre... No final ela mesma cozinhou e eu tive que limpar a cozinha. Apesar disso, eu provei e são bons, mas é um tipo de culinária muito diferente da nossa.

— E desde então teve medo sempre que ela via televisão — debochou Remus.

— Vai rindo, mas é verdade — os outros dois sorriram — Quero dizer, sabe-se lá que outro tipo de comida eu teria que procurar além dessa?

— Sim, mas isso vai valer a pena quando nosso filho chegar — ele disse, embora no fundo estivesse um pouco preocupado, era muito diferente saber o que aconteceria por outras fontes.

Do outro lado do cômodo, as mulheres estavam falando de coisas parecidas. Lily estava a ponto de contar a mesma história que James tinha contado. Quando terminou, Julia não deixava de sugerir que Tonks se aproveitasse da situação, sugerindo o que podia pedir a Remus enquanto estava assim, enquanto era repreendida. Mesmo que pudesse, tentaria não abusar muito dele.

Depois disso, prepararam a comida e todos foram comer. Em algum momento, davam recomendações aos pais de primeira viagem, desde algumas para a gravidez até como deviam cuidar e alimentar o bebê. Dora não deixava de falar que era cedo demais para estarem conversando sobre isso, principalmente quando Lily — mais por brincadeira do que outra coisa — começou a falar sobre onde o garoto ia estudar.

Depois de sua primeira discussão que durou muito tempo, seguiu outra. Depois fizeram uma pausa para se recuperarem dos gritos e comer o que tinha sido deixado para eles. Descansaram um pouco e continuaram discutindo, jogando as caixas vazias um contra o outro e reclamando de todo o tipo de coisa. Se algum deles tivesse culpado o outro pela morte de “Guilherme, o conquistador”, seria o mais coerente de toda a discussão.

Naquele momento estavam sentados em lados opostos da cama, de costas um para o outro. Era claro que Dora não tinha mentido na gravação, ou já teriam chamado a polícia por causa de seus gritos, mesmo que fosse só para se calarem. Praticamente estiveram brigando o dia todo, então estavam exaustos. A noite estava caindo e os “benditos” pareciam que não iam chegar tão cedo.

— Já são sete horas — comentou Sirius, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

— Trouxe seu relógio, mas não o celular? — ela reclamou.

— Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa — retrucou — Quando vai chegar aquele maldito? Essa comida que nos deixou não serve pra nada, já tô com fome.

— Só pensa nisso? — ela virou-se.

— No que quer que eu pense? Toda vez que falamos sobre nós, acabamos gritando.

— Por favor, o “nós” acabou faz tempo — voltou a dar-lhe as costas.

— Talvez pra você, mas não pra mim.

O cansaço era muito e o orgulho era pouco, tanto de um quanto do outro, era o momento que seus amigos estavam esperando.

— Para de falar isso! — Hollie gritou, ficando de pé e indo até a parte de trás do quarto. Comentários como aquele a iludiam e contradiziam tudo o que pensava sobre ele.

— Mas é a verdade! — reclamou Sirius, indo na sua direção — Por que não quer acreditar?

— Você ainda pergunta? Depois de tudo que te falei? Não é suficiente?

— Eu já disse que tava com medo, não quer dizer que não gosto de você — levantou um pouco a voz ao dizer isso.

— Ah por favor — ela encarou-o — E não lembra do que aconteceu depois? Uma semana depois, já tava com uma dessas vadias que você tá acostumado a andar, ou tô errada? Você nunca mudou.

— Sim, eu saí com outras mulheres, mas...

— Mas sempre pensou em mim? — ela debochou.

— Mesmo que diga nesse tom de ironia, sim. Saí com ela e com outras tentando te esquecer, mas como acha que eu conseguiria se a cada toque e beijo, eu via você? Nem podia levá-las pra cama porque sempre via você.

— Isso... é mentira — abaixou a vista, tentando convencer a si mesma — Você sempre esteve falando de...

— Dos meus encontros, sim, é verdade, mas era só bobagem por causa do orgulho. Não entende? Desde a última vez contigo, não consegui ficar com mais ninguém — aproximou-se dela — Você é única.

— Não é verdade — repetiu novamente sem querer acreditar.

Com cada passo que ele avançava, ela retrocedia com os braços cruzados. Seu corpo inevitavelmente começou a tremer, mas não de medo e muito menos de frio, mas sim de nervosismo. As últimas palavras que disse pareciam sinceras, não pareciam vir daquele mulherengo que todos conheciam, e isso a alterava demais.

Hollie continuou retrocedendo até que suas costas bateram contra a parede. Naquele momento, amaldiçoou-se por estar trancada ali, já que não tinha para onde correr.

— Sirius, se você se aproximar mais, eu juro que te castro! — ameaçou, era a última coisa que podia fazer.

— Tudo bem — ele reduziu a distância ao mínimo, não se deteve até poder rodeá-la com seus braços, mesmo que ela estivesse com os seus cruzados.

— Se afasta — ela mandou, mas não fez nada para obrigá-lo.

Em um simples movimento, Sirius a beijou nos lábios. Com esse beijo, queria transmitir todos os sentimentos que tinha por ela, e com tanto tempo e esforço custou a admitir. O contato foi tosco e frio até que as últimas defesa dela começaram a cair e ela começou a corresponder. Seu corpo estava cada vez menos tenso, e começava a se deixar guiar naquela situação. Talvez finalmente tudo poderia terminar bem para os dois.


	36. Capítulo 35 - Consequências do confinamento

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 35 - Consequências do confinamento.**

Um casal voltava para sua casa já bem tarde, tinha sido um dia muito divertido para eles mas ainda assim ansiavam chegar ao seu lar. No carro, levavam um pouco de comida da reunião que foram e durante quase todo o caminho não deixaram de falar sobre isso.

— Será que tá muito tarde? — perguntou em um momento a mulher.

— Um pouco, sim — ele respondeu — Teríamos chegado antes se não tivesse desejado esse bolo de chocolate.

— Mas eu fiquei com desejo — ela defendeu-se — E eu disse que ia te dar um pouco — acrescentou, lembrando que o gosto por chocolate era compartilhado — Como acha que eles estão indo? — voltou a perguntar.

— Quem sabe. Suponho que agora cansaram de discutir, e devem estar conversando.

— Ou talvez algo mais, todos sabemos que eles costumam demonstrar sentimentos fisicamente — ela sugeriu.

— Sim, tem razão... Só espero que os barulhos deles não nos interrompam — disse em um tom sugestivo, fazendo-a sorrir e corar.

Já no quarto trancada de casa a situação estava um pouco tensa. Depois de um dia de discussões, agora o casal estava desfrutando da proximidade um do outro, os lábios unidos. O tempo parecia não avançar enquanto cada um começava a ficar sem ar, separaram-se respirando com certa agitação, encontravam-se tão próximos que podiam refletir em seus olhos.

Depois disso, recuperaram-se um pouco. Ele tentou aproximar-se outra vez, mas Hollie livrou-se de seu abraço antes que conseguisse, e com três passos afastou-se dele e ficou às suas costas.

— Não faça isso de novo — disse com um fio de voz.

— Mas...

— Não, Sirius. Não quero voltar a me iludir, é horrível quando tudo desmorona.

— Sei que te decepcionei, mas dessa vez vai ser diferente, não vai ser como da última vez.

Esperou por uma resposta, mas nunca recebeu. Assim como sabia que aquele beijo tinha significado tanto para ela quanto para ele, sabia que tinha um momento para deixar de pressionar. Já tinha cometido aquele erro antes e sempre terminavam igual, daquela vez a deixaria em paz. Esperava que pudesse assimilar a situação e acreditasse na sinceridade de suas palavras, e não importava quanto tempo demorasse, ou quantos gritos, reclamações e tapas tivesse que suportar, não deixaria de lutar por ela.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado desde o beijo, mas estiveram em profundo silêncio, tanto que escutaram claramente quando alguém entrava em casa e acendia as luzes. Remus e Dora já deviam ter chegado. Alguns minutos depois, conseguiram escutar o murmúrio de alguns passos que se aproximavam e no final alguém bateu na porta.

— Continuam vivos? — perguntou a voz divertida de Nymphadora.

— O que você acha? — respondeu Hollie, que estava mais perto da porta — Acredite em mim, quando eu sair daqui, vai me pagar.

— Então cada minuto que passarem aí será um minuto a mais de vida — um instante depois, a porta de cachorro abriu e por ela empurrou algumas coisas — Minha mãe enviou isso, e diz que aguarda ansiosamente por sua libertação — disse como se falasse com presidiários.

— Quê? Isso é tudo? — gritou Sirius — Acha mesmo que só isso vai saciar a minha fome?

Como resposta, só escutaram uma sonora gargalhada. Apesar de saber que seus “carcereiros” tinham voltado, escutar aquela louca aliviou um pouco o tenso ambiente que tinha se formado. Com mais tranquilidade do que o pensado, começaram a servir-se do jantar em alguns pratos que também tinham sido empurrados para eles, e começaram a comer.

Em outro cômodo da casa, Remus e Tonks também começaram a comer enquanto pensavam no que fariam agora. Dora considerou que o melhor seria deixar de ir ao instituto de Burbage. Até então não tinha problema, mas em alguns meses seria bem complicado locomover-se, e não queria que Remus se preocupasse mais por ela.

Sirius e Hollie estavam terminando seu jantar em completo silêncio, mas não era um silêncio incômodo, não tanto quanto deveria ser.

— É óbvio que foi minha prima que fez isso — comentou Sirius depois de um tempo — Reconheço o temperamento.

— E a miserável quantidade de comida que te serve há meses — acrescentou Hollie com um meio sorriso.

— É, isso também, já deveria relaxar-se — disse — Sabe, pensei que talvez se fizermos muito barulho e não os deixarmos dormir, nos tiram daqui.

— Nymphadora parece contigo. Se chegamos a fazer isso, nos deixaria trancados por mais tempo por puro rancor, ou pior, poderia nos mandar só as sobras de comida.

— Tem razão — aceitou, deixando o prato vazio sobre o chão.

Os murmúrios do outro lado da porta pouco a pouco começaram a diminuir. Depois de uma hora, já não se escutava nenhum barulho, então supuseram que o casal foi dormir ou alguma outra coisa, então não tinha razões para continuarem acordados, só tinha um pequeno problema.

A cama que tinha deixado para eles era muito pequena, podia dizer que era de solteiro, talvez alguns diriam que foi acidental, mas com Dora tinha participado do plano, muito provável que foi completamente intencional.

Hollie imediatamente monopolizou a cama, tirou os sapatos e se dispôs a dormir, acomodando-se e dando as costas para ele. Já Sirius, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, rasgou algumas caixas vazias e as deixou no chão como se fossem uma colcha, certamente era muito mais incômodo, mas pensar que não tinha outra escolha. Revirou-se sobre o papelão, tentando ajeitar-se enquanto tudo isso era escutado pela castanha, que não conseguia dormir.

— Para com isso, Sirius — ela reclamou.

— Desculpa, mas isso não é nada confortável — respondeu com ironia.

— Então — se deteve um momento, sem acreditar no que estava a ponto de dizer — sobe na cama — disse finalmente.

— Quê? — exclamou surpreso.

— Não é nada do que tá pensando — garantiu na mesma hora, ainda de costas para ele — Só vamos dormir e nada mais. Anda, sobe — não teve uma resposta, não verbal pelo menos, já que sentiu como ele acomodava-se atrás dela.

— Bem melhor — ele disse — Que perfume você usa? É cheiroso — perguntou, cheirando seu pescoço, causando-lhe calafrios.

— Não importa, boa noite — tentou desviar o assunto.

— Boa noite — ele abraçou-a perto dele.

— Sirius — disse Hollie — Sua mão não tá muito pro norte?

— Pra mim tá ótimo. E sabemos que quando dormisse, minha mão ia subir.

— Tira sua mão daí se não quiser voltar pro chão — diante disso, ele deixou de segurá-la assim e a tomou pela cintura, que estava mais para o sul — Boa noite.

O sol começava a sair e era uma bonita manhã de domingo. Era cedo quando um castanho e uma rosada perambulavam pela cozinha de casa. O homem preparou um pouco de chá, e a jovem serviu-se de suco de laranja e, por que não, uma rabanada de chocolate que compraram no dia anterior. Sem dúvidas era uma estranha combinação, mas desafiaria qualquer um que tentasse fazê-la mudar de opinião.

Para aquele dia tinham planejado uma pequena saída ao parque só os dois, tinham vontade de passar um tempo fora só eles sem que ninguém incomodasse, só tinha um pequeno detalhe que precisavam ajeitar antes.

— Remus, acha que já se resolveram? — perguntou em um momento.

— Só passou um dia, difícil de saber — ele respondeu.

— É que eu tava pensando e não acho que sejam tão teimosos assim, talvez até já se pediram em casamento.

Lupin olhou para sua esposa com certo cuidado, como se estivesse tentando ver algo em específico.

— Foi você quem disse que deveríamos deixá-los ali semanas se fosse preciso — lembrou-a — Essa pressa sua por um acaso é porque eles precisam ir ao banheiro?

— Quê? Eu... bom, sim — confessou — Eu sinceramente não pensei nisso, e teria sido melhor termos trancado-os no outro banheiro. Seria humilhante terem que mijar em uma garrafa.

— Você sabe que em alguns meses estaremos mudando fraldas.

— É diferente, será o nosso filho.

— Mas será igualmente nojento.

— Olha, não começa. É melhor eu ir ver como estão. Acha que ainda dormem?

— Provavelmente. O sono pesado é uma das coisas que têm em comum.

Sem perder mais tempo, Dora foi ao quarto para buscar as chaves e depois foi até o segundo andar da casa. Pôs o ouvido contra a porta para confirmar que continuavam dormindo, só uns roncos que pensou virem de seu tio deixaram-se escutar. Com cuidado, foi destrancando os três cadeados e a fechadura da porta, lentamente a abrindo, o que viu dentro a surpreendeu.

O casal continuava profundamente adormecido e fortemente abraçados um contra o outro. Em algum momento da noite, a castanha deve ter dado a volta e agora estava cara a cara com o moreno, com seus lábios a escassos centímetros. Uma das mãos dele já não estava mais ao redor de sua cintura, mas um pouco mais ao sul — onde as costas perdem o nome —, ela não parecia incomodar-se com isso e mais porque tinha uma das mãos na mesma parte que ele. Para terminar, as pernas deles estavam entrelaçadas. Se algum deles caísse da cama, com certeza levaria o outro junto.

Nymphadora teve que conter a gargalhada que ameaçava sair. Cuidadosamente, entrou no quarto e no melhor ângulo, imortalizou o momento, tirando uma foto com seu celular. Com o mesmo cuidado, saiu do quarto para falar com Remus, já tinha pensado que algo assim poderia acontecer, mas estavam com mais roupa do que ela tinha pensado.

O momento de acordar se aproximava e sabia. Em um estado entre estar adormecido e acordado, começou a lembrar-se de um sonho terrível. Tinha sido trancada em um quarto com o homem que amava, mas fingia odiar. Com aquela proximidade tão pronunciada e sincera de sua parte, embora isso não fazia o sonho tão ruim. Hollie tentou mover-se, mas seus movimentos estavam muito limitados, abriu um pouco os olhos e naquele momento todo o seu sono foi embora.

A escassos centímetros de seu rosto, encontrava-se o rosto de Sirius Black, que estava completamente adormecido. A realidade a atingiu com força, era claro que nada do que aconteceu tinha sido um sonho, e para piorar a situação, percebeu a forma inapropriada que estavam abraçados. Muito lentamente, tentou separar-se sem acordá-lo, o problema foi que quando ele sentiu o seu afastamento, a segurou com mais firmeza e a aproximou-se mais do que era possível.

— Que droga — sussurrou Holie, que infelizmente estava gostando disso — Sirius, acorda — disse no mesmo tom, mas ele não acordou, apenas começou a acariciá-la.

— Hollie — a chamou entre sonhos —, eu te amo.

Essa declaração a deixou congelada. Era evidente que ele estava completamente adormecido, e que dissesse aquelas coisas naquele estado... só a confundia mais do que já estava. Tinha que afastar-se dele, mas a tentação era muito grande para resistir. Percorreu o pequeno espaço que os separava e uniu seus lábios, foi um beijo curto e rápido, mas foi seguido de um mais profundo, sem perceber, o beijo começou a ser mais intenso e correspondido.

— Que lindo jeito de começar o dia — comentou Sirius, segundos depois de se separarem.

Hollie abriu os olhos e deu um pulo para trás involuntário para afastar-se, contemplando o enorme sorriso do homem na frente dela.

— Seu idiota — acusou — estava... acordado... o tempo... todo... — disse, dando um tapa em cada palavra.

— Não! Ai! Isso não é verdade. Acordei quando me beijou — ele respondeu — Como num conto de fadas, não é?

— Cala a boca — deu as costas para ele de novo.

— Alegre-se, abriram a porta.

E era verdade, a porta estava aberta e não podiam escutar nenhum barulho, o mais provável era que estivessem sozinhos.

— Pensei que nos deixariam aqui por dias.

— Temia ou esperava? — Sirius a provocou — Pessoalmente gostei do encarceramento, pois acabou de demonstrar que ainda sente algo por mim, que ainda tenho chance — conseguiu com que ela corasse.

Sem perder mais tempo, Hollie levantou-se da cama, pegou seus sapatos e correu direto ao banheiro do primeiro andar. Sem dúvidas deixou exposto aquele efêmero momento de fragilidade. E agora? Depois de um tempo, saiu do banheiro e inspecionou o lugar com um rápido olhar, como supunha a casa estava vazia com exceção dela e de Sirius, que naquele momento caminhava em sua direção.

— Já vi a cozinha — disse na mesma hora — Não deixaram nada pra comermos, e pra piorar, os dois quartos estão trancados. Só porque queria profanar a cama...

— Sirius, não vamos fazer essas coisas aqui — ela reclamou.

— Não aqui, mas em algum outro lugar? Sua casa ou a minha? — perguntou risonho, fazendo com que corasse.

— Cala a boca.

— A propósito, deixaram isso aqui na dispensa com uma ameaça pra que eu não lesse — estendeu um celular que era dela.

— Na dispensa? Te conhecem bem — disse com ironia — Bom, não temos nada pra fazer aqui. Melhor irmos antes que mudem de ideia.

— Pode me levar? Ou me dar dinheiro pro ônibus?

Ela pensou por um segundo.

— Certo, vamos.

Enquanto saíam de casa, Hollie ligava o celular e deu de cara com uma mensagem de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Nymphadora, devia ter enviado há não muito tempo.

_É uma hipócrita, diz que não o ama, mas bem dormiram juntinhos. Mas sério, sei que meu tio te ama, e você a ele, deixa de ser tão cabeça dura, por favor._

_Obs: essa foto é ótima para um cartão de natal._

Com curiosidade, abriu a foto e deu de cara com uma imagem deles dormindo naquela manhã. Lembrando-se de repreendê-la por isso, entrou no carro e o pôs em marcha.

Quase uma hora depois chegaram ao apartamento de Sirius em completo silêncio e com uma fome absurda. Os dois desceram do carro e foram direto para a porta, Sirius achou curioso que ela lhe seguisse, mas estava mais feliz do que esteve um muito tempo.

— Bom, obrigado por me trazer — disse para a garota enquanto abria a porta.

— Estranho que tenha pedido pra te trazer pra casa. Com o quão guloso você é, pensei que pediria pra ir a um restaurante ou coisa do tipo — disse em resposta.

— Primeiro, não sou tão guloso, e segundo, te aviso que eu posso não cozinhar como minha prima ou como Aluado, mas tenho comida fácil de preparar, algumas só preciso esquentar.

— Comida congelada — retrucou — E tem bastante?

— Claro que sim, sempre tenho.

— É melhor que sim porque tô morrendo de fome — disse e então entrou.

A verdade é que durante o trajeto, Hollie começou a pensar em muitas coisas. A principal era que por muito que negasse, continuava sentindo algo por ele, e depois de tanto tempo, acreditava que o conhecia o suficiente para não se iludir tanto, daria uma oportunidade de ficarem juntos e então o tempo diria o resto. A era dos gritos e discussões sem sentidos tinha acabado, só com aquele simples confinamento que sofreram.


	37. Capítulo 36 - A coragem que dá o álcool

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 36 - A coragem que dá o álcool.**

Era um dia muito brilhante e lindo, um casal estava no parque desfrutando de sua companhia, mas não eram os únicos. Parecia que vários casais tiveram a mesma ideia porque tinha mais pessoas do que imaginaram, muitas levavam seus filhos para brincar e se divertirem.

Por sua parte, Remus e Dora conversavam sobre os seus assuntos e olhavam para as famílias. Sem poder evitar, em algum momento viram a si mesmos com seu futuro filho fazendo o mesmo, não expressaram abertamente, mas isso os agradava bastante.

— Sabe, Remus, talvez podíamos ver um filme depois — propôs em um momento — Não precisamos voltar cedo pra casa.

— Claro, já que libertou os prisioneiros antes da hora — ele brincou.

— Ah vamos, te mostrei a foto, eles vão ficar bem — reclamou a jovem novamente.

— Certo, mas mesmo assim James vai reclamar, vai ser difícil voltar a trancá-los de novo.

— Não vai precisar, você vai ver — ela garantiu — Agora vamos pensar em nós — ele negou com a cabeça — Acho que podíamos comer alguma coisa e ir ver um filme.

— Como queira — Lupin se rendeu — E o que vai comer?

— Não sei, vontade de comer haggis.

— Sério? — surpreendeu-se.

— Não — disse risonha — Ainda não tive desejos estranhos, Lily me contou sobre uma comida que ela pediu quando ficou grávida do Harry.

— É, acho que James também contou essa história pra mim e pro seu pai.

— Ótimo! Lily ainda tem a receita, talvez um dia podíamos tentar — propôs, pois para ser franca, Remus era melhor na cozinha do que ela — E acho que ficaria bom com chocolate quente.

Como ele disse, James e Lily descobriram sobre o ocorrido e foram falar com Dora. Na verdade ninguém parecia acreditar que seus problemas se solucionariam tão rápido, mas com o passar dos dias, puderam ver verdadeiramente a mudança a olho nu, algo que os deixou curiosos.

Desde então, cada vez que se viam poderia-se dizer que agiam de forma um pouco retraída, como se tivessem medo de ficar juntos, uma atitude que era cada vez menor a cada encontro, e todos de certa forma tentavam ajudar.

Dois meses passaram-se assim, e alguns sintomas da gravidez de Dora começaram a ser mais visíveis. Pra dizer a verdade, em semanas tanto ela quanto Remus estiveram adaptando-se a sua nova situação. Como decidiram anteriormente, deixou de ir às aulas de Burbage, mas nunca deixou sua paixão de lado, mantinha-se em contato com sua mentora e inclusive conseguiu vender algumas pinturas novas que fez naquele tempo, o importante era não ter longos períodos de trabalho ou de repouso.

Em um desses dias, as garotas se reuniram para conversar. Dora, Julia, Susan e Hollie foram a uma cafeteria, boa parte de sua conversa girou em torno das loucuras que a artista tinha pedido a Remus naqueles dias, embora no começo usava como desculpa e não eram verdadeiros problemas, mas da última vez dirigiram por praticamente toda Londres porque desejou uma torta de melaço, e em todo lugar que ia algo não a agradava, fosse a cor da torta ou o cheiro.

— Quantas lojas vocês visitaram? — perguntou outra vez Julia.

— Não sei, para de perguntar isso — ela pediu.

— Sério, amiga, coitado do Remus, você passou dos limites — argumentou Hollie — Essa viagem deve ter custado mais do que a torta.

— E ainda foi racista, julgar a torta pela cor — acrescentou Julia, risonha.

— Parem de me julgar! Ele nunca reclamou e eu o recompensei depois — Nymphadora garantiu.

— Sim, mas nem sempre vai poder consertar tudo com sexo — retrucou Susan.

— Quê? Não o recompensei dessa forma — reclamou — Sim, transamos depois, mas porque quisemos, não por outra coisa.

— E isso vai continuar. Seus hormônios vão te descontrolar, não tem ideia — assegurou Hollie — A propósito, tem tomado os suplementos?

— Remus não me deixa esquecer, também já fomos a consulta da médica, disse que o bebê tá crescendo saudável e que eu tô bem.

— Mas ainda não sabe se é menino ou menina? — perguntou Julia.

— Não vão poder saber até o quarto ou quinto mês de gestação e só se quiserem — respondeu Hollie.

— E como sabe dessas coisas?

— Ela pensou que tava grávida, lembra, com certeza se informou para saber o que aconteceria — disse Susan.

— Obrigada por lembrar, amiga — ironizou Hollie.

— Não sei o porquê te incomoda, você e meu primo têm estado...

— Não fizemos nada disso, sua mente suja — a impediu de continuar rapidamente — Estivemos saindo, mas nada mais, não quero repetir os mesmos erros. Sim, estou nos dando uma chance, mas no meu tempo.

— Por isso que toda vez que se encontram parecem ter medo? — perguntou Susan perspicaz, ganhando um olhar penetrante.

— Olha, isso é um assunto delicado pra mim, e a menos que queiram que eu comece a gritar, vamos mudar de assunto — pediu, a verdade era que no momento estava muito sensível, especialmente com aquele assunto.

— Bom, nesse caso, vamos falar do chá de bebê da Dora.

— Julia — exclamou Susan.

— Eu sei, querida, é uma tradição materialista das Américas, mas parece uma boa ideia — disse — Além do mais, aqui os pais comemoram bebendo com os amigos, e eu encontrei um lugar muito bom que...

— No meu estado, não posso beber. E não é precipitado falar disso? — Dora a interrompeu.

— Você não pode beber, mas nós sim. Pode ser minha amiga, mas não vou me abster por sua causa — as outras três sorriram divertidas — E é só planejar, não vamos fazer nada até mais lá pra frente.

— Certo, mas nada de licor — retrucou Susan.

O passeio continuou por algumas horas nas quais conversaram sobre muitas coisas mais. No final, Remus passou para pegar Tonks e Susan aproveitou o momento para despedir-se também porque precisava fazer algo durante a tarde, então Julia e Hollie ficaram sozinhas.

— Bom, amiga, acho melhor eu ir indo — Julia começou a se despedir, procurando na bolsa por dinheiro para pagar a sua parte da conta.

— Ei, espera — Hollie a deteve — Esse lugar que você falou... É bom?

— Claro que sim, eles têm todo o tipo de bebidas — respondeu animada — Quer dar uma olhada?

— Acho que um shot cairia bem.

— É assim que se fala! — festejou.

Com um grande sorriso, as duas mulheres pagaram a conta na cafeteria e subindo no carro da castanha, porque Julia não tinha carro, começaram a viagem. O plano era só tomarem algo e depois irem embora, mas não esperavam que as coisas saíssem do controle.

A noite caiu sem grandes novidades e, em um apartamento de Londres, Sirius se preparava para dormir, já tinha posto o pijama e ido se deitar quando escutou batidas na porta e a campainha tocando. Ninguém no mundo conseguiria ignorar esse som.

De má vontade, levantou-se da cama e foi ver quem era que enchia o seu saco aquela hora. Enquanto ia até a porta, pensou na vez que chegou bêbado para incomodar Lily e James, o que fez que levasse um castigo tão grande que nem com todo o whiskey da Escócia no corpo cometeria o mesmo erro.

O som da porta continuava insistente e era só questão de tempo para começar a perturbar os vizinhos, se é que já não perturbava. Abriu a porta disposto a expulsar quem quer que fosse, mas antes que pudesse algo pesado foi para cima dele e o rodeou pelo pescoço, usando-o como apoio.

— Si, Sirius, Siri, Siri — repetia a sua visita.

— Hollie, o que...? Tá bêbada? — perguntou depois de sentir o forte cheiro.

— O quê? Nããão! Foram só dois ou três copos — respondeu, arrastando as palavras.

— Dois ou três copos? — repetiu em tom repressor.

— De um litro cada — e começou a rir. Estava péssima, não deixava espaço para dúvidas.

Embora tivesse se envolvido em muitas bebedeiras em sua vida, nunca imaginou estar daquele lado da situação, o de quem cuidava do perdido. A meteu com cuidado no apartamento e a sentou no sofá para depois pensar no que fazer. Costumavam dá-lo café quando isso acontecia, o problema era que não tinha café.

— A sua casa é linda, e sempre me choca o quão arrumada é — ela comentou.

— Esquece a casa. O que tá fazendo aqui e desse jeito? Você nunca bebe assim.

— E quer que eu faça o quê? É sua culpa!

— Minha?

— Sim, maldito cachorro vira lata. Se não tivesse sido tão sincero e teimoso, eu continuaria com a minha vida normal, mas agora tô me aproximando de você e quanto mais me aproximo, mais medo tenho — começou a querer derramar algumas lágrimas — Sabe o que é gostar, amar alguém pra quebrar a cara como você me fez fazer...

— Como assim gostar? — a interrompeu.

— Não entendeu? Eu gosto de você, seu cão sarnento — ela disse, secando os olhos — Tô com sede, traz uma garrafa de whiskey.

— Melhor eu chamar um táxi pra te levar pra casa — não estava com vontade de dirigir.

— Taí embaixo. Peguei um táxi pra vir pra cá e ainda deve tá esperando o pagamento.

— O quê?

— Não podia dirigir assim! E tava sem grana, então disse pra ele me trazer aqui e que você pagaria. Melhor ir logo ou vai cobrar mais.

— Por Deus, Hollie — reclamou — Olha, vem comigo e te levo pra casa — isso foi estranho, não estava acostumado a ser o responsável.

— Não! — ela respondeu na mesma hora, tirando os sapatos e jogando-se no sofá — Eu vou ficar e você faz o que você quiser.

Em um breve momento, Sirius sentiu pena de seus amigos. Quantas vezes ele deve ter agido da mesma forma? No momento não podia permitir que a conta do táxi aumentasse, então pegou a carteira e desceu para pagar. Talvez seria melhor deixar Hollie descansar no sofá aquela noite, com isso em mente voltou para o apartamento, mas ela não estava mais onde a tinha deixado, só as calças dela tinham ficado para trás.

Mas não pode continuar pensando nisso porque ruídos vindos do seu quarto chamaram a sua atenção. Quando chegou, pôde ver a jovem na frente do seu armário, revirando as gavetas, as pernas completamente nuas. A visão era bem atraente.

— Ui! Não sabia que tinha esse fetiche — ela disse, levantando uma mínima peça de roupa íntima preta (uma tanga) da gaveta aberta — É seu ou um troféu de uma das vadias que você tem?

— Larga isso — reclamou, aproximando-se dela e pegando a peça para jogar de volta no armário. Estava certa, era um tipo de troféu, mas do tempo que tinha acabado de sair da casa dos pais e sentiu a liberdade, ou seja, era um adolescente idiota — Por que entrou aqui? E o que aconteceu com as suas calças?

— Tava com calor e tirei — respondeu simplesmente — E entrei porque tava curiosa.

— Curiosa?

— Sim, pra saber como é o verdadeiro Sirius Black, exatamente como eu pensei — garantiu enquanto voltava a revirar as suas coisas, era a primeira vez que conhecia seu quarto.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou, desafiante.

— Que não sabe como me sinto — começou a caminhar, como se estivesse o rodeando — Como o grande mulherengo poderia saber como eu me sinto? Sempre teve as mulheres que quis, essa gaveta é a prova — apontou — Sempre teve todas pra fazer o que quisesse e se aproveitar delas.

— Eu não me aproveito delas — defendeu-se enquanto caminhava da mesma forma que ela.

— Claro, só as atrai e faz as suas coisas. Bom, de qualquer forma, não deve ser difícil convencer aquelas vadias — alfinetou, parando de andar — É hora de você pagar por isso.

Aproximou-se dele em um só movimento, empurrando-o o mais forte que pôde e fazendo-o cair direto na cama. Depois disso, começou a tirar a calça do seu pijama apressadamente para depois sentar-se sobre o seu colo.

— Hollie, o que tá fazendo? — perguntou um pouco assustado e lisonjeado.

— Hoje você vai descobrir como é se aproveitarem de você — disse, desamarrando a blusa.

A verdade é que nem ela acreditava nas próprias palavras. Era só parte do jogo, aquele jogo que atreveu-se a executar por causa do excesso de álcool, e o que fizeram depois é história.


	38. Capítulo 37 - Amor em liberdade

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 37 - Amor em liberdade.**

Fazia algumas horas que tinha amanhecido, mas em um apartamento de Londres, um casal estava profundamente adormecido, tinham tido uma noite muito agitada e ainda não tinha descansado o suficiente para recuperar suas energias. A castanha virou-se na cama e abraçou a primeira coisa que encontrou, que foi o corpo de seu acompanhante que, ao sentir o seu contato, começou a mover-se, e assim pouco a pouco cada um começou a acordar.

O primeiro a abrir os olhos foi Sirius, rapidamente olhou ao redor, encontrando-se com os cabelos da jovem que o segurava, então um sorriso travesso surgiu em seu rosto quando lembrou-se do que aconteceu durante a noite. Apesar de como as coisas aconteceram, estava feliz de poder acordar com essa linda mulher em seus braços. Pouco depois, Hollie começou a se remexer inquieta até que finalmente entreabriu os olhos, o primeiro que viu foi o rosto de Sirius, que a observava sorridente.

— Bom dia — ele a cumprimentou com alegria.

— Olá — lhe respondeu meio adormecida, mas em seguida levantou-se rapidamente, completamente surpresa e acordada — Sirius! Que diabos tá fazendo na minha cama?

— Bom, a verdade é que... — deixou a oração na metade porque francamente não importava muito que a terminasse.

Depois do sobressalto inicial, a castanha começou a inspecionar o lugar, para começar notou que essas não eram suas cobertas, tampouco era a mesma pintura que tinha em seu quarto, tudo era completamente diferente e a razão disso é porque não era seu quarto, e sim de Sirius. E com muito mais horror, percebeu que estava completamente nua. Começou a forçar a memória, tentando lembrar-se do que aconteceu no dia anterior, o último que sabia era que estava em um bar com Julia, e depois de um copo depois do outro cheios de...

— Não, não, não, não, não — repetiu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos — Outra vez não.

— Ei, relaxa — disse o moreno que ainda sorria.

— Relaxar? — disse com impaciência, voltando para vê-lo — Como quer que eu me acalme? Não tá vendo que... É melhor eu ir — tentou sair da cama.

— Não! — exclamou Sirius imediatamente, segurando-a pela cintura para impedi-la. Como pôde, conseguiu que ficassem frente a frente, ela em cima dele, com um braço rodeou a cintura e com o outro a segurou pelas costas.

— Me solta — ela exigiu ao se ver presa.

— Não, desde que ficamos juntos, não consegui ficar com outra mulher, e agora que te tenho não vou te deixar ir tão facilmente — disse, começando a acariciar suas costas.

— Deixa de ser estúpido e me solta — mas ele não obedeceu.

Pelo contrário, o homem começou a acompanhar suas carícias dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, talvez ela não se lembrasse nada da noite anterior, mas seu corpo lembrava daqueles beijos e carícias que estava recebendo. Sabia que tinha que acabar com isso de uma vez, ou acabaria perdendo o controle completamente.

— Si... Sirius, para com isso — voltou a pedir com a voz entrecortada — Sabe que isso não tá certo... e outra... você se aproveitou de mim porque tava sóbrio — reclamou entre os suspiros que soltava.

— Sério? Me aproveitei da mulher que praticamente me violou ontem à noite? — disse em um tom divertido antes de voltar a beijá-la.

— Isso não, não é verdade — mordeu o lábio ao terminar de dizer isso.

A verdade é que estava dando todas as desculpas que surgiam em sua mente, tentativa inútil de tentar parar o que estava acontecendo, junto com isso, estava fazendo todo o possível para não demonstrar o muito que agradava o que estava fazendo, mas no momento não tinha força mental o suficiente, então estava fracassando plenamente.

Em um súbito movimento, Black girou sobre si, ficando em cima dela. Os beijos e as carícias continuaram sem as reclamações dela, não tinha forças para resistir, e por mais que dissesse, não queria resistir. Tinha o mesmo desejo que ele de desfrutar o momento, mas quando acreditou que nada os impediria, Sirius parou, separou-se dela e levantou-se da cama.

— Bom, já tá tarde, então vou preparar algo pra comermos — disse com naturalidade, enquanto vestia uma camiseta — Não se importa, não é? Pediu pra que eu parasse.

— Hã... eu... sim.

— Okay, então te vejo logo — e com um sorriso debochado, saiu do quarto.

Hollie ficou deitada na cama, perguntando-se o que diabos tinha sido aquilo. Então a resposta chegou sem problemas: era uma vingança por algum motivo, acendeu a fagulha para depois deixar que se consumisse sozinha. Tinha que aceitar que tinha sido muito bem calculado, mesmo que por dentro não deixava de amaldiçoá-lo por tê-la deitado tão “alegre” e a ela mesma por não ter reprimido aqueles instintos tão primitivos.

Em outra casa longe dali, outro casal tinha acordado cedo, então aquelas horas já tinham terminado o café da manhã e cada um estava realizando suas próprias atividades em seus respectivos escritórios.

Remus trabalhava em novos planos, pois a construtora Potter competia por um projeto para um novo centro comercial, o projeto não era tão grande como outros que tinha tido, mas deixaria muitos bons ganhos para a companhia. Por sua parte, Dora estava também em seu estúdio, procurando inspiração para suas novas obras, em um momento de descanso se dispôs a ver as coisas no computador só para passar um tempo, então viu algo interessante, era um artigo de uma mulher que pintava usando partes do corpo.

Ela nunca pensou em algo assim, sempre tinha usado pincéis de muitos tamanhos e materiais. Não parecia muito o seu estilo, mas ainda era algo que a entreteria, mesmo que fosse só para divertir-se um momento. Em outra parte da casa, Remus também decidiu tomar um descanso, e foi preparar um sanduíche para ele e sua esposa.

— Descansando? — comentou quando chegou com uma bandeja com os sanduíches e um pouco de suco de abóbora.

— Chegou na hora, me dá — ela pediu, tirando as bandejas de suas mãos.

— Que fome hein — disse divertido, enquanto tomava uma cadeira para sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Um pouco só — disse depois de engolir um pedaço que tinha na boca, para depois tirar os sapatos.

— Continuam incomodando, não é? — ele observou.

— Sim, os pés tão começando a inchar. Na verdade isso da gravidez é muito mais complicado do que pensei — aceitou — Acho que vou precisar que me leve pra comprar mais roupa porque as que tenho já não cabem mais.

— Se não tenho outra escolha — ele brincou, recebendo um tapa brincalhão — Já pensou em algo novo?

— Ainda não, mas encontrei isso. Achei engraçado, o que acha? — o castanho leu o que tinha na tela.

— Nossa! Vai tentar?

— Talvez, mas não é meu estilo, seria só pra me divertir, sabe, não pras pinturas — respondeu, pegando outro sanduíche — Mudando de assunto, falta um mês pro natal, e talvez poderíamos fazer uma pequena festa aqui em casa.

— Aqui? — repetiu — Teríamos que fazer muitas pra essa noite.

— Não seria tanto, geralmente James e Lily fazem uma festa, podíamos fazer aqui também — propôs — A gente podia pôr a culpa na minha gravidez.

— Talvez, mas teríamos que falar com...

O resto da frase se perdeu, pois uma música de rock começou a soar, era o celular de Tonks que estava tocando. Deixando essa conversa para outro momento, pegou o celular e o respondeu.

— Alô — cumprimentou.

— _Oi, sou eu, a Julia_ — respondeu do outro lado.

— E aí? O que me conta? — disse alegre.

— _Nada demais_ — respondeu — _Só queria dar um “oi” e... bom, por acaso sabe alguma coisa sobre a Hollie?_

— Sobre a Hollie? — repetiu, estranhada — Não, por quê? Você sabe alguma coisa?

— _Não. Bom, não é nada importante_ — tentou disfarçar.

— Julia, o que tá acontecendo? — ela perguntou firme, sabia que ela não perguntaria essas coisas só por perguntar, tinha que ter uma razão para não querer falar.

— _É que... bom, lembra que ontem eu falei sobre aquele novo lugar que encontrei?_

— Sim, não nos deu detalhes, mas... — então entendeu — Não me diga que você e Hollie foram se embriagar depois que fomos embora? — o silêncio do outro lado foi resposta suficiente — Meu Deus, o que acontece?

— _Eu não sei muito bem. Só íamos tomar uns shots e quando nos demos conta, perdemos o controle. Pelo que Susan me disse, cheguei tarde da noite em um táxi, tentei ligar pra Hollie, mas ela não responde nem no fixo nem no celular. Ou tá desligado, ou acabou a bateria_ — terminou de contar.

— Então não sabe nada?

— _Não_ — confessou, aflita.

— Tomara que não tenha feito nenhuma loucura — Dora exclamou — Bom, outra além da que cometeram. Como puderam ficar tão bêbadas até perder o sentido?

— _Não me repreenda! Você também já fez isso! O que aconteceu com minha parceira de noitada?_

— Mudou quando se casou — retrucou irritada, antes de desligar bruscamente a chamada — Que merda.

— Calma, não é bom se estressar tanto. Inspira, expira — pediu Remus, a jovem começou a respirar para ficar calmo — Muito bem, agora me conta o que aconteceu.

Nymphadora se pôs a contar da conversa do dia anterior com as garotas, e da ligação telefônica com sua amiga, e de como Hollie estava praticamente desaparecida.

— O que acha? — perguntou depois de terminar de contar.

— Bom, se tava tão bêbada quanto Julia, também deve ter ido de táxi.

— Não acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, não acho — disse rapidamente para que ela não se preocupasse — Disse que parecia estar sensível? — ela concordou — Talvez deveríamos perguntar a Sirius.

— Meu primo? Por quê?

— Não tenho certeza, mas talvez com todo o álcool, quis ir pra casa dele em vez da sua. Já sabemos que sente algo por ele e pode que tenha criado coragem pra dizer alguma coisa ou talvez... bom, você entendeu.

— Acha que eles...

— Provavelmente.

— Então vamos ligar pra tirar a dúvida — disse, pegando o celular na mesma hora.

No apartamento de Sirius passou-se quase uma hora até que Hollie decidiu levantar-se da cama. Tinha se acalmado depois da sessão de beijos e agora procurava sua roupa por todas as partes, mas não conseguiu encontrá-las. Com relutância, decidiu pegar uma camisa de Sirius que ficava bem grande nela, também pensou em pegar algumas calças, mas teria que segurá-las o tempo todo para que não caíssem, o que dava trabalho demais, então decidiu sair só com a camisa e procurar sua roupa o mais rápido possível.

Quando saiu do quarto, deparou-se com a sala completamente vazia, esperava encontrar alguma de suas peças, mas não tinha rastro delas. Foi até a sala de jantar onde Sirius, que continuava com a camisa, estava falando no celular, então decidiu sentar-se para esperar que terminasse.

— Sim, não se preocupa, tá tudo bem. Tchau — disse antes de desligar — Era Dora — comentou com Hollie, sem dizer sobre o que conversavam.

— Que ótimo — ela debochou, a verdade era que não se importava muito com isso, tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver — Sirius, cadê a minha roupa?

— No varal. Achei que era melhor lavar.

— Sei — não acreditava em nenhuma palavra, especialmente quando viu o seu olhar travesso — O que houve ontem? — perguntou sem enrolações.

— Me diga você — sentou-se perto dela, deixando-a nervosa, era muito estar na sua presença com apenas uma peça de roupa — Chegou completamente bêbada ontem — começou a contar — Acho que nunca te vi assim, chegou dizendo várias coisas, chegou em um táxi que eu tive que pagar, aliás você me deve...

— Sirius, foco! — ela repreendeu-o.

— Quis te levar pra casa, mas você não deixou, então fui pagar o táxi e quando voltei, já tinha tirado as calças e tava bisbilhotando meu quarto.

— Ai Deus — exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

— E sabe o que mais? — acrescentou divertido, conseguindo que ela voltasse a olhá-lo — Quando cheguei, começou a reclamar que era um mulherengo que me aproveitava das mulheres, então disse que era minha vez e então — fez uma pausa e começou a realizar uma atuação, afogando as palavras como se estivesse a ponto de chorar — Então me jogou na cama e... se aproveitou de mim — terminou como se fosse uma tragédia.

— Isso não é verdade — voltou a dizer, sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha feito — E para de fingir que tá chorando! Você deve ter amado isso! — reclamou.

— Tenho que admitir que nunca pensei que veria essa sua face, meio femme fatale — disse o homem com um grande sorriso — Foi divertido, me tratou como seu escravo.

— Pode mudar de assunto? — pediu envergonhada.

— Tudo bem. Então, por que bebeu até perder a consciência?

— E eu que sei? Tive uma conversa com minhas amigas e não sei, estou meio sensível esses dias, deve ser porque... — ela se deteve, acabou de lembrar-se de algo que tinha esquecido — Ah não.

— O quê?

— Me diga que usou camisinha, Sirius — quase implorou.

— Não! Eu já disse que não tive esse tipo de ação faz tempo, e não tava esperando que você...

— Mas que merda — ela exclamou.

— O que foi?

— Me dá a minha roupa! Eu não ligo se tá molhada, eu vou embora.

— É claro que não — disse Sirius — E o que tá acontecendo? Por que a pressa?

— Eu estou nos meus dias.

— Seus dias?

— Não sabe nada de mulheres, seu animal? — reclamou pelo tom da sua pergunta — Aqueles dias do mês em que a mulher tá mais sensível.

— Espera, quer dizer que pelo que aconteceu ontem, poderia ficar...

— Grávida, é — terminou no lugar dele — Outra vez a mesma história — exclamou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

— Claro que não é a mesma história!

— É claro que é! O álcool, a coisa e a possibilidade de uma gravidez — garantiu Hollie, derramando algumas lágrimas.

— Bom, nesse caso teríamos que nos certificar da última parte — propôs, um pouco preocupado pelo seu choro.

— Não tem como, não ainda. Não acho que um teste de gravidez seja eficaz tão cedo.

— Pode ser, mas não tava falando disso, tem outro jeito de saber se tá grávida — ela o olhou surpresa.

— Outro jeito? Do que tá falando?

— Bom, o jeito é eu e você voltarmos para o quarto e...

— Quê? — ela o interrompeu, sem acreditar no que estava dizendo.

— Talvez não queira acreditar em mim, mas eu já disse que a história não é a mesma — segurou o seu rosto com as mãos e foi aproximando-se lentamente.

— Sirius — começou a ficar mais nervosa.

— Sei que não quer que eu te machuque de novo e acredite, é a última coisa que quero, só pare de se preocupar tanto e confia que vai dar tudo certo.

— Mas, Sirius — outra vez, ele voltou a beijar o seu pescoço — Sirius, por favor...

— Cuidado com o que deseja porque pode se realizar — ele a deteve — Eu vou parar se me pedir, mas quer mesmo que isso aconteça?

O homem retomou os beijos e carícias decidido, enquanto ela tinha a intenção de que tudo parasse, tinha as palavras certas na ponta da língua para que isso parasse, mas não podia, não queria dizê-las. Lentamente deixou-se levar até que decidiu agir, começou a procurar os lábios dele com os seus para unir-se em um profundo beijo. Esse foi o sinal de que nada os pararia, expressariam completamente aquele amor que sentiam, aquele amor que estava há tanto preso dentro de si, e que agora era livre.


	39. Capítulo 38 - A proposta

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 38 - A proposta.**

O final de um dia quase normal estava chegando ao fim, e poderia-se considerar quase normal porque nem sempre recebe-se uma chamada de uma amiga para contar que outra amiga estava praticamente desaparecida depois de uma noite de bebidas.

Por sorte, as suposições de Remus acabaram sendo certas — como costumava acontecer —, e depois da ligação que fizeram a Sirius para comprovar que Hollie estava bem, puderam relaxar um pouco mais, embora se coçavam de curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido naquele apartamento.

Conheciam os dois suficientemente para saber o quão extremos podiam ser. Ou seja, segundo o temperamento deles, no apartamento podia ter acontecido algo muito bom ou muito ruim, poderiam fortalecer sua relação ou destruí-la em um segundo, então estavam inquietos.

Depois de sair para comprar algum desejo tanto de Dora quanto de Remus e deixarem tudo na cozinha, foram descansar um pouco na sala quando alguém bateu na porta. Estranhado pelo horário, Remus foi ver quem era, e através do visor da porta conseguiu ver um rosto conhecido.

— Olá, Hollie — cumprimentou o castanho com um sorriso depois de abrir a porta.

— Olá, Remus — ela devolveu o cumprimento — Ei, não queria te pedir isso, mas poderia emprestar uma grana pra pagar o táxi? — ela indicou o carro estacionado na frente da casa com uma careta — É que agora eu não tô com meu carro.

— Claro, entra — ele disse resignado, enquanto dava espaço para que ela entrasse e ia sair para pagar a conta.

Hollie entrou na casa com uma expressão um pouco estranha, um pouco apressada, andou até a sala onde encontrou a amiga de cabelo colorido sentada no sofá, comendo o que parecia chocolate.

— Vocês e esse vício — ela brincou para chamar a atenção.

— Hollie! E aí? — cumprimentou Dora alegremente, ficando de pé para ir abraçá-la — O que tá fazendo aqui a essa hora? — perguntou, levando-a até o sofá para que se sentassem.

— Precisava falar com alguém.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou, já imaginando qual era o assunto, mas antes que pudesse responder, Remus tinha voltado, interrompendo a conversa.

— Querem tomar alguma coisa? — ofereceu — De preferência sem álcool — ele acrescentou debochado.

— Um chá seria bom — disse Hollie com um sorriso de lado.

As duas esperaram em completo silêncio até que o homem voltasse com as bebidas. Se tivesse sido por Dora, teriam começado a falar logo, mas a outra não parecia muito segura de como conversar a conversa.

— Aqui — Lupin levou as xícaras de chá — Bom, vou deixá-las a sós para...

— Não, espera — Hollie o interrompeu — Acho que devia ficar. No final, sei que a Dora vai acabar contando o que conversamos, e como vamos falar sobre o Sirius, acho que é o que conhece melhor aqui.

— Ei! Ele é meu primo! — reclamou Nymphadora.

— Sim, mas sobre o que quero falar... Bom, como ele age com as mulheres, Remus estava com ele quando era mulherengo.

— Não que isso me orgulhe — aceitou o homem, sentando-se — Direto ao assunto, o que te preocupa?

— Bom, ontem Julia e eu...

— Já sabemos — interrompeu Dora — Julia nos ligou cedo porque não sabia nada de você. Realmente não consigo acreditar que a deixou sozinha.

— Não acho que foi intenção dela, depois de bebermos, deve ter ficado mais perdida do que eu — comentou.

— Também sabemos que acabou no apartamento do Sirius, falamos com ele há umas horas para sabermos de você, mas não temos nenhum detalhe.

— Bom, então acho que já sabem de tudo — disse um pouco surpresa.

— É claro que não! Agora mesmo vai nos contar o que aconteceu em detalhes — ela exigiu.

Sem outra opção, já que não podia atrasar mais aquele momento, Hollie começou a contá-las sobre o que aconteceu desde que recobrou a consciência, quer dizer, quando acordou na cama de Sirius. Envergonhada, contou como ele brincou com ela, a conversa que tiveram na cozinha, e outras trocas de palavras que tiveram depois de muitas coisas e supostos relatos do que fizeram depois que chegou à noite.

— O que acham? — perguntou ao casal quando terminou.

— Eu não acredito que subiu no meu tio e gritou “irra!” como se fosse uma vaqueira.

— Tô falando sério, Nymphadora — reclamou, já arrependida de ter contado sobre aquela parte, sabia que era um erro.

— Bom, em primeiro lugar, isso deve ter sido invenção do Sirius — disse Remus, conciliador, embora também sorria pela piada — Quanto ao resto, acho que o que te preocupa é se é verdade ou não.

— Sim! Acha que realmente poderíamos ter, bom, uma relação séria?

— Não pode esquecer o passado do meu amigo e da sua incontável lista de conquistas — Dora o lançou um olhar, dizendo silenciosamente que não estava ajudando —, mas, francamente, não acho que seja coisa de uma noite. Ele nunca se esforçaria tanto se fosse só isso, acho que podem sim ter uma relação séria, mas teria que falar com ele pra ter certeza.

— Nesse caso, a pergunta é se você estaria disposta a se arriscar — completou Tonks.

— Eu não sei. Eu quero e às vezes tô a ponto de aceitar, mas em outras...

— Sempre existirão dúvidas em uma relação, isso é algo que não dá pra evitar, mas não vai ganhar nada se deixar que as dúvidas ganhem — lhe aconselhou Remus.

— Experiência própria?

— Valeu pela lembrança, hein — ironizou Dora, lembrando de tudo o que eles passaram para aceitarem estar juntos.

— Mas também tem isso — esfregou a própria barriga enquanto dizia — O que teria acontecido se daquela vez eu tivesse realmente ficado grávida?

— Meu tio teria assumido, você sabe disso, não sei por que se preocupa tanto, não acho que com uma vez é suficiente — Remus estava a ponto de dizer que uma vez podia ser suficiente quando...

— Na verdade... — Hollie mordeu o lábio, não querendo continuar.

— Na verdade o quê?

— Bom, faz menos de uma hora que saí do apartamento de Sirius e vim pra cá, passamos toda a manhã e tarde juntos, e não estivemos jogando cartas — terminou corando.

— Que pervertida! — exclamou divertida.

— Fala como se não tivessem feito a mesma coisa pra esse bebê estar aí — a lembrou, apontando sua barriga.

— É, mas o que você vai fazer? — Dora perguntou.

— Esperar. Tenho que pôr a cabeça no lugar.

— E não consegue com meu tio em cima de você te...

— Dora! — os dois castanhos reclamaram ao mesmo tempo — Bom, deixando isso de lado, posso dormir aqui? — ela continuou.

— Claro — confirmou Remus — E amanhã vamos naquele bar pegar o seu carro, imagino que ficou lá.

— Provavelmente.

— Bom, vou fazer o jantar.

O resto da noite foi bastante tranquila, durante o jantar os três estiveram conversando sobre qualquer banalidade enquanto conviviam como os amigos que eram. Quando o sono se fez presente, ajeitaram o segundo quarto com cama, que era antes de Nymphadora, para que Hollie pudesse passar ali a noite.

A verdade é que depois do dia tão movimentado, queria relaxar um pouco e felizmente conseguiu, já não tinham tocado no assunto de Sirius, o que foi uma sorte para ela, e agora que estava naquele tranquilo quarto, poderia pensar um pouco na sua situação com a cabeça fria.

Sem dúvidas não tinha como voltar atrás no que fizeram naquele dia, e talvez assim era melhor, mesmo quando não quisesse aceitar, se foi atrás de Sirius bêbada não foi por causa do álcool, ela no fundo realmente queria ficar com ele. Movendo-se na cama, pensou no que passaria agora, no final decidiu deixar de escutar essas dúvidas que a dominavam de vez em quando, se arriscaria outra vez, mas antes queria saber como ele reagiria, especialmente depois que pudesse confirmar se estava grávida ou não.

A noite deu lugar ao dia e depois novamente a noite, o certo foi que aquele domingo não aconteceu nada verdadeiramente relevante, além de Hollie ter ido buscar seu carro no bar. A razão foi que durante todo aquele dia, Sirius desapareceu completamente, não puderam encontrá-lo no seu apartamento, nem ligar no seu celular porque ele tinha desligado, e nem mesmo nos bares ou refúgios que costumava frequentar.

Obviamente Remus pôs James e Lily a par da situação, mas nem mesmo o moreno que era quase seu irmão conseguiu lidar com ele, tanto eles quanto Hollie queriam falar de frente com ele, mas no final não foi possível. Só podiam esperar que ele aparecesse para trabalhar na segunda-feira.

Fazia uma hora desde que a construtora tinha aberto as portas e nem sinal de Sirius Black. Embora isso não diferenciasse muito do seu comportamento habitual, os únicos que se preocuparam com aquela ausência foram James e Remus, que estavam no escritório do primeiro, com o ocorrido com Hollie do outro dia estavam preocupados que seu amigo cometesse alguma estupidez.

— Bom dia! — a porta abriu-se logo e gritando a todo pulmão entrou Sirius, dando de cara com seus dois amigos, que começaram a olhá-lo interrogativos — Por que essas caras? Alguém morreu?

— Sirius, tentamos falar contigo desde ontem e...

— Eu sei, Pontas, mas o que posso dizer? Tinha coisas a fazer — o interrompeu, estar usando seus apelidos era sinal de que estava muito feliz — E o que temos pra hoje?

— Não vamos desviar o assunto assim tão rápido — disse dessa vez Remus — O que você fez? — disse com uma careta característica, isso indicava que seu amigo falava sério e que não seria bom para ele tentar disfarçar.

— Okay, você venceu, Aluado. Imagino que já sabem o que aconteceu — eles assentiram — Então, depois que Hollie saiu, eu fui pensar...

— O que pode ser tão bom quanto ruim — comentou James.

— Eu fui pensar — repetiu Sirius, ignorando o comentário — em todos os problemas que tivemos e das coisas que disse, ela acha que não tô levando a sério, então tive uma ideia pra que saiba que é verdade.

— Que ideia? — perguntou James que, assim como Remus, temia o pior.

— Vou pedi-la em casamento!

— Quê? — eles exclamaram ao mesmo tempo — Sirius, isso é muito sério, não pode decidir isso assim — continuou o castanho.

— Ele tá certo, Almofadinhas — acrescentou o moreno — É uma decisão que precisa pensar com calma.

— Mas é esse o caso, ela pensa que não sou capaz de me comprometer com alguém, então assim demonstro que tô levando a sério.

— Mas não pode chegar assim do nada e pedi-la em casamento — retrucou James.

— E por que não? Estivemos muito tempo juntos e além disso, no final acabaríamos nos casando — exclamou em sua defesa — Pra quê perder mais tempo se sabemos que vai acontecer?

— Talvez tenha razão — concedeu Remus —, mas seria muito precipitado que a propusesse assim, principalmente depois do fim de semana.

— É isso — interveio James — Hollie poderia interpretar mal. Precisa pensar bem como e quando pedir a mão dela, ainda mais considerando o histórico de vocês dois...

— Tá bem, tá bem, vamos trabalhar — disse querendo terminar com a conversa de uma vez, mas algo em seu olhar os fez desconfiar.

— Sirius, diga que não pensou em uma loucura — pediu James.

— E muito mais importante — acrescentou Remus —, que não levou a cabo essa ideia — esperaram um momento.

— Então...

No segundo andar de um edifício de escritórios em Londres, uma mulher estava focada em alguns documentos, tinha a responsabilidade de administrar a herança de sua amiga. Tudo estava encaminhado muito bem com esse assunto, então permitiu-se pensar nos seus assuntos, aquele estranho desaparecimento de Sirius no dia anterior a estava incomodando um pouco, principalmente porque começava a ter um pressentimento.

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por um imenso barulho vindo da rua na frente do escritório, uma música estridente e em movimento estava tocando, ao mesmo tempo em que explodiam foguetes e pólvora, era impossível não se distrair com tanto barulho. Cansada disso, abriu a janela para ver o que acontecia e gritar para que fossem embora, mas quando fez isso paralisou, e sentiu como jogavam um balde de água nela.

Justo embaixo da sua janela tinha uma boa quantidade de pessoas, algumas tocando a música enquanto soltavam foguetes que, ao vê-la, começaram a acenar e tocar com mais empenho, outras seguravam imensos arranjos florais que rodeavam seis enormes palavras que formavam uma frase. Em algum momento, as pessoas começaram a apontar para o céu onde dois aviões seguravam cada um longas bandeiras de onde estava escrito a mesma frase que formavam os arranjos flores.

_“Hollie, quer casar comigo? Sirius”._

Ela não sabia o que dizer nem como reagir, uma parte pela impressão e outra pela imensa vergonha que seu nome estivesse tão presente em todo aquele show. Se o escritório inteiro já não tinha descoberto, não demoraria muito para isso. Com o rosto inteiro vermelho, entrou e fechou a janela com pressa. Nunca imaginou receber uma proposta dessas de Sirius e muito menos de um jeito tão chamativo.

Em uma nova olhada na multidão, percebeu que o dito cujo não estava ali fora. Tinha enormes vontades de sair do escritório e ir atrás dele, mas não sabia se era para estrangulá-lo pela enorme vergonha que a estava fazendo passar ou para dar uma resposta. O que sabia era que teriam muito o que falar da próxima vez que se vissem.


	40. Capítulo 39 - Aceito

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 39 - Aceito.**

O dia tinha chegado ao seu fim, naquele momento todos estavam reunidos na casa de Remus e Dora. James, Lily e Sirius tinham ido para planejarem uma festa para o natal naquela casa, mas na verdade tinha outro motivo para estarem reunidos em um mesmo lugar, e é que todos já sabiam do tipo de proposta que Sirius tinha feito a Hollie. Não duvidavam que ela falaria com ele quando tivesse a oportunidade, e mesmo que soasse mal, queriam saber tudo de primeira mão.

Na hora que Hollie saía de seu trabalho, recebeu uma mensagem de Dora, contando que todos estavam reunidos ali, então só era questão de tempo para que o espetáculo começasse.

Estavam sentados na sala principal, conversando sobre o que preparariam para comer, e os convidados que teriam, e depois de descartar a ideia de James de assar algumas carnes — o que estava demonstrado que seria um completo fracasso —, decidiram preparar um peru natalino e uma perna de porco defumada, embora para dar os últimos detalhes precisavam da participação de Andrômeda que com certeza participaria no jantar.

Estavam discutindo das bebidas quando escutaram de longe o som de um carro estacionado um pouco bruscamente. Era claro que isso acontecia justo na frente da casa, então supuseram de quem se tratava. Tanto Sirius quanto James puseram-se de pé, o primeiro esperando que a garota chegasse gritando e o último correu até a cozinha onde tinham pronto um aperitivo para quando começasse a discussão.

Começaram a escutar várias batidas na porta. Dora levantou-se tranquila para ir abrir a porta, em um último olhar até a sala viu como seu tio estava preparado para tudo, era como se fosse um toureiro esperando que libertassem o touro. Em um só movimento, a porta abriu-se e a garota entrou rapidamente.

— Sirius Orion Black, posso saber no que estava pensando? — exclamou imediatamente, encurtando a distância entre eles.

— Pensei em te mostrar que tava falando sério — ele respondeu sem hesitar — Pensei que tinha sido claro.

— Claro que foi claro. Todos no meu escritório perceberam isso — retrucou — Fazer um pedido com tanto barulho e aviões. De onde vieram aqueles aviões?

— Um amigo. Bom, na verdade fomos companheiros de balada por um tempo, mas não pense mal dele, sempre é muito responsável quando voa.

— Isso não vem ao caso — exclamou, enquanto James voltava com os petiscos.

— Sinto muito, pensei que gostaria que eu me preocupasse em demonstrar...

— Não tô dizendo que não foi lindo, sua mula, mas... Tinha que ser justo onde eu trabalho?

— Queria que fosse no apartamento?

— Não!

— E qual é o problema? Quero que todos saibam o quanto gosto de você.

— Sim, mas durante todo o dia estive recebendo olhares dos meus colegas, e tive que suportar perguntas de uma delas como “como ele é?”, “onde te conheceu?”, “vocês já transaram?”, é uma abusada.

— Bom, a resposta da última pergunta é “sim, muitas vezes” — ele respondeu divertido.

— Foco, cachorro — reclamou — O ponto é que não tinha que fazer um show tão público quanto esse, podia ter me convidado pra um encontro, teria sido algo um pouco mais privado e íntimo.

— Bom, o conceito de íntimo de Almofadinhas é um pouco extremo — comentou erroneamente James.

— E vocês estão fazendo o quê? — a castanha perguntou desafiante, notando a tigela que ele tinha em mãos.

— Acho que são nachos — disse Sirius.

— Isso não é uma peça de teatro! — repreendeu Hollie, pegando alguns do prato para ela mesma comer.

— Tão cedo os desejos de grávida, amiga? — disse Dora risonha.

— Olhe só quem fala — ela disse com a boca cheia — Eu aqui ajeitando os meus assuntos e vocês observando como se fosse um filme — os repreende.

— E falando nisso, já sabe se...

— Não, não fiz nenhum teste — ela respondeu.

— Bom, podíamos ir ao quarto e...

— Sirius, se comporta — disseram as mulheres ao mesmo tempo — Nem pensem em perverter a minha casa — continuou a de cabelo rosa.

— Nem me fale — acrescentou Lily — O valor da nossa casa despencou depois do que fizeram — disse, lembrando daquela festa de natal há tanto tempo.

— Ei! — reclamaram os dois envolvidos.

— Pelo menos gostou do que enviei? — perguntou Sirius depois de um tempo.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — tentou não ser tão óbvia — Teria sido melhor se não fosse público, e você podia estar lá!

— Bom, agora que já estão mais calmos — disse Remus — Acho que todo mundo aqui quer saber o que vai acontecer agora.

O casal olhou-se entre si. Os dois sabiam que apesar de toda a discussão, o pedido era mais do que sério, os dois estavam dispostos a passar o resto de suas vidas com o outro.

— E aí? — o homem rompeu o silêncio — Qual é a resposta? — perguntou nervoso, nunca imaginou estar numa situação como aquela.

— Bom — ela começou —, eu vou te responder, se você me pedir agora e com a sua própria voz.

— Mas eu já...

— Almofadinhas — Remus o interrompeu —, para de reclamar e pede logo, você sabe que vai pedir uma hora ou outra.

— Okay — respirou fundo — Hollie, você... quer... você quer... — voltou a falar para tentar se acalmar — se ca... ca...

A verdade é que tinha preparado todo aquele espetáculo porque por mais que tenha praticado e ensaiado, quando se imaginava na frente dela, ficava nervoso e começava a gaguejar. Tinha certeza do que ia dizer, mas cada vez que tentava, acontecia isso.

— Diz de uma vez!

— Não me pressione, Pontas!

Então uma leve risada chamou a atenção deles. Em vez de ficar irritada por essa indecisão, parecia que estava se divertindo, Hollie estava rindo levemente, desfrutando de ver o eterno mulherengo naquele estado.

— Sirius, há muito tempo me fez sofrer muito, acho que é hora de me vingar — ela disse, encurtando a distância entre eles com um leve sorriso.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou.

— Eu vou te dar a minha resposta, quando me dizer exatamente como eu pedi.

— Quê? Mas não, é que eu, certo — ele aceitou, exalando.

— E sóbrio! Sem uma gota de álcool na boca — acrescentou, adivinhando o que ele devia estar pensando.

— Isso é trapaça!

— Vai ser assim — ela afirmou, dando um beijo na sua bochecha — Do que estavam falando?

Com o mesmo sorriso debochado, a jovem uniu-se a conversa da celebração natalina, o fato é que estava aproveitando bastante ter esse eterno mulherengo nas suas mãos dessa forma. E por que não, seus amigos, que muitas vezes acusou de ser os gados de suas esposas, também gostavam que o moreno sentisse como era ter uma esposa.

Depois do ocorrido na sala, avisaram a Andrômeda e Ted sobre o que estavam pensando em fazer no final do ano, e claro, os puseram a par da situação de Sirius e Hollie, que impressionou o casal que mesmo que esperassem que acontecesse algum dia, achavam surpreendente que o moreno finalmente tivesse decidido fazer o que tinha feito.

Durante as seguintes semanas, tudo correu normal. Sirius foi mais atento com Hollie, saíam para passear, lhe enviava um presente ou outro, conversavam sobre várias coisas, embora a garota evitava falar sobre a possibilidade de estar grávida, e o homem a cada dia conseguia ir mais longe no pedido de casamento, mas ainda não conseguia dizer tudo.

James, Remus, Ted e Harry demonstravam apoio moral enquanto esperavam divertidos que ele deixasse de covardia, e é claro que Dora, Andrômeda, Lily, Susan e Julia davam todo o apoio para sua amiga, dizendo que já era que pusesse uma coleira no mulherengo, que lhe desse uma prova de como seria sua futura vida de casado.

Quanto a Dora, cada vez estava mais evidente a sua gravidez, seu ventre estava mais volumoso conforme passavam as semanas. Andrômeda estava muito atenta ao estado de sua filha, já que podia ser uma etapa muito bonita e também problemática.

Os dois passaram, já se aproximava essa data mágica do natal, já tinham quase tudo pronto para sua celebração, obviamente todos estavam convidados. Cedo naquela manhã, Andrômeda e sua filha foram comprar algumas coisas que lhes faziam falta, e uma ou outra coisa que atravessava o caminho, uns sapatos e alguma roupa que gostavam, enquanto que em sua casa Remus terminava de preparar um dos quartos para casos os pais dela quisessem ficar para dormir naquela noite.

Como era de esperar, Andrômeda e Remus se encarregaram de iniciar os preparativos do jantar, já que seus respectivos pares não tinham uma grande habilidade culinária. Na meia noite, chegaram os Potters e como é lógico, Lily entranhou-se na cozinha enquanto James e seu filho cumprimentavam aos demais convidados. Depois disso e quase ao mesmo tempo, Julia, Susan e Sirius chegaram, o último levando alguns refrescos e algumas garrafas de whiskey, ninguém tinha pedido que ele levasse, mas todos sabiam que ele se encarregaria dessa parte. So faltava Hollie para todos estarem reunidos.

— E aí, Almofadinhas? — disse James em certo momento — Já conseguiu pedir?

— Não enche, Pontas — ele exclamou, deixando claro que era um “não”.

— Precisa pedir logo, a Hollie vai acabar se cansando — recomendou Ted.

— Já sei, já sei — disse enquanto enchia um copo de whiskey — Eu vou pedir essa noite, tá bem?

— Então — Lily chegou sabe-se lá de onde, tirando o copo de suas mãos antes que pudesse tomar um gole —, lembre-se que precisa ficar completamente sóbrio.

— Um gole não vai me deixar bêbado — ele tentou pegar o copo de volta.

— Talvez, mas não vamos nos arriscar — disse risonha, assim como os outros — Bom, só vinha dizer que o jantar não deve demorar muito.

— Ótimo, tô morrendo de fome — exclamou James, enquanto sua esposa voltava para a cozinha.

— Bom, pelo menos vocês vão ser discretos, não é? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não sei, Dromeda tá impaciente pra ver o pedido — confessou Ted.

— E eu até trouxe o celular pra gravar — disse Harry.

— Vocês são uns desgraçados — os repreendeu.

Teriam continuado conversando, mas então a campainha começou a tocar. Rapidamente, Dora levantou-se para receber sua nova visita. Como de esperar, era Hollie Carter que chegava. Os olhares no mesmo instante foram para o moreno, como que esperando que ele agisse naquele momento.

— Oi, amiga, como vai? — Dora a cumprimentou.

— Bem — respondeu — Cheiro bom vindo da cozinha — disse, enquanto caminhavam até o sofá.

— Verdade, se quiser pode ir ajudar... — propôs.

— Não, obrigada, vou deixar os especialistas fazerem o seu trabalho — ela brincou.

— Que pena — replicou James — seria uma boa oportunidade pra que “alguém” fosse se acostumando com o seu temperamento — acrescentou, olhando de soslaio para o amigo, que parecia querer jogar algo na sua cara.

— Especialmente com o saco sem fundo que esse “alguém” tem no estômago — apoiou Harry.

— Bom, deixa pra próxima — disse a castanha, sabendo muito bem de quem estava falando.

Estiveram conversando animados por um longo tempo sobre qualquer assunto até que Lily avisou que o jantar estava pronto. Sem perder mais tempo, todos foram para a sala de jantar e tomaram lugar na mesa, um a um foram levando os pratos já terminados para a mesa, a perna defumada, o peru recheado, as saladas e o purê, tudo posto na frente dos comensais que não podiam esperar para começar a devorar o banquete.

Quando tinham terminado de levar tudo, e que o dono da casa fizesse o brinde para celebrar estarem todos reunidos ali, deu início ao banquete. Entre Andrômeda e Remus, começaram a dividir a comida e servir os pratos.

— Queridíssima prima — disse Sirius, a voz por cima da dos outros quando recebeu seu prato —, sua filha tem uma boa e feliz vida — começou —, muitos a reconhecem como artista, o que era seu sonho, e está casado com um bom e responsável homem — era evidente que estava tramando algo — E te lembro que eu sempre apoiei o relacionamento entre eles, o que me leva a perguntar... Por quanto tempo mais vai racionar a comida se ela já está bem? — terminou, indicando a comida no prato que, segundo ele, não era suficiente para saciar seu apetite.

Depois de um momento de risadas provocadas por seu comentário, Hollie, que estava sentada junto dele, pegou o prato que segurava e levantou-se do lugar, ela mesma se encarregou de pôr um pouco mais de comida no seu prato, assim como um corte um pouco maior antes de devolver.

— Pronto, agora para de encher o saco — disse com um enorme sorriso.

O jantar continuou a normalidade, de vez em quando Sirius aproveitava a distração da castanha para ficar observando-a, e em outros momentos aproveitava para amaldiçoar todos os outros que tornavam impossível que tomasse nem que fosse um gole de bebida, o que considerava uma injustiça, já que tinha sido ele quem tinha comprado.

Terminado o jantar, recolheram os pratos e formaram-se grupos. James, Ted, Harry e Remus em um, Nymphadora, Andrômeda, Lily, Julia e Susan no outro, e Sirius e Hollie ficaram sozinhos, sentados em um sofá em completo silêncio. Foi obviamente essa a intenção de todos os outros.

No final de toda a algazarra que tinham planejado, estavam relativamente a sós, um espaço perfeito para conversarem entre eles, mas parecia que nenhum deles sabia muito bem como quebrar o tenso silêncio.

— A comida tava boa — disse Sirius finalmente.

— Sim, eles sabem cozinhar bem — ela seguiu o fim da conversa.

— Obrigado por encher meu prato, não sei quando minha prima vai me perdoar.

— Talvez nunca — ela riu modestamente, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Hollie?

— Sim?

— Certeza que não posso tomar nem um copinho?

— Não — declarou — Depois pode se embriagar o quanto quiser, mas antes nem uma gota de álcool.

— Okay — ele respirou fundo — Hollie, você se cas... ria... migo...

— Parece que ainda não consegue — ela debochou, soltando uma risada melodiosa.

— É uma mulher masoquista — a acusou — Tá amando me pôr nessa saia justa!

— Sim, muito — respondeu com a mesma risada — Mas, bom, é o que me torna perfeita pra você, não é?

Tinha que admitir que estava certa nesse ponto. Nem todas as mulheres tinham a paciência para suportar e controlar alguém como Sirius Black, o moreno a olhou com ternura outra vez, se repreendia porque aquelas seis palavras eram a única coisa que o separava de estar com ela, de abraçá-la e beijá-la, se bem que... em nenhum momento o proibiram disso.

Acomodou-se no lugar para poder ficar de frente para ela, a mulher não desconfiou de suas intenções até que a distância começou a reduzir, e uma das mãos dele roçou em sua bochecha. O mais rápido que pôde, para caso ela tentasse afastá-lo, uniu seus lábios em um beijo, que foi rapidamente correspondido. Foi longo e doce, como deveria ser, até que depois de um tempo se viram obrigados a se separar.

— Hollie — disse com a voz um pouco mais forte que um sussurro — Quer casar comigo?

— Eu aceito — respondeu a mulher com um grande sorriso.

Imediatamente, uma salva de palmas os tirou de seu mundinho. Parecia que o resto que estava ali não estava tão distraído para não notar o que estava acontecendo. De fato, Harry tinha seu celular focado neles, parece que tinha cumprido a promessa de gravar.

— Tá, chega! — reclamou Sirius e todos voltaram a conversar — Que bons amigos — ele resmungou, fazendo a sua noiva rir — Bom, já que passamos dessa parte, que tal brindar?

— Nada de álcool pra mim — ela disse na mesma hora — Acho que não vou poder beber por alguns meses — acrescentou, pondo as mãos na barriga.


	41. Capítulo 40 - Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 40 - Preparativos.**

Não era a notícia mais inesperada de todas, mas mesmo assim, que confirmasse a gravidez da mulher marcou um momento de grande alegria. Depois que Sirius Black entendeu a indireta, começou a balbuciar sem sentido para acabar gritando com todas as suas forças, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam dentro da casa, comemorando o natal.

Hollie que teve que contar a notícia porque o moreno simplesmente não conseguia pronunciar uma frase coerente, obviamente as felicitações e o brinde posterior pela alegre notícia que receberam, foi uma noite bem animada e culminou com a pergunta de Andrômeda de quando se casariam, o que nenhum dos dois soube responder.

Quando a noite terminou, cada um dividiu-se, os Potters voltaram para casa depois de levar algumas sobras do jantar para comer depois, Sirius insistiu que Hollie a acompanhasse ao seu apartamento, segundo ele era para falarem sobre sua relação, mas todos sabiam que fariam tudo menos conversar. Já Ted e Andrômeda, que moravam mais longe dos outros, decidiram ficar no quarto que sua filha e genro tinham oferecido.

Uma semana depois chegava o início de um novo ano, e com eles chegavam novas esperanças, particularmente o mais esperado seria o nascimento do filho de Remus e Dora, e o casamento de Sirius — alma livre — Black e Hollie. Depois de muitas conversas com os amigos e familiares do casal, decidiram comemorar as núpcias em aproximadamente dois meses, na verdade parecia um pouco apressado, mas a segunda opção era esperarem até que Hollie tivesse o bebê, o que parecia muito tempo e não queriam dar tempo a nenhum deles para poder mudar de ideia.

O planejamento começou imediatamente, pois tinham muito o que fazer em pouco tempo, embora claro, tiveram menos tempo para preparar o casamento de Remus e Dora e tinha sido uma grande comemoração. Sirius estava muito envolvido nos preparativos, em parte porque queria e em parte porque o obrigaram a participar, para seus amigos foi a oportunidade de vingar-se de seu amigo brincalhão por tudo o que fez com eles quando se casaram.

Poderia-se dizer que foi um grande alívio quando voltaram aos seus respectivos trabalhos, com os amigos na construtora e Hollie em seu escritório eram os únicos momentos que podia escapar do estresse que geravam os preparativos do casamento.

Uma tarde, no final do mês de janeiro, Dora foi visitar seu marido no trabalho, esse dia se reuniria com suas amigas, pois iriam buscar um vestido de noiva adequado para Hollie. Não foi vê-lo por algo específico, só queria passar para cumprimentá-lo antes de darem uma volta nas lojas, naquele momento o ventre de Dora era mais proeminente que antes, era mais que evidente sua condição.

Chegou sem problemas na construtora e subiu ao andar onde estava seu escritório, tudo estava como da última vez, as paredes pintadas da mesma cor, as mesmas fotos e pinturas penduradas nas paredes, as mesmas plantas e, por desgraça, a mesma (vagabunda) secretária. Igualmente arrumada e vestida com um vestido apertado, sem dúvidas tentando fisgar um desavisado que caísse em suas artimanhas.

Decidiu que o melhor seria ignorá-la completamente e, aproveitando que estava ocupada guardando uns papéis no arquivador, passou reto e foi direto para o escritório de Remus, já tinha cruzado metade do caminho sem problemas...

— Ei, espere, não pode... Ah! É você — exclamou a secretária com um toque de desprezo.

— Sim, sou eu, a esposa do seu chefe — disse desafiante, ela pretendia ignorá-la, mas seu temperamento a obrigava a dar a cara a tapa no exato momento em que escutou sua voz.

Olharam-se desafiantes, poderia-se dizer que o desagrado que sentiam era mútuo. A secretária começou a analisá-la com o olhar, esse dia Tonks estava vestida bem casual, com um par de jeans e uma camisa folgada que tinha comprado há pouco, mas ainda assim podia notar um pouco como tinha crescido sua barriga. Quando terminou de vê-la, esboçou um sorriso debochado.

Dora soube interpretar muito bem aquele sorriso e seu olhar, era como se dissesse que não tinha uma figura tão perfeita quanto ela. Podia sentir o sangue circulando por suas veias e apertando os punhos, armou-se de paciência para ir, não estava em condições de discutir com ela e muito menos um confronto físico. Não seria bom para seu bebê, mas assim que estivesse em condições adequadas, descontaria com gosto nela. Respirando fundo, deu a volta e foi entrar no escritório.

—O senhor Lupin está ocupado — disse a mulher na mesma hora —, não pode entrar.

— Quero ver me impedir — disse ameaçadora, olhando-a de soslaio antes de abrir a porta para entrar.

O cômodo onde Lupin trabalhava estava exatamente como o escritório em casa, tudo perfeitamente organizado com uns livros em uma estante. O primeiro que tentou foi cumprimentar seu marido, mas naquele momento ele estava falando com o que parecia ser um cliente, então mesmo que quisesse, ele não poderia responder.

Remus ficou surpreso com a entrada repentina de Dora, não sabia que ia visitá-lo, ficou de pé para recebê-la quando ela fez um gesto com a mão para que ele continuasse com o que estava fazendo, mas ele aproximou-se dela e ajudou-a a sentar-se para esperar que terminasse sua ligação.

— Sim, em alguns dias estará pronto, senhor Robertson. Sim, não se preocupa, senhor, adeus — ele terminou.

— Firenze? — perguntou Dora, quando ele desligou o telefone.

— Sim, pediu que avaliássemos alguns edifícios da Corporação Centaurus, realmente se tornou um bom cliente — explicou, sentando na ponta da mesa na frente dela — A que devo a visita?

— Não posso visitar meu marido?

— Claro que pode, mas tem que admitir que não acontece muito — levantou-se e aproximou-se mais dela, percebeu algo de errado na sua voz nesse momento — Dora, tá tudo bem?

— E por que não estaria?

— Pelo seu tom de voz, tem alguma coisa te irritando. O que foi? — voltou a perguntar.

— A sua maldita secretária! — exclamou depois de alguns segundos — Eu odeio que tenha essa vagabunda aí fora.

— Certo, você já me disse isso, mas eu não...

— Sim, eu já sei o que disse — o interrompeu —, mas não a suporto, e agora há pouco ficou me olhando estranha.

— Como assim?

— Estava debochando de mim, Remus! Como se dissesse que ela tem um corpão e eu pareço uma baleia — explicou, sentindo os olhares lacrimejarem.

— Não pode dizer isso.

— Claro que sim, eu tô gorda e feia.

— Escuta, isso não é verdade — garantiu Remus, a abraçando — Você é uma mulher linda e essa barriga — esfregou o seu ventre — é a prova do amor que temos, do nosso filho, não tem o porquê ficar triste.

— Então... não te incomoda que eu esteja assim? — perguntou, apontando para si mesma.

— Claro que não, é o melhor presente que poderia ter me dado.

— E não vai me deixar por aquela maldita vaga...

— Claro que não — respondeu imediatamente — Nunca vou te deixar por outra, isso é impossível.

Depois de alguns beijos e carícias, por fim ela conseguiu acalmar-se o suficiente, enquanto que Lupin não deixava de se surpreender com as mudanças de humor que sua esposa ainda sofria.

— Agora que já se acalmou, vai me contar o porquê veio?

— Por nada, só queria te ver — respondeu mais alegre — Daqui a pouco vou me encontrar com Hollie e minhas amigas, vamos procurar um vestido de noiva — explicou — E acho que tá ficando tarde.

— Então vamos, eu te levo.

— Não, não quero te atrapalhar.

— Não vai me atrapalhar — garantiu.

— Sério, não precisa — ela insistiu — Só me empresta isso aqui e pronto — ele virou o rosto para onde ela estava apontando, o abridor de cartas.

— Para quê quer isso? — perguntou.

— Nada demais, só pensei em ter uma conversa “amigável” com a sua secretária.

— É claro que eu não vou emprestar! — disse Remus firme, entendendo a indireta — Melhor irmos, mesmo que seja até a entrada da construtora — acrescentou ao ver que ela voltaria a reclamar. Na verdade queria que o humor de Tonks voltasse a balancear com um novo encontro com a secretária, e sabia que isso não aconteceria se ele estivesse presente.

Saíram juntos do escritório e caminharam pelo corredor. Dora fez seu maior esforço para parecer muito mais melosa e carinhosa que de costume, enquanto caminhava abraçada ao marido, sua intenção era claramente irritar a secretária, e a julgar pela careta de desprezo que conseguiu ver, tinha dado resultado. Quando chegaram ao lobby da construtora, despediram-se com um doce beijo e cada um voltou às suas coisas, ela ao encontro de suas amigas e ele ao seu trabalho.

Quando a tarde caiu, um grupo de garotas deteve-se em um pequeno restaurante para comer um pouco depois da árdua e, por que não dizer, infrutífera busca. Tinham visitado cerca de doze lojas de noiva, viram mais de uma centena vestidos diferentes, e muitos foram mostrados pela futura noiva, mas no final não encontraram o vestido ideal e já estavam exaustas.

— Céus, não sabia que me casar daria tanto trabalho — exclamou Hollie, esfregando as pernas um tempo depois de terem chegado ao restaurante — Na verdade parece muita pressão.

— Não deveria reclamar, você tem mais tempo do que eu tive — lembrou Dora — Em um só dia, tive que ver mais vestidos do que teve que ver hoje.

— Mas calma, rosinha — interveio Julia —, amanhã ela vai te superar, ainda não achamos um vestido e ainda faltam muitas lojas.

— Não podemos deixar pra depois? — perguntou a castanha, que não tinha vontade de voltar a realizar aquela caminhada.

— Claro que não — exclamou Susan — Em algumas semanas será o seu casamento, e já demoramos muito. Devíamos ter começado a buscar há muito tempo.

— Talvez, querida — disse Julia —, mas leva em consideração que com a barriga em crescimento da nossa amiga não podíamos nos adiantar em comprar um vestido que depois não caberia.

— Ei! — reclamou Hollie.

— Nesse caso era só ajustar, minha mãe fez isso com meu vestido — comentou Dora.

— Verdade, ela se esforçou muito pra tê-lo pronto a tempo — concedeu Susan.

— Viu? Não acho que minha mãe vai negar ajuda, depois de tudo ela também está animada com esse casamento.

— Não sei, não queria incomodar — disse a castanha.

— Vamos perguntar e deixá-la decidir — propôs Julia — Eu não acho uma má ideia.

— Verdade — concordou Dora.

— Vocês não querem é continuar procurando vestidos — acusou Susan.

— Nesse caso eu apoio — acrescentou Hollie, fazendo as três rirem enquanto Susan negava divertida com a cabeça.

— Tá, isso tudo é muito engraçado, mas tô com fome — disse Julia depois de um tempo.

— Sim, eu quero comer um bolo de chocolate com morangos e...

— Não pode comer só isso — reclamou Susan, interrompendo-a.

— Eu sei, também vou pedir um corte de carne com algumas...

— Uma salada e um suco.

— Quê? Quer que eu dê só isso ao meu filho, Susan? — reclamou Dora.

— É bom para você.

— Mas...

— Mas nada.

— Nem pense que vai me impedir de comer bolo de chocolate — disse decidida — Não vê que esse pequeno também gosta? — acrescentou, indicando sua barriga.

— E como tem tanta certeza?

— Ela é viciada em chocolate — disse Julia — E Remus não é diferente. Estranho seria que o filho não gostasse.

— É verdade — concordou Hollie, rindo — Isso é muito engraçado.

— Vamos ver se vai continuar achando engraçado quando também te obrigarem a comer salada — retrucou Dora.

O sorriso da castanha desapareceu lentamente, ela podia ser um pouco gulosa como Dora e Sirius, na verdade não gostava nada da ideia de limitarem as suas refeições. Depois disso, o resto da tarde foi bem tranquila. Quando terminaram de comer, cada uma foi para sua respectiva casa, sabendo que logo repetiriam seu dia de visita às lojas, mas dessa vez, Dora pediria para sua mãe ir com elas e se quisesse, ajudaria Hollie como fez com sua filha.

Longe dali, um grupo de amigos estava tomando alguns copos de bebida em um bar local, foram ali assim que saíram do trabalho para passar um bom tempo, lembrar de algumas coisas do seu passado, mas principalmente falar sobre o grande passo que um deles estava a ponto de dar em alguns dias.

— Muito bem, colega — disse James — O momento de aproveitar é agora, antes que te ponham a coleira — brincou depois de beber o copo que tinha na frente.

— Sim, você já tem experiência, não é? — retrucou Sirius.

— Não se irrite — pediu Remus — Também não é pra tanto.

— Eu sei, Aluado, é só que... nunca imaginei me casando, entendem?

— Sim — responderam ao mesmo tempo — Ninguém pensou que se casaria algum dia — continuou o castanho — Foi por isso que Hollie não queria te aceitar.

— Isso, põe sal na ferida — ironizou o moreno.

— Anime-se, Almofadinhas, ela aceitou, não foi? — acrescentou James — O que acha de ir comer lá em casa? Lily vai cozinhar algo delicioso. Ela está tão feliz que até te convidou pra ficar uns dias.

— Sério? — disse estranhado — E desde quando a ruiva deixa eu ficar em casa?

— Desde que você ficou noivo — respondeu Remus — Não entenda mal, mas preferimos saber onde tá pra impedir que fuja — terminou de falar com um sorriso de lado.

— Quê? Acham que vou fugir do meu próprio casamento?

— Sim — responderam novamente.

— Pensei que me conheciam melhor — disse com um tom ofendido.

— Te conhecemos mais do que deveríamos, esse é o problema — retrucou Remus.

— Olha, Aluado, por comentários assim que Pontas é o padrinho do casamento e não você.

— E não tem nada a ver com ser seu quase irmão e que eu não te pus pra ser padrinho do meu casamento?

— Isso também ajudou — exclamou, sem dar importância — E como vão as coisas?

— Muito bem — respondeu James — Na verdade, Lily devia ter se dedicado em organização de eventos em vez de administração, acho que sua futura dona foi ver vestidos de noiva hoje.

— Sim, Dora passou de manhã no escritório e me contou — acrescentou Remus —, mas tá errado, James. Hollie já é dona dele — o moreno soltou uma gargalhada enorme e o outro os olhou mal — Tô mentindo?

— Na verdade não — teve que aceitar enquanto recebiam mais copos — Bom, acho que isso merece um brinde, né?

— Sim — disse James, levantando o copo — Por Almofadinhas, o último maroto que se deixou capturar pelo sexo oposto, saúde.

— Saúde — repetiram os outros dois, divertidos.

Os dias seguintes foram ainda mais estressantes se é que isso era possível, logo celebrariam o casamento e tudo devia estar em seu devido lugar a tempo. Como combinado, Andrômeda acompanhou as garotas da próxima vez que foram procurar vestidos, e só porque se tratava do casamento de seu primo, aceitou realizar as mudanças de um dos vestidos que tinham visto. Hollie e Dora estavam até dispostas a ajudá-la só para não precisarem procurar por outras opções.

Os homens estavam mais tranquilos, já que não precisavam fazer tanta coisa. Se não tinha roupa, era só comprar ou alugar alguma que ficasse bem, não tinha tanta variedade para eles.

Além dos preparativos do casamento, Hollie e Sirius tinham que deixar tudo ajeitado em seus trabalhos, eles não queriam fazer como Dora e Remus e desperdiçar a lua de mel. Só seria mais complicado para ela, já que quando voltasse da viagem, teria apenas alguns meses de trabalho antes de entrar na licença maternidade, até seu filho finalmente nascer.

Tal e como foi pedido, Sirius passou as últimas semanas na casa dos Potters, mais que nada para que não o incomodassem com essa ideia de que fugiria, embora tivesse que admitir que existiam alguns momentos em que a ideia aparecia na sua cabeça de forma muito tentadora, especialmente quando se aproximava o grande dia.

A comemoração seria no sábado, e tudo estava arrumado, o juíz, o bolo, a recepção, a comida, os convidados e os noivos, tudo estava preparado para o grande dia que esses dois teimosos e persistentes uniriam suas vidas com todo o amor que sentiam. Seria um dia muito especial e agitado, onde qualquer coisa poderia acontecer.


	42. Capítulo 41 - Mais um casamento

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 41 - Mais um casamento.**

Era uma noite tranquila e silenciosa, tanto que inclusive era possível perceber o voo de uma mosca pelo quarto. Toda essa passividade contrastava com a confusão que em algumas horas começaria, e no tremendo turbilhão de ideias que um encostado moreno tinha na sua cabeça, enquanto contemplava o vazio teto à sua frente, incapaz de dormir por mais que quisesse.

Sirius Black estava imerso em uma persistente insônia, uma insônia provocada pelo passo que estava a ponto de dar, em algumas horas estaria casado. Ninguém nem seus amigos, conhecidos nem mesmo ele tinham imaginado que algo assim aconteceria. Ele queria estar com aquela mulher, realmente queria, mas ainda assim não podia evitar sentir-se nervoso.

Por um breve momento, pensou no deboche de seus amigos sobre sair correndo. sS tinha que tomar cuidado para não acordar Lily, pois sabia que James não acordaria nem com uma bomba, mas esse impulso foi rapidamente acalmado pela lembrança dela, por aquela doce e terna mulher que dentro de algumas horas seria sua esposa, e que seria capaz de castrá-lo com um cortador de unhas se ele se atrevesse a deixá-la plantada no altar. E mesmo que conseguisse escapar até o abismo mais profundo do inferno, ela se encarregaria de encontrá-lo e de arrastá-lo de volta.

Mexeu-se incomodado na cama por mais alguns minutos até que finalmente o sono começou a aparecer, o melhor seria não pensar muito no assunto.

**Sábado, 8:45 am, casa dos Potters.**

Não tinha sido um sono exatamente reparador, mas foi tudo o que o moreno pôde conseguir naquela noite, os murmúrios vindos do primeiro andar não eram muito fortes, mas Black podia escutar claramente. Olhando o relógio, percebeu que ainda era muito cedo, pelo menos comparado com o horário que costumava se levantar em um fim de semana.

Conformado em não poder mais dormir, levantou-se da cama e se vestiu com o primeiro que encontrou. Não importava muito, pois em algumas horas teria que trocar de roupa para o casamento, a simples ideia fazia seu estômago revirar pelo nervosismo que sentia, isso estava sendo mais difícil do que tinha imaginado no começo.

Desceu ao primeiro andar e foi até a origem do ruído. Na cozinha, Lily estava preparando o café da manhã para todos na casa. Em um certo momento, a ruiva deu as costas e o recebeu com um sorriso amável.

— Bom dia, Sirius — o cumprimentou, servindo uma xícara de café.

— Bom dia, ruiva — devolveu o cumprimento, pegando uma xícara.

— Conseguiu relaxar? Porque é óbvio que não conseguiu dormir — ela perguntou.

— Como sabe que não dormi?

— Tá acordado antes das onze, não é muito normal. Se tivesse dormido bem, ainda estaria na cama.

— Sim, eu consegui dormir. Algumas horas, mas consegui.

— Nervoso pela sua brilhante ideia? — ela brincou.

— Sim, mas eu não vou fugir.

— Mesmo que tentasse, não adiantaria. Não acho que chegaria longe sem sua carteira, chaves ou carro.

— Pegaram a minha carteira e chaves? — ele impressionou-se.

— E os quatro pneus do carro, e só por segurança, escondemos também a chave do nosso onde nunca pensaria em procurar.

— Que maldosa — exclamou, mas no fundo achou divertido que tivessem feito tudo aquilo.

Estiveram conversando sobre qualquer coisa enquanto Lily terminava de cozinhar. A cerimônia seria às duas da tarde, então tinham um pouco de tempo. Quando o café estava pronto, a ruiva foi atrás de seu marido, mas antes puderam escutar o som da campainha da porta.

Depois de um tempo que ela saiu da cozinha, entrou Remus, perfeitamente arrumado como de costume.

— Bom dia, Sirius — saudou o castanho.

— Olá, Aluado — ele saudou de volta — Veio pra ter certeza que eu continuava aqui?

— Não, tinha certeza de que Lily e a imagem furiosa de Marlene te impediriam de correr — disse, debochadamente.

— E onde deixou minha sobrinha?

— Ontem a deixei com Andrômeda e Hollie — respondeu — A essa hora, talvez continue adormecida.

— E você como sempre se levantando com o sol, né? — acrescentou — Como vai o pequeno ludo?

— Quem?

— Seu filho, o pequeno ludo.

— Ludo? — repetiu estranhado — A gravidez de Dora tá bem — respondeu finalmente — Em alguns meses, ela vai dar a luz e...

— E teremos um novo maroto no grupo — comemorou o moreno.

— E em outros meses nascerá outro — acrescentou — Sinto pena pelo pai que terá.

— Ei, o que você quer dizer com... — sua reclamação ficou no ar porque o som de algo caindo no andar de cima os interrompeu — Acho que acordaram James.

Alguns momentos depois, Lily entrou novamente na cozinha seguida de perto de um moreno que esfregava a part traseira, deduziram que era onde tinha caído da cama.

— Doce despertar — debochou Sirius.

— Eu não sei o porquê ela é tão brusca pra nos acordar — exclamou James — Ela não acorda Aluado nem Harry assim.

— Eu não hiberno toda vez que durmo — defendeu-se o castanho — E Harry é seu filho, claro que não vai agir assim.

— Comam logo o café, não temos tempo a perder.

— Mas ainda temos tempo, Lils — exclamou James.

— Não tanto quanto pensa, e lembra que eu saio daqui a pouco pra ajudar a noiva, e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo com esse daí, além do mais você— apontou para o marido — tem que voltar a por os pneus no carro.

— Certo, ruiva, mas “esse daí” tem nome.

Entre a comida, as conversas e as discussões entre os três amigos, conseguiram aliviar o ambiente, e conseguiram esquecer um pouco a atenção que um deles sentia a respeito, seria uma manhã agradável.

**9:30 am, casa dos Tonks.**

Quase todos do lar acolhedor já tinham acordado, uma castanha apenas pôde dormir durante a noite. O motivo, seu casamento. Apesar de já ter imaginado aquele momento, nunca pensou que chegaria tão rápido, ou era assim que pensava, e mais, se casaria com a pessoa por quem se apaixonou pela primeira vez.

Esse louco mulherengo que conheceu depois de ter um relacionamento com Remus, a primeira pessoa que conseguia fazê-la sentir amor e ódio igualmente, estava completamente eufórica ao pensar que em poucas horas uniriam suas vidas. E que alguns meses depois teriam mais para apreciar.

Como já tinham dito antes, contrataram tudo o necessário para o evento, aconteceria naquela mesma casa que pouco mais de um ano antes se casou certa Tonks. O motivo pelo qual decidiram isso foi porque parecia um bom lugar, um lugar familiar, além de que não puderam marcar uma igreja para esse dia e que conheciam a geografia do lugar, no caso de algum dos noivos resolvesse sair correndo.

Andrômeda e Hollie estavam ajeitando uns detalhes quando passos adormecidos chamaram a sua atenção, Nymphadora tinha acordado há pouco.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou a mulher sonolenta.

— Bom dia — responderam as duas — Madrugou, hein — disse Hollie com certa ironia — Pensei que continuaria na cama por mais um tempo.

— Culpa de Remus. Eu costumava dormir até mais tarde, mas ele sempre acorda cedo e acaba me acordando.

— Como que acaba te acordando? — perguntou Hollie, estranhando.

— Bom, às vezes ele me acorda de propósito, sabe, falando e me dando um beijo ou dois, mas outras eu acordo com o cheiro do café da manhã. Acho que me acostumei.

— Pensou que sua vida de casada seria assim?

— Claro que não, nunca pensei chegar onde estou. Ninguém poderia imaginar que Remus e eu terminaríamos assim.

— Eu não diria isso...

— Quê?

— Quero dizer, todos tínhamos certeza de que aconteceria algo entre vocês desde o primeiro dia — Hollie se defendeu — Por isso nos esforçamos tanto no casamento.

— Sei — disse não muito convencida, sentia como se ela estivesse lhe escondendo algo.

— Bom, chega de conversa que já estamos atrasadas — exclamou Andrômeda — Lily vai chegar logo pra nos ajudar, então vamos comer e trocar de roupa. Não pode continuar de pijama pelo resto do dia.

— Você nunca vai deixar de ser mãe, não é? — comentou Dora, divertida.

— E você logo logo vai me entender, jovenzinha.

**1:00 pm, casa dos Tonks.**

A apenas uma hora do evento, tudo dentro de casa tinha se tornado um caos. Na parte de trás, Ted supervisionava a tenda e o banquete para que tudo estivesse no lugar, enquanto que as mulheres estavam dentro da casa, arrumando a noiva para o grande momento. Andrômeda tinha feito alguns reparos no vestido de Hollie, entre eles abrir um pouco mais o decote, o que considerou que seria de agrado do seu primo.

Já os homens se encarregavam de arrumar o seu amigo e noivo do casamento, já estavam arrumados e esperando a hora de ir. Sirius não parava de esfregar as mãos e mover a cabeça, o nervosismo que tinha tido durante a noite tinha voltado com tudo e por mais que tentassem, não conseguia afastá-lo.

Quando os três chegaram finalmente a casa dos Tonks, puderam ver o quão bem arrumado estava tudo, praticamente todos os convidados já tinham chegado, assim como foi no casamento de Remus e Dora, eram apenas os amigos e colegas mais próximos, o que garantia não só uma pequena cerimônia como também algo mais íntimo.

Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, os padrinhos, o noivo e o padre estavam em seus lugares, esperando pela aparição da noiva. Todos aguardavam com expectativa e alguns deles, sem acreditar ainda que estavam no casamento de Sirius Black, sentiam-se um pouco estranhos e até orgulhosos de terem sido convidados. Entre os presentes, os merecedores conseguiram ver claramente seu antigo diretor, Albus Dumbledore, que sorria enigmaticamente, mas muito feliz de que finalmente aquele mulherengo conseguisse o amor que tanto lhe fazia falta.

A música mudou em um momento e as damas de honra começaram a desfilar. Todas com seus vestidos rosas e cara de alegria por sua amiga, e por parte de Dora, uma barriga de grávida. Quando ficaram em suas posições, começou a marcha nupcial e a noiva fez ato de presença com seu lindo vestido branco. Caminhava devagar pelo tapete, decidida a chegar ao altar. Pôde ver na frente dela aquele idiota que tanta dor lhe causou, mas que amava com muito mais intensidade. Não estranhou que ele estivesse mais nervoso do que em toda a sua vida, e onde estava pondo a sua vista naquele momento.

Quando chegou perto dele, se olharam por alguns segundos, nos quais ela só conseguiu dizer.

— Meus olhos são em cima, Sirius — disse em um murmúrio quando ficou olhando seu decote por mais tempo do que o necessário.

— Desculpa.

Com um sorriso, ambos deram a volta e encararam o padre. A cerimônia por fim começou, o casal prestando a maior atenção possível, mas sua concentração estava posta na pessoa ao seu lado. Os padrinhos e damas de honra estavam sorrindo e dando todo o apoio, esperando impacientes pelas últimas palavras do padre.

— Você, Sirius Black, aceita Hollie Carter como esposa, _esquecer de todas as outras_ — ressaltou essa parte por pedido de James, o padrinho —, guardar-se para ela, querê-la e amá-la até que a morte os separe?

Sirius engoliu em seco nesse momento antes de sentir como a castanha segurava a sua mão e lhe dava um forte aperto, talvez um pouco mais forte do que deveria ser. Ele interpretou como um “se disser não, eu te mato”.

— Aceito — respondeu com um meio sorriso no rosto, ela realmente o tinha na coleira.

— E você, Hollie Carter, aceita Sirius Black como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?

— Aceito — respondeu sem hesitar.

Trocaram as alianças e com a desnecessária indicação do padre, ambos deram um profundo beijo que foi acompanhado por uma salva de palmas e gritos de felicidade por parte dos convidados.

Depois disso, foram para as mesas se prepararem para o banquete. Os garçons que contrataram serviram bebidas a todos, exceto para os que não podiam beber álcool. Já nesse momento, Sirius Black estava mais tranquilo, não podia acreditar que algo tão simples o deixasse tão nervoso, e agora que já tinha acabado e que eram marido e mulher, pensou que poderia passar o resto do dia sem preocupações, mas então chegou a hora do brinde.

O tilintar de uma taça chamou a atenção de todos, que ficaram em silêncio. Depois disso, um moreno levantou-se de seu lugar, disposto a dar o discurso.

— Sirius e Hollie se casaram — começou James — Algo que pensamos que nunca aconteceria, pelo menos por causa de Sirius — alguns sorriram —, mas não pensem mal. Eles se casaram por amor, e não porque o idiota do meu amigo a engravidou.

— James! — reclamou o moreno.

— Mas é verdade, Almofadinhas, tiveram que ajustar o vestido três vezes porque a barriga cresceu.

— Isso não é verdade! — reclamou Hollie, envergonhada.

— Durante o casamento — continuou o padrinho —, quando a Hollie disse que aceitava ser esposa do Almofadinhas, deu vontade de gritar “Sério?” — alguns riram — É que casar com Sirius é suportar as suas bebedeiras, a sua fome sem fim, seu mau humor, os gritos que solta toda vez que o seu time perde, não querer lavar o banheiro mesmo que seja ele que suja, os roncos à noite, o hálito de cadáver de manhã, o...

— Potter! — gritou o moreno, pondo-se de pé, disposto a jogar alguma coisa.

— Apenas a verdade, parceiro — defendeu-se James — Apesar dos muitos defeitos de Sirius, e alguns de Hollie, eles se amam. Meu amigo não é perfeito, e infelizmente nunca será — o mencionado fez um sinal ameaçador com a mão —, mas sei que sempre a amará. E Hollie é uma mulher forte, corajosa e sem dúvidas, a melhor pra cuidar do meu amigo — alguns soltaram algumas exclamações de ternura — Então, Almofadinhas, por favor, não estrague tudo. Saúde! — gritou antes que Sirius voltasse a reclamar.

— Saúde — disseram em coro os convidados, alguns ainda rindo.

Depois desse animado brinde, serviu-se a deliciosa comida, mas nem sequer com esses manjares, Sirius deixou de olhar para seu irmão com intenções homicidas. Teve que passar toda a refeição e várias carícias e beijos por parte de Hollie para conseguir acalmar-se. Já ela estava muito feliz, tinha finalmente conseguido o que nunca pensou que seria capaz, ter aquele homem como seu legítimo esposo, e também ajudou que não disseram tantas coisas sobre ela quanto fizeram com Dora.

Depois da comida, começaram a pôr uma música lenta, e já fosse por casais ou sozinhos, os convidados se reuniram no centro para dançar no ritmo da melodia. Em um certo momento, Sirius aproximou-se de seus amigos — que estavam dançando com suas esposas — e segurando-os pelo traje, os arrastou-os para um lugar onde pudessem conversar diante do olhar atônito e divertido de seus pares.

— Que diabos foi isso, Potter? — reclamou Sirius quando puderam falar com tranquilidade.

— Foi o que você teria feito — respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

— Bom, sim... mas... esse não é o ponto — não sabia o que dizer — Foi um infeliz. Se soubesse que faria isso, teria chamado Aluado para ser meu padrinho.

— Mas foi ele que me ajudou a escrever o brinde.

— Quê?

— Você procurou isso com o que fez no nosso casamento — explicou o castanho.

— Vocês são uns...

— Nós também te amamos, Almofadinhas — eles disseram.

— Ei, voltem pra festa! — disse Hollie — Depois da lua mel, podem se agredir.

O dia começou a dar lugar a noite, e alguns dos convidados começaram a ir embora. Os recém casados pediram aos Tonks que guardassem os presentes, pois naquela mesma noite sairia o avião que os levaria a uma linda praia para que pudessem passar a lua de mel e dar início a sua vida de casados.


	43. Capítulo 42 - A carta de Caroline Tonks

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

**Capítulo 42 - A carta de Caroline Tonks.**

O casamento tinha sido um sucesso. Naquele momento, o casal já devia estar na estrada, indo para a sua lua de mel. Quase todos os convidados já tinham ido, exceto os Potters e os Lupins, que continuavam ali ajudando Ted e Andrômeda a recolherem e acomodarem algumas coisas. No dia seguinte, com a luz do sol, poderiam ajeitar tudo como era devido, além de que naquela hora já estavam cansados.

Na cozinha, Andrômeda estava com sua filha, terminando de lavar uns pratos de prata que foram usados. Eram os pratos que a defunta Caroline tinha dado a senhora Tonks de heranças. Através da janela, podiam ver como seus maridos acomodavam algumas cadeiras enquanto conversavam animadamente.

— Foi uma linda cerimônia — comentou Dora.

— Concordo — apoiou Andrômeda — Fico feliz que esse cabeça dura tomou uma atitude.

— Sim, mas logo vai ter que suportar as mudanças de humor de Hollie — brincou a rosada.

— Eu sei — garantiu a mulher com um sorriso travesso — E como vai com a gravidez?

— Bom, eu acho. Já me acostumei com algumas mudanças, já não tenho vontade de comer coisas estranhas, embora... — ficou em silêncio e virou a cabeça para olhar seu marido através da janela.

— Teve impulsos luxuriosos.

— Mãe! — reclamou.

— Quê? É normal! Quando eu te esperava, ataquei seu pai mais de uma vez.

— Por favor, mamãe! Que tipo de conversa tá tendo com a sua filha?

— Como eu disse, é normal — ela deu de ombros — E eu aproveitaria, se fosse você, porque no último trimestre não vai ter o mesmo ímpeto.

— Não seja ridícula, mamãe — disse, desviando a vista —, mas hipoteticamente, se decidisse fazer isso — acrescentou sem olhá-la —, como seria?

Sem desfazer o sorriso debochado que tinha sua mãe ao ouvir isso, secou as mãos com um pano e saiu da cozinha para voltar pouco depois com o que parecia ser um livro nas mãos, passou para sua filha que leu a lombada.

— Mas o que é isso?

— É um livro hindu que tem posições...

— Não é isso — a interrompeu — Por que tá me dando?

— Porque assim vai saber como fazer, olha — abriu o livro nas suas mãos e pôs em uma página específica — Essa posição seria a melhor para você, assim não poriam pressão na barriga, e se querem melhorar a experiência, poderiam...

— Sério, mãe, como pode falar disso com a sua filha com tanta naturalidade? — ela reclamou, mas sem deixar de ver a ilustração e ler o conteúdo.

— Bom, acho que já terminamos, pelo menos agora — Remus tinha chegado, assustando-as. Em um segundo, Dora fechou o livro e o escondeu em suas costas — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou ao ver como elas reagiram.

— Não, nada — exclamou Tonks — Então já vamos?

— Bom, sim, a menos que queira ficar, seu pai nos ofereceu um quarto...

— Não, acho melhor nós irmos — disse depois de pensar um pouco, diante do riso debochado de Andrômeda.

— Então vai seguir meu conselho? — Dora a olhou séria enquanto Remus as encarava estranhado — Bom, é melhor irem que tá ficando tarde — disse, apressando-os.

Como disseram, Remus e Nymphadora saíram da cozinha, ela levando o livro nas mãos. Despediram-se tanto dos Tonks quanto dos Potters, os quais fizeram o mesmo e já preparavam-se para sair. Foram para seus respectivos carros e com uma última despedida, arrancaram e empreenderam o caminho para suas casas. Os Tonks voltaram para dentro, e iam para seu quarto, tinha sido um dia cansativo e precisavam descansar um pouco.

— Sabe? Fiquei surpreso que Dora e Remus não quisessem ficar aqui — disse Ted.

— Eles são casados, e tem suas coisas pra fazer.

— Suas coisas? — repetiu, estranhando — O que você aprontou, Dromeda? — a mulher o olhou sorridente e respondeu.

— Lembra daquela vez quando eu tava no segundo trimestre da gravidez?

— Claro que lembro. Com todo o respeito, você enlouqueceu e praticamente me vio... Ah — então pareceu entender — É mais informação do que eu gostaria de saber.

— Bom, talvez eu poderia te ajudar a esquecer — ela disse de forma sugestiva, aproximando-se dele.

Não é preciso dizer o que aconteceu aquela noite, tanto no quarto dos Tonks quanto no dos Lupins. Talvez uma das melhores formas de terminar um bom dia, estar com a pessoa que amava.

Se passaram alguns dias desde o casamento, o casal mandava cartões postais e ligavam para seus amigos contando o bem que estavam passando, embora claro, cada um contava a história de seu ponto de vista, e geralmente a versão de Sirius costumava ser mais pervertida.

Era um dia tranquilo, era pouco antes do meio dia, então Remus estava no trabalho enquanto Dora procurava alguma coisa para passar o tempo. Depois de um tempo vendo televisão, levantando apenas algumas vezes para ir buscar algo na cozinha, a campainha começou a tocar.

Com certo esforço, e um pouco de preguiça, levantou-se do sofá para atender quem quer que fosse. O último que esperava era encontrar-se com uma pessoa que tinha tomado uma enorme aversão.

— Você! — exclamou imediatamente, ao abrir a porta.

— Bom dia, senhora Lupin — era Kingsley Shacklebolt, o advogado de sua defunta avó.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou — Caso não tenha percebido, meu casamento tá ótimo e não tem...

— Acalme-se, por favor, não vim por causa disso — lhe interrompeu o homem.

— Então por que veio? — alfinetou.

— Só cumprir com uma missão — disse, tirando um envelope branco (um tanto grosso) de sua jaqueta.

Dora praticamente arrancou a carta das mãos dele. Depois daquele primeiro encontro, e os que vieram depois, esperava que qualquer coisa estivesse escrita, algo que com certeza lhe traria muitos problemas. Esperava por qualquer coisa, menos que no envelope estivesse escrito seu nome com uma caligrafia quase inconfundível.

— Isso... isso é...

— Da sua avó — disse Kingsley — Antes de falecer, a senhora Caroline escreveu e selou o envelope que está em suas mãos, e me deu instruções muito precisas de quando deveria entregá-lo — explicou — E, segundo as informações da senhorita Carter, ou melhor, senhora Black, é o momento para entregá-lo.

— Hollie? — disse estranhada a jovem — O que Hollie tem a ver com tudo isso?

— Suponho que a carta que acabo de entregar tem todas as respostas — respondeu — Devo dizer que ignoro completamente o seu conteúdo.

— Quais eram as condições pra que me entregasse?

— Como eu disse, sua avó me deixou muitas instruções, mas basicamente posso resumir em duas: uma era que faltasse menos de três semanas para cumprir dois anos de seu casamento obrigatório. Ou que você fosse feliz e, bom, digamos que está nessa condição atual — acrescentou, olhando para sua barriga.

— Minha vó disse isso?

— Disse — garantiu — Teria gostado de entregar o envelope antes, mas faz pouco tempo que voltei do estrangeiro. Na verdade não queria perturbá-la com sua condição, mas a senhora Caroline foi muito clara que não queria que eu a entregasse depois do parto.

— Não entendo, tá me dizendo que minha vó sabia que isso aconteceria? — indicou a própria barriga ao dizer isso.

— Acho que ela esperava que isso acontecesse — a jovem não entendeu muito bem — É melhor ler a explicação, de próprio punho de sua avó. Nos vemos, senhora Lupin — dito isso, deu as costas e foi.

A situação era cada vez mais estranha. Não tinha ideia do que pretendia sua avó em deixar uma carta depois de tudo o que teve que fazer pelo testamento, e o que tinha querido dizer com “ela esperava” que terminasse grávida. E outra coisa, onde tinha ficado aquele seu olhar arrogante e petulante que viu nas últimas vezes que se encontraram, tinha passado pouco mais de um ano desde a última vez e ninguém podia mudar tão rápido o seu comportamento.

Durante o resto da tarde, a jovem artista esteve dando voltas a tudo o que tinha passado. Era claro que estava escrito com a letra de Caroline, então não podia ser algo ruim, mas ainda tinha algo que a alterava. Tinha uma grande quantidade de dúvidas se devia ler o que estava escrito ou não. Viu um pouco mais de televisão, preparou algo para comer, inclusive subiu ao seu estúdio para tentar pintar algo, mas o envelope não saía de sua cabeça. Por fim decidiu voltar para a sala, pegou o envelope que estava sobre o sofá todo aquele tempo e trancou-se em seu quarto.

_“Para minha querida neta Nymphadora”_

Só isso estava escrito no exterior. Com cuidado, virou o envelope e foi rasgando para ver o que tinha. Surpreendeu-se em ver que dentro tinham outros dois envelopes também selados, um tinha escrito na parte frontal “ _antes de cumprir dois anos_ ”, supôs que era a que teria que ler com a primeira condição que Kingsley mencionou, então o deixou sobre a cama — que era onde estava — e se apressou em ver o outro. À primeira vista, não tinha nada de especial, mas depois de um tempo o choque a preencheu.

_“Nymphadora Tonks Lupin”_

Não era possível. Se o que Kingsley tinha dito era verdade, e segundo o tipo de escrita na frente dela, sua avó devia ter escrito tudo aquilo antes de morrer, e tinha acabado de romper o lacre. Então como era possível que tivesse escrito aquilo? Era impossível que ela soubesse que estaria casada com Remus naquele momento.

Com muito menos cuidado, abriu o segundo envelope, tirando uma carta. Só deu uma olhada para confirmar que tudo estava escrito pela mão de Caroline Tonks. Respirou fundo e mais ansiosa do que nunca, começou a ler.

_“Para minha querida neta,_

_Dora, se está lendo isso, é porque as coisas aconteceram da melhor forma possível, ou pelo menos, da forma que eu gostaria que tudo acontecesse”._

Isso chamou muita a sua atenção, mas continuou lendo.

 _“Não entendo muito bem o porquê escrevo isso, mas nada do que ponha mudaria a vida que deve ter agora. Talvez só quero livrar minha culpa, ou comemorar que tudo saiu como queria,”_ — Dora soltou um leve sorriso — _“mas também pode ser porque merece saber de toda a verdade._

_A felicidade da minha família é o mais importante para mim, e ainda quando sei que é feliz, sempre quis que tivesse alguém especial com quem compartilhar sua vida, esse tipo de felicidade que não conhecia, mas nunca permitiu que ninguém se aproximasse, e ninguém podia convencê-la por mais que tentasse. E então ele chegou”_

Dora parou a leitura, surpresa, mas não demorou em continuar.

_“Remus Lupin, esse jovem com quem esteve tão próxima quando era apenas uma menina. Nunca pensei que isso poderia passar de uma simples paixonite infantil, mas depois que os vi juntos, naquele dia em que nos reunimos depois que voltou da Escócia, eu vi novamente aquele brilho em seus olhos. Esse brilho que tinha quando era uma menina quando me falava sobre ele._

_Nesse dia que o vi, queria contar-lhe sobre sua casa e retorná-la, mas quando chegou e começaram a conversar, supus que essa casa seria de utilidade, provavelmente estarão morando aí agora”._

Isso era cada vez mais estranho, inclusive se sentia um pouco assustada. Sua avó era por um acaso um tipo de bruxa ou tinha algum poder estranho de vidência? Esquecendo-se dessas loucas ideias, voltou a focar na carta.

_“Senti que minha morte estava próxima, então decidi tomar uma decisão drástica. Depois de escrever essas cartas, chamei Kingsley e Hollie, nessa noite escrevi o meu testamento. Não sei como deve se sentir agora, mas sei que deve ter ficado furiosa quando o leram e descobriu que teria que se casar para ter acesso a herança. Peço desculpas, mas depois de muito pensar, só descobri essa forma para te obrigar a se casar, mas não seria suficiente, então deu ordens a Kingsley para que fosse o mais grosseiro e petulante que pudesse, queria que te provocasse para que aceitasse as condições, esperava que cometesse uma de suas loucuras”._

— Como me conhece, vovó — sussurrou, foi exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas ainda não entendia o que Remus tinha a ver com tudo, então continuou lendo.

_“Mas isso também não era suficiente, com certeza tentaria obrigar alguém para que se fizesse passar por seu noivo, e não podia deixar que se casasse com qualquer um. Embora isso soe terrível, eu tinha decidido que teria que se casar com Remus, e aí entrou Hollie. A ela dei a missão que descobrisse o que faria, a reunião que com certeza devia ter com Kingsley para apresentar seu futuro marido também foi ideia minha”._

Certo, isso sim a deixou surpresa.

_“Hollie devia usar a desculpa da casa para fazer com que Remus fosse ver Kingsley no mesmo dia e hora que você, e também deveria se encarregar de que esse pobre infeliz que escolheu para fazer passar por seu noivo não chegasse a tempo”._

Isso explicava muitas coisas. Desde a repentina ligação de Hollie na noite que leram o testamento até o atraso de Charlie naquele dia. Foi ela mesma que disse que usaria o ruivo, então depois deve ter falado com ele, ou simplesmente mexeu no seu carro e depois “casualmente” passou para buscá-lo. Sim, esse era mais o seu estilo, sem dúvidas.

_“Como farão para fazer tudo dar certo, nunca poderei saber, mas esperava que conseguissem e que em um ato de loucura, obrigasse Remus a participar dessa farsa._

_Talvez seja egoísta de minha parte fazer tudo isso e obrigar a vocês dois a se casarem, mas sinto muito potencial em vocês. Nesse momento, como eu indiquei a Kingsley, deve estar esperando por seu primeiro filho. Um filho que espero que tenha nascido do amor entre vocês e, claro, que seja de Remus”._

Dora sorriu um tanto melancólica.

“Que momento para brincar”.

_“Por último, só quero te dizer que o outro envelope que deve ter é apenas o pedido de uma velha, caso depois desses dois anos não tenham perdido o amor que tenho certeza que devem sentir._

_Minha passagem por esse mundo esteve repleta de bênçãos, e a mais importante foi sem dúvidas meu querido filho, e agora você sentirá a mesma felicidade que senti ao ter o seu pai, e a que sem dúvidas sentiu sua mãe ao te carregar entre seus braços pela primeira vez. Espero que cuide bem do meu bisneto, que eu teria gostado de conhecer, e também espero que possam me perdoar, vocês dois, pela armadilha que os fiz cair._

_Adeus minha querida neta,_

_Caroline Tonks”._

Com algumas poucas lágrimas silenciosas, terminou a leitura. Dobrou lentamente o papel e o guardou novamente em seu envelope. Então tudo o que aconteceu foi por ela, foi ela quem planejou tudo momentos antes de sua morte. Não era sorte ou coisa do destino. Todo o tempo foi ela quem forjou.

Levantando-se da cama, foi ao armário e procurou um livro colorido que ela tinha guardado. Um livro cheio de fotos de família. Sentando-se novamente, começou a passar folha por folha, detendo-se naquelas onde estava com sua avó. Até chegar a uma em especial de um natal, naquela em que lhe presenteou suas primeiras telas.

— Me desculpe, vovó, mas não posso perdoá-la — começou a falar em voz baixa — Não posso te perdoar porque só posso te agradecer. Obrigada por me obrigar a ficar com Remus, obrigada por tudo isso, obrigada.

Uma batida na porta a sobressaltou. Não esteve consciente de que as horas tinham se passado, e tão focada estava em sua descoberta que nem sequer conseguiu escutar o momento em que seu marido estacionava o carro e entrava em casa.

— Remus — exclamou surpresa ao ver o homem, que abria a porta depois de batê-la.

— Dora, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou um pouco preocupado, notando os olhos vermelhos da jovem, prova de que esteve chorando.

— Sim, não, não aconteceu nada — respondeu, secando as lágrimas.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

— Sim, sim, eu tô bem, é só que... — voltou a olhar para a foto de sua avó, e depois de acariciar o seu rosto com a mão, voltou a olhá-lo — Vem cá — o convidou a sentar-se junto com ela — Tenho que te contar uma coisa.


	44. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, com exceção de Caroline Tonks, Hollie Carter, Susan Jones, Julia Simmons e Nicole Green, que pertencem a everard21. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Hasta el destino necesita ayuda” postada em 2014 no Potterfics por everard21.

 **Notas da tradutora:** Como eu já disse no prólogo da fanfic, a fanfic não foi atualizada desde 2015. Quando o autor deu permissão para eu traduzi-la, ele também me deu autorização para finalizá-la. Eu acho que a fanfic foi perfeita exatamente de onde parou, então decidi escrever apenas um epílogo para concluir tudo. Toda a fanfic pertence a everard21, mas esse capítulo foi escrito por mim. Peço perdão pela queda da qualidade, não estava inspirada, é muito difícil terminar a fanfic de outra pessoa.

**Epílogo.**

— Remus.

O homem emitiu apenas um grunhido para mostrar que estava escutando.

Já passava das duas horas da manhã e estava a cada dia mais difícil para Tonks dormir com o parto cada dia mais perto. Isso fazia com que ela pensasse em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo enquanto tentava pegar no sono. Daquela vez, um pensamento estava a incomodando bastante.

— O que a gente vai dizer pra ele?

Ela esperou por alguns segundos por uma resposta e então empurrou fracamente o braço do marido, para que ele a respondesse. Sim, ela sabia que ele tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas era uma questão de vida ou morte.

— Do que você tá falando? — ele murmurou por fim.

— O que a gente vai dizer pro Teddy quando ele for mais velho?

Sentiu Remus virar-se para olhar na sua direção.

— Dora, o Teddy nem nasceu ainda — ele viu-se na obrigação de lembrá-la.

— Eu sei, mas o que a gente vai dizer pra ele? Porque eu tava pensando aqui e crianças fazem perguntas. E a gente vai falar o quê?

Sentiu-se irritada ao perceber que ele não tinha entendido do que ela estava falando.

— Remus, o que a gente vai dizer pro Teddy quando ele perguntar como nós ficamos juntos? — ela perguntou.

Recebeu o silêncio mais uma vez e então sentiu-o tentar abafar a risada no travesseiro.

— Isso não tem graça! É sério! — ela protestou.

— Dora, nós temos muitos anos pra resolver isso — ele murmurou, o rosto ainda contra o travesseiro.

— Você não pode deixar uma mulher grávida sem resposta!

— A gente diz que se conheceu por causa do Sirius.

— E se ele perguntar detalhes?

Ajeitou a sua posição na cama, frustrada.

— Qual é o problema de falar a verdade? — ele perguntou.

— Ah claro, como não pensei nisso? "Teddy, seu pai e eu nos casamos por dinheiro". Isso não soa nada terrível.

— Foi pra pagar o tratamento da sua mãe! — ele exclamou.

— Mesmo assim — resmungou — Não quero que ele duvide do nosso amor por ele.

Remus suspirou e então virou-se na sua direção.

— Ele não vai duvidar, Dora.

— Você não tem como saber.

Sabia que estava agindo como uma chata, mas ela estava se sentindo chata, estava com sono e não conseguia achar uma posição confortável para dormir. E o seu filho que nem tinha nascido ainda ia perguntar algum dia como eles se conheceram e ficaram juntos, e ela não sabia o que ia responder.

— Uma meia verdade então. Voltei pra Londres e nos reencontramos na casa dos seus pais. Quando esbarramos no escritório do advogado, porque você tinha ido resolver a herança da sua vó e eu tinha ido perguntar sobre a casa, Kingsley não podia nos atender porque tinha um compromisso, então eu a chamei pra tomar um café e nós conversamos — ele interrompeu a si mesmo — Sinceramente, não acho que ele vai querer hipoteticamente saber mais do que isso.

— Tá bem. Desculpa por ter te acordado — Tonks murmurou.

Remus puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto dele, o máximo que a barriga permitia.

— Você nunca vai me incomodar, ouviu? Pode me chamar que horas quiser pelo motivo que for. Eu sempre vou ter tempo pra você, Nymphadora.

— Foi lindo até a parte do "Nymphadora" — ela reclamou, tentando disfarçar o quão emotiva ficou por suas palavras.

Ele soltou uma risada fraca, quase sonolenta.

— Boa noite — ela sussurrou com pena dele.

— Boa noite.

Ajeitou-se naquela posição, talvez conseguisse dormir assim.

— E, Remus?

— Hum?

— Só você pode me chamar de Nymphadora.


End file.
